VIVRE III : Aimer, Vivre et Mourir
by Sanrever
Summary: Regina et Arizona viennent de se marier et d'adopter deux orphelines népalaises. De retour aux Etats-Unis, elles vont devoir reprendre le cours de leur vie. Aujourd'hui mamans de quatre enfants, il va falloir concilier leurs vies de femmes, de mamans et leurs carrières. Voici enfin la suite et fin de ma saga VIVRE !
1. AVM - résumé

**VIVRE**

 **III**

 **Aimer, Vivre et Mourir**

•Ratting : M

•Avertissements : Femslash

•Catégorie : scène de vie, drama, romance, humour, aventure

•Personnages : Arizona Robbins, Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Henri Mills, Callie Torres, Sofia Torres, Alex Karev…

•Spoilers : aucun

•Résumé : Elles viennent de se marier et d'adopter deux orphelines népalaises. De retour aux Etats-Unis, elles vont devoir reprendre le cours de leur vie. Aujourd'hui mamans de quatre enfants, il va falloir concilier leurs vies de femmes, de mamans et leurs carrières.

•Disclaimer : Grey's Anatomy et Once Upon a Time ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages à Shonda Rhimes, Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement.

•A/N* Voici donc la suite et fin de ma trilogie VIVRE

Ma fic est toujours centrée sur Arizona et Regina, on va les suivre tout au long de leur vie à deux.

* * *

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoici avec la dernière partie de VIVRE. Le posterais le prologue dimanche, puis une fois par semaine tous les dimanche. Il y aura des coupure pendant mes périodes de vacances, mais sinon je serais régulière.

Le prologue est assez court, il vous faudra attendre le premier chapitre pour avoir un vrai chapitre !

J'espère que ce troisième opus de VIVRE va vous plaire, l'écriture n'ai pas terminée, mais le fin est déjà définie.

A dimanche donc pour VIVRE III

* * *

 **Résumé des deux premières parties**

 _Regina Mills a été bannie de Storybrooke, du jour au lendemain elle a tout perdu et s'est retrouvée seule dans notre monde. Dans ses affaires elle a trouvé la clé de l'appartement d'Emma à Boston, décidée à ne pas se lamenter sur son sort, elle s'est donc rendue là-bas. Au fil des jours on la suit dans sa nouvelle vie, seule, elle part à la découverte des Etats-Unis et du monde._

 _Arizona Robbins aussi a tout perdu, sa famille, son travail. Forcée de quitter Seattle, elle part dans le but d'essayer de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Elle sait que son parcours sera semé d'embuches, mais elle n'a pas le choix. Un soir elle monte donc dans un train, un train qui la conduira vers son destin._

 _Ces deux femmes n'ont rien en commun et pourtant le destin va les réunir, par une journée de pluie, leurs chemins se croisent. Une amitié naissante se transforme vite en quelque chose de plus fort. Un baiser d'adieu va bouleverser leurs vies à jamais, elles n'ont plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner. C'est ainsi qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes les deux à la vie et à l'amour…_

 _Vivant leur amour au jour le jour au Malawi, les deux femmes apprennent à se connaitre, partagent leurs moments de doutes, l'éloignement de leurs enfants respectifs. Arizona fait la connaissance d'Henry, le jeune homme l'accepte et la considère rapidement comme sa troisième mère. Un an plus tard Regina rencontre enfin Sofia, la petite fille est fragile, vive et intelligente. Elle apprivoise l'enfant à travers le violon, une passion qu'elles ont en commun._

 _Regina réussi bien dans sa nouvelle carrière de photographe, remportant même un prix reconnu dans la profession. Alors qu'elles se trouvent toutes les deux à Amsterdam pour la cérémonie de remise de prix, un terrible tremblement de terre se produit au Népal. Les deux femmes s'envolent ainsi pour ce pays de montagne y retrouvant April, Jo et Teddy._

 _Positionnées dans un petit village reculé, elles font la connaissance de la jeune Ayanna. La jeune fille seulement âgée de quatorze ans est veuve depuis le tremblement de terre et n'a plus aucune famille. Rapidement elle s'intègre au groupe de médecins et apprend leur langue. Quelques semaines plus tard, April, Arizona et Regina partent avec un sherpa secourir un village encore plus isolé, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, une réplique au premier tremblement de terre les isole du reste du monde. Leur guide mort, elles font la connaissance d'une petite fille Safae, seule rescapée du village. Elles décident alors de l'emmener avec elles et de regagner le campement principal._

 _Obligées de quitter le Népal, elles réussissent à adopter les deux enfants quelques heures avant de monter dans l'avion les ramenant sur le sol américain. Une fois à New York, Arizona demande Regina en mariage et les deux femmes se marient quelques jours plus tard à Central Park._


	2. AVM - Prologue - Noces de perle

_**Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche,**_

 _ **Je suis d'excellente humeur, j'ai réussi à avoir ma place pour Mylène, bon je sais vous n'en avez rien à faire ! Bon par contre Pink qui annonce la vente dans 10 jours c'est moins drôle, le porte monnaie commence à souffrir. Bon revenons à nos moutons...**_

 _ **Un TRÈS GRAND MERCI ! L'accueil que vous m'avez fait vendredi m'a beaucoup surprise, les deux premières parties sont passées un peu inaperçue, n'étant pas une auteur de OUAT ou de GA avant ça. Je suis ravie de voir que vous attendiez cette dernière partie, l'écriture avance bien, malgré le manque de temps. J'ai déjà de quoi publier jusqu'à Noël. Il va y avoir une première coupure durant les vacances d'automne, et oui je pars quelques jours aux US rencontrer LANA ! Une première pour moi, j'ai vraiment hâte.**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie, voici donc le prologue, il est court, mais essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à tous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

 _ **Noces de perle**_

 **12 juin 2045**

 **New York, État de New York**

Seules toutes les deux pour un diner aux chandelles, elles s'observaient… trente ans qu'elles s'étaient dit oui ici même à Central Park. Elles avaient réservé une table dans le même restaurant, une chambre dans le même hôtel, voulant passer quelques jours à New York, cette ville qui avait été le berceau de leur amour.

Dans quelques jours elles fêteraient cet anniversaire avec leurs enfants, petits-enfants et amis dans leur Ranch au Wyoming près du parc Yellowstone où elles s'étaient installées dix ans plus tôt afin de profiter de la vie et de la nature.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

_ A nous, notre rencontre et la belle vie que nous avons eue depuis. Chaque jour je remercie la chance qui m'a mise sur ta route et l'audace que j'ai eue de t'embrasser dans cet aéroport.

_ Nous avons encore de belles choses à vivre.

_ Tu sais bien que c'est faux, que c'est certainement la dernière fois que nous venons ici.

_ Nous devons leur dire.

_ Je sais. Nous leur dirons vendredi, avant que tout le monde ne soit là.

_ Tu ne préfères pas attendre dimanche, après la fête ?

_ Non, ils vont s'en rendre compte de toute façon, j'ai déjà du mal à me déplacer.

_ Tu as raison.

_ As-tu repensé à ce que je t'ai demandé ?

_ Oui, j'y pense sans arrêt.

_ Et ?

_ Je suis d'accord…, mais laisse-moi t'accompagner.

_ Je…

Une larme s'échappa et dévala le long de sa joue, Arizona n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions, elle avait peur, était-ce le bon choix. Oui c'était le bon choix, elle le savait. Le bon choix pour elle, pour Regina et pour sa famille. Mais pouvait-elle accepter la demande de Regina, elle ne pouvait l'en empêcher de toute façon, elle la connaissait trop bien, elle le ferait. Alors elle acquiesça, ce serait ainsi.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le restaurant et se promenèrent bras dessus, bras dessous dans la douceur de cette nuit de juin. Une promenade silencieuse, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin des mots pour se comprendre. Un regard échangé, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc, à la recherche d'un taxi. Les rues défilaient, une nuit New Yorkaise comme les autres… elles enregistraient ces images, se rappelant de tous les bons moments passés ici. Elles arrivèrent à leur hôtel, regagnèrent leur chambre… toujours en silence, elles se déshabillèrent, et firent l'amour dans ce lit où elles l'avaient fait trente ans plus tôt. Regina observa sa femme qui s'était endormie rapidement après son orgasme et des images défilèrent devant elle…

_ Arizona, je t'aime… tu es aussi belle qu'il y a trente ans.

Regina s'endormit à son tour, repensant à cette nuit trente ans plus tôt…


	3. AVM - Part 1 - Nuit de noce

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, Voici donc le premier chapitre.**

 **Comme je l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière je pars en vacances, il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. Attention chapitre M**

* * *

 **1**

 **Nuit de noce**

 **12 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

 **Rating M**

Les jeunes mariées arrivèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel vingt minutes après avoir quitté leurs amis. Dans le taxi elles n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser, une fois arrivées à l'hôtel, Arizona avait pris la main de son épouse et ensemble elles s'étaient rendues à la réception de l'hôtel. Elles avaient en effet réservé une chambre dans un autre hôtel sans prévenir personne, voulant profiter une dernière fois de leur intimité. Une fois la carte de leur chambre en main, elles avaient rejoint l'ascenseur et gagné le quarante-deuxième étage, ne se détachant des lèvres de l'autre que le temps de faire le trajet entre l'ascenseur et la chambre. Mais à peine la porte de la chambre refermée, elles les retrouvèrent avidement, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse sensuelle. Elles avaient un besoin urgent de se retrouver, leur dernier moment d'intimité datant de plusieurs jours. Cependant Regina décida de calmer le jeu, ralentissant les baisers, jusqu'à se détacher doucement de sa femme.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ On a tout notre temps, j'ai envie de profiter de chaque secondes de cette nuit.

Arizona observa celle qui était maintenant sa femme, tout en essayant de ralentir les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Regina lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'au lit King size. Elle la fit s'asseoir, et doucement commença à retirer une à une les épingles maintenant en place sa coiffure.

_ Hum… ça fait du bien.

_ Tu veux que je te masse un peu le cuir chevelu ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

Regina commença alors de doux mouvements sur le crane de son épouse, lui faisant pousser des soupirs de bien-être.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes ici, à New York ! Et que nous sommes mariées ! Alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours nous étions au fin fond du Népal.

_ Moi non plus. Jamais je n'aurai pensé un jour me remarier et encore moins ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Si tu allais te démaquiller pendant que je m'occupe de mes cheveux !

Arizona ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle passa dans la salle de bain et apprécia de retrouver son visage au naturel, rapidement Regina fit de même, puis les deux femmes retournèrent dans leur chambre.

Regina fit s'asseoir la blonde sur le lit, tout en l'embrassant avec douceur. Lentement elle lui retira son haut bleu transparent, dévoilant complètement le soutien-gorge assortit qui mettait si bien en valeur la poitrine de la blonde. Elle la fit s'allonger et lui retira ses chaussures, puis son pantalon écru, la laissant simplement en sous-vêtements. Doucement elle se positionna au-dessus de sa femme, déposant des milliers de baisers à la naissance de ses seins, puis elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge, libérant la poitrine généreuse qu'elle aimait tant. Toujours aussi délicatement, d'une main elle commença à malaxer l'un des seins, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de l'autre avec sa langue, dessinant des cercles se rétrécissant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à venir s'emparer du téton déjà tendu.

Arizona émit un soupir de contentement, elle aimait quand la brune prenait les rennes. Elle était chaque fois étonnée de la douceur qu'elle pouvait employer à lui faire l'amour. Regina changea de sein, affligeant le même traitement, elle sentait la blonde se mouvoir sous elle, en demandant toujours plus. Elle commença à descendre, s'attardant un moment au niveau de son nombril avant de se redresser. Là elle prit le temps de défaire la prothèse de sa femme, puis la massa un long moment, afin de détendre complètement sa jambe, avant de venir déposer de petits baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Elle fit subir le même traitement à l'autre cuisse, puis s'arrêta un moment au-dessus de la petite culotte en dentelle, humant l'odeur si particulière de sa femme, cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant et qui la rendait folle. Elle glissa un doigt de chaque côté du sous-vêtement et lentement le fit glisser le long des jambes fines, jusqu'à le lui retirer complètement et se retrouver debout devant sa femme complètement nue allongé sur le lit.

Arizona ne sentant plus la présence de sa femme, rouvrit les yeux, là elle la vit, debout, magnifique, les yeux brillants de désir à l'observer. Elle se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait. Et là Regina lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

_ Apprécie le spectacle !

Regina se retourna et très lentement fit glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, dévoilant sa peau mate petit à petit. Toujours avec la même lenteur elle commença à faire tomber les bretelles de sa robe.

_ Retourne-toi que je puisse te voir.

Regina obéi, se retournant au moment où se dévoilait son magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu nuit. Elle vit Arizona se mordre les lèvres, ses yeux brulant de désir. Avec une lenteur qui devrait être interdite, elle fit glisser sa robe le long de ses jambes fuselées, elle enjamba le bout de tissu arrivé au sol de ses hauts talons. Arizona déglutit difficilement devant ce tableau des plus érotiques. Sa femme dans un ensemble en dentelle magnifique, mettant parfaitement ses formes en valeur, juchée sur des talons vertigineux accentuant encore plus ce tableau déjà si parfait. Et comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez en extase devant cette merveille, Regina commença son deuxième effeuillage, retirant ses chaussures, puis son soutien-gorge et enfin le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

_ Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter d'avoir une femme aussi belle.

Regina lui répondit avec un éclat de rire, puis s'approcha du lit, et telle une panthère vint se coucher sur sa femme parsemant son corps de baisers à son passage, jusqu'à venir s'emparer de cette bouche qui ne cessait d'être malmener par les dents de son épouse.

_ Oh… Regina… J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Regina se redressa un peu et plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux bleus de sa femme, puis sans prévenir fit entrer un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir, découvrant tout son effet dans les yeux brillant accrochés aux siens. Elle le retira, puis en fit entrer deux, les laissant un moment sans bouger, laissant le temps à Arizona de s'y habituer avant de commencer un mouvement de va et viens, lent, très lent.

_ Mon amour, tu me tues… s'il te plait.

Regina sourit tout en accélérant le mouvement. Arizona tremblait de tout son être, c'était si bon. Regina sentit les parois de la blonde se resserrer rapidement autour de ses doigts, elle ralentit alors le rythme, mais très vite Arizona lui fit savoir son mécontentement, alors elle reprit de la vitesse jusqu'à lui procurer un magnifique orgasme, le premier de cette nuit qui ne faisait que commencer.

Regina laissa sa femme récupérer de ce premier assaut, parsemant son torse de baisers, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de son désir. Elle commença alors à passer de petits coups de langue sur l'intimité brillante, se délectant du fruit de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de lui procurer. Elle sentit la respiration d'Arizona s'accélérer à nouveau, de ses doigts fins, elle écarta délicatement les replis, jusqu'à déniché le clitoris déjà bien gonflé. Elle arrêta ses gestes, puis souffla sur le petit bout de cher, faisant frémir sa partenaire.

_ Gina… tu vas me rendre folle.

La brune ne répondit pas, concentrée sur son objectif. Lentement elle se mit à lécher toute la longueur du sexe trempé de sa femme, réitérant le geste par trois fois, avant de venir se concentrer sur le point sensible, le titillant du bout de sa langue.

_ Oh… Gina… Hum… c'est trop bon…

Regina posa une main sur le ventre plat de sa femme, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, puis elle accéléra les mouvements de sa langue, avant de venir sucer et mordiller le clitoris devenu très sensible. Arizona ne pouvait retenir son plaisir, emplissant la chambre de râles profonds et de cris aigus. Regina délaissa le petit mont et fit entrer sa langue dans l'intimité de sa femme. Elle savait combien cette dernière aimait qu'elle la prenne de cette façon, et elle ne se privait pas de la satisfaire. Arizona tremblait de plus en plus, sentant tout son corps être dévoré par le plaisir, elle n'était plus loin de l'apogée, et supplia la brune d'abréger son supplice. Regina toujours aussi obéissante, vint titiller le clitoris de son pouce, provocant des décharges dans tout le corps de sa femme et l'amenant pour la seconde fois au septième ciel. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et la laissa à peine redescendre avant de la pénétrer directement de deux doigts, la faisant aussitôt remonter jusqu'à l'extase en quelques va et viens, atteignant elle aussi l'orgasme.

Regina n'en revenait toujours pas du plaisir qu'elle prenait à donner. Jouissant sans même qu'on la touche. Elle remonta le corps de sa femme afin de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres, appréciant ce moment de douceur, après ce moment de pur plaisir. Arizona profita de ce moment pour inverser les rôles et venir se mettre à califourchon sur la brune, parsemant déjà son corps de baisers, suçant les tétons tendus, caressant les seins gonflés par le désir, voulant toujours plus de ce corps qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se redressa et vint positionner son sexe trempé à hauteur de celui de Regina, sentant par la même l'humidité de cette dernière. Elle resta un moment, appréciant le contact, puis entama un mouvement de haut en bas, appuyant de plus en plus, faisant se chevaucher les replis et se frotter les clitoris. Des cris emplirent encore une fois la chambres, les deux femmes laissant libre court à leur plaisir et atteignant rapidement l'orgasme.

Elles avaient leurs corps en feu et toute la nuit pour l'éteindre. Elles continuèrent donc de longues heures à se procurer orgasme sur orgasme, voulant surenchérir de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'écrouler l'une sur l'autre totalement vidées et de s'endormir aux premières lueurs du jour.

 **fin du rating M**

* * *

 **13 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Emma se réveilla à l'aube, il faut dire que les jumeaux ne connaissaient pas le concept de grasse matinée. N'ayant pas bu la veille, elle n'eut pas trop de difficultés à entamer cette journée. Ils avaient tous regagné l'hôtel à une heure du matin après s'être aperçu que les mariées s'étaient envolées. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à onze heure pour un brunch tous ensemble avant que chacun ne retourne chez lui, envoyant un message aux mariées afin de leur communiquer le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Emma commença donc sa journée comme tous les matins, elle changea les jumeaux, puis leur donna le sein. Elle fut rejointe au bout de quelques minutes par Ayanna. La jeune fille était très curieuse et lui posait beaucoup de questions sur les jumeaux. Emma comme tous les autres, savait que la jeune fille de 14 ans était enceinte, elle en avait d'ailleurs longuement discuté avec Arizona, lui expliquant qu'en vivant aux États-Unis la jeune fille avait plusieurs choix qui s'offraient à elle. Arizona en était bien consciente et pensait justement en parler avec sa fille.

Emma restait encore étonnée que la jeune fille sache déjà si bien parler anglais. Elles discutèrent donc un long moment toutes les deux avant d'être rejointe par Safae. Cette dernière aussi maitrisait déjà très bien la langue. Emma avait pris en charge les filles à la fin de la soirée, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient Arizona et Regina, elle avait juste reçu un texto à 22 heures, lui demandant de prendre soin des gamines. Ainsi elle se retrouvait de bon matin responsable de sept enfants, elle qui hier encore ne connaissait rien au mot famille.

Sam ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et sur les coups des 10 heures Emma lui demanda d'aller réveiller les trois ados dans la chambre voisine. Tout ce petit monde se prépara, afin de rejoindre le restaurant où avait lieu le brunch. En arrivant sur place, ils retrouvèrent le groupe de Seattle, Sofia fut ravie de retrouver ses nouvelles sœurs. Ils s'installèrent tous à tables et furent rejoint petit à petit par le reste du groupe. Si bien qu'il ne manqua plus que les mariées. Et c'est Alex qui finit par poser la question que tous se posait.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où elles sont passées ?

Évidemment personne ne savait. Ils décidèrent donc de commander, ne sachant pas du tout si les deux femmes arriveraient bientôt.

* * *

Arizona ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle tourna la tête et vit Regina blottie contre son flan. Elle passa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de s'étirer et ressentit alors toutes les courbatures de son corps dues à sa nuit agitée. Le fait de bouger réveilla la brune, qui émit un petit gémissement de bien être avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour.

_ Bonjour madame Mills Robins, Bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour, oui très bien. Ouh… j'ai mal partout.

_ A qui le dis-tu !

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Attends je regarde, hum… 11h30.

_ On a quand même dormi six heures.

_ Oui. C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

_ Aucune idée, une bonne douche pour commencer.

_ Hum un bon bain plutôt, tu as vu la baignoire !

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux, Regina gagna la salle de bain afin de remplir la baignoire. Pendant ce temps Arizona vérifia les messages sur son téléphone.

_ Hum j'ai un message d'Alex, a priori ils se sont tous donné rendez-vous pour un brunch à 11 heures. Je crois qu'on est en retard. Je lui réponds quoi ?

_ Dis-lui qu'on arrivera pour 13 heures

_ Ok, voilà c'est fait. Hum ça sent bon.

_ Oui j'ai mis du bain moussant.

Elles attendirent encore quelques minutes puis entrèrent dans l'eau chaude.

_ Oh ! Ça fait du bien. Viens dans mes bras.

Arizona ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se positionna entre les jambes de sa femme et toutes les deux fermèrent les yeux appréciant ce moment de pure détente. Au bout de longues minutes sans un mot, Arizona entama la conversation.

_ Gina ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

_ Euh… très bonne question. Se trouver un endroit où vivre, je suppose.

_ Oui ça serait déjà un bon début. Un travail ça serait pas mal aussi, enfin pour moi, toi tu as toujours ton boulot à la NGS*.

_ Oui, enfin là je dois préparer l'exposition de septembre, en attendant je suis à jour pour mes articles. Tu penses réussir à trouver un poste quelque part ?

_ Hum… je ne sais pas trop, les places sont limitées, et puis je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir retravailler à l'hôpital, de continuer à faire des horaires de dingue. J'avoue que j'aimerais une vie un peu calme, plus stable. Profiter des enfants.

_ Tu voudrais faire quoi alors ? La médecine c'est ta vie.

_ Depuis un moment je pense à me mettre à mon compte, ouvrir un cabinet, être pédiatre, opérer de temps en temps, mais être plus proche de mes patients.

_ C'est une bonne idée, en plus tu peux le faire n'importe où !

_ Oui c'est vrai. Tu voudrais vivre où ? Te rapprocher de ton fils ?

_ Et pourquoi on se rapprocherait de mon fils et pas de ta fille.

_ On ne peut pas dire que Boston et Seattle soient vraiment côte à côte.

_ En effet, dans ce cas, choisissons un endroit où nous voulons vivre, tout simplement.

_ Dans ce cas que penses-tu de New York ?

_ J'aime bien l'idée. Va pour New York.

_ Il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Ayanna.

_ Quoi Ayanna ?

_ Gina elle ne que quatorze ans et elle est enceinte de deux mois. Enceinte d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Aujourd'hui avec nous elle commence une nouvelle vie, dans un pays qu'elle ne connait pas, avec une chance d'avoir une adolescence et… je crois qu'on devrait lui offrir la possibilité de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire, qu'on doit lui expliquer qu'elle a le choix, qu'elle n'est pas obligé de garder ce bébé.

_ Tu veux dire lui proposer l'avortement ?

_ Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire. Elle pourrait ainsi commencer l'école à la rentrée, être une enfant comme les autres. Gina ça va ?

_ Oui… c'est juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile de parler d'avortement lorsque soi-même on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Mais tu as raison, on doit lui expliquer toutes les options qui s'offrent à elle. On en discutera lorsqu'on ne sera plus que nous.

_ Tu aurais aimé porter un enfant ?

_ Oui, c'est quelque chose que j'aurai aimé vivre. Et toi ?

_ Moi, en fait pas vraiment. Oui je sais ce que tu vas dire, j'ai essayé, mais plus pour faire plaisir à Callie, je ne me suis jamais vraiment vu avec un gros ventre. Par contre j'adore être maman.

_ Moi aussi j'adore être maman. Surtout qu'on a les enfants les plus merveilleux du monde !

_ Pas très objectif ça mon cœur !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles étaient heureuses et avaient hâte de s'installer et de s'épanouir dans leur vie de famille. Elles se savonnèrent mutuellement, se lavèrent les cheveux, puis après s'être rincées, sortirent du bain. Elles prirent le temps de se préparer, de ranger leurs tenues éparpillées sur le sol de la chambre, puis quittèrent les lieux afin de rejoindre tous leurs proches.

* * *

_ Alex elles t'ont dit quelle heure déjà ?

_ 13 heures, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

_ Quand on parle du loup !

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la porte du restaurant aux paroles de Jo. Accueillant les deux mariées chaleureusement. Leurs enfants en les voyant arriver se jetèrent dans leurs bras et Teddy ne put s'empêcher de leur faire une remarque.

_ C'est qu'on a failli attendre ! Alors bien dormi les filles ?

_ Pas beaucoup.

_ Ari je ne veux rien savoir. En plus il y a des oreilles chastes à cette table. Venez plutôt vous asseoir toutes les deux.

Les deux femmes prirent place au bout de la table, elles commandèrent de quoi boire et manger et commencèrent à discuter avec leurs amis et c'est Alex qui posa la question que tous avaient envie de poser.

_ Mesdames, maintenant que vous êtes de retour aux États-Unis après avoir parcouru le monde, que comptez-vous faire ? Où allez-vous vivre ?

Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux et rirent au ton si solennel employé par Alex. D'un regard, Regina laissa l'honneur à Arizona de répondre.

_ Justement mon cher Alex, nous en discutions ce matin.

_ Et ?

_ Et nous avons décidé de nous poser et de profiter de nos enfants.

_ C'est vrai ! Trop chouette. Maman vous allez vivre où, à Boston ?

_ Alors non Henry, nous ne vivrons pas à Boston, et non Sofia, ce ne sera pas non plus Seattle. Je sais vous êtes déçus tous les deux, mais c'était impossible pour nous de choisir, du coup on a décidé de vivre ici à New York.

Un silence se fit à cette annonce, personne n'avait émis cette éventualité.

_ Trop cool ! On va pouvoir se voir souvent comme ça !

_ Euh Teddy, je te rappelle que tu vis à Washington.

_ Oui, mais plus pour longtemps, j'ai terminé mon contrat avec l'armée, du coup je n'ai plus de travail, et plus de logement. Alors j'ai décidé de venir vivre à New York, disons, on a décidé avec Jess que je pourrais squatter quelque temps chez lui. Bon il va falloir que je trouve du travail, mais je suis trop contente de savoir que vous aussi vous vivrez ici.

_ D'ailleurs si vous voulez vous pouvez loger chez moi en attendant de trouver quelque chose, ce n'est pas très grand mais ça sera toujours mieux que l'hôtel.

Les filles se regardèrent et acceptèrent la proposition de Jess. La journée se passa tranquillement, une fois le brunch terminé, chacun regagna sa chambre d'hôtel afin de préparer ses bagages, certains partirent le soir même, d'autre le lendemain matin. Sofia et Henry restèrent un moment à faire des câlins aux deux femmes, ces dernières leurs promettant de se revoir très bientôt.

* * *

* National geographic society


	4. AVM - Part 2 - Le nid de la famille

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour après une super convention OUAT !**

 **Je suis ravie de voir que le début de cette troisième partie vous plait. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et mise en follow.**

 **Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite. Bonne semaine à tous.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Le nid de la famille Mills Robins**

 **15 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elles habitaient chez Jess. Elles étaient depuis la veille, seules dans l'appartement New Yorkais avec leurs deux filles. Teddy et Jess se trouvant à Washington pour récupérer les affaires de la blonde. Safae jouait dans son bain, tandis que les trois femmes se trouvaient au salon. Arizona et Regina décidèrent d'en profiter pour discuter tranquillement avec leur fille. Ayanna finissait tout juste la vaisselle lorsque ses deux mères lui demandèrent de venir s'asseoir avec elle au salon. Elle les trouvait sérieuses et se demandait de quoi elles voulaient lui parler. Arizona connaissant mieux le sujet prit donc la parole.

_ Ayanna, on aimerait discuter avec toi de… de ta grossesse.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Comment t'expliquer. Tu n'as que quatorze ans. Aux États-Unis il n'est pas légal de se marier si jeune. C'est un âge où les adolescents s'amusent avec leurs amis, ont leurs premiers amours, apprennent petit à petit à devenir adulte. Toi jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as pas eu cette chance, tu… tu as dû te marier à un homme beaucoup plus vieux que toi et aujourd'hui tu es veuve et enceinte de cet homme.

Arizona fit une pause, ce n'était vraiment pas facile d'expliquer tout ça à sa fille. Elle respira un bon coup et reprit.

_ Ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu as le choix, tu as même plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à toi, je vais te les expliquer, mais avant tout sache que nous serons toujours près de toi et que nous accepterons ton choix quel qu'il soit.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Quels choix ai-je ?

_ Tu as le choix d'avoir ou non ton bébé, de devenir maman ou de vivre comme toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge.

_ Comment ?

_ Il y a plusieurs possibilités, tu peux donc choisir de garder ton bébé, et de l'élever, avec notre aide. Tu peux aussi mener ta grossesse à terme et choisir de ne pas élever ton enfant, de le faire adopter par des étrangers et accepter qu'il ne fasse plus parti de ta vie. Tu peux avoir ton bébé, vouloir qu'il fasse parti de ta vie, mais vouloir vivre comme une enfant, ne pas en avoir la responsabilité, dans ce cas avec Regina on adopterait ton enfant et nous serions ses parents. Enfin tu peux choisir de ne pas avoir ce bébé, on appelle ça un avortement, c'est une petite intervention faite par un médecin qui met fin à ta grossesse. Ce n'est pas douloureux physiquement, par contre je ne te cache pas que ça peut être traumatisant ou au contraire libérateur. Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider là maintenant. Tu es enceinte de 9 semaines, tu as encore trois semaines devant toi si jamais tu veux avorter, après légalement tu ne pourras plus. Si jamais tu as des questions, nous sommes là pour y répondre.

Ayanna resta silencieuse un moment, repassant en boucle dans sa tête tout ce que sa mère blonde venait de lui expliquer. Jamais encore quelqu'un lui avait laissé le choix, jamais la décision ne lui était revenue. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par prendre la parole.

_ Pourrais-je aller à l'école ?

_ Bien sûr que tu pourras aller à l'école. Nous comptions vous y inscrire toi et Safae pour la rentrée de septembre.

_ Si je décide de garder le bébé, comment réagirons les autres à l'école ?

_ Je ne te cache pas que ce sera difficile, ils ne comprendront pas, certains seront certainement méchants, se moqueront de toi. Il faudra peut-être que tu prennes des cours à domicile la première année, car nous ne savons pas si une école voudra bien accepté une élève enceinte aussi jeune.

_ Je comprends. Je peux prendre le temps de réfléchir.

_ Bien sûr, et tu peux venir nous voir à n'importe quel moment. Même la nuit.

_ Merci.

_ Pourquoi tu nous remercies ?

_ Parce que vous me laissez le choix. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Je peux vous faire un câlin ?

_ Bien sûr, viens là.

Ayanna se leva du fauteuil et vint se blottir dans les bras de ses deux mères. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, puis furent sorties de leurs pensées par la petite voix de Safae demandant à sortir du bain.

* * *

 **16 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

En début de semaine, elles avaient rencontré un agent immobilier afin de trouver un logement à l'achat pour toute leur famille. Elles lui avaient expliqué qu'elles avaient quatre enfants et qu'il leur fallait cinq chambres, elles avaient demandé si possible à avoir une sixième pièce pouvant faire office de bureau ou de chambre. Après pour le reste elles n'étaient pas spécialement difficiles, souhaitant si possible deux salles de bain et une grande pièce à vivre. L'agent leur avait fait un topo de la situation immobilière sur New York, leur expliquant qu'il y avait plusieurs possibilités, soit de partir sur un appartement sur plan dans l'une des tours actuellement en construction, ce qui obligeait à louer un autre appartement entre temps. Ensuite il avait détaillé les gammes de prix suivant les quartiers, leur avait demandé si elle souhaitait du neuf, de l'habitable immédiatement, où s'il pouvait y avoir quelques travaux à faire. Enfin il leur avait demandé de sélectionner les quartiers qu'elles souhaitaient ou ceux dont elles ne voulaient pas. Une fois qu'il eut récolté toutes les données, il leur avait dit qu'il les rappellerait d'ici la fin de la semaine afin de leur faire faire plusieurs visites.

C'était donc aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu ces visites, accompagnées de leurs filles, elles s'étaient rendues à l'agence où elles avaient rendez-vous avec l'agent immobilier. Il avait commencé par leur décrire trois appartements sur plan dans trois tours et trois quartiers différents, l'un d'eux serait prêt d'ici trois mois, pour les deux autres il fallait attendre encore un an. Elles prirent le temps de bien détailler les trois offres, bien qu'aucune ne les emballait vraiment. Ensuite il les emmena visiter un premier appartement à deux pas de l'agence, situé à Greenwich Village. L'appartement comprenait bien les cinq chambres, une seule salle de bain et la pièce à vivre n'était pas très grande. Là encore elles ne furent pas emballées. Après cette visite, ils prirent la voiture de l'agent immobilier, il fit un premier arrêt dans le quartier de Chelsea, l'appartement était lumineux, avec une belle vue sur le New Jersey, néanmoins, il ne comportait que quatre chambres et la cuisine était minuscule. Ils continuèrent avec deux visites dans Brooklyn, un appartement et une petite maison. Elles n'aimèrent pas du tout l'appartement, par contre la maison avait son charme, mais elle était vieille et demanderait surement beaucoup de travaux de remise aux normes. Elles gardèrent tout de même cette option dans un coin de leur tête. Trois visites plus tard dans le quartier de Midtown, trois appartements magnifiques, mais pas donnés, étant situés dans le quartier le plus cher de New York. Ils visitèrent deux appartements de plus dans le Upper West Side, l'un des deux pouvait être intéressant et habitable tout de suite. Là l'agent décida de faire un peu le point avec ses clientes.

_ Alors Mesdames, jusqu'à maintenant qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Le dernier que l'on vient de visiter pourrait convenir, où le deuxième dans Midtown. On aime assez la petite maison dans Brooklyn également.

_ Je vois, mais pas de coup de cœur.

Les deux femmes firent non de la tête.

_ Très bien pour aujourd'hui il me reste deux visites à vous faire faire, d'abord un appartement dans l'Upper East Side, qui est assez cher, je vous le dit tout de suite, par contre il est sublime. Et après ça, une petite surprise, mais je ne sais pas du tout si ça pourrait vous plaire, c'est au début de East Harlem, avec vue sur Central Park, seulement c'est un immeuble entier, mais très abordable, le propriétaire est décédé il y a quatorze mois et depuis l'immeuble est en vente, son fils unique habitant en Californie.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous appelez un immeuble entier ?

_ Un petit immeuble de 4 étages en comptant le rez-de-chaussée, il est au même prix que l'appartement que l'on vient de visiter. De toute façon ça ne coute rien d'y jeter un œil.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et ils reprirent la route. Le premier appartement était en effet sublime, mais vraiment pas donné, une vue sur Central Park, six chambres, trois salles de bain dont une avec jacuzzi, une grande cuisine ouverte sur une pièce à vivre très lumineuse. De toutes les visites, il était de loin celui correspondant le mieux à leurs besoins, mais le prix les faisait hésiter.

_ Gina, tu en penses quoi ?

_ Il n'est pas donné, et je ne sais pas il… il manque quelque chose, je le trouve trop…

_ Impersonnel ?

_ Oui, il ne nous ressemble pas. Allons visiter la dernière proposition et on verra après.

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à arriver à la dernière visite. Sur la façade du petit immeuble se trouvait une enseigne d'école de danse. Les deux femmes furent surprises et regardèrent l'agent, ne comprenant pas très bien.

_ Je vous explique, Le propriétaire des lieux a acheté ici pour en faire une école de danse, sa femme enseignait la danse classique et lui donnait des cours de danse de salon. Au rez-de-chaussée, il avait installé les bureaux de l'école et sa femme qui aimait peindre y exposait ses tableaux sur le thème de la danse.

Tout en expliquant il leur fit visiter. Le rez-de chaussée était très lumineux avec de grandes baies vitrées, par un petit escalier, il les fit monter au premier étage où se trouvait à l'époque la salle de danse classique, là encore une pièce lumineuse, avec un magnifique parquet, très bien entretenu. Il leur expliqua qu'à chaque étage se trouvait des sanitaires permettant aux élèves de se doucher et de se changer. Le deuxième étage ressemblait beaucoup au premier, là aussi un beau parquet et une belle luminosité, la vue sur Central Park était magnifique. Enfin ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, le couple en avait fait un bel appartement avec trois chambres, une pièce à vivre agréable, une cuisine modeste mais fonctionnelle et une salle de bain avec douche à l'italienne. L'appartement tout comme le reste de l'immeuble était vraiment très bien entretenu.

_ Alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire, il n'y a que trois chambres, mais… en faisant des travaux vous pouvez avoir un beau duplex sur les deux derniers étages et je ne sais pas peut-être louer les deux autres étages.

_ Monsieur, serait-il possible de discuter un moment avec ma femme.

_ Bien entendu, je vous attends à l'extérieur, prenez votre temps.

Regina attendit que l'homme soit parti avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, c'est… immense, j'ai un peu de mal à visualiser.

_ Ok. Moi je visualise quelque chose. Maintenant c'est peut-être un peu fou.

_ Dis toujours.

_ Comme il vient de le dire, l'idéal serait pour nous de faire un duplex avec les deux derniers étages. Ici au dernier on installerait les enfants, faisant quatre chambres, deux salles de bain et un grand espace de jeux détente au centre.

Ayanna et Safae écoutaient elles aussi les explications de leur mère brune, essayant d'imaginer les pièces et les aménagements. Une fois qu' Arizona eut réussi à imaginer le dernier étage, elles descendirent dans la salle de danse de salon.

_ A cet étage on ferait notre chambre, ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami. Une salle de bain entre les deux chambres comme à l'étage. A l'opposé une grande cuisine prenant toute la largeur de l'immeuble, ouverte sur une grande pièce à vivre.

_ Je commence à visualiser. Très bien pour ces deux étages, mais tu fais quoi du reste ? Louer comme il nous l'a suggéré.

_ Non ce n'est pas mon idée. Descendons. Alors tu me disais que tu avais envie d'ouvrir ton cabinet, pourquoi ne pas le faire ici, et pourquoi ne pas proposer à Teddy de travailler avec toi.

_ Quoi ! Attend, Teddy est chirurgienne cardio thoracique, pas pédiatre.

_ Oui je sais, et c'est vrai que personne n'est jamais malade du cœur ! Vous pouvez très bien utiliser chacune un tiers de l'espace pour vos cabinet et avoir le secrétariat et la salle d'attente en commun.

_ Admettons, et on ferait quoi du rez-de-chaussée ?

_ Je pourrais ouvrir ma propre galerie photo, y faire mon espace de travail, ma chambre noire.

_ Non mais tu sais que ça commence à me plaire.

_ Tu visualises ?

_ Oui je visualise même très bien. Bon je ne sais pas si ça botterait Teddy, mais bon même si elle refuse, ça ne m'empêche pas moi de m'installer.

_ Oui et surtout ça te fais un travail. Moi j'ai toujours la NGS, mais je ne vais pas continuer à parcourir le monde pour écrire des articles. Une fois de temps en temps pourquoi pas, mais pas toute l'année.

_ De tout ce qu'on a visité c'est ici que je me sens le mieux. Tu as su me montrer ce qu'on pouvait en faire et maintenant je nous y vois.

_ Et vous les filles ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

_ Moi j'aime beaucoup. Ça veut dire que j'aurai ma propre chambre ?

_ Oui, tout à fait Safae et toi Ayanna

_ Euh, par rapport à ce dont on a parlé hier, est-ce qu'il y a moyen de faire cinq chambres au dernier étage. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais…

_ Oui il y a largement la place pour faire cinq chambres. En plus Arizona il y a un autre avantage, l'appartement au dernier étage est habitable pour nous quatre, on peut y vivre le temps des travaux.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Je crois qu'on devrait se lancer.

_ Ok, mais tu me laisses parler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

_ Il faut toujours négocier, ne pas montrer notre enthousiasme. Vous restez toutes ici, je vais le voir.

Regina les laissa donc au milieu de la salle de danse et se dirigea vers l'agent immobilier. Depuis la fenêtre Arizona pouvait les voir, mais n'entendait absolument pas ce qui se disait. A un moment donné, elle vit l'homme prendre son téléphone, la conversation dura un petit moment, puis il dit quelques mots à Regina, reparla dans son téléphone et enfin raccrocha. Ils se serrèrent la main comme pour sceller leur accord. Arizona prit alors les filles par la main et décida de descendre et de sortir de la maison. Elle regarda Regina et cette dernière lui fit un magnifique sourire, puis l'homme s'adressa à elle.

_ Vous avez là une fine négociatrice. Réussir à faire baisser le prix de 12%, je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu ça !

_ Gina, ça veut dire que…

_ Qu'une fois les papiers signés, nous serons ici chez nous.

_ Tout à fait, le temps de faire signer les papiers par l'actuel propriétaire.

Arizona sauta de joie et embrassa sa femme. Dans la même journée elles avaient trouvé leur nid et un endroit chacune pour travailler. Elles remercièrent encore une fois l'agent immobilier pour sa patience, il les raccompagna jusqu'à l'agence où elles signèrent le compromis de vente, donnant également les papiers de leurs banques signifiant leur solvabilité. Pour fêter ça elles emmenèrent les filles manger au Bubba Gump, restaurant où elles avaient toutes les deux de très bons souvenirs.

* * *

 **20 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

En ce samedi matin de juin, le temps était magnifique. Regina préparait le petit déjeuner en cuisine, pendant qu' Arizona prenait tranquillement sa douche. Rapidement elle fut rejointe par Safae, qui adorait apprendre à cuisiner. Elle la laissa donc retourner les pancakes dans la poêle. Elles entendirent une porte s'ouvrir et furent surprise de voir Teddy et Jess sortirent de leur chambre.

_ Bonjour vous deux. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentrés !

_ Bonjour Regina. On est arrivé cette nuit. Hum ça sent bon.

_ Pancakes, d'ailleurs je crois que je vais en faire un peu plus du coup. Installez-vous le petit déjeuner est presque prêt.

_ Comment se sont passés ces quelques jours sans nous.

_ Très bien, d'ailleurs on ne va pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps car on déménage aujourd'hui.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Oui vraiment. D'ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, on ne serait pas contre un petit peu d'aide. On a commandé les meubles et on doit être livré ce matin, mais on va avoir pas mal de montage à faire.

_ Vous avez trouvé à vivre où ?

_ Dans East Harlem à deux pas de Central Park. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous verrez bien ! En plus Ari doit te parler de quelque chose.

_ Vraiment ?! Vous avez trouvé vite !

_ Et encore on en a visité pas mal, avant d'avoir un coup de cœur pour cet endroit. Ah chérie, tu as vu, on a deux paires de bras en plus.

_ Bonjour vous deux. Elle vous a raconté !

_ Que vous nous quittez aujourd'hui. Oui. En tout cas on a hâte de voir votre petit nid.

_ Petit je ne sais pas, mais c'est chez nous.

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner tous les six, Teddy leur expliqua son déménagement, la fin de son contrat avec l'armée et la joie qu'elle éprouvait d'emménager à New York. Jess et Teddy essayèrent d'en savoir plus sur le logement des filles, mais rien ne filtra. Ils appelèrent un taxi et le temps de descendre avec les bagages, il était devant l'immeuble en train de les attendre. Regina donna l'adresse au chauffeur et une demi-heure plus tard il les déposa devant le petit immeuble.

Jess et Teddy en voyant le petit immeuble avec l'enseigne de l'école de danse, ne comprirent pas très bien.

_ Euh les filles ! Vous avez acheté un appartement au-dessus d'une école de danse ?

_ En fait, pas vraiment. On a acheté tout l'immeuble.

_ Quoi !

Le couple avait parlé d'une seule voix.

_ Venez, on va vous faire visiter, on a le temps les livreurs ne seront là que dans une heure.

Le jeune couple suivit leurs amies à l'intérieur de petit immeuble plein de charme. Elles leur firent faire le tour complet des quatre étages, sans expliquer pour le moment leurs projets. Au bout d'un moment Teddy n'en pouvant plus finit par exploser.

_ Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ?

_ Pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'une école de danse.

_ Chérie, tu me laisse leur expliquer.

_ Oui Gina, vas-y. Après tout c'est ton idée.

_ Alors après avoir signé les papiers nous sommes allées voir un architecte en lui expliquant ce qu'on voulait faire de cet endroit. Il nous a donc dessiné des plans de ce que ça va devenir. Venez, je vous montre.

Regina sortit d'abord les plans du dernier étage.

_ Alors à cet étage, qui sera le dernier à être modifié, car nous allons y vivre le temps des travaux des trois autres étages. Nous trouverons donc cinq chambres pour les enfants, deux salles de bain et un grand espace rien que pour eux.

_ Ouah… alors là, je commence à visualiser.

_ Très bien descendons d'un étage. Donc ici on va faire faire deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine aménagée ouverte sur un grand espace vie.

_ Ok donc si j'ai bien suivi vous allez vivre sur ces deux étages.

_ Tout à fait Jess.

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire du reste.

_ Alors Arizona je te laisse expliquer notre idée à Teddy pour le premier étage.

_ Très bien donc au premier, voici une ébauche de plan, car ils peuvent être modifiés, ça va dépendre de toi Teddy.

_ De moi ? Comment ça.

_ En fait je vais ouvrir mon propre cabinet de pédiatrie, et Regina a soumis l'idée qu'on s'associe et que tu ouvres au même étage un cabinet de cardiologie.

Teddy resta sans voix.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider maintenant. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour réfléchir, mais sache que si tu le souhaites, un tiers de l'étage peut être à toi. Le deuxième tiers, me revenant et le dernier tiers servant de salle d'attente et de secrétariat.

_ Ouah ! Alors ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

_ Tu en dis quoi ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de travail, que trouver un poste sur New York ne sera pas des plus simples. J'aime opérer, alors avoir un cabinet de consultations, je… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

_ Je comprends, moi aussi j'aime opérer, je pense essayer de négocier avec l'hôpital le plus proche afin de pouvoir opérer mes propres patients si besoin. Mais ce qui m'a fait me décider c'est avant tout la qualité de vie. Des horaires fixes, pouvoir être là pour mes enfants.

_ Passer une convention avec l'hôpital, pas idiot. Écoute je vais y réfléchir.

_ Pas de problème, prends ton temps.

_ Et le rez-de-chaussée.

_ Alors Jess le rez-de-chaussée sera mon espace. Je vais y faire une galerie pour exposer mes photos, mon atelier, ma chambre noire.

_ Vous avez pensé à tout ! Mais c'est franchement une idée de génie. Du même coup vous obtenez chacune un boulot et vous avez votre logement familiale avec une sacré vue sur Central Park.

_ L'idée est de Regina. Quand elle me l'a exposée, j'ai vraiment été emballée.

_ Bon je crois que les livreurs sont là, il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre au boulot. Je suppose que tout va au dernier étage.

_ Tu supposes bien Jess !

Ils se mirent tous au travail, les livreurs montèrent les cartons au dernier étage, et une fois qu'ils furent partis, ils attaquèrent tous le montage des meubles. Il y avait donc trois chambres complètent, et le mobilier pour la pièce à vivre. Ils y passèrent la journée et le soir ils commandèrent des pizzas et dinèrent tous ensembles.


	5. AVM - Part 3 - Le choix d' Ayanna

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord une petite pensée pour les victimes des incendies de Malibu, et pour la disparition du ranch Paramount, je l'avais visité il y a quelques mois, retournant sur les traces de dr Quinn, je pense qu'ils vont pouvoir reconstruire, mais ça fait tout de même bizarre.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mise en follow.**

 **Aujourd'hui un chapitre important, pour tous les personnages. Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire...**

 **Bonne semaine à tous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **3**

 **Le choix d' Ayanna**

 **26 juin 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Cela faisait onze jours qu' Ayanna avait eu cette conversation avec ses nouvelles mères, chaque moment de chaque journée elle y repensait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine pour se décider si jamais elle ne voulait pas garder son bébé. Elle avait quatorze ans et dans son pays certaines avaient déjà leur deuxième enfant à son âge, mais ici tout était différent.

Assisse sur son lit, elle réfléchissait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui laissait le choix, pour la première fois, elle pouvait décider de son avenir.

Ce matin elles étaient allées visiter deux écoles, Safae ayant cinq ans pouvait intégrer directement l'Elementary School(1) et commencer par la première classe qu'ils appelaient Kindergarden(2) dans ce pays. Elle revoyait encore ses yeux émerveillés lors de la visite des classes et de la cour de récréation. La directrice avait expliqué qu'étant donné que Safae parlait déjà bien l'anglais en si peu de temps elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle commence normalement sa scolarité aux États-Unis, Arizona et Regina l'avaient donc inscrite pour la rentrée de septembre.

Ensuite ses mères avaient pris un rendez-vous dans une High School(3) afin de savoir si elle-même pouvait prendre une scolarité normale et intégrer une classe avec des élèves de son âge soit la 9th Grade(4). Ayanna avait bien compris que ça ne serait pas aussi simple pour elle. La directrice avait demandé à s'entretenir seule avec elle dans un premier temps, puis lui avait fait passé un test de niveau. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'était plus allée à l'école et tout était si différent ici. Elle s'était appliquée lors du test, ne comprenant pas encore tous les mots et la réponse était tombée, elle n'avait pas le niveau requis, par contre elle avait un niveau suffisant pour intégrer une 8th Grade(5) dans une Middle School ou Junior High School(6), il lui faudrait faire des cours de rattrapage durant l'été, mais la directrice était plutôt optimiste, elle avait appelé son confrère dans l'établissement voisin pour lui soumettre le cas et les résultats obtenus, ce dernier avait accepté de les rencontrer le jour même. Elles avaient donc changé d'établissement, le directeur avait été très gentil et leur avait fait tout visiter. Ayanna avait beaucoup aimé cette école, elle était plus petite que l'autre, elle s'y était sentie plus à l'aise. Là aussi elle avait eu un entretien seule avec le directeur, elle se souvenait encore de sa tête lorsqu'elle avait demandé s'il avait déjà eu des élèves enceintes dans son établissement. Elle lui avait alors expliqué sa situation et qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Il avait été très gentil, lui avait expliqué que ça serait vraiment difficile de s'intégrer pour elle en étant enceinte, qu'elle manquerait surement une bonne partie de l'année et devrait travailler beaucoup si elle voulait intégrer la classe supérieure. Il lui avait conseiller de bien réfléchir et que les cours à domicile pouvait être une bonne alternative et qu'elle pourrait alors intégrer directement la 9th Grade l'année suivante. Elle l'avait remercié et lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de ça avec ses mères, qu'elle voulait prendre la décision toute seule. Il avait très bien compris et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait garder une place pour elle durant deux semaines, il ne pouvait pas plus, il recevait de nombreuses demandes. Le directeur avait donné cette même information à ses mères, ses dernières avaient dit qu'elles allaient réfléchir et le rappeler rapidement. Une fois rentrées à la maison, Ayanna n'avait pas voulu en discuter, Arizona et Regina avaient très bien compris qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

Du temps, elle n'en avait pas vraiment, cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était assisse sur son lit à réfléchir, il était presque minuit et elle avait pris sa décision. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses mères, elle vit un filet de lumière sous la porte, elles ne dormaient pas encore. Elle frappa et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Une fois qu'elle l'eut obtenue, elle abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle vit ses mères assises sur leur lit, des papiers étalés devant elles, elle n'osa pas avancer plus.

_ Ayanna ? Tout va bien ?

_ Je… je peux vous parler ?

_ Bien sûr, viens là.

Regina ramassa tous les documents étalés sur le lit et l'invita à venir s'asseoir entre elles. Ayanna n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses, elle se glissa entre les deux femmes, et le silence envahi la pièce, elle ne savait pas comment leur dire.

_ Ayanna, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

_ Arizona et moi nous sommes là pour toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Je… j'ai pris ma décision.

_ Concernant ?

_ Le bébé.

_ Très bien, nous t'écoutons.

_ Je…

Ayanna avait commencé à pleurer, Regina la prit contre elle, elle sentit que la brune souffrait de la voir dans cet état, puis elle sentit Arizona poser ses mains sur les siennes, ça lui fit du bien. Elle releva la tête et leur donna la réponse.

_ Je ne veux pas le garder. Je… je veux pouvoir aller à l'école, je… je ne veux pas que les autres me regarde bizarrement, je… je veux pouvoir choisir ce que je veux être.

Ayanna attendit une réaction de ses mères, mais elles ne dirent rien, elles la prirent toutes les deux dans leurs bras, transmettant tout l'amour qu'elles avaient pour elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait du courage de prendre cette décision.

_ Comment ça va se passer ?

_ Nous allons prendre un rendez-vous, tu auras un entretien avec le médecin pour qu'il t'explique ce qui va se passer et pour s'assurer que tu es certaine de ta décision. Après ça, l'intervention n'est pas très longue, une dizaine de minutes, tu peux choisir d'être totalement endormie ou d'être juste anesthésiée au niveau de ton col. Une fois anesthésiée, le médecin doit dilater ton col afin d'y introduire une canule, c'est un petit tube qui est relié à un dispositif qui va permettre d'aspirer le fœtus.

_ D'accord. Je… toi tu peux le faire ?

_ Moi ? Non chérie, ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

_ D'accord. Je… je ne veux pas que ce soit un homme.

_ Très bien. Si tu veux j'ai une amie dont c'est le métier, je peux l'appeler et voir si elle peut te recevoir.

_ Elle est à New York ton amie ?

_ Non à Los Angeles, mais si on doit aller à Los Angeles, alors c'est ce qu'on fera.

_ Elle est gentille ?

_ Oui. Tu veux que je l'appelle.

_ Elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci !

_ Non je ne pense pas, il n'est que vingt et une heure à Los Angeles.

_ Je veux bien alors.

_ Très bien. Tu veux entendre la conversation ?

_ Oui je veux bien.

_ Je vais chercher mon téléphone, je reviens.

Ayanna vit Arizona sortir de la chambre, elle était toujours blottie dans les bras de Regina, elle s'y sentait bien. La brune n'avait rien dit, elle lui caressait les cheveux, ça lui faisait du bien.

_ Regina, tu ne dis rien ?

_ Non mon ange. Je te trouve très courageuse.

_ Tu crois que je prends la bonne décision ?

_ Je pense. Tout comme toi je n'ai pas choisi mon époux et je comprends ce qu'on ressent quand…

_ Tu as été mariée avant Arizona ?

_ Oui j'avais dix-neuf ans et lui avait deux fois mon âge.

_ Oh ! Et tu n'as pas eu d'enfants ?

_ Je suis tombée enceinte plusieurs fois, mais j'ai perdu les bébés.

_ Tu as dû être triste.

_ Triste oui, mais finalement soulagée, car je ne l'aimais pas.

_ Je comprends.

_ Me voici de retour. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui.

_ Prête ?

_ Oui.

Arizona appuya sur une touche de son téléphone, il y eut une première sonnerie, puis une deuxième, et enfin à la troisième on décrocha.

_ Allo !

_ Allo Addison ? C'est Arizona.

_ Arizona ? Ben ça alors, ça fait longtemps. J'ai un peu suivi tes mésaventures au Népal, comment tu vas ?

_ Je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal comme on dit.

_ Oui. J'ai aussi appris pour Callie et toi, je…

_ C'est du passé, je… je voulais savoir si tu aurais le temps pour une jeune fille dans la semaine ?

_ Pour ?

_ Un avortement.

_ Combien de semaines ?

_ On arrive à la fin de la onzième.

_ Je vois. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Quatorze ans.

_ Quatorze ans ? Elle vit à Los Angeles ?

_ Non, à New York.

_ New York ? Arizona je ne comprends pas, il y a beaucoup de spécialistes à New York.

_ Je sais, mais j'avoue que je serais rassurée si c'était toi qui la prenais en charge.

_ C'est quelqu'un de ton entourage ?

_ C'est ma fille.

_ Attends, la petite Népalaise ? Celle que tu as adoptée ?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai vu l'émission, tu peux être là quand ?

_ Quand tu veux.

_ Lundi ça te va ?

Arizona regarda Regina et Ayanna pour savoir si elles étaient d'accord et les deux acquiescèrent.

_ On sera là lundi. A quelle heure ?

_ Hum… le cabinet ouvre à dix heures, mais j'y suis dès neuf heures. Ça sera plus tranquille !

_ Ok. Merci Addison. Bonne soirée, à lundi.

_ Merci à toi aussi. A lundi.

Arizona raccrocha, puis se tourna vers Regina et Ayanna. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras pour un câlin de remerciement.

_ Merci. Je…

_ Oui ?

_ Je peux dormir avec vous ?

_ Hum… je ne sais pas… tu en penses quoi Regina ?

_ Hum pour cette fois, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne une habitude jeune fille.

Ayanna ne savait plus trop comment réagir, est-ce qu'elle en demandait trop ? Regina le vit et tout de suite la rassura.

_ Ayanna on plaisante, tu peux venir nous voir chaque fois que tu en ressens le besoin.

_ Oh d'accord.

Ayanna se glissa alors sous les draps et s'allongea, elle se sentait épuisée.

_ Par contre ça ne te dérange pas si on n'éteint pas de suite, il faut qu'on regarde pour l'avion et l'hôtel.

_ Arizona, je crois qu'elle s'est endormie.

_ Oh… ça doit faire un moment qu'elle n'a pas bien dormi.

_ Je peux te laisser gérer pour Los Angeles, j'avoue que moi aussi je suis crevée.

_ Oui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute manière. Du coup est-ce qu'on reste quelques jours là-bas ?

_ On peut, on doit juste être ici le six pour le début des travaux.

_ Exact, je vais aller au salon, je vais voir si je ne peux pas en même temps avoir un rendez-vous en fin de semaine pour ma prothèse à Seattle. Callie m'a dit qu'elle était prête.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

Arizona l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre, cela lui prit une heure pour tout mettre en place, lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle se glissa dans le dos de Regina, l'entoura de ses bras et ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

* * *

 **29 juin 2015**

 **Los Angeles, État de Californie**

Arizona avait réservé dans un hôtel près de la plage de Santa Monica, le cabinet Ocean side Wellness où travaillait Addison se trouvait non loin de cette plage et n'était qu'à dix minutes à pied de leur hôtel. A neuf heures tapante, l'ascenseur les amena à l'étage du cabinet, Addison se trouvait justement à la réception en train de discuter avec l'un de ses collègues.

_ Bonjour Addison.

_ Arizona, bonjour.

_ Addison je te présente ma femme Regina et nos deux filles Safae et Ayanna.

_ Bonjour à toutes.

_ Bonjour, et merci de nous recevoir si rapidement.

_ De rien. Allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. Euh Safae, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Nous avons une salle avec des jeux et des crayons pour dessiner, ça te dirais de faire un beau dessin pour tes mamans ?

_ Oui.

_ Mon bureau est juste là, j'amène la petite dans la salle de jeux, et j'arrive.

Addison partit donc avec Safae, lui posant plein de questions.

_ Elle sait y faire ? Je n'aurais même pas pensé à écarter Safae. Elle a l'air gentille

_ Elle l'est, mais elle peut aussi être un vrai Tiran. Comment te sens-tu Ayanna ?

_ Ça va. J'ai hâte que ce soit fini.

_ Bien, maintenant que les oreilles innocentes sont à l'abri, à nous jeune fille.

Addison avait ce don de mettre les gens à l'aise, elle expliqua toute la procédure à Ayanna, s'assurant qu'elle comprenait bien tout, puis elle fit sortir Regina et Arizona afin de discuter un moment en tête à tête avec la jeune fille. Ensuite elle la laissa un moment seule pour qu'elle puisse lire la brochure et réfléchir une dernière fois à sa décision.

_ Addison, ça se passe comment ?

_ Bien, elle a la tête sur les épaules cette petite. Elle est vraiment très courageuse. Si les adolescentes d'ici pouvait n'être ne serait-ce qu'à moitié aussi posée.

_ Elle a traversé beaucoup de choses.

_ Oui on en a un peu discuté. Je vous fais faire le tour du cabinet en attendant ?

_On… on peut la laisser seule ?

_ Oui, c'est la procédure… ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien. Vous ne seriez pas maman poule vous ?

_ Euh je… si. Je m'inquiète. C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir accepté de la voir.

_ C'est normal, Arizona aurait fait la même chose pour moi.

_ Tout à fait. Addison est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Regina je peux te laisser un moment ?

_ Oui, tout va bien ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste quelques questions à poser à Addison. Tu peux aller voir comment va Safae en attendant.

_ Oui je vais faire ça.

_ On va aller dans ma salle de consultation.

Arizona suivit Addison sans dire un mot, la rousse trouvait son amie bizarre tout à coup. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Addison proposa à Arizona de s'asseoir et se positionna sur un siège en face d'elle. Elle attendit quelques instants, mais Arizona n'avait pas l'air décidé à aborder le sujet.

_ Arizona, je ne suis pas encore devin !

_ Oui désolée, c'est juste que… c'est assez délicat. Ni moi, ni Regina n'avons eu la chance de porter un enfant, je veux dire nous sommes heureuses, nous avons quatre enfants merveilleux, mais autant ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manque, autant je sais que Regina aurait vraiment aimé vivre ça.

_ Il n'est pas encore trop tard, elle a quel âge ?

_ 38 ans, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Voici son dossier, je te laisse y jeter un œil.

Addison prit le temps de bien lire le dossier, elle ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir Arizona, alors une fois sa lecture finie elle reprit la parole.

_ Elle… j'ai rarement vu ça elle a à la fois une insuffisance ovarienne et une altération des trompes. Par contre le plus fou c'est que son endomètre est parfait, elle a un utérus idéal pour accueillir un embryon et qu'il se développe dans les meilleures conditions.

_ C'est aussi ce que j'en ai conclu.

_ Arizona qu'attends-tu de moi ? Tu sais que ses ovaires ne sont pas viables, elle ne pourra jamais…

_ Les siens oui, mais pas les miens !

_ Pardon ?

_ Addison, voici mon propre dossier et j'ai la situation inverse de la sienne, mon utérus est un putain de terroriste ! A nous deux on pourrait…

Addison parcourait le dossier de son amie, tout en l'écoutant et en effet, elle avait encore un stock de follicules ovariens impressionnant avec un très bon taux de maturation, par contre son utérus est un véritable poison pour le développement d'un embryon.

_ Tu as quel âge déjà ?

_ Je vais avoir 39 ans.

_ Hum… est-ce que tu connais vos cycles ?

_ Oui on a le même à un jour près en général.

_ Quand ont eu lieu vos dernières règles ?

_ Alors pour moi le 14 et pour elle le 15.

_ Ok. J'ai une idée, je vais aller m'occuper de Ayanna, toi tu vas me boire un litre d'eau en attendant, je voudrais te faire une échographie et vérifier quelque chose.

_ Euh ok.

Arizona attrapa la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit Addison, puis les deux femmes rejoignirent le bureau de cette dernière, elles trouvèrent Regina devant la porte en train de les attendre. Sans une parole, Addison ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer dans le bureau.

_ Me revoilà, alors jeune fille comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je suis un peu nerveuse.

_ Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que tu préfères être endormie ou être consciente ?

_ Consciente, Arizona et Regina peuvent rester avec moi ?

_ Non, l'intervention va avoir lieu dans une salle spécifique, ce n'est pas totalement une salle d'opération, mais c'est conforme à la règlementation.

_ Je vais y rester longtemps ?

_ Moins d'une demi-heure, après je te mettrais dans une chambre jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, Là tes mamans pourrons être avec toi, tout comme Safae.

_ D'accord.

_ Comment se sentent les mamans ?

_ Moi ça va. Regina ?

_ Je suis nerveuse moi aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend nerveuse ? Je peux te tutoyer, ça ne dérange pas ?

_ Pas de soucis. Je…

_ Eh… mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne pleure pas.

_ Regina, Addison a dit que je n'aurais pas mal.

_ Je sais, c'est juste que tu n'as que 14 ans et que tu sois obligée de traverser ça à ton âge… Excusez-moi. Parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre le monde. Mais ça va aller. Ayanna tu es vraiment très courageuse et j'espère que toutes les deux on va pouvoir t'offrir la vie que tu mérites.

Ayanna se leva et vint se blottir contre Regina. Addison se retenait de pleurer et elle voyait quelques larmes dans les yeux d'Arizona. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, puis elle demanda à Ayanna de la suivre dans la salle de l'intervention et aux filles de l'attendre ici. Elle commença par faire une échographie afin de contrôler, puis expliqua chacun de ses gestes. En moins d'une demi-heure elle avait fini l'intervention. Elle conduisit Ayanna dans une chambre et retourna voir les deux femmes dans son bureau.

_ Alors ?

_ Tout s'est très bien passé. A ton tour ?

_ Comment ça à son tour ? Arizona ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste demandé à Addison de me faire une visite de contrôle.

_ Tu peux venir avec nous.

_ Je veux bien.

Elles partirent toutes les trois dans la pièce d'osculation. Addison demanda à Arizona de se déshabiller et de s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Elle commença par faire un touché vaginale, puis passa à l'échographie.

_ Tu es en pleine forme, et par rapport à ta question de tout à l'heure, la solution est envisageable et pourrait même se faire aujourd'hui pour la première étape et dans deux jours pour la suite.

_ Vraiment ? Tu en es certaine ?

_ Regarde là…

_ De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Arizona j'ai une patiente à voir d'ici quelques minutes, je te laisse lui expliquer ton idée, je reviens d'ici une demi-heure. Je vais dire à Safae qu'elle peut aller voir Ayanna, elle voulait rester seule quelques minutes, mais là il serait bien qu'elle est de la compagnie, je vais lui expliquer que vous serez auprès d'elle dans peu de temps.

_ Très bien. Addison ?

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

Addison lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

_ Je… comment te dire ça. Tout à l'heure j'ai demandé un avis médical à Addison sur nos cas à toutes les deux. Je… je voulais savoir si ça serait possible pour nous d'avoir un enfant.

_ Arizona tu sais très bien que…

_ Laisse-moi finir. Elle m'a confirmé ce que je pensais. J'ai de très bons ovules, mais un utérus de merde. Par contre toi c'est l'inverse.

_ Et en quoi ça nous avance ?

_ Je lui ai demandé si…

_ Si ?

_ S'il était possible de faire une fécondation in vitro en me faisant une ponction folliculaire et de t'implanter l'embryon.

_ De… Quoi ?

_ Regina, je n'avais jamais compris à quel point tu aurais aimé porter un enfant, jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises il y a quelques jours et je veux que tu saches que c'est possible. Pas avec tes propres ovocytes, car ils ne sont pas fécondables, mais avec les miens. Addison me l'a confirmé tu as un utérus parfait pour faire se développer un embryon.

_ Tu… tu voudrais qu'on est un enfant ensemble ?

_ Oui. Je sais on en a déjà quatre, mais on n'est plus si jeunes que ça, plus le temps passe et moins on aura cette chance. Je veux que tu es toutes les cartes en main, je ne veux pas que tu puisses un jour avoir des regrets.

_ De quoi parlait Addison en parlant d'étapes ?

_ Je suis en pleine ovulation. Je sais que c'est soudain, qu'on n'en a pas vraiment discuté, mais je voulais être sûre avant de t'en parler, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Je ne dis pas que ça va marcher du premier coup, bien qu'Addison soit plutôt optimiste, mais sache que si tu veux toujours porter un enfant, sache que c'est possible.

_ Je…

_ Après je peux très bien effectuer le prélèvement aujourd'hui, on peut choisir un donneur pour la mise en fécondation et demander à Addison de congeler les embryons. Nous ne sommes pas obligées de tomber enceintes cette semaine.

_ J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir ?

_ Euh pour le prélèvement la journée… pour le transfert deux jours. Bien entendu il faut qu'Addison t'examine pour être certaine que c'est le bon moment, mais étant donné qu'on a les mêmes cycles…

_ Je… j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que vont dire les enfants si on décide d'avoir un bébé ? Je veux dire les filles vont peut-être se sentir rejetées, et Henry et Sofia ?

_ Tu voudrais en discuter avec eux d'abord ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Arizona tu me prends vraiment de court là ! Je…

_ Me revoilà ! Tout va bien ?

_ …

_ Arizona ? Regina ?

_ J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Regina sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter et quitta le cabinet.

_ Arizona ?

_ Elle a peur.

_ Ok. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

_ Non, elle a besoin d'être seule. Je vais aller voir les filles.

_ Très bien.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit possible de suite et…

_ Eh ! Rien ne presse, en effet c'est possible de le faire aujourd'hui, mais ça le sera toujours dans trois mois.

_ Je sais, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'on a traversé ces derniers temps…

_ Je comprends. Écoute, vous êtes bonnes pour passer la journée ici, alors si vous vous décidez à la fermeture du cabinet, pas de souci…

_ Ok merci.

_ Bon je vais aller m'occuper de mes autres patients.

Addison partit de son côté tandis qu' Arizona rejoignait ses deux filles dans la chambre attribuée à Ayanna. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce les deux faisaient une partie de dominos. Elle s'installa dans un siège et se mit à jouer avec elles, laissant Regina réfléchir à leur avenir.

* * *

1- Équivalent de l'école primaire en France

2- Jardin d'enfant pour les enfants de 5-6 ans, équivalent à la grande section de maternelle en France

3- Équivalent du Lycée en France

4- Équivalent de la troisième en France

5- Équivalent de la quatrième en France

6- Équivalent du Collège en France


	6. AVM - Part 4 -Laissons le destin choisir

**4**

 **Laissons le destin choisir**

 **29 juin 2015**

 **Los Angeles, État de Californie**

Regina avait retiré ses chaussures et marchait les pieds dans l'eau sur la plage de Santa Monica. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle avait quitté le cabinet médical, elle savait qu'elle devait y retourner, que sa petite fille avait besoin d'elle… mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Arizona voulait avoir un bébé avec elle, leur bébé. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'idée, jamais elle n'avait imaginé cette possibilité, elle avait fait le deuil d'une éventuelle grossesse et voilà qu'aujourd'hui on lui disait qu'elle pouvait porter un enfant. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais le sujet était si personnel, ça n'appartenait qu'à elle et Arizona.

Lentement elle reprit la direction du cabinet, puis arrivée à la fin de l'étendue de sable fin, s'assit sur un banc.

Pendant ce temps Arizona était toujours avec ses filles, elle regarda sa montre, il était bientôt midi et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

_ Arizona, où est Regina ?

_ Elle avait une course à faire, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Arizona essayait de cacher son inquiétude, mais Ayanna commençait à se poser des questions. Addison entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

_ Alors jeune demoiselle, comment te sens-tu ? As-tu des douleurs ?

_ Non, je me sens bien. J'ai un peu faim.

_ C'est plutôt bon signe ça !

_ Addison, je peux aller acheter à manger et rapporter ici ?

_ Bien sûr Arizona, tu pourrais me rapporter quelque chose en même temps. Regina n'est toujours pas revenue ?

_ Non.

_ Hum… je peux te parler quelques minutes.

_ Bien sûr. Les filles je reviens.

_ D'accord.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte pour que les filles n'entendent pas leur conversation.

_ Arizona, tu veux que j'aille vous chercher à manger ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine je peux y aller, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop envie de laisser les filles seules, je… je suis inquiète. Pourquoi Regina n'est toujours pas revenue.

_ Reste avec tes filles, je vais essayer de la trouver.

_ Tu crois que… que j'ai eu tort ?

_ Non, je crois qu'elle a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Tu sais c'est un passage difficile quand on réalise qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Elle a dû en faire son deuil et là tu es venue bouleverser tout ça. Je vais lui parler.

_ Merci.

Arizona prit Addison dans ses bras, puis retourna auprès de ses filles. La rousse quitta le bâtiment, commença par aller chercher à manger pour tout le monde, puis partit à la recherche de la brune. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche elle l'aperçut assise sur un banc fasse à l'océan. Elle se rapprocha et prit place à ses côtés.

_ C'est beau n'est-ce pas. J'aime bien venir ici quand j'ai eu une dure journée, ça me permets de me ressourcer, de faire le vide.

_ Oui ça fait du bien.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas, mais parfois c'est plus simple de parler à des inconnus.

_ Comment va Ayanna ?

_ Elle va bien. Elle est très forte, mais il faudra tout de même la surveiller, un avortement ce n'est pas rien. Elle peut craquer à tout moment, elle aura besoin de toi et d'Arizona.

_ Elle est si jeune. Je me suis mariée jeune, mais douze ans, c'est… on a vu des jeunes filles de l'âge d' Ayanna déjà mère de trois enfants.

_ Le Népal t'a marqué. Ce que vous avez fait Arizona et toi en adoptant Ayanna et Safae c'est remarquable. Ce qu'elles ont vécu là-bas est inimaginable et je pense qu'elles ont une réelle chance avec vous deux, car vous comprenez, vous l'avez vécu vous aussi.

_ C'est vrai, ça n'a pas été simple. Il a fallu faire avec leurs coutumes et la façon dont sont traitées les femmes, je…

_ Tu es bouleversée.

_ Un peu. Tu sais, lorsque j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant, je m'étais résignée, puis après la mort de mon mari j'ai adopté Henry, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ce jour-là. Puis il y a trois ans j'ai rencontré Arizona, elle a transformé ma vie. J'ai rencontré Sofia, elle m'a tout de suite accepté, elle m'a donné sa confiance et son amour. Lorsqu'il a fallu décider pour Ayanna et Safae, on n'a pas hésité une seconde, on savait ce qu'on devait faire. Mais là… je suis perdue, je ne sais plus.

_ Tu sais je suis tombée enceinte du meilleur ami de mon mari, la situation était compliquée et j'ai décidé de ne pas le garder, je ne me sentais pas prête. Lorsque j'ai voulu devenir mère quelques années plus tard, j'ai appris que ce n'étais plus possible, mon monde s'est effondré. Aujourd'hui je suis maman d'un petit garçon que j'ai adopté, il est toute ma vie. D'ailleurs ça nous fait un point commun, lui aussi s'appelle Henry.

_ C'est vrai ? C'est une drôle de coïncidence. Tu ferais quoi dans ma situation ?

_ Je ne peux pas te dire, c'est vraiment quelque chose de personnel. Je pense que dans un premier temps je serais un peu perdue, tout comme tu l'es en ce moment. Après c'est à toi de savoir si tu as toujours le désir de porter un enfant. Après j'ai dix ans de plus que toi, donc ma réflexion ne serait pas la même.

_ Si j'ai la chance de pouvoir porter un enfant et que cet enfant est d'Arizona, alors oui j'ai envie d'avoir cet enfant.

_ Mais ?

_ C'est le timing qui me pose problème, nous venons de nous marier, d'adopter deux petites filles fabuleuses, et l'une de nos filles vient de se faire avorter. Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées de faire un enfant maintenant, elle pourrait mal réagir.

_ Je vois, c'est tout à ton honneur de faire passer le bonheur de tes filles avant le tien. Après j'ai dit qu'il était possible de faire ça cette semaine, mais il n'y a aucune obligation, comme je le disais à Arizona, ça le sera toujours dans trois mois. Après vous n'avez plus trente ans, le temps passe et je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais l'âge est tout de même important pour une grossesse. De plus rien n'est garantie, certaines personnes essayent à plusieurs reprises, sans résultat, c'est très dur à vivre. D'autres y arrivent du premier coup.

_ Je sais.

_ Un conseil, parle de tes doutes avec Arizona, parlez de votre projet à vos enfants, tout de moins parlez-en avec Ayanna.

_ Merci.

_ De rien. Bon et si on remontait rejoindre ta femme et tes filles, elles doivent avoir faim.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et prirent la direction du cabinet, quelques minutes plus tard elles pénétraient dans la chambre d' Ayanna.

_ Regardez qui je ramène avec moi !

_ Regina !

Safae avait couru vers la brune et avait sauté dans ses bras. Regina avança vers les autres en portant la petite fille et Addison sortit le repas sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elles mangèrent toutes les cinq en parlant de ce qu'il y avait à faire à Los Angeles.

_ J'ai besoin d'aller faire pipi.

Regina allait se lever lorsqu'elle fut prise de vitesse par Addison.

_ Tu viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

Addison sortit de la chambre en tenant Safae par la main, laissant les trois autres femmes entre elles. Un silence s'installa et Ayanna remarqua facilement qu'il y avait un malaise entre ses deux mères.

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ Non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comment tu te sens ?

_ Tu détourne la question. Arizona ?

_ Tout va bien. Pourquoi tu penses qu'il y a un problème ?

_ Vraiment ? Je pense qu'en quelques mois j'ai pu vous observer et je ne vous ai encore jamais vu agir comme maintenant. C'est à cause de moi, de mon choix ?

_ Quoi ? Non pas du tout. Maintenant je peux te le dire, je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision, c'était certainement la plus difficile, la plus courageuse, mais la seule qui te permets d'agir enfin comme tous les jeunes de ton âge. Tu vas pouvoir aller à l'école, te faire des amis, tombée amoureuse.

_ Merci Regina, ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais vraiment enceinte, je… quand j'ai vu Henry avec ses amis, qui avait l'air si heureux, j'ai eu envie de connaitre ça moi aussi. Ce n'est pas à mon tour d'être maman, je suis encore trop jeune, je veux découvrir le monde. Je comprends aujourd'hui que toutes les filles ne sont pas condamnées à se marier avec un inconnu et à devenir mère à mon âge, je pensais que c'était partout comme ça, alors qu'en fait c'est l'inverse. Mais bon, je suis toujours d'avis qu'il y a un problème entre vous. Ou étais-tu passée ce matin ?

_ Je… j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

_ De réfléchir à quoi ? Ne regarde pas Arizona, c'est à toi que j'ai posé la question.

_ Tu sais que tu me fais penser à Henry, lui aussi sait être autoritaire avec moi. Un jour je lui ai fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais plus lui mentir, alors je vais te faire la même. Arizona m'a fait une proposition et j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi lui répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as proposé ?

_ Regina, tu veux avoir cette conversation en présence d' Ayanna ?

_ Oui, pour moi son avis est très important, je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse se sentir mal après ce qu'elle a vécu aujourd'hui. Ta proposition est un merveilleux cadeau, dans d'autres circonstances je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde, mais aujourd'hui dans ces circonstances, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment pour ça.

_ Euh vous savez que je suis toujours là et que je ne comprends rien. De quoi vous parlez ?

_ Ayanna, comme tu le sais, ni Regina, ni moi n'avons d'enfant naturel. Nous avons toutes les deux des problèmes qui font que nous ne pouvons pas en avoir. Nous avons quatre enfants merveilleux que nous aimons plus que tout. Seulement après une discussion que j'ai eu avec elle, je me suis rendue compte que Regina si elle avait pu, aurait aimé pouvoir porter un enfant, connaitre cette expérience.

_ Je comprends. Un jour moi aussi je voudrai avoir des enfants, Lorsque ma belle-sœur était enceinte de Safae, j'aimais lui toucher le ventre et sentir le bébé bouger. Elle me racontait ce qu'elle ressentait.

_ Ayanna, aujourd'hui nous avons appris que cela était possible. Que Regina pouvait porter un bébé, mon bébé. Je sais que tu ne vas pas comprendre comment et je peux répondre à tes questions ou Addison peut t'expliquer. Seulement Regina avant de penser à elle, pense avant tout aux autres et je viens de comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à me dire ce qu'elle désire ou non. Elle ne peut pas, parce qu'elle pense avant tout à toi.

_ A moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je… Ayanna je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal si…

_ Tu as peur que je sois triste si je te vois enceinte ? A cause de mon choix d'aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh ! Je… je ne sais pas. Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous pouvez faire un bébé toutes les deux ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment on fait un bébé en règle générale ?

_ Non, ça je sais.

_ Très bien. Regina ne peut pas avoir un bébé qui soit d'elle de manière naturelle ou assistée, parce que ses ovules ne sont pas viables et que ses trompes sont en mauvais état. Pour elle la seule façon d'avoir un bébé est par fécondation in vitro. Tu m'arrêtes si tu ne comprends pas tout.

_ J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à comprendre tous les mots.

_ Ok, attend je vais chercher un schéma pour t'expliquer.

Arizona trouva un schéma montrant l'organe de reproduction féminin, pouvant ainsi mieux expliquer à la jeune fille.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est une fécondation in vitro ?

_ Alors la fécondation in vitro c'est quand le médecin prélève l'ovule chez la future mère et qu'il prélève aussi les spermatozoïdes chez le père. En laboratoire il fait se rencontrer les deux pour la fécondation et au bout de deux, trois, quatre jours, il a un embryon qu'il peut implanter dans le ventre de la maman.

_ Ok, mais si les ovules de Regina ne sont pas viables, ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça ?

_ Exactement, c'est pour ça que son médecin lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

_ Alors comment elle peut ?

_ Elle peut si on utilise l'ovule d'une autre femme.

_ Oh, tu voudrais utiliser le tien ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas faire un bébé de façon assisté chez toi, ça serait plus simple.

_ En effet ça serait plus simple, sauf que moi mon ventre ne veut pas garder les bébés. Il est nocif pour les embryons.

_ Oh, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu d'enfant non plus.

_ Oui. Ce matin j'ai demandé à Addison si entre Regina et moi il était possible d'avoir un enfant, si à nous deux on était capables d'avoir tout ce qu'il faut.

_ Et c'est possible ! Addison peut utiliser tes ovules et implanter un embryon dans le ventre de Regina !

_ Oui, tu as tout compris. Et elle nous a dit que j'avais justement un ovule prêt à être prélevé aujourd'hui et que s'il est viable elle pouvait le féconder et implanter l'embryon dans deux, trois jours.

_ Ouah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Non ? Tu as peur que je sois triste si vous avez un bébé toutes les deux ?

_ Oui. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de ça. Nous pouvons attendre et faire ça plus tard.

_ Vous n'êtes plus toutes jeunes toutes les deux !

_ Ah ben merci ça fait plaisir.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que j'ai posé beaucoup de questions à Addison ce matin et elle m'a expliqué qu'après 38 ans ça devient risquer d'avoir une grossesse et que c'est plus difficile de réussir à tomber enceinte. Si vous attendez encore, ça pourrait être dangereux pour Regina ou tes ovules ne pourraient plus être viables. Je n'ai pas envie que vous ratiez cette chance à cause de moi. Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas me sentir triste par moment, mais vous êtes mes mères et je veux que vous soyez heureuses.

_ Ayanna, je… en fait je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ J'ai encore une question.

_ Oui nous t'écoutons.

_ Si Addison arrive à faire un embryon et qu'elle le met dans le ventre de Regina, est-ce que c'est sûr et certain qu'elle sera enceinte ?

_ Alors non. En règle général il faut faire une stimulation ovarienne avant de faire un prélèvement d'ovules, afin qu'il y ait plusieurs ovules, car nous n'en produisons qu'un par cycle, car si on transfert un seul embryon, il n'y a que dix pour cent de chance d'être enceinte, si on en transfert plusieurs il y a vingt-cinq à trente pour cent de chance.

_ C'est peu. Comment on sait si ça a fonctionné ?

_ On le sait au bout de deux semaines.

_ C'est… ça doit être dur à vivre.

Regina écoutait elle aussi toutes les explications, ne connaissant pas si bien que ça la procédure.

_ Regina tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je… j'avoue que tout ça me fait un peu peur. On devrait attendre d'avoir plusieurs embryons tu ne crois pas ?

_ En règle générale je dirais oui, mais dans notre cas je me suis toujours fiée à mon instinct et je me dis que si le destin a voulu que j'ovule justement aujourd'hui, c'est que peut-être… Enfin tu vois, si je ne t'avais pas embrassé dans cet aéroport, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui pour en parler. Après j'espère peut-être pour rien, mais…

_ Tu veux tenter notre chance. Même s'il n'y a que dix pour cent de chance que ça fonctionne.

_ Oui, parce qu'il y avait bien moins de dix pour cent de chance qu'on se rencontre et qu'on soit aujourd'hui mariées avec quatre enfants. Après si tu ne veux pas vivre dans l'attente et peut-être l'échec je comprendrais. Je veux dire je n'ai pas besoin de cet enfant pour être heureuse avec toi et avec notre famille. L'idée ne m'avait même pas traversé d'avoir un cinquième enfant.

_ Je… tu sais quoi c'est toi qui a raison. Par contre j'y mets des conditions.

_ Euh d'accord, je t'écoute.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des hormones ou autres choses pour forcer le destin, j'essaye cette fois si, ça fonctionne, tant mieux, ça ne fonctionne pas, tant pis. Une fois, un embryon. On verra ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne une obsession, comme tu viens de le dire on n'a pas besoin de ça pour être heureuses.

_ Waouh ! Je… Ok, une fois…

_ Je peux vous aider à choisir le donneur ?

Les trois se mirent à rire et lorsqu' Addison et Safae entrèrent dans la pièce, elles les trouvèrent dans cet état. Ayanna sachant que ses mères allaient devoir passer un moment avec Addison, proposa à Safae de faire un jeu, permettant à ces dernières de s'absenter. Regina et Arizona communiquèrent à Addison leur décision. Cette dernière leur remis un book contenant les donneurs et les informa qu'elle pouvait faire le prélèvement d'ici une heure, ayant un trou dans son planning. Elles regagnèrent la chambre d' Ayanna et trouvèrent cette dernière en train de dessiner tandis que Safae s'était endormie.

_ Alors ?

_ Alors il n'y a plus qu'à choisir le papa.

_ Vous avez une idée ?

_ Pas du tout ! On a jeté un œil, mais ce n'est pas évident.

_ Je peux ?

_ Oui.

Safae prit le book dans ses mains, puis elle le jeta en l'air et ce dernier retomba sur le lit ouvert et à l'envers. Elle le retourna et regarda le donneur se trouvant sur la page choisi au hasard.

_ Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

_ Ayanna je ne crois pas que…

_ Que quoi ? C'est toi qui as parlé de destin et bien le destin nous mène sur un donneur d'origine népalaise, brun, yeux marron, architecte. Le donneur parfait pour notre famille atypique !

_ Quoi ?! Montre…

Regina et Arizona regardèrent la fiche du donneur, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, leur fille avait raison autant laisser le destin décider jusqu'au bout. Arizona regarda bien les antécédents familiaux, et tout était parfait. Elles ne cherchèrent pas plus longtemps et allèrent informer Addison de leur choix. Cette dernière fut surprise de la rapidité, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Une heure plus tard elle commença par examiner Regina pour être certaine qu'elle pourrait accueillir un embryon d'ici quelques jours, elle lui fit une prescription de progestérones afin d'aider l'endomètre à être plus réceptif à la nidation. Après cela, elle pratiqua le prélèvement, Arizona devait rester quelque temps allongée, elle l'installa donc aux côté d' Ayanna et en fin de journée elle libéra toute la famille, leur donnant rendez-vous pour le jeudi. Elles profitèrent du soleil d'été pour se promener sur la plage jusqu'à la jeter et passèrent un agréable moment dans le parc d'attraction s'y trouvant. Il faisait bon de se détendre et de rire un peu après une journée aussi éprouvante émotionnellement. Elles dinèrent dans un restaurant au bord de la plage, puis regagnèrent leur hôtel.

* * *

 **30 juin 2015**

 **Los Angeles, État de Californie**

Le lendemain, Arizona proposa de visiter Los Angeles et de profiter de la plage en fin d'après-midi. Arizona qui connaissait déjà la ville, les emmena sur Hollywood boulevard, mais voyant le peu d'intérêt de sa petite famille pour les étoiles des stars qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, elles se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville de Los Angeles. Elles se promenèrent dans les artères du centre-ville et dans Little Tokyo. Dans une petite boutique japonaise, Safae trouva un petit cartable sac à dos bleu turquoise et marron qui comportait des oreilles de chat sur le haut, il serait parfait pour sa première rentrée scolaire. Elles s'arrêtèrent manger dans un restaurant du quartier et après le repas Arizona les emmena à l'observatoire Griffith, qui se trouvait sur la colline dans un parc arboré. Les filles furent bien plus intéressées par ces étoiles-là !

En fin d'après-midi elles regagnèrent le quartier de Santa Monica et se posèrent sur la plage, les filles allèrent se baigner tandis que Regina et Arizona restèrent assises sur le sable tout en les surveillant.

_ On a passé une bonne journée, merci.

_ J'avoue que ce n'est pas simple de savoir où vous emmener toutes les trois.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Ça serait plus facile avec Sofia ?

_ Oui.

_ Et où emmènerais-tu ta fille ?

_ A Disneyland, sans hésiter ou dans un autre parc à thème. Visiter des studios de cinéma. Mais j'ai bien vu ce matin que toi et les filles ça ne vous parle pas, c'est trop tôt.

_ Désolée.

_ Ne le soit pas. Les filles découvrent un tout autre monde, elles n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les enfants d'ici. Toi tu… tu es toi.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Tu n'es pas impressionnée si tu vois des célébrités, car tu ne les connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un grand parc d'attraction à thème, et par contre tu es comme une petite fille devant un animal que tu découvres pour la première fois. Oh je sais où je vais vous emmener !

_ Ou ça ?

_ A « l'aquarium of the Pacific » il est magnifique et il propose des excursions en bateau pour voir les baleines et les dauphins suivant la saison et si je ne me trompe pas, on a peut-être une chance d'en voir à cette saison.

_ C'est une bonne idée, j'avais beaucoup aimé celui de Boston et ça devrait plaire aux filles.

La journée du lendemain fut vraiment intéressante, Regina prit beaucoup de photos des filles découvrant tous les animaux marins qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais vu, elles eurent la chance de voir des baleines bleues et des dauphins, d'ailleurs c'est Arizona qui se chargea de prendre une partie des photos, car ce n'est pas deux petites filles émerveillées qu'elle avait avec elle ce jour-là, mais trois. Regina avait des étoiles dans les yeux tout autant que leurs filles.

* * *

 **2 juillet 2015**

 **Los Angeles, État de Californie**

Le jeudi vint rapidement, elles avaient rendez-vous avec Addison en milieu d'après-midi, elles passèrent une matinée tranquille à la plage et mangèrent dans un restaurant en bord de mer. Les filles voulurent essayer de faire du vélo, Arizona et Regina en louèrent deux pour une heure. Arizona fit une démonstration en utilisant le vélo loué pour Ayanna, ensuite les deux filles voulurent essayer. Safae monta sur le vélo à sa taille, ce dernier n'avait pas de petites roues et Arizona avait un peu peur que ce soit un peu difficile pour elle, mais à sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien, sans une once de peur, elle commença à pédaler, puis elle se mit à rire pour le plus grand bonheur de toute la famille. Ayanna moins téméraire commença à avancer en posant les pieds au sol, puis lentement elle essaya de pédaler, au bout de vingt minutes, elle aussi maitrisait son vélo et y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

_ Je crois qu'on va devoir leur acheter des vélos.

_ Oui, on pourrait en prendre nous aussi et se faire des balades dans Central Park.

_ C'est une bonne idée. Il faudra en prévoir pour Henry et Sofia. Tu te souviens de notre première balade à vélo ?

_ Oh que oui ! En Tanzanie, j'ai eu mal aux fesses pendant plusieurs jours.

_ Et Henry qui riait… Il va être l'heure. Les filles il est temps d'aller rapporter les vélos.

_ Déjà ?

_ Et oui. Ça vous a plu ?

_ Oui beaucoup, on pourra en refaire ?

_ Bien sûr, on verra ça une fois rentrées à la maison.

Elles rapportèrent les vélos, puis se dirigèrent vers le cabinet médical. Regina et Arizona étaient nerveuses, elles n'avaient eu aucune nouvelles d'Addison et ne savait donc pas si elle avait réussi à avoir un embryon avec leur unique ovule. Elles savaient toutes les deux que les chances étaient faibles, mais elles voulaient y croire malgré tout.

_ Bonjour la famille Mills Robbins, comment ce sont passés ces quelques jours ?

_ Bonjour.

_ On a vu des baleines et on a fait du vélo, c'était trop bien !

_ Vraiment ? Elle était belle la baleine ?

_ Oui et très grande. On a vu plein d'autres animaux à l'aquarium.

_ Tu saurais me faire un dessin des animaux que tu as vu ?

_ Euh je ne sais pas, je peux essayer.

_ Tu sais où se trouve la salle, tu montres le chemin à Ayanna ?

_ Oui.

Les deux filles partirent en laissant les adultes entre elles.

_ Elles ont passé de bons moments on dirait. Comment va Ayanna ?

_ Ben écoute pour le moment ça va.

_ Très bien, vous me suivez.

Arizona et Regina se prirent par la main et suivirent Addison dans la salle d'examen.

_ Alors, comment te sens-tu Regina ?

_ Nerveuse.

_ Ça serait bien que tu arrives à te détendre un peu.

_ J'avoue que pour le moment je n'y arrive pas.

_ Addison ! Tu vas nous faire attendre encore longtemps ?

_ Très bien, la mise en fécondation a réussi, mardi j'ai donc transféré votre embryon pour le mettre en culture, je l'ai laissé tranquille et suis allée le voir ce matin, il s'est bien développé, cela faisait plus de quarante heures et j'avais bien les quatre cellules qu'on doit avoir à ce stade.

_ Combien ? Quel est son score ?

_ 411

_ Euh les filles je ne suis pas médecin moi ! On peut m'expliquer ?

_ C'est la meilleure note que l'on puisse avoir. Le premier chiffre représente le nombre de cellules, le deuxième la régularité de ces cellules et le dernier le degré de fragmentation.

_ De façon plus simple votre embryon est très bon. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a plus de chance de s'implanter et donc de vous donner un enfant. C'est rare d'avoir un tel score à partir d'un seul ovule, mais étant donné les résultats d'Arizona je n'en suis pas non plus si étonnée.

_ Et maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer.

_ Maintenant, tu vas me boire cette bouteille d'eau, puis t'installer sur cette table que je puisse voir comment est ton utérus et s'il est prêt à recevoir votre embryon. Ensuite si tout va bien je vais l'introduire en toi à l'aide de cette seringue, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, puis tu devras rester allongée trente minutes et après tu pourras reprendre une vie normale. D'ici quatorze jours si tu n'as pas tes règles, alors il sera temps de faire un test de grossesse. Mais bon on n'en est pas encore là et puis tu as un médecin à domicile qui pourra t'expliquer tout ça. Tu devras bien prendre la progestérone pendant encore deux semaines, éviter de porter des choses trop lourdes, éviter le tabac, l'alcool, la caféine et les médicaments. Et enfin ne pas avoir de rapports pendant quatre jours. Prête ?

_ Oui.

Regina une fois son litre d'eau avalée, se mit en position pour l'échographie, Addison et Arizona observaient l'écran, les parois de l'utérus de Regina étaient prêtes à accueillir l'embryon. Addison les laissa seules un moment le temps d'aller chercher l'embryon, puis une fois revenue elle commença l'implantation. Regina fut surprise de la rapidité de l'intervention et elle ne sentit presque rien.

_ Et voilà ! Tu ne bouges pas pendant la demi-heure à venir et après vous pourrez partir. Il vous faudra trouver un gynécologue sur New York pour le suivit, je peux vous donner quelques noms si vous voulez. Vous me tiendrez au courant ?

_ Bien sûr ! Addison, vraiment merci pour tout.

_ Ce fut un plaisir. Bon je vous laisse j'ai une patiente. Vous passez me dire au-revoir avant de partir.

_ Pas de souci.

Addison quitta la pièce et les laissa entre elles, une demi-heure plus tard, elle lui disait au-revoir, non sans que les filles ne lui donne chacune un dessin. Puis elles regagnèrent leur hôtel et préparèrent leurs affaires pour leur départ pour Seattle le lendemain.


	7. AVM - Part 5 -Retour à Seattle

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages. Ensuite une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, je vais m'absenter deux semaines, il n'y auras donc pas de suite les deux dimanche à venir. Le prochain chapitre sera donc posté le 16 décembre.**

 **En attendant profité bien de celui-ci et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **5**

 **Retour à Seattle**

 **3 juillet 2015**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Arizona, Regina et leurs filles avaient atterri à Seattle en tout début d'après-midi. Après une demi-heure de trajet en taxi, elles arrivèrent devant le Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Regina tenait Safae par la main, tandis qu' Ayanna et Arizona avait chacune une valise. Arizona s'était stoppée devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes et cette dernière ne disait rien.

_ Arizona chérie, tout va bien ?

_ Oui, c'est étrange de revenir ici. J'ai…

Arizona avait peur, elle ne savait pas quelles seraient les réactions et elle ne gardait pas particulièrement de bons souvenirs de ses derniers instants ici. Elle sentit la main de Regina se glisser dans la sienne, comment faisait-elle pour toujours savoir quand elle en avait besoin. Elle respira un bon coup et commença à avancer, gardant toujours la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent dévoilant le hall de l'hôpital. Regina qui le découvrait pour la première fois, observa longuement ce lieu, jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en faire une idée et enfin elle visualisait. Ce fut Safae qui les sortit de leur silence.

_ C'est grand !

_ C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

_ Tu as travaillé longtemps ici Arizona ?

_ Un moment oui, sept ans.

_ C'est plus que l'âge que j'ai !

_ Je crois qu'on nous observe.

_ Des internes à n'en pas douter. Venez, allons vers le service orthopédie, alors Alex m'a expliqué qu'il avait été déplacé au rez-de-chaussée et se trouvait maintenant près du bassin de rééducation. Tu vas pouvoir découvrir ce qu'ils ont fait de ton argent.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Elles commencèrent à avancer, tout en entendant des messes basses et des réflexions sur leur passage, il faut dire que leur disparition avait fait pas mal de bruit dans l'hôpital. Elles passèrent devant les urgences et ne purent aller plus loin lorsqu'elles sentirent les bras d'April les entourer

_ Bonjour April !

_On t'a manqué on dirait !

_ Bonjour les filles, je suis vraiment contente de vous voir. Ce sont vos valises, on va les mettre dans la salle des titulaires. Vous dormez chez Alex ce soir, mais bon on a prévu une petite soirée en votre honneur.

_ April !

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, laisse tomber.

_ Dite, au lieu d'écouter aux portes vous n'avez pas des patients à vous occuper !

_ C'est comme ça depuis qu'on a mis un pied dans le bâtiment.

_ C'est ça la célébrité ! Vous avez mangé.

_ Non.

_ Allons à la cafeteria, on sera mieux pour discuter.

_ C'est que j'ai un rendez-vous tout de même !

_ A quelle heure ?

_ 14h30

_ Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, on va manger, il n'est que 13h30 je te signale, et je suis sûre que ces demoiselles ont faim !

_ Tu n'as pas du travail ?

_ Pour le moment c'est calme, alors je vais en profiter pour déjeuner, tu sais ce que c'est !

Arizona abdiqua et toutes suivirent April, elles passèrent déposer leurs valises dans la salle des titulaires et se rendirent à la cafeteria. Elles se servirent un plateau, et s'installèrent à une table libre.

Bien entendu le bouche à oreille n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à faire le tour de l'hôpital et nombreux était les curieux à s'arrêter pour les observer.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être un poisson dans un aquarium.

_ On n'en a vu plein des poissons à Los Angeles !

_ Los Angeles ? Vous étiez à LA ?

_ Oui une petite semaine de vacances en famille. Je te raconterais ce soir.

Arizona voyant bien que les oreilles indiscrètes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, ne voulut pas entrer plus dans les détails.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ! Vous n'avez pas du travail ?

La voix du docteur Bailey venait de se faire entendre derrière elles, faisant fuir les internes qui trainaient à la cafeteria sans aucune raison valable. Elle remarqua alors l'objet de tant de bavardage et se rapprocha de leur table.

_ Arizona, quel plaisir de te revoir. C'est toi qui attire les internes de cette façon ?

_ Bonjour Miranda. Il faut croire. Assied-toi avec nous.

_ Volontiers, le temps de prendre un café. Vous êtes la reporter Mills ?

_ C'est exact, bonjour. Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur un nom.

_ Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là vous ont raconté ?

_ Euh rien de particulier…

Miranda commença à rire puis elles continuèrent tranquillement de discuter, Arizona parla longuement de son travail au Malawi, puis elles enchainèrent sur le Népal. Elles ne firent pas attention qu'à nouveau de nombreuses personnes les observaient.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi il y a autant de monde à la cafeteria.

Meredith, Alex, Jo, Callie et Jackson venaient d'arriver à la cafeteria afin d'y prendre leur déjeuner. Jo ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Oh mais c'est Arizona là-bas ! Venez allons les rejoindre.

Tous s'avancèrent en direction de la table où se trouvait la blonde.

_ Et là le petit garçon m'a dit : Comment ça se fait que tu as les yeux bleus, tu es une fée ?

_ Il était trop mignon, il n'avait encore jamais vu de femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

_ Moi j'ai cru que tu étais un ange.

_ Oh oui je me souviens de ça.

_ Mais c'est certainement ce qu'elle a été dans une autre vie !

_ Alex ! Bonjour.

_ Alors comme ça on vient ici et on ne passe même pas me dire bonjour !

_ Pour ma défense, je me suis faite kidnappée par April.

_ Bonjour Regina.

_ Bonjour Alex. Jo comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

_ C'est un métier à temps plein.

_ Non mais vous avez fini toutes les deux, Ari tu pourrais prendre ma défense au lieu de rire.

_ Et puis quoi encore !

Meredith, Callie et Jackson étaient restés en retrait à observer la scène. La première s'amusait de voir les pitreries d'Alex, tandis que la seconde observait attentivement Regina. Enfin elle découvrait cette femme qui avait redonné le sourire à Arizona et gagné le cœur de sa fille. Jackson les ramena au présent, alors que les deux femmes se tenaient toujours debout sans bouger.

_ Meredith, Callie, vous attendez quoi pour vous asseoir.

Les deux femmes saluèrent tout le monde et prirent place autour de la table. D'un coup un silence gênant s'installa.

_ Callie, étant donné que tu te trouves ici, je suppose que je ne suis pas en retard pour mon rendez-vous !

Arizona venait de relancer la conversation, libérant quelques peu la tension qui se faisait ressentir. Callie, qui aujourd'hui comprenait ses erreurs, décida d'agir de la même façon.

_ Tu supposes bien. Vous devez être Regina. Sofia n'arrête pas de parler de vous.

_ En effet. C'est une petite fille très vive et très intelligente. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

_ Euh… merci.

Callie fut surprise d'une telle gentillesse et se dit à cet instant qu'il allait être difficile de la détester.

_ Madame Mills, encore merci pour votre généreuse donation, ça nous a vraiment beaucoup aidés. Il faudra que je vous fasse visiter le tout nouveau bassin dédié à la rééducation.

_ Docteur Jackson c'est ça ? Alors déjà c'est Regina, et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte la visite.

_ Regina, c'est quoi de la réducation ?

_ Rééducation ma puce. Tu sais qu' Arizona a perdu une jambe.

_ Oui elle a une jambe en métal.

_ Eh bien quand elle a perdu sa jambe il a fallu qu'elle réapprenne à marcher et il y a des médecins dont c'est le métier d'aider les personnes à réapprendre à se servir d'un de leur membre suite à un accident. Callie, l'autre maman de Sofia, travaille dans ce domaine.

Tous écoutaient les explications de Regina, fascinés par la facilité avec laquelle elle répondait à la question de Safae.

_ Ah d'accord. Mais Arizona elle n'a pas pris son maillot de bain pour aller dans le bassin.

Tous se mirent à rire à la remarque de la petite fille.

_ Non chérie, aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller dans le bassin.

_ Par contre si tu es prête je peux t'installer ta nouvelle prothèse.

_ Ok je te suis. Vous restez là ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas on va bien s'occuper de ta petite famille.

_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

_ Arizona je peux venir avec toi ? J'aimerais voir comment on fait une jambe ?

_ Euh… Callie ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non pas du tout. Safae c'est ça ? Viens je vais tout t'expliquer.

Arizona partit en faisant un clin d'œil à Alex. Elle suivit Callie qui parlait avec entrain à Safae. Arrivée à la salle de consultation, elles entrèrent toutes les trois et Safae regarda Callie mettre en place la nouvelle prothèse. Arizona profita du silence pour engager la conversation.

_ Comment va Sofia ?

_ Une vraie pile électrique, je lui ai dit ce matin que tu venais et qu'elle repartait avec toi pour passer six semaines à New York. Tu as l'air heureuse.

_ Je le suis.

_ Regina à l'air gentille et elle sait y faire avec les enfants, je comprends pourquoi Sofia l'aime tant.

_ Elle l'est. Safae ma puce, tu devrais aller voir dans la pièce à côté, il y a plein d'os exposés.

_ Je peux ?

_ Bien sûr.

Safae ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit dans la pièce voisine. Callie avait bien compris qu' Arizona ne voulait pas que la petite entende la suite.

_ Callie écoute, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, pour moi c'est du passé, c'est loin derrière moi. Je te connais et je sais que là tu es en train de culpabiliser. Je sais aussi que tu es un peu jalouse, mais tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as perdu ce droit il y a longtemps et si ça concerne Sofia, je te rassure tout de suite, Regina n'a aucunement l'intention de prendre ta place.

_ Je… très bien. Je te fais tout de même mes excuses, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait.

_ J'accepte tes excuses et en fait je te remercie.

_ Me remercier ? Pourquoi ? J'ai détruit ta vie, ta carrière…

_ En effet, mais sans ça, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Regina. Elle est l'amour de ma vie et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.

_ Je vois.

Callie avait reçu l'information comme un coup de massue, Arizona s'était montrée tranchante, ne lui laissant aucunement la place de dire quoi que ce soit.

Cela prit une demi-heure à Callie pour effectuer les divers réglages de la nouvelle prothèse, Safae qui était revenue auprès d'elles, posait beaucoup de questions. Une fois cela fait, elles retournèrent à la cafeteria, il ne restait plus qu'Alex et Meredith avec Regina et Ayanna.

_ Ça y est tu as une jambe toute neuve ?

Arizona souleva son pantalon afin de dévoiler sa nouvelle prothèse.

_ C'est Callie qui l'a fabriqué ! Elle est trop forte ! Callie, merci d'avoir réparé ma maman.

_ Ta… qu'est-ce que tu as dit Safae ? Tu m'as appelé maman ?

_ Oui, je… tu ne veux pas ?

_ Si bien sûr que si. J'ai juste été un peu surprise, tu…

_ Vous êtes bien mes mamans Regina et toi ?

_ Tout à fait ma puce et tu viens de me faire un très beau cadeau en m'appelant maman.

Arizona prit sa fille dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, devant le regard attendri des autres adultes.

_ Arizona, Sofia termine l'école à seize heure, si jamais tu veux aller la chercher tu peux, j'ai prévenu sa maitresse.

_ Très bien, merci. Je te la ramène à quelle heure ?

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de me la ramener, sa valise est prête et dans la salle de repos. De plus Alex m'a aussi invité ce soir.

_ Ah d'accord. A propos de ça, Alex c'est quoi cette histoire de soirée ?

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser repartir sans rien faire avant ?

_ En fait si, j'espérais une petite soirée tranquille…

_ Ah Arizona, tu es revenue, je vous fais faire le tour des nouvelles installations ?

_ Volontiers, on te suit Jackson. Alex, Meredith, à ce soir.

Regina, Arizona et les filles suivirent Jackson et Callie pour la visite des nouvelles installations de l'hôpital. Nombreux étaient ceux qui se retournaient sur leur passage. Regina posait beaucoup de questions, le bassin de rééducation était en fonction depuis plusieurs mois et Callie parlait avec enthousiasme de son utilisation et des progrès qu'elle et Derek avaient pu faire au niveau de leurs recherches grâce à ces nouvelles installations.

_ C'est vraiment formidable tous les aménagements que vous avez fait ici, j'ai du mal à reconnaitre.

_ On a aussi fait beaucoup de travaux en pédiatrie, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. D'ailleurs que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es rentrée ? Tu sais qu'on aura toujours une place pour toi ici.

_ C'est gentil Jackson, mais j'ai déjà des projets.

_ Tu as trouvé un poste dans un hôpital ? Alex et April disaient que tu comptais rester sur New York ?

_ C'est exact, on vient d'acheter une maison à New York. Et non je n'ai pas de poste dans un hôpital.

_ Vraiment ? Là j'avoue que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi s'installer à New York si tu n'as pas trouvé de poste ?

_ J'allais dire exactement la même chose que Jackson, et Sofia ne m'a rien dit concernant l'achat d'une maison.

_ Alors Sofia n'est pas au courant, elle aura la surprise en arrivant à New York. Concernant notre choix, ça a été plus par coup de cœur. On se sent bien à New York, Regina doit y préparer une exposition, il y a de bonnes écoles pour les filles, c'est facile d'accès en avion pour Sofia et Henry. Quant au travail, j'ai décidé de me mettre à mon compte.

_ Tu quoi !

Callie et Jackson avaient parlé en même temps, n'en revenant pas de ce que venait de leur dire Arizona.

_ Comment ça à ton compte ? Tu vas opérer en free-lance ?

_ Non Jackson, je vais ouvrir un cabinet pédiatrique. J'ai déjà discuté avec le Mount Sinaï Hospital et j'ai un accord avec eux afin de pouvoir opérer mes patients, en échange comme c'est un hôpital universitaire, bien entendu je partagerais mon expérience avec les internes de chez eux.

_ Waouh… c'est un sacré revirement. Le Mount Sinaï Hospital est l'un des plus anciens hôpitaux universitaires et avec une grande renommée. Pourquoi cette décision, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

_ Pas de souci Jackson, j'ai pris cette décision afin d'avoir du temps pour moi, pour ma famille.

_ Ça ne te fait pas peur de faire ça seule ?

_ Non Callie, je suis plutôt sereine en fait, fini les horaires variables, les opérations qui tombent quelques minutes avant la fin du service, je vais avoir du temps avec mes enfants, avec Regina et puis en fait je ne serais pas seule. Je serais associée à Teddy, qui va elle se poser comme cardiologue et qui du coup a les mêmes accords que moi avec l'hôpital. Ça va aussi nous permettre de se spécialiser sur les problèmes cardiologiques chez les enfants.

_ Il va falloir que vous fassiez une ou deux conférences ici, c'est vraiment très intéressant.

_ Pas de souci Jackson, mais bon pour le moment les travaux du cabinet commencent lundi, donc il va falloir le temps qu'on s'installe, qu'on se fasse une clientèle. Mais une fois qu'on sera bien rodées, ça sera avec plaisir.

_ Tu as aussi trouvé les locaux pour un cabinet, ça ne doit pas être donné à New York de louer un bon emplacement, tu vas t'installer dans quel quartier ?

_ En fait j'ai acheté, et je vais habiter au-dessus. On a trouvé face à Central Park.

Les deux autres n'en revenaient pas, Arizona avait changé et paraissait sure d'elle par rapport à l'avenir. Ils continuèrent la visite, discutant médecine. Puis Arizona et Regina prirent congé afin d'aller récupérer Sofia à l'école, laissant leurs bagages à Alex qui les mettrait dans sa voiture.

Lorsque sa fille les vit devant le portail de l'école, elle courut et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Les vacances scolaires commençaient aujourd'hui et elle savait qu'elle allait passer six semaines à New York. Callie n'ayant que deux semaines de vacances fin août.

_ Bonjour ma puce.

_ Bonjour maman, je suis trop contente de passer les vacances avec toi ! Vous êtes toutes venues pour me chercher ?

_ Bonjour Sofia, oui on voulait voir où tu vivais. Tu as bien pris ton violon pour les vacances ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer avec toi. Maman quand est-ce qu'on prend l'avion ?

_ Demain en début d'après-midi.

_ Ah bon ! Mais on dort où ce soir ?

_ Chez Alex.

_ Cool.

Arizona reposa sa fille par terre et cette dernière commença à discuter avec Safae et Ayanna. Faisant beaucoup rire Arizona et Regina. Arizona décida de prendre un taxi pour se rendre sur le front de mer, faisant découvrir les beautés de la ville à sa famille. Elle les fit se promener le long des jetés, le temps était magnifique et idéal pour une balade.

_ Maman, maman, on peut faire un tour dans la grande roue ?

_ Pourquoi pas, ça vous dit ?

Safae regardait la grande structure métallique avec de grands yeux, elle était bien plus grande que celle de Los Angeles. Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle souhaitait elle aussi y faire un tour. Ayanna, elle aussi était emballée, seule Regina ne semblait pas des plus enthousiaste.

_ Je vais passer mon tour.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir maman ?

Regina, tout comme Arizona quelques heures plus tôt, sentit une vive émotion l'envahir en entendant Safae l'appeler maman, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Maman tu m'étouffes !

_ Désolée ma chérie, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu m'appelles maman.

_ Moi aussi je suis heureuse avec vous. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans la roue ?

_ J'ai le vertige. Mais en vous attendant je peux, je ne sais pas… acheter des glaces à tout le monde.

_ Oui !

Safae et Sofia avaient sauté de joie en même temps. Regina prit les commandes de toutes et attendit qu'elles soient montées dans la grande roue pour aller chercher le goûter de ses filles et de sa femme. Lorsqu'elle revint près de la roue, chargée des cornets glacés, elle les vit lui faire de grands signes depuis la boule dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes assises sur un muret en train d'apprécier leur glace. Elles restèrent encore un petit moment à se promener, faisant les boutiques, flânant sur les quais. Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée, qu'elles reprirent un taxi en direction de chez Alex. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'ancienne maison de Meredith, elles s'aperçurent que nombreuses étaient les voitures stationnées, elles montèrent les quelques marches et sonnèrent. La porte ne mit pas longtemps à être ouverte par April.

_ Ah ben enfin ! Vous savez vous faire désirer ma parole. Tout le monde est là, il ne manquait plus que vous.

Sofia pénétra dans la maison sans plus de cérémonie et alla directement voir Zola. Safae et Ayanna plus timides, restèrent sagement derrière leurs mères, il y avait beaucoup de monde et elles étaient un peu effrayées. Regina n'était pas franchement à l'aise non plus et Arizona qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, aurait bien aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris. April les fit entrer et referma la porte, elle les traina jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était réuni.

_ Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli attendre. Arizona tu bois quoi ?

_ Une bière si tu as.

_ Bien sûr, pareil pour toi Regina ?

_ Euh non Alex, un jus de fruit plutôt.

_ Un jus de fruit ? Tu sais on n'est pas au Malawi, les jus frais je n'ai pas. Tu ne veux pas un verre de vin, un whisky plutôt ?

_ Non Alex le jus de pomme que je vois là-bas sera très bien.

_ Euh d'accord, comme tu voudras, mais tu sais la chambre est à l'étage.

_ Alex, c'est bon !

_ Ok cool, voici donc une bière et un jus de pommes pour mesdames Mills-Robins. Et ces demoiselles ?

_ Comme maman, un jus de pomme.

_ Moi aussi.

Les discussions reprirent, Safae avait rejoint les autres enfants pour jouer et Ayanna discutait avec Jo et April qu'elle connaissait. Alex avait prévu un buffet et chacun mangeait selon son envie. Bien entendu ils demandèrent à Arizona et Regina quels étaient leurs projets. Arizona expliqua donc à tous son installation à son compte et Regina parla de la préparation de son exposition au MoMA*.

_ Au fait Arizona, comment ça se fait que vous étiez sur L.A. ?

_ Vous étiez à Los Angeles ? Vous avez vu Addison ?

_ Elle est très gentille.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ayanna qui avait pris la parole spontanément. Puis Alex se tourna vers les deux femmes.

_ Oh attendez… L.A., Addison, jus de pomme… Vous êtes allées voir Addison pour avoir un bébé ?

Cette fois tous se tournèrent vers les deux femmes, attendant d'en savoir plus. Arizona et Regina ne savaient plus trop comment agir, elles n'avaient aucunement l'intention d'aborder le sujet, du moins pas si tôt. Ayanna comprenant qu'elle avait mis ses mères dans l'embarra, décida de reprendre la parole.

_ Nous sommes allées la consulter pour moi.

_ Oh mais c'est vrai, tu as dû faire ta première échographie ? Mais Arizona, tu n'as pas trouvé de gynécologue à New York ?

April se demandait pourquoi faire autant de kilomètres pour une simple échographie.

_ Euh… c'est-à-dire que je préférais que ce soit Addison.

Tous la regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce choix. Ayanna décida de clore la conversation sur le sujet une bonne fois pour toute et leur balança l'information de manière cash.

_ J'ai avorté ! J'ai demandé à Arizona si elle connaissait quelqu'un pour le faire, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire. Je suis fatiguée, je peux aller me coucher ?

_ Bien sûr Ayanna, Alex, où as-tu prévu de faire dormir les filles ?

_ A l'étage, chambre du fond.

_ Très bien, merci. Safae, Sofia, il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Arizona monta avec les filles pour leur montrer leur chambre, laissant Regina seule avec ses amis qui ne savaient plus vraiment quoi dire. C'est finalement April qui s'adressa à Regina.

_ Je suis désolée, je… comment elle va ?

_ Elle va bien. Addison a vraiment été très bien avec elle, et nous avons beaucoup parlé aussi.

_ C'était sa décision ?

_ Oui, avec Arizona on lui a exposé toutes les possibilités qu'elle avait, elle a pris le temps d'y réfléchir et vendredi dernier elle est venue nous annoncer sa décision. Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait pouvoir aller à l'école et être comme les jeunes filles de son âge. Elle n'était pas très rassurée, elle voulait que le médecin soit une femme, alors Arizona lui a proposé Addison.

_ Elle est si jeune pour vivre ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir abordé le sujet.

_ Ce n'est rien Alex, elle est bien trop jeune pour tout ce qu'elle a déjà vécu.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Et sinon toi et Ari ? Vous envisager de faire un bébé ? Aller, tu peux bien le dire à ce bon vieux Alex !

_ Ça tu ne le sauras pas, car ça ne te regarde pas ! Et cesse d'importuner ma femme !

_ Oh Ari tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

_ Comment elle va ?

_ Ça va. Elle lit une histoire à Safae, Sofia et Zola.

La soirée continua encore quelques heures, puis chacun partit au fur et à mesure, ne laissant plus qu'Alex, Jo, Regina et Arizona. Ces dernières aidèrent leurs hôtes à faire un peu de rangement, puis chacun alla se coucher.

* * *

* Museum of Modern art de New York


	8. AVM - Part 6 -Ce soir on sort

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour après quelques jours en Inde.**

 **Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **6**

 **Ce soir on sort**

 **5 juillet 2015**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Arizona, Regina et les filles étaient rentrées à New York dans la nuit. Les filles dormant debout, tout le monde était allé directement se coucher. Arizona et Regina profitaient de ce dimanche matin pour trainer un peu au lit. Néanmoins cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elles entendaient leurs filles parler à voix basses et s'afférer dans la cuisine. Loin de s'en inquiéter Arizona se rapprocha de sa femme voulant partager un moment câlin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Hum… je ne sais pas, à ton avis ?

_ Arizona, on ne peut pas…

_ Elles sont occupées, on sait très bien le faire sans un bruit.

_ Sans un bruit je ne sais pas, mais là n'est pas la question.

_ Ne me dit pas que notre vie sexuelle est finie ? Tu sais beaucoup de personnes ayant des enfants ont une vie sexuelle très épanouie.

_ Je n'en doute pas et crois-moi j'en ai très envie, mais…

_ Mais quoi… moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi.

_ Je suis en période d'abstinence !

_ D'abstinence ?

_ Addison, ses conseils, le bébé…

_ Oh… ça ne fait pas encore quatre jours ? Bon dans ce cas on n'a plus qu'à rejoindre les filles pour le petit déjeuner.

_ En effet…

Elles se levèrent et sortirent de leur chambre. Elles trouvèrent Ayanna en train de faire des pancakes sous les conseils avisés de Sofia et Safae.

_ Bonjour les filles, bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour maman, oui. Il est sympa l'appartement, mais il n'est pas un peu petit quand on est tous là ?

_ Si pour le moment, mais on va te faire visiter et tout t'expliquer après avoir gouté à vos pancakes.

_ J'ai fait du thé, du café et du chocolat si vous voulez. Tout est sur la table.

_ Merci Ayanna, mais c'est qu'on va y prendre goût.

_ Maman je voulais voir un dvd ce matin, mais vous n'en avez pas ?

_ Euh… non, mais on a tout de même une télévision.

_ C'est quoi une télévision ?

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

_ Sofia, Safae et Ayanna n'avaient pas de télévision là où elles vivaient au Népal.

_ Pas possible ! Vous ne connaissez pas la reine des neiges ?

Les deux népalaise firent non de la tête, et Sofia resta estomaquée, faisant rire Regina et Arizona. Durant le temps du petit déjeuner, Sofia expliqua à ses sœurs tout ce que pouvait apporter la télévision et tenta de leur expliquer aussi internet. Les deux filles écoutaient, mais n'y comprenaient pas grand-chose. A ce moment-là Arizona se rendit compte qu'il allait falloir leur expliquer beaucoup de choses avant la rentrée scolaire. La matinée étant déjà bien avancée, elles la terminèrent en faisant visiter la maison à Sofia et en lui expliquant tous les travaux qui allaient être fait. Ensuite Regina prépara un panier de pique-nique et elles décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée dans Central Park. Le soir venu, les filles qui avaient joué toute l'après-midi, partirent se coucher de bonne heure, laissant leurs mères en tête à tête.

_ Elles m'ont épuisée ! Quelle énergie elles ont !

_ A qui le dis-tu, j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir des enfants à la maison. A quelle heure arrivent les ouvriers demain ?

_ Demain c'est dix heures, l'architecte doit arriver avant avec le conducteur de travaux, pour voir les différentes étapes et dans quel ordre ils vont les faire. Du coup eux arrivent à huit heures par contre !

_ Ok. Tout devrait être fini pour la rentrée normalement ?

_ Oui. Il va falloir qu'on prévoie de partir une ou deux semaines. Tu en es où pour ton expo ?

_ J'ai encore pas mal de boulot à faire, néanmoins le vernissage est prévu le 26 septembre, j'aurai donc le temps de tout finaliser d'ici là. Je pense travailler quelques heures dessus le matin.

_ J'en profiterais pour travailler sur la mise en place du cabinet, ça serait bien qu'on puisse ouvrir début septembre. J'irai peut-être chez Teddy du coup. Tu arriveras à gérer avec les filles ?

_ Ayanna va avoir ses cours le matin, Sofia pourra jouer du violon, reste Safae…

_ Safae ne s'ennuie jamais.

_ C'est vrai.

_ Quand doit venir Henry ?

_ Il passe le mois de juillet avec Emma et le mois d'août avec nous, il sera là le premier.

_ Du coup on pourrait partir les deux premières semaines d'août.

_ C'est une bonne idée, tu as déjà une destination en tête ?

_ Peut-être…

_ J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus ?

_ Ça fait un moment que Sofia demande pour aller à Disneyland, non s'il te plait ne fait pas la grimace. Donc je disais, on pourrait aller à Los Angeles, faire un petit coucou à Addison, passer trois jours à Disney, le temps de faire tranquillement les deux parcs, puis descendre en direction de San Diego, louer une maison au bord de la mer et profiter de la plage, du soleil et des enfants.

_ Là tu commences à m'intéresser. Est-ce que tu crois que Safae et Ayanna vont aimer Disneyland ?

_ Oh crois-moi, après avoir passé un mois avec Sofia elles seront incollables ! En plus je crois qu' Henry en rêve aussi.

_ Non Henry veut simplement me voir à côté de mon alter égo, ou voir ma tête en voyant leur version de blanche neige.

_ Et qui serais-je pour priver mon beau-fils d'une telle joie !

_ Ok va pour des vacances sur la côte ouest.

_ On s'occupe de tout réserver maintenant ? Il n'est que vingt et une heure trente et je ne peux pas pratiquer mon activité favorite.

_ Ça me va, par contre on ne dit rien aux enfants.

_ Ça marche.

Elles passèrent un peu moins de deux heures à faire toutes les réservations nécessaires, puis allèrent se coucher en se blottissant dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

 **16 juillet 2015**

 **New York, Etat de New York**

Cela faisait dix jours que les travaux avaient commencés. Regina et Arizona avaient longuement discuté avec l'architecte et le conducteur de travaux les premiers jours, afin de bien planifier les différentes étapes. Il avait donc été décidé que les travaux commenceraient par le deuxième étage, transformant ainsi la salle de danse en salon, cuisine, salle de bain et deux chambres. Le premier jour, n'avait été que démolition des vestiaires et douches présentes, puis les jours suivant les nouvelles cloisons étaient apparues, et ainsi au début de la semaine suivante la cuisine équipée pouvait être posée, la salle de bain finalisée, ainsi que les deux chambres. Il était prévu deux semaines de travaux par étage, ainsi l'étage suivant à aménager serait le premier où l'on trouverait le cabinet médical. Puis durant leurs deux semaines d'absence auraient lieu les travaux du dernier étage, les chambres des enfants. Enfin dernière quinzaine d'août le rez-de-chaussée serait aménagé en galerie, et espace de travail pour Regina.

Les journées de la famille Mills-Robins étaient bien rodées, le matin Regina travaillait sur ses photos et sa future exposition, tandis que les filles vaquaient à leurs occupations. En générale Sofia faisait une à deux heures de violon, puis jouait avec Safae pendant qu' Ayanna avait ses leçons particulières de remise à niveau. En effet Regina et Arizona avaient engagé un professeur particulier qui venait quatre heures le matin donner des cours à Ayanna. Les après-midi étaient consacrées à la famille, les premiers jours elles avaient fait des après-midi shopping, achetant vêtements, chaussures, livres, dvd… et bien entendu des vélos pour toutes, sans oublier d'en prendre un pour Henry. Le petit immeuble qu'elles avaient acheté, avait la chance de posséder un petit jardin à l'arrière, elles avaient fait installer un cabanon pour y stocker les vélos et une balançoire pour les filles. Elles aimaient faire de longues balades à vélo dans central Park et y pique-niquer le soir. Une vie paisible s'installait peu à peu.

En ce jeudi matin, Regina comme tous les autres jours, référençait ses photos, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose la dérangeait, une odeur…

_ Maman tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa fille, qu'elle se leva et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Safae apeurée, alla trouver Sofia qui s'entrainait au violon et Ayanna qui avait une leçon avec son professeur.

_ Je crois que maman est malade. Elle est partie en courant dans la salle de bain.

_ On peut faire une pause, je voudrais aller voir si elle va bien.

_ Bien entendu Ayanna, je vais en profiter pour me faire un café.

Ayanna se leva alors et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_ Regina, tout va bien ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, la jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière n'étant pas verrouillée, elle se permit d'entrer dans la pièce, elle y trouva Regina à même le sol, blanche comme un linge.

_ Regina tu veux que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ?

_ Je veux bien s'il te plait.

Ayanna sortit de la pièce et alla verser un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, elle rebroussa chemin et s'agenouilla à hauteur de la brune.

_ Tiens. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Ça va un peu mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, il y a une odeur dans la maison qui m'a donné la nausée.

Allan le professeur d' Ayanna était venu voir si tout allait bien et se permit d'intervenir dans la conversation.

_ Ils ont commencé la peinture à l'étage du dessous, c'est peut-être ça qui vous dérange.

_ Peut-être oui. Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, ça me fera le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs il fait beau, on devrait tous s'installer dans le jardin et ne plus respirer l'odeur de la peinture.

Regina se sentait un peu mieux, elle se redressa, sortit de la salle de bain et demanda aux deux plus jeunes de venir au jardin avec elle, tandis qu' Ayanna et Allan préparaient leurs affaires pour continuer la leçon à l'extérieur.

_ C'est étrange comme réaction tout de même, je ne savais pas qu'une odeur pouvait donner la nausée.

_ Si vos mères n'étaient pas deux femmes, j'aurai émis l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse être enceinte. De fortes odeurs peuvent amener des nausées chez les femmes enceintes.

Ayanna regarda Allan comme si ce dernier était un génie. Mais comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé !

_ Allan est-ce que vous pourriez descendre surveiller mes sœurs et dire à ma mère que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

_ Oui bien sûr, pas de souci, on se retrouve dans quelques minutes, je vais en profiter pour corriger ce que l'on vient de terminer.

Ayanna laissa le jeune homme partir seul et attendit quelques minutes que sa mère ne remonte. En attendant, elle fouilla la salle de bain à la recherche d'un test de grossesse. Elle mit quelques minutes à en trouver un, il faut dire que ses mères les avaient mis hors de portée de ses sœurs. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le salon elle y trouva Regina qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

_ Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

_ Oui, j'ai besoin que tu fasses ce test.

_ Que je fasse quel test ?

Regina attrapa la boite que lui tendit Ayanna et l'observa un moment.

_ Je… Tu…

_ Allan m'a dit que les femmes enceinte pouvaient avoir des nausées à cause de fortes odeurs. Il me semble que tu devais faire un test au bout de quatorze jours si tu n'avais pas ton cycle.

_ Euh oui… et on est le seize, ça fait…

_ Quatorze jours.

_ Oh mon dieu, tu crois que… Je devrais peut-être attendre Arizona.

_ Ou tu peux faire le test et vous organiser une soirée en amoureuse, je suis sûre que Teddy serait d'accord de nous garder.

Regina regarda la jeune adolescente, puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa sur une chaise, il fallait maintenant attendre cinq minutes. Regina n'arrêtait pas de tapoter sur la table avec ses ongles.

_ Tu peux arrêter s'il te plait, c'est très agaçant comme bruit.

_ Désolée. Je…

_ Tu es nerveuse.

_ Oui. Parlons d'autre chose, ça me tiendra l'esprit occupé. Comment ça se passe tes cours avec Allan ?

_ Bien, mais ça tu le sais déjà, vous me posez la question tous les soirs. Il trouve que je progresse vite et que je devrais m'intégrer assez facilement. Tu crois que c'est vrai, que les autres élèves vont m'apprécier ?

_ Je suis certaine que tu vas très vite te faire des tas d'amis. Je sais combien c'est perturbant au début de débarquer ici, quand on n'a jamais connu toute cette modernité avant.

_ Vraiment ? Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Souvent j'ai l'impression que tu découvres autant que Safae et moi certaines choses, tu vivais où avant de rencontrer Arizona ?

_ Je… c'est une longue histoire, un jour je te la raconterais, mais pour le moment je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille voir le résultat.

Regina avait éludé la question, elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait raconter son histoire à ses enfants, mais elle avait peur de leurs réactions. Il faudrait qu'elle en discute avec Henry. Elle entra dans la salle de bain légèrement stressée, elle se saisit du test qu'elle avait posé sur le rebord du lavabo et regarda le résultat. Deux traits apparaissaient clairement sur le test…

Ayanna qui se tenait derrière Regina attendait de savoir si elle avait bel et bien raison, mais sa mère brune restant sans réaction, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

_ Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je… je… on va avoir un bébé. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ayanna vit la brune avec les larmes aux yeux, elle décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire un gros câlin. Elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir empêché ses mères de tenter l'expérience. La joie qui se dégageait de Regina était juste magnifique.

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Heureuse. Je ne réalise pas, j'ai toujours cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. Ayanna tu ne dis rien aux autres pour le moment.

_ Promis. Vous leur direz quand ?

_ Début août, lorsqu' Henry sera présent.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant et qu' Arizona ne le devine en deux secondes, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de sourire comme ça !

_ Je vais essayer. Bon on devrait rejoindre les autres, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait. Ayanna…

_ Oui ?

_ Merci.

_ De rien, je…

_ Oui que veux-tu me dire ?

_ Je t'aime maman.

Regina en eut le souffle coupé et se mit à pleurer devant l'intensité du moment, elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autres incidents, Regina appela Teddy pour lui demander si elle pouvait garder les filles le soir même, lui expliquant qu'elle avait besoin d'une soirée en tête à tête avec Arizona. La blonde ne posa pas plus de questions et accepta sans problème, à la condition de pouvoir emmener les filles au cinéma pour voir « Vice-Versa » le dernier film Disney-Pixar en date. Regina accepta sans problème, promettant de ne pas gâcher la surprise. Ayanna et Safae n'étant encore jamais allées au cinéma et tata Teddy était toute contente de pouvoir faire cette sortie avec elles. Regina demanda conseil à son amie pour choisir le restaurant et cette dernière lui indiqua un restaurant italien très renommé tout près de Time Square, le « Carmine's ». Ensuite la brune prépara un panier pique-nique, ne voulant pas manger dans l'appartement et être importunée par l'odeur de peinture. Lorsqu' Arizona rentra, elles partirent toutes les cinq, déjeuner dans Central Park.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, et lorsque Teddy arriva, elle découvrit Arizona en train de faire une partie de Monopoly avec les filles sur la table du salon de jardin.

_ Bonsoir, on s'amuse bien on dirait.

_ Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je suis venue chercher mes nièces préférées pour les emmener au cinéma !

Sofia en entendant la nouvelle sauta de joie et partit en courant faire un câlin à Teddy.

_ On va voir quoi ?

_ Surprise, je ne dirais rien.

_ Et c'est réservé à mes filles ou on peut se joindre à vous ?

_ Non désolée, ce n'est que moi avec tes filles, de toute manière je crois que tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Teddy lui fit alors signe de se retourner et Arizona resta sans voix en découvrant sa femme vêtue d'une robe blanche au décolleté plongeant lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux.

_ Bonsoir Teddy, encore merci pour ce soir.

_ Bonsoir Regina, jolie robe. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a une séance de cinéma qui nous attend mesdemoiselles, bonne soirée les filles !

Teddy leur fit un clin d'œil et sans rien ajouter elle emmena les filles avec elle, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête.

_ On sort ?

_ Tout à fait je t'emmène diner. Je te laisse quinze minutes pour te changer, je vais appeler un taxi pendant ce temps.

_ Hum… on ne peut pas passer directement au dessert ?

_ Chérie, j'ai fait une réservation et j'ai très envie de passer cette soirée seule avec toi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

_ Ok, mais je tiens tout de même à savourer mon dessert en rentrant. Dis-moi que les filles dorment chez Teddy.

_ Elles dorment chez Teddy.

_ Hum… j'ai la meilleure femme de la terre. Ne bouge pas, je reviens de suite.

Arizona monta se changer et à peine dix minutes plus tard elle réapparaissait devant Regina vêtue d'une magnifique robe corail, mettant en valeur ses formes. Le taxi arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les emmena à l'adresse donnée par Regina. On les installa à leur table, on leur remit le menu et le serveur leur demanda s'il pouvait leur servir un apéritif. Regina demanda deux cocktails maison sans alcool, sans même consulter son épouse. Une fois ce dernier partit Arizona ne se gêna pas de lui en faire la remarque.

_ Chérie ?

_ Oui ?

_ Depuis quand tu commandes pour moi ? J'avoue que j'aurais apprécié un verre de vin plutôt qu'un cocktail sans alcool.

_ Sauf que tu m'as fait une promesse. Si je n'ai pas droit à l'alcool, alors toi non plus.

_ Oui je suis d'accord, mais seulement à compter du jour où tu… Oh mon dieu, tu… on…

Regina lui fit un grand sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était effectivement sur la bonne voie.

_ On va avoir un bébé ?

_ Oui mon cœur. J'ai fait le test ce matin.

_ Et tu as réussi à ne rien me dire jusqu'à maintenant ?

_ Je t'avoue que ça n'a pas été facile.

_ J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'on devait faire le test. Je…

_ Pour tout te dire, je n'y avais pas pensé non plus.

_ Ah bon ? Mais alors comment…

_ C'est Ayanna qui m'a tendu le test pour que je le fasse. J'ai eu des nausées ce matin à cause de l'odeur que dégage la peinture.

_ Oh, tu vas bien ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Bon si on passait commande, je meurs de faim, et puis il faut que je mange pour deux maintenant !

_ Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, ce restaurant à la réputation de servir des assiettes de pâtes gigantesques et je ne suis pas certaine qu'à deux on arrive à en terminer une. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Elles regardèrent la carte ensemble et se décidèrent pour une assiette de « Rigatoni Country Style ». Elles parlèrent beaucoup de leur avenir et de cet enfant en devenir. Elles décidèrent d'attendre d'être en vacances sur la côte ouest pour l'annoncer aux enfants, ne voulant l'annoncer à personne d'autre avant ça. Pour le moment cela restait leur secret et seule Ayanna était dans la confidence.

Une fois leur repas terminé, elles reprirent un taxi jusqu'à chez elles et décidèrent de faire une petite marche digestive dans Central Park avant de regagner la maison. Arizona aimait pouvoir se promener main dans la main avec sa femme, elle aimait ces moments de quiétudes entre elles. Elles finirent par rentrer et Arizona n'attendit pas d'être arrivée dans leur chambre pour commencer à dévêtir sa tendre épouse, éparpillant leurs vêtements au fur et à mesures qu'elles montaient les étages. C'est donc entièrement nues toutes les deux qu'elles trouvèrent place sur leur lit.

Arizona embrassait Regina sur tout son corps, puis à un moment donné elle s'arrêta au niveau de son ventre, y déposa un tendre baiser, lui fit une douce caresse et prononça quelques mots.

_ Tu vas être le bébé le plus aimé et désiré au monde. On a hâte de te voir, prend soin de ta maman en attendant de venir au monde. Je vous aime fort tous les deux.

 **Rating M**

Regina fut attendris par les paroles de sa femme, elle lui releva le menton et la fit venir jusqu'à sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Sans prévenir, elle inversa leurs positions et vint glisser son entre jambe contre celle de la blonde, leur faisant lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Lentement elle commença un mouvement de frottement tout doux, appréciant le toucher de leurs sexes. Elles laissèrent leurs yeux se plonger dans ceux de l'autre et ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant, voyant la flamme du plaisir danser dans les prunelles de l'autre. Regina accéléra le mouvement leur faisant lâcher des gémissements bruyants, se transformant petit à petit en véritables cris de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes deux traversées par un orgasme dévastateur. Regina resta un moment les bras tendus, reprenant lentement sa respiration, puis elle se laissa retomber sur le corps moite de sa femme, qui elle aussi avait la respiration haletante et le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Fin du rating M**

_ Waouh ! C'est rare qu'on vienne si vite. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là. C'est juste que, ça m'a…

_ Vidée ?

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Je t'avoue que moi aussi je suis épuisée. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Regina bascula sur le côté et vint se blottir dans les bras d'Arizona, la fatigue eut raison d'elles en quelques secondes et c'est tendrement enlacées qu'elles succombèrent au sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'elles pouvaient totalement se lâcher depuis leur nuit de noce et elles savaient pourquoi elles avaient prévu une bonne insonorisation de leur chambre dans les travaux à venir.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre ville, un autre lit, un autre couple faisait lui aussi l'amour et célébrait lui aussi une grande nouvelle, profitant que les enfants soient en vacances chez leurs grands-parents.


	9. AVM - Part 7 -La première échographie

**Bonsoir.**

 **C'est avec un peu d'avance que je vous souhaite un joyaux Noël.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous...**

 **Et encore merci de me suivre chaque semaine.**

* * *

 **7**

 **La première échographie**

 **1 août 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Emma gara sa coccinelle jaune sur une place qui se trouvait le long de Central Park. Elle coupa le moteur et regarda son fils. Elle avait décidé de faire le voyage seule avec ce dernier pour ne pas imposer un long trajet aux jumeaux.

_ Tu es certain de l'adresse ?

_ Oui, c'est curieux on dirait une école de danse.

En effet de l'autre côté de la rue, Henry et Emma pouvaient observer la façade en retrait d'un petit immeuble sur lequel se trouvait toujours l'enseigne de l'ancienne école de danse. Ils descendirent de voiture et prirent les affaires du jeune homme dans le coffre.

_ Tu étais obligé de prendre autant d'affaires ?

_ Je n'ai pas pris grand-chose, un sac avec des vêtements et mon synthé.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis. Regina doit surement avoir un piano.

_ En fait pas encore, d'après ce que j'ai compris leurs affaires ne sont pas encore arrivées d'Afrique.

_ Ok. Bon on fait quoi ? On va voir si c'est bien là ?

_ Ouai.

_ Henry, ne parle pas comme ça, sinon Regina va encore penser que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Henry rigola de bon cœur et tous deux traversèrent la route. Ils se rapprochèrent de l'immeuble, mais ne trouvèrent aucune indication pouvant les aider.

_ Man' tu entends ?

_ Non qu'est-ce que je suis supposée entendre au juste ?

_ Des rires… on dirait que ça vient de derrière.

_ Allons voir.

Emma et Henry contournèrent la bâtisse et découvrirent la famille Robins-Mills au grand complet en train de faire une partie de Twister. Emma fit signe à Henry de se taire et sortit rapidement son téléphone afin d'immortaliser la scène, jamais personne ne la croirait sans ça !

_ J'imagine trop la tête de grand-mère en voyant maman dans cette position.

_ En effet. Au fait Henry, tu ne dis rien pour… enfin tu sais…

_ Ok ça marche, bon on y va ?

_ On y va. Bonjour tout le monde, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien.

_ Bonjour maman, bonjour Arizona, salut les frangines…

La petite famille perturbée par l'arrivée d' Henry et d'Emma, s'écroula sur place. Arizona fut la première à réussir à se dégager et à venir saluer leurs deux invités.

_ Bonjour tous les deux, ça a été la route, pas trop long ?

_ Arizona, au lieu de discuter tu pourrais m'aider à me relever !

_ Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir ma Reine…

Regina lui lança un regard noir, faisant éclater de rire Emma et les enfants. Une fois la brune à nouveau sur ses deux pieds, Henry s'empressa de venir la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Tu as encore grandit ma parole.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, ses jeans lui arrivent au-dessus de la cheville.

_ Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui je repartirais demain matin. Vous avez de quoi me faire dormir ?

_ On devrait pouvoir trouver ça. On vous fait visiter ?

_ Avec plaisir, d'autant que nous sommes intrigués… Vous vivez au-dessus d'une école de danse ?

_ Non, tout le bâtiment est à nous.

_ Quoi ?!

Henry et Emma avaient la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement. Ils suivirent Arizona et Regina à l'intérieur et ces dernières leur expliquèrent les travaux qui étaient en train de se faire. Enfin ils arrivèrent au dernier étage, lieu où dormiraient les enfants ce soir, avant que les travaux ne débutent le lundi suivant.

_ C'est génial ! Je vais avoir ma propre chambre !

_ Franchement les filles, chapeau ! Vraiment c'est très bien pensé. La cinquième chambre est pour l'enfant d' Ayanna ?

_ Au début oui, si Ayanna voulait le garder, on voulait que son enfant ait sa propre chambre.

_ Si ?

_ Ayanna a avorté. Nous avons décidé de ne pas modifier les plans.

_ Oh. Comment va-t-elle ?

_ Pour le moment ça va. De temps en temps elle pleure, mais elle ne regrette pas sa décision, elle veut pouvoir avoir une adolescence normale et aller à l'école.

_ Vous les avez inscrites pour la rentrée ?

_ Oui, Safae va faire sa rentrée au Kindergarden et Ayanna reprendra sa scolarité en 8th Grade.

_ 8 ? Ayanna ne devrait pas âtre en 9th comme moi ?

_ En effet,ils lui ont fait passer des tests, et elle n'a pas un niveau suffisant pour intégrer la 9.

_ Ah ok. Je pourrais l'aider si elle le souhaite.

_ Tu verras ça avec elle. Bon on redescend rejoindre les filles.

_ Oui, j'ai hâte qu'elles me racontent tout ce qu'elles ont découvert depuis leur arrivée.

_ Euh Regina est-ce que je peux te parler.

_ Bien sûr. Allons dans la cuisine à l'étage du dessous, tu veux un chocolat ?

_ Volontiers.

_ Je vais profiter pour prendre le pichet de thé glacé pour les enfants et après on vous laisse discuter.

_ Pas de souci.

Arizona prit le thé dans le réfrigérateur, posa des verres sur un plateau et quitta l'appartement avec Henry, laissant les deux femmes seules au deuxième étage. Regina prépara deux chocolats chaud, en tendit un à Emma et s'installa sur le canapé dans la partie salon.

_ Tu bois du chocolat ?

_ Oui, ça m'arrive. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Je… Sans savoir comment tu es devenue une personne très importante dans ma vie, je dirais même que tu es celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie. Chose totalement incroyable et improbable quand on y pense.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui c'est vrai. Donc je disais, tu es la marraine des jumeaux et…

_ Emma qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? Tu… tu n'es pas malade ?

_ Malade ? Oh non, pas du tout. Sam m'a demandé en mariage.

_ Félicitation, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. C'est une grande nouvelle, vous avez déjà choisi une date ?

_ Oui on a prévu de faire ça à Thanksgiving.

_ Dans quatre mois, ta mère ne s'est pas affolée ?

_ Carrément ! Elle m'envoie des liens de page internet tous les jours.

_ Sa fille va se marier, tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour ça.

_ Oui, je… j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je… j'aimerais beaucoup que…

_ Emma qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ J'aimerais que tu sois ma témoin.

_ Emma… tu sais très bien que…

_ Non je suis sérieuse, on va se marier et je veux que tu sois là, toi, Arizona et les enfants.

_ Emma tu va surement te marier à Storybrooke et tu sais très bien que…

_ On a fait des recherches avec Henry et on pense avoir trouvé le moyen de te faire traverser la ligne. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi ce jour-là. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ait les pieds sur terre, qui comprenne l'importance que ça a pour moi.

_ Merci, ça me touche vraiment. C'est avec joie que je serais ta témoin. Tes parents n'ont rien contre j'espère ?

_ Ils ne sont pas au courant, personne ne l'est en dehors de Sam et Henry.

_ Emma !

_ Quoi, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, c'est mon jour et c'est moi qui décide.

_ Ok très bien. Il va vraiment falloir que j'explique aux filles qui je suis.

_ Henry va pouvoir t'aider.

_ Oui. Puisqu'on en ait aux grandes nouvelles, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je…

_ Tu ?

_ Je suis enceinte.

_ Tu quoi ?! Attend une minute, Arizona est bien une femme… et il me semblait que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Alors comment ?

_ Arizona a demandé à l'une de ses amies de regarder mon dossier, en effet seule je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, tout comme Arizona. Néanmoins on a les problèmes inverses, du coup je porte l'enfant d'Arizona.

_ Tu… Waouh, c'est… tu es heureuse ?

_ Oui, j'ai toujours cru que ça serait impossible. Et là…

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es enceinte de combien ?

_ Un mois, pourquoi ?

_ Tu seras enceinte de cinq mois pour mon mariage, j'ai trop hâte de voir leurs têtes à Storybrooke.

_ Emma !

_ Quoi, ose me dire que tu ne vas pas jubiler !

_ Peut-être un peu en effet. Bon on va retrouver les autres. Ah au fait les enfants ne sont pas encore au courant.

_ Vous comptez leur dire bientôt ou attendre ?

_ On voulait leur dire la semaine prochaine. Tu crois qu'ils vont bien réagir ? Ayanna est déjà au courant, au début je ne voulais pas, je… j'avais peur qu'elle réagisse mal et finalement on en a discuté avec elle avant de prendre la décision.

_ Tu verrais comment Henry est gaga des jumeaux. Je suis sûre que ça va aller.

Elles arrivèrent dans le jardin et changèrent naturellement de sujet. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Arizona, Emma et les enfants allèrent faire un tour de vélo dans Central Park tandis que Regina resta à la maison pour préparer un grand plat de lasagne pour tous.

Emma reprit la route le lendemain matin, après les avoir aider à descendre les lits des enfants qui étaient les derniers meubles encore en place au dernier étage avant le début des travaux. Arizona et Regina leur annoncèrent alors qu'ils partaient deux semaines en vacances sur la côte ouest. Ils firent tous leurs valises et prirent un taxi pour l'aéroport en fin de matinée.

* * *

 **3 août 2015**

 **Los Angeles, État de Californie**

Arizona et Regina avaient réservé dans le même hôtel que le mois précédent. La famille était arrivée la veille en fin d'après-midi et les enfants avaient demandé à passer le reste de la journée à la plage.

En ce lundi matin, la famille était en terrasse à prendre le petit déjeuner à l'ombre d'un parasol pour se protéger du soleil, il était neuf heures et déjà le thermomètre affichait vingt-sept degré Celsius. Regina tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé, essayant tant bien que mal d'évacuer son anxiété, elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Henry l'observait depuis un moment, jamais il n'avait vu sa mère agir de cette manière, au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus, il se décida à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Maman, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

_ Henry, tu disais quoi ? Désolée je n'ai pas écouté.

_ Je te demandais ce qui te mettait dans cet état.

_ Oh… euh rien.

_ A d'autres !

Henry vit Arizona faire un signe de tête à Regina, décidément il se passait bien quelque chose.

_ Bon vous crachez le morceau, vous croyez que je ne vois pas vos regards.

Les filles qui discutaient entre elles s'étaient tues et observaient la scène, attendant elles aussi de savoir ce qui se passait. Arizona et Regina échangèrent une fois de plus un regard, elles n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour communiquer et Arizona se décida la première à prendre la parole.

_ Henry, les filles, Regina et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Il y a un mois, nous sommes venues ici pour voir l'une de mes amies qui est elle aussi médecin.

_ Oui pour Ayanna, et ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Non, non, Ayanna va très bien. On…

_ L'une de vous est malade ?

_ Henry tu peux nous laisser terminer ?

_ Oui désolé.

_ Donc ce que Arizona essaye de vous dire, c'est qu'on en a profité pour faire chacune un bilan et durant ces examens, nous avons eu la possibilité de… comment vous expliquer.

Ayanna voyant que les deux femmes ne savaient pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle, décida de le faire à leur place.

_ En fait pour faire simple, Addison leur a dit qu'à elles deux elles pouvaient faire un enfant, et elles ont décidé de tenter leur chance.

_ Hein ? Mais… comment vous pouvez faire un bébé toutes les deux ? Il faut un papa !

_ Pas forcément Safae, il suffit qu'un monsieur donne quelques un de ses têtards et hop une maman peut avoir un bébé.

_ En effet c'est un peu ça l'idée, merci Sofia.

_ Attendez une minute là ! Vous êtes en train de nous dire que l'une de vous est enceinte !

_ C'est en effet ce qu'on essaye de vous dire. On va avoir un bébé.

Henry, Safae et Sofia avaient ouvert grand la bouche et restaient là à les regarder sans rien dire. Ayanna qui était déjà au courant n'osa pas trop s'en mêler. Arizona et Regina ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de leur réaction.

_ Je vais être grande sœur ?

_ Oui Safae, ça te rend heureuse ?

_ Oui, c'est trop bien !

Les deux femmes étaient quelque peu soulagées, mais appréhendaient surtout les réactions de leurs deux autres enfants. Sofia avait baissé la tête et déjà quelques larmes faisaient leur apparition. Henry ne savait pas trop comment réagir, autant il s'était attendu à ce qu'Emma ai un jour d'autres enfants, mais que sa mère, sa maman, celle qui avait pris soin de lui depuis toujours décide d'avoir un autre bébé…

_ Laquelle de vous deux est enceinte ?

_ Ça a de l'importance ?

_ Maman tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est pour ça que tu veux un autre bébé ?

_ Oh mon dieu Sofia, non bien sûr que non. Je… mon ange nous vous aimons tous très fort, et ça ne changera jamais, quand Addison nous a dit qu'on pouvait avoir un bébé alors que toutes les deux étions considérées comme stériles, nous… nous avons vu là la possibilité de renforcer encore plus ce lien qui nous uni tous, nous…

_ Donc tu m'aimes toujours ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Bon j'attends toujours ma réponse moi !

_ Henry, veux-tu bien nous parler sur un autre ton s'il te plait !

_ Désolé, c'est juste que… Je me sens un peu comme Sofia à vrai dire. Je n'avais pas envisagé que vous puissiez avoir un enfant naturel toutes les deux. C'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir laquelle de vous va avoir ce bébé.

_ C'est moi Henry. Mais c'est aussi le bébé d'Arizona. Addison s'est servie d'un ovule d'Arizona, qu'elle a fécondé avec le spermatozoïde d'un donneur choisi au hasard par Ayanna et enfin elle a implanté l'embryon dans mon ventre.

_ Le donneur est d'origine népalaise, le hasard a un drôle d'humour !

Henry regarda tour à tour sa mère, Arizona et Ayanna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_ Vous l'avez vraiment fait ! Un bébé toutes les deux, c'est… Waouh ! Je m'excuse pour ma réaction, je… je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux. Ce bébé va vivre avec vous, alors que moi je ne vous vois que pendant les vacances.

_ Moi aussi je m'excuse maman, c'était tout comme Henry.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, nous sommes heureuses que vous nous ayez parlé de vos craintes. On aimerait beaucoup vous avoir près de nous, mais Emma et Callie en seraient malheureuses, elles vous aiment beaucoup aussi.

_ Donc si je comprends bien je vais être grand-frère pour la sixième fois !

_ Euh cinquième seulement, je te signale que je suis plus vieille que toi !

Toutes éclatèrent de rire à la remarque d' Ayanna, Henry faisant mine de bouder avant de lui aussi se mettre à rire. Les enfants posèrent beaucoup de questions et les deux femmes y répondirent du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Elles leur annoncèrent qu'elles voulaient aller voir Addison qu'elles n'avaient pas encore mis au courant du résultat positif. Ils pourraient alors tous assister à la première échographie et poser leurs questions. Les enfants sautèrent de joie et finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner afin d'aller le plus rapidement possible au cabinet médical.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent sur le plateau du cabinet, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Il y avait un peu de monde dans la salle d'attente et Arizona espérait qu'Addison pourrait les recevoir.

_ Bonjour madame, puis-je vous renseigner ?

_ Bonjour, serait-il possible de voir le docteur Montgomery ?

_ Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

_ Non, je suis une amie.

_ Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir, quel est votre nom ?

_ Je suis le docteur Robbins.

La secrétaire appela le bureau d'Addison, Arizona l'entendit l'informer de sa présence et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Addison pour se présenter à l'accueil.

_ Arizona ! Oh et je vois que j'ai le plaisir d'avoir la famille Mills Robbins au grand complet cette fois. Bonjour Sofia.

_ Bonjour tante Addi, je suis trop contente de te voir.

Sofia avait sauté dans les bras d'Addison, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et Sofia avait toujours beaucoup aimé l'amie de sa mère.

_ Tu as grandi toi !

Addison reposa Sofia à terre et s'accroupit pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Safae.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle Safae.

_ Bonjour docteur, c'est vrai qu'on va pouvoir voir une photo du bébé ?

Addison redressa la tête pour regarder Arizona, avait-elle bien entendu ? N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles des deux femmes, elle avait supposé que ces dernières n'étaient pas bonnes, mais apriori elle s'était trompée.

_ Le bébé ? Tiens donc !

Addison se redressa et s'approcha d'Arizona.

_ Alors comme ça on va avoir un bébé et on ne m'a pas tenu informé !

_ On voulait te le dire en face !

_ Hum, ça va pour cette fois. Si on allait dans mon cabinet ? Vous avez de la chance mon premier rendez-vous de la matinée a annulé.

Addison dit bonjour à Ayanna et Regina, et fit la connaissance d' Henry qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Une fois arrivée dans son bureau elle fit s'asseoir les deux adultes qui prirent chacune une des petites filles sur leurs genoux tandis que les deux adolescents restèrent debout.

_ Alors… ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir, surtout dans ces circonstances. Aujourd'hui nous allons donc faire la première échographie, par contre les filles je suis flattée, mais pensez à prendre rendez-vous avec un spécialiste à New York, vous n'allez pas faire les trajets sans arrêt !

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'était prévu.

_ Très bien, donc lors de cette première échographie, nous allons voir si tout va bien. A ce stade, si je ne me trompe pas on en est à six semaines et demie d'aménorrhée, on devrait voir le sac gestationnel, mais également l'embryon qui devrait mesurer entre 4 et 6 mm, enfin avec de la chance on devrait voir un petit point clignoter, le cœur du bébé.

_ Déjà ?

_ Oui, vous seriez venu il y a quelques jours, ça n'aurait pas été possible, mais là normalement avec le matériel que j'ai il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Bon dans un premier temps je vais prendre seulement Regina avec moi, le temps de l'installer et de préparer l'échographie, ensuite je vous ferais entrer. Non Ari, même punition que pour les enfants ! Regina tu me suis.

Arizona prit un air boudeur, ce qui fit rire sa femme. Regina posa Safae à terre, se leva et suivit Addison dans la pièce voisine. Addison lui demanda de retirer son pantalon et sa culotte, à ce stade elle ne pouvait pratiquer d'une échographie vaginale afin de voir quelque chose. Elle la rassura en lui disant qu'elle mettrait un drap sur elle afin de cacher sa nudité aux enfants.

_ Alors comment vas-tu ? Des nausées, des insomnies, de la fatigue, des douleurs ?

_ J'ai quelques nausées, par contre je dors comme un bébé, je crois que je n'ai jamais dormi autant. J'ai les seins gonflés, sinon rien de particulier.

_ Très bien. On va pouvoir commencer, je vais chercher tout le monde.

Addison revint quelques secondes plus tard entourée de toute la famille. Elle leur expliqua comment allait se passer l'examen et commença l'échographie.

_ Très bien, le voilà…

Arizona en voyant l'échographie arbora un grand sourire, les autres par contre ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils étaient censés voir.

_ Euh moi je ne vois rien.

Addison se tourna vers la famille et se rendit compte qu'en dehors d'Arizona les autres ne voyaient pas le bébé.

_ Alors ici est-ce que vous voyez le cercle foncé ?

Ils acquiescèrent, alors elle poursuivit.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle le sac gestationnel, c'est là que le bébé va grandir et se développer. Si vous regardez bien vous pouvez voir une tache plus claire dans le cercle.

_ On dirait un haricot.

_ Tout à fait Sofia, c'est le bébé.

_ Il est tout petit.

Regina écoutait attentivement, heureuse d'entendre les enfants poser des questions.

_ Oui Safae, il ne mesure que 5mm.

_ Docteur, c'est quoi le point qui clignote ?

_ Alors Henry, le petit point qui clignote, c'est le cœur du bébé.

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux, elle réalisait enfin pleinement son état.

_ Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Safae, ta maman est juste émue. Regina tout va bien ?

_ Oui, je… Merci. Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Je suis une vraie fontaine en ce moment, désolée.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, ce sont les hormones. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu contribuer à votre bonheur.

_ Docteur est-ce que je peux prendre une photo avec mon téléphone ?

_ Oui bien sûr, je peux vous imprimez une photo à chacun si vous voulez.

_ Oh oui !

_ Trop cool, Man' va pas en revenir !

_ Euh… En fait elle est déjà au courant.

_ Quoi ?! Mais tu ne l'a vu que quelques heures ? Vous avez parlé de beaucoup d'autres choses ?

_ De son mariage, elle m'a demandé d'être sa témoin.

_ Et je suppose que tu as refusé, tu sais ça compte beaucoup pour elle et…

_ Henry j'ai accepté.

_ Ah ! Euh ok. Ben ça alors.

_ Et voici les clichés pour toute la famille, je vais tout mettre dans une enveloppe pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment. Alors vous avez prévu de rester quelques jours ?

_ Oui on va rester quelques jours dans le coin, puis on a loué une maison près de San Diego.

_ Vous seriez libre pour venir diner à la maison ce soir ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Ils restèrent discuter encore un moment, puis quittèrent le cabinet en se donnant rendez-vous le soir même pour un barbecue au bord de la plage dans la maison d'Addison. Henry et Sofia voulant voir les étoiles sur Hollywood boulevard, la balade de l'après-midi fut toute trouvée. Arizona, Sofia et Arizona, essayèrent d'expliquer aux trois autres qui étaient les personnalités dont les noms étaient inscrits sur les étoiles, ce qui valut de nombreux moments de rire. Devant le Chinese Theatre, tous essayèrent de mettre leurs pieds et leurs mains dans les empreintes des stars. Regina en profita pour faire de nombreuses photos souvenirs. Ces vacances étaient vraiment une très bonne idée, un moment de complicité en famille avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre. La soirée chez Addison se passa dans la détente et la bonne humeur, les enfants jouant sur la plage pendant que les adultes discutaient tranquillement.


	10. AVM - Part 8 -Vacances en famille

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour la semaine dernière, j'étais au fin fond de mon lit...**

 **Ensuite je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2019 !**

 **Un chapitre plus léger... je pense qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Par contre j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et je n'ai donc pas pu écrire. J'ai donc décidé de ne poster que toutes les deux semaines le temps que je puisse écrire la suite. Désolée pour ce contre temps, mais on ne choisit pas toujours ce que nous réserve la vie.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires et mise en follow, chose rare je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun, veuillez m'en excuser.**

 **Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines !**

* * *

 **8**

 **Vacances en famille**

 **4 août 2015**

 **Los Angeles, Etat de Californie**

La soirée de la veille s'était finie tard et toute la petite famille avait fait la grasse matinée. Ainsi à onze heures, ils sortirent de l'hôtel et trouvèrent un café avec vue sur l'océan afin d'y prendre un brunch. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et tous discutaient et rigolaient. Regina se mit à observer la scène avec tendresse, machinalement elle caressa son ventre, réalisant enfin totalement son état. D'ici quelques mois elle allait avoir un bébé. Mais pour le moment il était temps de raconter son histoire à ses enfants. Elle avait fait la promesse à Henry de ne plus lui mentir et elle voulait avoir cette même honnêteté avec tous ses enfants. Aussi lorsque chacun eut le nez dans son assiette et qu'un moment de calme et de silence se présenta, elle décida de prendre la parole. Elle n'en avait pas discuté avec Arizona et cette dernière ce demanda tout comme les enfants ce qu'elle voulait encore leur annoncer.

_ Je vais profiter que nous sommes tous réunis pour…

_ Regina ? Tout va bien ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tout va bien. Il y a quelques années j'ai fait une promesse à mon fils, celle de toujours lui dire la vérité. Aujourd'hui je voudrais vous faire cette même promesse et pour cela je voudrais vous parler de moi. Je… ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire et je ne sais pas comment vous allez réagir, j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

Arizona prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle et qu'elle comprenait sa démarche. Les enfants comprenant que le moment était important, ne disaient rien et attendaient que Regina s'adresse à eux. Néanmoins la brune perdait totalement ses moyens, elle avait peur du rejet et cette peur elle n'arrivait pas à la contrôler. Arizona le comprit et essaya de la rassurer, Henry la regarda avec insistance, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ça allait bien se passer, puis il regarda ses sœurs et les filles comprirent…

_ Regina, si ce que tu veux nous dire c'est que tu es la méchante reine, alors nous sommes déjà au courant.

Arizona et Regina agrandirent leurs yeux à la déclaration de Sofia. Elles fixèrent la petite fille, qui leur fit à grand sourire, puis elles regardèrent leurs autres enfants qui souriaient eux aussi.

_ Que… comment ça vous êtes au courant ? Depuis quand ?

_ Alors moi je le sais depuis Noël, Henry m'a prêté son livre et m'a expliquer les grandes lignes.

_ Nous on le sait depuis quelques jours, le soir où vous êtes sorties, que Teddy nous a gardé, Sofia nous en a parlé. D'ailleurs Teddy est aussi au courant. On a lu le livre d' Henry avec Sofia durant tout le mois et on l'a prêté à Teddy le temps des vacances.

_ Vous… Je…

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Regina se sentait perdue et Arizona prit donc le relai.

_ Moi je trouve ça génial, j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les méchants. Et puis Henry nous a expliqué que tu n'étais pas vraiment méchante, que tu avais beaucoup souffert et que c'est pour ça que tu avais mal agis. Après moi je ne connais que la Regina qui a redonné le sourire à ma maman et je t'aime. Tu as des pouvoirs magiques ?

Regina avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle ressentait les émotions à deux cent pour cent avec les hormones et la déclaration de sa belle-fille la toucha au plus haut point. Elle se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Merci Sofia, je t'aime aussi. Des pouvoirs ? Euh oui j'en ai, mais pas dans ce monde.

_ Oh ! C'est dommage.

_ Moi je ne trouve pas, je suis bien mieux sans mes pouvoirs. Et vous les filles vous en pensez quoi ?

_ Pour moi ça n'a pas d'importance, tu nous aimes et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Aujourd'hui tu es ma mère et tu as bien plus pris soin de moi que celle qui m'a mis au monde.

Regina prit alors Ayanna dans ses bras, et le câlin dura un long moment, puis la brune se détacha de sa fille et se tourna vers la plus jeune.

_ Safae, et toi ?

_ Moi je te trouve bien plus belle que celle du dessin animé que nous a montré Sofia ! Tu es ma maman.

Safae sauta dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et elles ne se séparèrent que lorsqu' Henry prit la parole à son tour.

_ Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ?

_ Oh que si ! Viens ici. Merci mon chéri.

_ De rien. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple comme ça ! Si tu veux je pourrais aussi l'expliquer à mon futur petit frère !

_ Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ?

_ Rien, mais j'aimerai bien ! Je me sentirais un peu moins seul lorsque je suis avec vous toutes ! Je vous aime les filles, mais j'avoue que parfois…

Toutes se mirent à rire, comprenant très bien ce qu' Henry voulait dire. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à profiter de la plage de Santa Monica, de temps à autres les filles venaient voir Regina et lui posaient des questions sur son passé. Regina y répondait en adaptant les réponses à leur âge. Enfin elle pouvait profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie, il n'y avait plus de secrets, plus de non-dit. Elle avait trouvé sa fin heureuse et jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé comme ça !

* * *

 **5 août 2015**

 **Anaheim, État de Californie**

Arizona et Regina avait couché les enfants de bonne heure la veille. Lorsque le réveil sonna à sept heures, elles prirent le temps de se doucher avant de les réveiller. Elles entrèrent en premier dans la chambre des deux plus jeunes. Safae se réveilla facilement, faisant un grand sourire à Regina. Sofia quant à elle se tourna et cacha sa tête sous la couette, Arizona se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait bien à Callie dans ces moment-là. Elle se rapprocha de sa fille, s'allongea à ses côtés et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

_ Maman ! C'est les vacances, pourquoi on se lève aussi tôt.

_ On se lève aussi tôt parce qu'on a de la route aujourd'hui. Arrête de ronchonner et lève-toi, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer le programme. Bon les filles on vous laisse vous préparer et ranger vos affaires. Dans trente minutes on va prendre le petit déjeuner.

_ Quelle autorité !

_ Ça m'arrive, surtout avec miss ronchon le matin.

_ Allons réveiller les grands.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d' Ayanna et d' Henry, elles eurent la surprise de les trouver tous les deux réveillés et habillés.

_ Vous êtes déjà prêt ?

_ Oui on a entendu le réveil à sept heures, du coup on s'est levé.

_ Très bien, vous pouvez aider vos sœurs pendant que l'on rassemble le reste des affaires.

Les deux ados acquiescèrent et les deux femmes préparèrent les affaires pour la journée. Une demi-heure plus tard la voiture était chargée et ils se trouvaient tous les six à la table du petit déjeuner.

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_ Surprise !

_ Sérieux, vous n'allez rien nous dire ?

_ Non. Vous le saurez dans une heure de toute façon. Alors profitez du petit déjeuner et laissez-nous apprécier ces dernières minutes de calme.

Arizona n'avait pas menti, une heure plus tard c'est une Sofia surexcité qui descendit de la voiture, suivit d' Henry tout aussi heureux. Safae et Ayanna, écoutaient les deux autres parler rapidement et leur expliquer où ils se trouvaient.

_ C'est trop génial ! Par quoi on va commencer ? Il y a trop de choses à faire, on reste combien de temps ? J'ai trop envie de voir la parade, et puis il y a aussi…

Sofia s'était transformée en vrai moulin à parole, faisant sourire les deux adultes. Elle avait commencé à exprimer sa joie au moment où elle avait vu la voiture emprunter la route menant au parc d'attraction. Elle rêvait depuis toute petite d'aller à Disneyland et aujourd'hui son rêve se réalisait.

_ Alors pour répondre à quelques-unes de tes nombreuses questions, nous restons trois jours et nous allons commencer par aller déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel.

_ Trois jours ! Trop génial, quand je vais raconter ça à Meg et Ethan ! On commence par quel parc ?

Arizona et Regina se mirent à rire, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Une fois les valises déposées, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée du tout premier parc Disney, et même Regina se dû d'admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de magique quand elle vit les étoiles dans les yeux de ses enfants. Henry et Sofia prirent les choses en main, un plan étalé à même le sol, ils regardaient par où commencer la journée. Pendant ce temps Regina prenait des photos, voir les quatre enfants et Arizona assis à même le sol à parlementer pour savoir où aller la fit sourire. Finalement au bout de dix minutes ils se relevèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la gare de Main Street afin de monter à bord du train qui fait le tour du parc. Cette première vision de ce monde rempli de couleurs plu à tous et vingt minutes plus tard ils en descendirent ravis et fin prêt pour attaquer la journée. Ils arpentèrent Main Street, découvrant cette rue sortant du passé de Walt Disney. Henry, Sofia et Arizona étaient en première ligne discutant déjà de la prochaine attraction à faire, tandis que Safae, Ayanna et Regina admirait les maisons de cette rue artificielle, totalement fascinées. Henry qui avait également prit son appareil photo, profita du moment pour prendre sa mère tenant les deux filles par la main, observant à droite et à gauche les diverses boutiques et restaurants. Arizona remarqua que pour la première fois Ayanna ressemblait à une enfant de son âge. Ils finirent par arriver sur la Central Plazza se trouvant face au château de la belle au bois dormant. Voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de Sofia et Safae, Arizona et Henry décidèrent de commencer par visiter Fantasyland et prirent donc la direction du château. A l'intérieur ils prirent le temps de découvrir l'histoire d'Aurore, puis ils allèrent faire un tour jusqu'au puits et à la fontaine de Blanche neige où ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver les princesses Aurore, Cendrillon et Blanche Neige. Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en découvrant les versions Disney de ces princesses qu'elle connaissait réellement. Henry insista lourdement pour la prendre en photo avec les trois princesses, puis Regina prit une photo des enfants avec ces même princesses.

_ Maman ? A quoi elle ressemble la vrai Blanche Neige ?

_ Snow est très différente, elle a ce côté j'aime tout le monde, je chante avec les oiseaux, mais c'est aussi une aventurière et une très bonne combattante, elle manie très bien son arc.

_ J'aimerai bien que grand-mère m'apprenne à tirer à l'arc. Oh les filles je crois que j'ai une photo d'elle sur mon appareil, hum… voilà.

Ses sœurs se penchèrent pour découvrir la vrai Blanche Neige.

_ Elle est jolie, elle a les cheveux courts.

_ Ça si je ne me trompe pas c'est maman qui a voulu qu'elle n'ait plus ses cheveux longs auxquels elle tenait tant et qui lui à donner des cheveux court en lançant la malédiction.

_ Tu as fait ça ?

_ C'est bien possible… Bon si on continuait la visite.

Arizona rigolait, se demandant comment sa femme en lançant sa malédiction avait pensé à raccourcir les cheveux de sa belle-fille.

Ils continuèrent à s'émerveiller dans le monde rose bonbon de Fantasyland, firent les attractions de Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Blanche Neige, Mr Toad et enfin Alice aux pays des merveilles. En sortant de l'attraction Regina ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire, si bien qu'elle mit cinq bonnes minutes à reprendre son calme devant les regards ahuri de sa famille qui attendait qu'elle explique le pourquoi de ce fou rire.

_ Mon amour c'est bon, ça va mieux ?

_ Oui excusez-moi, mais c'était franchement hilarant, il va falloir que je vois ce dessin animé.

_ Moi il m'a toujours fait un peu peur celui-ci et j'avoue que je ne vois pas ce qui te fait rire à ce point.

_ La reine de cœur ! J'imagine trop la tête que ferait ma mère en découvrant cela.

_ Henry et Arizona comprirent enfin et éclatèrent de rire.

_ Tu connais la reine de cœur ?

_ Oh que oui, c'est ma mère.

_ C'est vrai ? Et elle est aussi méchante que celle qu'on vient de voir ?

_ Bien pire, mais vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour que je vous en parle. Bon c'est quoi la suite ?

_ On dirait que tu t'amuses bien finalement ?

_ En fin de compte, oui. Beaucoup.

_ Si on allait faire une attraction un peu plus dynamique ! J'irai bien faire Matterhorn Bobsleds.

_ Oh oui trop bien !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette attraction, cette dernière étant déconseillée aux femmes enceintes, ils hésitèrent à laisser Regina toute seule, puis ils se rendirent compte que Safae n'avait pas la taille minimum requise, du coup Regina décida d'aller avec Safae faire une attraction adaptée pendant que les autres feraient un tour en Suisse. Elles eurent le temps de faire trois attractions et d'aller rencontrer les fées avant de revoir le petit groupe qui les trouva en pleine discussion avec la fée clochette. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger et pendant le repas Regina leur raconta sa rencontre avec Tink, la vraie fée clochette.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi occupée à la découverte de Frontierland dans un premier temps, puis du Critter Country dans l'univers de Winnie l'ourson, avant de traverser le New Orleans Square, à la rencontre de Jack Sparrow et des 1001 fantômes de la maison hantée, pour enfin terminer avec le spectacle Fantasmic sur les Rivers of America, dans lequel Mickey se bat contre les méchants des contes.

Arizona et Regina regagnèrent l'hôtel avec quatre enfants au bord du sommeil, Regina devant porter Safae et Arizona Sofia, tandis que les deux grands suivaient tels deux zombis. La journée avait été magique et celle du lendemain promettait de l'être tout autant…

Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée dans le parc California Adventure, offrant un autre type de dépaysement à la découverte de l'ouest américain. Ils terminèrent la journée dans un restaurant offrant une vue sur le spectacle sons et lumières World of Colors. Arizona était ravie de passer ces bons moments avec sa famille et de les voir tous rire et avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Regina se découvrait une âme d'enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir et était ravie d'avoir accepté de découvrir cet univers qui lui était jusque-là totalement inconnu.

Le troisième jour ils le passèrent dans le premier parc à faire les mondes qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire le premier jour, Henry sauta de joie lorsqu' enfin ils se retrouvèrent en face des vilains et qu'il put prendre sa mère en photo avec sa version Disney. Regina s'amusa de découvrir les versions de Maléfique, Cruella et Ursula. En fin de journée ils assistèrent au feu d'artifice puis ne se firent pas prier pour regagner leurs lits.

* * *

 **8 août 2015**

 **San Diego, État de Californie**

Après une petite heure de route, la petite famille était arrivée à destination. La maison louée pour passer le reste des vacances donnait directement sur la plage. La maison avait deux étages, elle était composée au rez-de-chaussée d'une cuisine ouverte sur un grand salon, d'une salle de bain et d'une chambre. A l'étage se trouvait trois autres chambres et une salle de bain. Les enfants voulurent directement aller se baigner, mais leurs mères refusèrent. Il fallait tout d'abord décharger la voiture, attribuer les chambres, faire les lits et enfin aller faire des courses pour la semaine. C'est une Ayanna tout sourire et trois autres enfants ronchonnant qui pénétrèrent dans la maison.

En fin de matinée, ils rentrèrent des courses et pendant que Regina et Ayanna préparaient le repas, Arizona se rendit sur la plage avec les autres. Depuis la cuisine, Regina pouvait observer sa femme et ses enfants jouer au ballon sur la plage. Perdue dans ses pensées, une main posée sur son ventre, elle observait sa famille rire et s'amuser. Ayanna qui lui avait posé une question, n'obtenant pas de réponse, releva la tête et observa sa mère brune. En la regardant ainsi tout sourire, elle se demandait comment cette femme avait pu être différente à une autre époque. Au bout d'un moment elle posa une main sur son épaule, afin de la faire revenir auprès d'elle.

_ Ayanna ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Oui, je voulais savoir si je devais assaisonner la salade ?

_ Non, ça ne sera pas la peine, chacun assaisonnera à son goût dans son assiette et si tout n'est pas manger, ça se conservera mieux.

_ Très bien. A quoi tu pensais ?

_ A la chance que j'ai de tous vous avoir dans ma vie.

_ Regina. Je… je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Henry nous a expliqué que tout comme moi tu as été mariée à un homme plus âgé. Est-ce que…

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Tu n'as pas eu d'enfant avec lui. Il… toi et lui… vous n'avez pas… il ne t'as pas…

_ C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu d'enfant, néanmoins j'ai été enceinte à plusieurs reprises, mais chaque fois j'ai perdu le bébé.

_ Oh ! Je suis désolée.

_ Ne le sois pas. Je n'aimais pas mon mari, il était violent et abusait de moi.

_ Tu… tu as connu d'autres hommes ?

_ Oui.

_ Et est-ce que…

_ Ayanna que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal lorsqu'on est avec un homme ?

_ Oh mon cœur. Non, bien sûr que non. Un jour tu rencontreras un homme, ou une femme, pour qui ton cœur battra très fort. Ce jour-là, tu te sentiras aimée et en sécurité et crois-moi il n'y aura pas de douleur, juste du bonheur.

_ Très bien. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question.

_ De rien, et sache que si tu as d'autres questions, je serais toujours là pour essayer d'y répondre.

_ Merci.

Regina prit Ayanna dans ses bras pour un câlin mère-fille. A ce moment-là les autres entrèrent dans la maison et s'arrêtèrent en découvrant la scène.

_ Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On a faim nous !

_ Sofia ! Tout va bien ?

_ Oui tout va très bien, et le repas est prêt, tout le monde à table. Et n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains avant !

Les enfants se mirent à courir en direction de la salle de bain.

_ Et sans courir s'il vous plait !

_ Quelle autorité. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, on a eu une petite discussion mère fille, c'est tout.

_ Ok. Bon je vais me laver les mains moi aussi.

Regina lui mit une tape sur la fesse lorsqu' Arizona passa devant elle. Arizona la regarda avec des grands yeux d'un air offusqué, puis se mit à sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Les deux femmes restaient complices et Arizona aimait que Regina se sente assez en confiance pour faire ce genre de gestes.

Le reste des vacances se passa agréablement entre grasses matinées, moments en famille sur la plage, escapade au zoo de San Diego et au SeaWorld. Ayanna discutait beaucoup avec Regina de qui elle se sentait très proche de par leurs expériences. Arizona avait posé la question à sa femme et cette dernière lui avait expliqué que la jeune fille se posait beaucoup de questions et avait peur de se laisser approcher par les autres. Du coup la blonde leur laissait leurs moments mère-fille, comprenant que leurs passés, leur permettait de se comprendre. Chaque soir, Regina et Sofia jouaient quelques morceaux de violons, Arizona aimait voir la complicité qu'il existait entre sa femme et sa fille. De son côté elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Henry, elle appréciait beaucoup le garçon et ce dernier se sentait plus à l'aise avec elle pour parler des filles. Arizona n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le prénom de celle qui retenait son attention, mais avait fait de son mieux pour lui prodiguer quelques conseils. Safae quant à elle évoluait comme toutes les petites filles de son âge. Jouant, riant avec son frère et ses sœurs. Arizona et Regina avaient enfin trouvé un équilibre dans leurs vies.

* * *

 **15 août 2015**

 **San Diego, État de Californie**

C'était déjà le dernier jour des vacances et Arizona observait ses enfants jouer sur le sable, tout en enlaçant tendrement sa femme et leur futur enfant. Toutes deux avaient souffert par le passé, mais aujourd'hui elles avaient tout ce dont elles avaient toujours rêvé. Dans une heure il serait temps de faire route pour l'aéroport, il faudrait dire au-revoir à Sofia qui prendrait un avion pour la Floride afin de rejoindre Callie chez ses grands-parents.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

_ J'arrêterais bien le temps, je me sens bien ici, toi dans mes bras, écoutant les rires de nos enfants.

_ C'était une très bonne idée ces vacances en famille. Merci.

_ De rien. Bon on devrait aller charger la voiture.

_ Tu as raison, tu m'aides à me relever ?

_ Bien sûr ma reine. Sofia va me manquer.

_ Je comprends. Henry reste encore quinze jours, mais après ça…

_ Tu sais qu'il est amoureux.

_ Quoi !

_ Il ne t'a rien dit.

_ Non. Tu sais comment elle s'appelle ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire dire. Il m'a demandé des conseils sur la façon d'agir avec les filles.

_ Il ne m'a rien demandé à moi.

_ Tu es sa mère !

_ Et ?

_ On ne parle pas de ce genre de chose avec sa mère. Ça te dérange qu'il en discute avec moi ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis ravie qu'il puisse en discuter avec quelqu'un. Je sais qu'il est aussi très proche de Sam et qu'il communique avec Alex.

_ Ok. Bon je vais chercher les enfants.

_ Arizona !

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient à l'aéroport, Arizona avait Sofia dans ses bras, et n'arrivait plus à la lâcher.

_ Maman, tu m'étouffes !

_ Désolée mon bébé.

_ Je ne suis plus un bébé. La dame m'attend, je vais finir par rater mon avion.

_ Arizona, chérie, nous aussi on va rater notre avion. Sofia fait un bon voyage, on se revoit bientôt, et continue à jouer du violon tous les jours, tu as beaucoup progressé.

_ Merci Regina, je peux faire un bisou au bébé ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

Sofia fit un bisou sur le ventre de Regina, avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de la brune. Elle fit de même avec Henry, Safae et Ayanna, puis fit un dernier câlin à sa mère avant de suivre l'hôtesse qui s'occuperait d'elle durant le voyage. Une fois Sofia à bord de son avion, la famille se dirigea vers sa porte d'embarquement pour prendre leur vol pour New York. Tous étaient tristes de partir et en même temps ils avaient hâte de découvrir leur appartement terminé. Une heure plus tard les roues de l'avion quittaient le sol de San Diego…


	11. AVM - Part 9 - Vie de famille

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici enfin la suite, encore désolée d'avoir espacé mes postes, mais je préférais ça à une coupure brutale où des posts aléatoires.**

 **Voici un chapitre quelque peu différents, car on avance dans le temps en faisant des petits bons sur des événements qui me semblaient important.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous et on se retrouve dans deux semaines !**

* * *

 **9**

 **Vie de famille**

 **15 août 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Il était vingt heure quarante-cinq et leur avion venait d'atterrir à New York. Henry ralluma son téléphone et vit qu'Emma avait essayé de l'appeler, tout comme ses grands-parents. Il suivit le mouvement et descendit de l'avion à la suite de ses mères et de ses sœurs. A peine un pied posé dans l'aéroport, il composa le numéro de sa mère blonde. Il y eut deux sonneries avant qu'Emma ne décroche.

_ Salut Man' !

_ Bon anniversaire ! Tu en as mis du temps pour me rappeler.

_ On était dans l'avion.

_ Ah mais oui c'est aujourd'hui que vous rentrez de vacances. C'était bien ?

_ Génial ! Nous sommes allés à Disneyland, puis après Maman et Arizona avait loué une maison au bord de la mer près de San Diego.

_ Pas trop déçu de passer ton anniversaire dans l'avion ?

_ Non, on l'a fêté hier soir en allant au restaurant, puis ce matin j'ai eu mes pancakes spécial anniversaire !

_ Ça ressemble bien à Regina ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

_ Euh non… je ne vois pas. Du moins rien que tu ne sache déjà !

_ Oh allé ! Raconte-moi. Tu as assisté à la première échographie ?

_ Oui c'était super, j'ai la photo je te montrerais. N'en pêche je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle te l'ait dit avant de me le dire ! Et en même temps je suis content que vous vous entendiez à ce point.

_ C'est vrai que ce n'était pas gagné au début. Mais tu sais quoi je suis heureuse de l'avoir comme amie, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

_ Se faire bannir de Storybrooke a été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé finalement.

_ C'est vrai, finalement elle doit son bonheur à ma mère.

_ Surtout ne va pas leur dire ça ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser, on arrive à la récupération des bagages et maman me fait signe de raccrocher pour que je puisse les aider.

_ Ok, je t'embrasse très fort et passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

_ Ok. Bisous Man'.

Henry rangea son téléphone et récupéra sa valise sur le tapis, il se chargea aussi de prendre celle de Safae, puis suivit le mouvement jusqu'à la sortie. En passant les portes, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom sur la droite et tourna la tête. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit les visages souriant de Meg et Ethan. Il posa les valises et courut vers ses amis.

_ Je crois que ta surprise lui fait plaisir.

_ Je crois aussi. Bon essayons de trouver un taxi pour ramener tout le monde à la maison.

Regina se mit dans la file pour les taxis et quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit Henry l'entourer de ses bras.

_ Merci maman.

_ Emma m'a aidé. Bonjour Meg, bonjour Ethan.

_ Bonjour Regina, merci pour votre invitation.

_ Bonjour, oui vraiment merci, c'est cool de pouvoir être ensemble pour l'anniversaire d' Henry.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Arizona et Regina avait hâte de découvrir leur logement terminé, et les enfants étaient excités à l'idée de découvrir leurs chambres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le petit immeuble, Meg et Ethan restèrent figés en découvrant le lieu. C'est Henry qui dut les sortir de leur contemplation pour les faire pénétrer dans la demeure. Il leur expliqua que les travaux du rez-de-chaussée n'étaient pas encore réalisés mais qu'ils commençaient lundi et que ce serait l'espace de travail de sa mère. Ils passèrent devant l'étage du cabinet médical et enfin arrivèrent à l'appartement. Henry entra en dernier et eut la surprise de découvrir une banderole lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et un repas préparé par Teddy et Jess. Les enfants demandèrent la permission d'aller découvrir leurs chambres et montèrent à l'étage, laissant les adultes discuter entre eux et terminer de préparer la table. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils montèrent eux aussi et virent que chacun avait trouvé sa chambre. Regina précisa qu'Ethan dormirait avec Henry et que Meg prendrait la chambre de Sofia, puis elle rejoignit Arizona devant la porte de la dernière chambre. Elles restèrent un moment à observer cette pièce encore vide et à l'imaginer pleine de vie. Teddy une fois le tour des autres chambres fait, se rapprocha de ses deux amies. Arizona tenait Regina dans ses bras et toutes deux étaient bien loin dans leur monde à elles. Elle hésita un moment à les déranger, mais il y avait un repas d'anniversaire qui les attendait, alors elle leur laissa encore quelques secondes avant de faire exploser la bulle où elles s'étaient enfermées.

_ Ben alors les filles, on rêvasse ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de cette pièce ?

_ Ça c'est la chambre du bébé !

Teddy se tourna vers Safae, pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu, aux dernières nouvelles Ayanna n'avait pas gardé son bébé, elle ne comprenait pas.

_ Euh… là j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

_ Notre bébé.

_ Votre… comment ça votre bébé ?

_ Je suis enceinte.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Félicitations.

Meg, Ethan et Jess les félicitèrent également et tout le monde redescendit afin de diner et de passer une agréable soirée qui se termina en musique…

* * *

 **31 août 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Arizona et Teddy stressaient. En ce dernier jour d'août, le cabinet médical ouvrait ses portes. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles s'y préparaient, mais l'angoisse du non patient était tout de même présente. Elles avaient mis des annonces dans les lieux publics proches du cabinet, notamment les crèches, les écoles et les hôpitaux. Elles avaient aussi passé une annonce dans les journaux. Pour le moment elles n'avaient pas encore engagée de secrétaire et Regina avait proposé de les aider dans cette tâche le temps que les premiers patients se fassent connaitre. Aussi en ce lundi matin les trois femmes se trouvaient dans les bureaux du cabinet, deux à faire les cent pas, tandis que la troisième essayait de les calmer comme elle pouvait.

Le lieu central du cabinet comprenait l'accueil et la salle d'attente, l'endroit était lumineux et chaleureux avec des murs couleur crème. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait l'accueil et de chaque côté un espace d'attente. Sur la gauche en entrant on trouvait l'espace attente pour la pédiatrie, des sièges adaptés aux enfants et aux adultes, quelques jeux et quelques cadres où figuraient des animaux photographiés par Regina. Sur la gauche l'espace se voulait plus adulte avec une ambiance un peu plus zen et des photos de paysage. De chaque côté de cette pièce centrale de trouvait deux bureaux. En effet les deux femmes, ayant la place avait envisagé de pouvoir embaucher d'autres médecins par la suite. Arizona rangeait pour la centième fois les jouets de sa salle d'attente, tandis que Teddy elle changeait constamment la disposition des magazines. Toutes deux sursautèrent lorsque le téléphone sonna et se tournèrent vers Regina, attendant le verdict avec impatience.

_ Cabinet des docteurs Altman et Robbins, bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous.

_ …

_ Vous souhaitez prendre rendez-vous avec notre pédiatre ou notre cardiologue.

_ …

_ Quand êtes-vous disponible ?

_ …

_ Je peux vous proposez aujourd'hui à quinze heure, ou demain à quatorze heure trente.

_...

_ Aujourd'hui. Très bien, vous pouvez me rappeler votre nom, ainsi que celui du patient.

_...

_ Donc on vous voit aujourd'hui à quinze heures pour Aiden. Passez une bonne journée, au-revoir.

Regina raccrocha et termina de noter toutes les informations sur le planning de l'ordinateur. Puis elle releva la tête et vit deux paires d'yeux l'observer.

_ Un problème mesdames ?

_ On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

_ C'est clair je suis impressionnée. Pour qui est le rendez-vous ?

_ Pour Arizona, une maman qui vient avec son petit garçon de cinq ans qui tousse depuis deux jours.

_ Pourquoi quinze heures, j'aurais pu les prendre avant ?

_ Déjà parce que la maman travaille le matin, et ensuite je n'allais pas lui dire que le planning était complètement vide et qu'elle pouvait venir quand bon lui semble.

_ Alors là ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé à ça !

_ Nous ne sommes pas dans un hôpital les filles, c'est vous qui fixez les règles. D'ailleurs vous savez quoi, allez voir les filles à l'étage, moi je reste ici pour prendre les appels, ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler sur mon expo et au moins je ne vous verrais pas tourner tels deux lions en cage. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je viendrais vous chercher.

Teddy et Arizona se regardèrent, puis obéirent sans rien ajouter. Une heure plus tard Arizona passa voir comment allait Regina et lui apporta un thé.

_ Alors mon amour, tout se passe bien, tu avances sur ton expo ?

_ Oui j'ai bien avancé. Merci pour le thé.

_ Tu as eu d'autres appels ?

_ Alors oui, tu as ton premier patient à onze heure trente, ensuite j'ai trois rendez-vous pour cet après-midi, cinq pour demain et deux pour mercredi. Pour Teddy, elle a un rendez-vous cet après-midi, trois demain, un mercredi et deux jeudi.

_ Tu plaisantes ?!

_ Non, pourquoi tu es déçue ?

_ Déçue ? Non au contraire, je suis ravie. Teddy ! Descend une minute.

Les deux femmes entendirent leur amie descendre les quelques marches qui séparaient les deux étages, elle entra dans la pièce et leur demanda ce qui se passait. Arizona parla de leur agenda de rendez-vous avec enthousiasme et bientôt les deux femmes sautillaient de joie telle deux petites filles.

_ Pour la peine c'est moi qui prépare le repas ce midi. Arizona ta femme est un trésor, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faille embaucher quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Euh… j'ai un métier je te signale. Mon studio photo est enfin opérationnel, j'ai du boulot avant le vernissage de l'expo et une galerie à ouvrir. Vous devriez au contraire, profiter de vos emplois du temps allégés pour dénicher le ou la secrétaire médicale de vos rêves ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça vous recevez un candidat ce soir et deux demain matin. Mais tout est noté sur vos plannings, avec les informations dont vous avez besoin.

Arizona et Teddy la remercièrent pour son aide et se rendirent chacune à son bureau afin de consulter les informations sur leurs futurs patients et sur les candidats pour le poste de secrétaire médicale.

La journée se passa bien et leurs carnets de rendez-vous continuèrent à se remplir. Toutes regagnèrent leur appartement avec un poids en moins. Les débuts du cabinet étaient prometteurs.

* * *

 **9 septembre 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

C'était le jour de la rentrée scolaire, Safae était excitée à l'idée d'aller à l'école. Vêtue de son uniforme, assise à la table du petit déjeuner, elle était un vrai moulin à paroles. Ayanna, quant à elle appréhendait beaucoup cette journée et ne disait pas un mot. La veille il avait été décidé qu' Arizona conduirait Safae pour son premier jour à l'Elementary School, tandis que Regina irait avec Ayanna à la Middle School. En fait ces deux dernières appréhendaient tout autant l'une que l'autre cette journée, Ayanna avait peur du rejet et du regard des autres et Regina quant à elle ne voulait pas embarrasser sa fille. Safae et Arizona, toutes joyeuses, leurs firent à chacune un bisou et partirent en direction de l'école.

_ Nous devrions y aller également si tu ne veux pas être en retard dès le premier jour.

_ Je vais chercher mon sac et j'arrive.

Les deux écoles ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques minutes à pied, Arizona avançait en tenant Safae par la main, cette dernière sautillant de plaisir à chaque pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux devant l'école. Pour cette première journée, seuls les nouveaux élèves et leurs parents étaient présents. Cela permettait aux enfants de se familiariser un peu avec les lieux avant que tous les élèves ne reprennent l'école le lendemain. Les parents pouvaient ainsi rencontrer l'équipe pédagogique et eux aussi être rassurés. Arizona pu ainsi rester un petit moment, afin de visiter les lieux, découvrir la classe de Safae et connaitre un peu mieux le fonctionnement de l'école. Ainsi elle apprit que tous les lundi matin à 8 h30, pour commencer la semaine, les élèves et les enseignants, ainsi que les parents qui le souhaitaient se rendaient à l'auditorium de l'école pour chanter tous ensemble. Safae demanda alors si elle et Regina viendraient chanter avec elle. Arizona lui fit un grand sourire et que pour sa part elle ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Ayanna et Regina devaient quant à elle, traverser Central Park pour rejoindre l'école de la jeune fille. Naturellement Ayanna avait pris la main de Regina, essayant de se rassurer de cette manière. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'établissement Regina serra un peu plus la main de la jeune fille afin de lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour elle. De nombreux élèves se trouvaient également là et pas seulement ceux qui arrivaient pour leur première année. Tout comme pour Safae, cette journée était réservée aux nouveaux et les cours commençaient dès le lendemain. Elles pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans l'école et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Une dame les salua avec un grand sourire et demanda le nom de l'élève afin de lui fournir son emploi du temps et lui indiquer son numéro de casier.

_ Ayanna Mills Robins, oh tu es notre nouvelle élève qui arrive du Népal. Je vais prendre le temps de bien t'expliquer ton emploi du temps. Donc une partie des cours sont les matières obligatoires, pour ces matières tu suis un cours adapté à ton niveau dans chacune d'elle. Nous t'avons mis dans différents niveaux suivant les matières, par rapport aux tests que tu es venue passer la semaine dernière. Comme tu as beaucoup de matières obligatoires comparé aux autres élèves, nous ne t'avons pas fait choisir de matière complémentaire ce semestre, mais si tu le souhaite tu pourras en ajouter au second semestre. Après nous avons de nombreux clubs au sein de l'école auxquels tu peux adhérer, ces derniers ont lieux après la fin des cours à partir de quinze heure. Si tu as des questions durant les premiers jours n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Aujourd'hui il n'y a pas cours, tu peux donc prendre tes marques dans l'école, repérer tes salles de classes, ton casier, la bibliothèque, le gymnase… Les responsables des différents clubs sont également présents, tu peux donc déjà commencer à te renseigner. Voilà c'est tout, je te souhaite une très bonne rentrée.

_ Merci beaucoup madame. Bonne journée.

_ Merci beaucoup pour tous ces renseignements.

_ Madame Mills Robins, vous êtes photographe si je ne me trompe pas ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Nous avons la photographie en matière complémentaire et également un club photo dans l'école, seriez-vous d'accord pour venir de temps à autres afin de rencontrer nos élèves ?

_ Euh… oui bien sûr, ça serait avec plaisir. En ce moment je prépare une exposition, mais dès que le vernissage sera passé, il n'y aura aucun souci.

_ Vous exposez à New York ?

_ Oui au MoMA.

_ Nous emmenons souvent nos élèves au MoMA, il serait intéressant de vous avoir si nous allons voir votre exposition.

_ Ça serait avec plaisir. Je crois que vous nous avons assez monopolisé, nous allons vous laisser continuer avec les autres élèves. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour votre accueil.

Regina et Ayanna quittèrent le hall et se rendirent en direction du casier de l'adolescente.

_ J'ai cru qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de parler.

_ Moi aussi. Ayanna que préfères-tu, que je te laisse prendre tes marques seule, ou que je reste encore un moment ?

_ …

_ Ayanna tu peux me le dire, je ne serais pas vexée.

_ Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je préfère rester seule. Henry m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu de rester collé à ses parents.

_ Très bien. Tu trouveras ton chemin pour rentrer ou tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

_ Ça devrait aller.

_ Dans ce cas je te laisse, passe une bonne journée.

Regina reprit donc le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Arizona et Teddy discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café avant l'ouverture du cabinet. Elle se joignit à elle et elles discutèrent un moment, avant que chacune ne retourne à son travail. Teddy et Arizona avait embauché une secrétaire médicale et Regina pouvait donc travailler à l'ouverture de sa galerie et à son exposition qui approchait à grands pas.

* * *

 **25 septembre 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

C'était enfin le grand jour, le vernissage de son exposition au MoMA avait lieu dans une heure. Regina se trouvait avec Ben au deuxième étage du musée, dans l'aile qui lui était réservée. Son collègue de Washington était arrivé au début de la semaine et supervisait la mise en place de l'exposition. Regina avait répartit son travail en quatre grands thèmes, un pour chaque salle qui lui étaient allouées. La première salle reprenait quelques-unes des photos qui avaient accompagné ses articles dans le National Géographic, ainsi que des inédites, montrant à tous l'Afrique. La deuxième salle était consacrée au Népal, montrant ainsi le travail des bénévoles pour venir en aide aux populations locales. La troisième salle était une galerie de portrait de tout âge, de tous horizons, pris sur le vif. Enfin la dernière salle était sur Arizona, avec en photo centrale la photo qui lui avait fait remporter le prix de la World Press Photo catégorie portrait.

Regina était nerveuse et ne cessait de repositionner de quelques millimètres les photos exposées. Elle était en train de repositionner une énième fois une photo, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer. Elle sursauta en premier lieux, puis se détendit au contact de cette chaleur qu'elle connaissait si bien.

_ Mon amour, tu as fait un travail remarquable.

_ Arizona bonjour, merci mon dieu vous êtes là ! Emmenez là loin d'ici durant la prochaine heure. J'ai beau lui dire que tout est prêt et que tout va bien se passer, je n'arrive pas à la faire décoller d'ici.

_ Bonjour Ben. Regina, il a raison, cela fait des mois que tu travailles sur cette exposition, mais maintenant il faut que tu lâches prise. Je t'ai ramené ta robe pour ce soir, il est temps que tu ailles te changer, laisse Ben gérer à partir de maintenant.

_ Ben, tu es sûr que…

_ Oui. Hop, hop, hop, hors de ma vue !

Arizona attrapa Regina par la main et l'entraina loin de l'exposition. Elle la fit sortir du musée, afin de prendre l'air un moment et l'entraina dans un café qui se trouvait non loin.

_ Arizona, je n'ai pas le temps de…

_ De quoi ? Si, tu as le temps, je vais te commander un thé, que tu vas prendre le temps d'apprécier, ensuite nous irons dans la salle que le musée nous prête pour que tu puisses te changer et après ça tu vas profiter de ce moment de gloire qui est le tien et que tu ne dois qu'à toi !

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi. Les enfants ne sont pas là ?

_ Non les filles sont avec Teddy et Jess, elles arriveront tout à l'heure.

_ D'accord.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence, on vint leur servir leurs boissons et elles gardèrent le silence. Arizona savait que sa femme avait besoin de ce moment de calme avant d'entamer la soirée à venir. Au bout de longues minutes, elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, la faisant ainsi relever le regard pour qu'il croise le sien.

_ Tu vas mieux ? On devrait y aller.

_ Merci, j'avais besoin de ça.

Elles regagnèrent le musée et allèrent se préparer. Regina avait choisi de porter une robe rouge avec une touche de noir lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et portait des talons aiguilles rouge et noir également. Arizona avait opté pour une longue robe noire ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur sa jambe valide, elle aussi avait gardé les cheveux détachés. C'est main dans la main qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage où déjà de nombreuses personnes attendaient devant la porte menant à la première galerie. Elles y retrouvèrent Teddy et Jess avec leurs deux filles, mais Regina eut aussi la surprise d'y retrouver Emma, Sam et Henry. Henry s'approcha pour embrasser sa mère et celle-ci le prit dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le voir. Emma et Sam s'étaient également approchés afin de la saluer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait rater ça !

Regina prit Emma dans ses bras et la remercia d'avoir fait le déplacement. Il allait être l'heure, le directeur du MoMA se positionna devant l'entrée de la première salle et prit le micro.

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenu au MoMA. Chaque saison le MoMA exprime l'art sous toutes ses formes, cette année nous avons l'immense plaisir d'accueillir pour une durée de six mois le travail de la reporter photographe Regina Mills, lauréate de la World Press Photo 2015 dans la catégorie portrait. Rare sont ceux qui ont pu apercevoir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte, je n'ai moi-même pas eu cette chance. D'ici quelques minutes vous pourrez découvrir le travail de cette femme aussi belle que talentueuse, mais avant ça, je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit Madame Regina Mills.

Des applaudissements suivirent ces quelques mots et Regina se rapprocha du directeur du musée et lui serra la main. Elle prit le micro et durant quelques instants remercia ses collaborateurs, ses amis et bien sûr sa famille. A la fin de son discours, elle n'eut qu'à appuyer sur un bouton et la porte s'ouvrit sur la première salle de son exposition. Petit à petit la foule y entra, découvrant le travail de l'artiste. Regina, préféra rester en retrait, n'osant entrer, voulant garder quelques instants de plus ce moment, pouvant ainsi le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Puis ce sont les voix de son fils, d'Emma, de Teddy, de ses filles et de sa merveilleuse épouse qui l'amenèrent à franchir le pas. Bercée par les murmures de la foule, discutant un moment avec une personne, avant d'être accaparé par une autre. Écoutant, sans écouter, la soirée défila sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Déjà les bruits se firent moins envahissant, la foule s'amoindrit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et les siens.

_ Regina, vous avez vraiment fait un travail remarquable avec cette exposition, déjà celle de Washington était magnifique, mais alors là ! J'en reste sans voix, c'est un véritable succès !

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur Fahey. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir donné ma chance.

_ Vous avez du talent, je n'y suis pour rien, vous avez vous-même tracé votre destin en vous imposant chaque jour dans mes locaux jusqu'à ce que je veuille bien vous écouter !

_ Merci.

_ Je vais vous laisser, je compte sur votre article pour le numéro de novembre.

_ Il est déjà bien avancé, et il devrait vous plaire !

_ J'ai hâte de lire ça. Bonne soirée.

Le directeur du National Geographic, quitta les lieux et Regina se dirigea vers ses proches qui étaient les derniers à être encore présents. Safae s'était endormie sur une chaise et les autres discutaient tranquillement.

_ Vous auriez pu rentrer, il est déjà tard. Il ne fallait pas m'attendre.

_ On est là pour toi Regina, tu ne crois pas qu'on allait repartir comme des voleurs. Ton exposition est vraiment magnifique, je suis restée un moment dans la galerie des portraits, il y en a de très beaux, comme ce vieil homme au Malawi ou encore ce petit garçon de New York. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent. Tu sais quoi ça pourrait être sympa d'organiser une petite expo à Storybrooke.

_ Tu te fiches de moi là ?

_ Non pas du tout, tu pourrais même prendre en photo les habitant de Storybrooke, la ville, les paysage, ça pourrait vraiment être intéressant et leur montrer que tu as changé.

_ Je ne sais pas Emma, je… on verra déjà comment ils vont m'accueillir lorsque je viendrais pour ton mariage. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche.

_ Emma a raison, tu as fait un travail remarquable, la salle sur notre travail au Népal est… je ne trouve pas les mots et mon portrait ! Tu as réussi, tu… la photo est juste… je ne trouve pas les mots. Merci.

Regina s'approcha de Teddy et la serra dans ses bras. Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un moment, puis Teddy et Jess rentrèrent chez eux, laissant les autres regagner la demeure Mills Robins. Emma paya la baby-sitter qui s'était occupé des jumeaux et tout le monde alla se coucher. Une fois seules dans leur chambre, Arizona vint entourer Regina de ses bras pendant que cette dernière retirait ses boucles d'oreille.

_ Tout s'est bien passé, tu vois il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter.

_ Oui, je… j'ai du mal à réaliser la chance que j'ai. Je t'ai trouvé toi et tu m'as encouragé à essayer la photo et aujourd'hui…

Arizona retourna Regina, sécha la larme qui s'échappait et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Et aujourd'hui tu es une artiste de talent, une maman formidable, une femme enceinte resplendissante, une amante exceptionnelle et surtout la femme que j'aime. Tu en as fait du chemin, mais ce que tu es aujourd'hui, tu ne le dois qu'à toi.

_ Merci. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Il est tard on devrait se coucher.

_ Tu as raison, je suis épuisée, mais je suis sûre d'avoir encore assez d'énergie pour te démontrer une fois de plus mes talents.

Regina souleva sa femme et l'amena jusqu'à leur lit où elle lui fit l'amour avant qu'elles ne s'endorment tendrement enlacée.


	12. AVM - Part 10 - Retour à Storybrooke

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore à vous de continuer à me lire, malgré le fait que j'ai du espacé mes posts. Pour le moment je vais rester à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines car je dois réviser pour essayer de reprendre mes études et changer de carrière. Du coup j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et je ne veux pas vous imposer une coupure.**

 **Aujourd'hui un retour dans notre chère ville de Storybrooke, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

 **10**

 **Retour à Storybrooke**

 **26 novembre 2015**

 **New York, État de New York**

Sofia avait pris son avion peu avant huit heures le matin même, c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait à New York depuis les vacances d'été et elle avait hâte de découvrir la maison maintenant que les travaux étaient terminés. Après un vol de cinq heures trente, elle était heureuse de se dégourdir les jambes qui étaient tout aussi impatientes qu'elle de retrouver sa famille. Ses sœurs et ses mères lui avaient manquées et elle voulait voir Regina avec son ventre rebondi. En pensant à ça, elle se mit à rire en revoyant les têtes de sa mère et des autres à Seattle lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **31 octobre 2015**

 **Seattle, État de Washington**

Zola et Sofia finissaient le tour des maisons du quartier où vivaient Callie. Alex et Jo étaient les deux adultes qui les avaient accompagnées cette année, pendant que le reste des adultes préparaient un repas pour cette soirée d'Halloween. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et furent heureux de sentir la chaleur ambiante les entourer. Les filles posèrent leur récolte sur la table basse du salon, tandis qu'Alex et Jo acceptaient volontiers le verre que leur tendait Meredith.

_ Sofia, tu m'as promis de me montrer la nouvelle photo du bébé, tu me la montres maintenant ?

_ Oui je vais la chercher.

Sofia partie en courant dans sa chambre devant les regards emplis de questions des adultes présents. Tout aussi rapidement Sofia revint en tenant une photo dans ses mains qu'elle tendit à sa meilleure amie.

_ Waouh ! On voit super bien !

Meredith qui se demandait ce que Sofia montrait comme photo à sa fille étant donné sa réaction, passa derrière les deux petites filles afin de découvrir la fameuse photo et fut surprise de voir en fin de compte la photo d'une échographie et encore plus lorsqu'elle lut le nom de la mère sur la dite photo.

_ Callie tu ne nous as pas dit qu' Arizona et Regina allaient avoir un bébé !

Callie qui buvait tranquillement sa bière au goulot, faillit s'étouffer en entendant la remarque de Meredith. Alex quant à lui demanda à Meredith si elle était sérieuse. Devant la réponse positive de cette dernière tous se tournèrent vers Sofia.

_ Sofia, ta mère est enceinte ?

_ Non, c'est Regina qui est enceinte. Elle porte le bébé de maman.

_ Sofia Regina porte un bébé, mais pas celui de ta mère, je t'ai expliqué que pour avoir un bébé il faut…

_ Un homme et une femme, je sais, mais là elle porte vraiment le bébé de maman.

_ Sofia ce que ta mère veut dire c'est que…

_ Tonton Alex j'ai compris, mais tata Addison a vraiment mis le bébé de maman dans le ventre de Regina.

_ Alors là elles m'épatent !

_ Et tu trouves ça drôle toi ! Sofia depuis quand tu le sais ? Elle est enceinte de combien ?

_ Ben depuis cet été, elle est enceinte de 4 mois.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Sofia rigola toute seule à ce souvenir et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'elle la vit dans le hall de l'aéroport.

_ Tu es toute seule ?

_ Oui Regina est en cuisine et les filles l'aide à tout préparer.

_ Ok. On va vraiment à Storybrooke demain ?

_ Oui. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ça ressemble.

_ Moi aussi.

Moins d'une heure plus tard elles arrivaient à la maison, Sofia se jeta dans les bras de Regina, puis comme la dernière fois lui fit un bisou sur le ventre bien arrondi de la future maman. Ensuite elle suivit Ayanna et Safae à l'étage afin de découvrir sa chambre et le reste de l'appartement. Pour le diner Teddy et Jess les rejoignirent et tous passèrent un très bon moment.

* * *

 **27 novembre 2015**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

_ Maman ! Tu ne veux pas te calmer et t'asseoir cinq minutes, tu m'épuises.

_ Emma, tes invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver et toi tu n'es pas encore prête !

_ En même temps c'est moi qui dois arriver en dernier.

_ Oui mais…

_ Maman le mariage est dans deux heures, j'ai encore largement le temps.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui tu as choisi comme témoin, d'ailleurs qui est le témoin de Sam ?

_ Maman on en a déjà discuté et…

_ Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas de témoins ?

_ Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Ça suffit ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Va plutôt faire un tour dehors pour accueillir les premiers invités qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver, étant donné que tu as invité toute la ville.

_ Tu me le reproches ? Tu es une princesse ! Tu dois…

_ … avoir un mariage digne de mon rang… oui je sais. J'aurai tellement aimé invité mes amis de Boston.

_ Tu referas une fête avec eux.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Vivement qu'on trouve une solution pour supprimer cette barrière qui vous empêche de quitter la ville.

_ Et en quoi ça changerait quelque chose ?

_ Ben vous auriez pu venir à Boston.

_ En effet, et tu aurais dit qu'on était qui au gens ?

_ Euh…

_ Curieusement tu ne trouves rien à répondre à ça ! Bon je te laisse comme tu me l'as demandé, je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour t'aider à t'habiller.

_ Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je…

_ Emma tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule.

_ Je sais et je ne serais pas seule, mais j'aimerais que tu ais la surprise de ma robe toi aussi.

_ Oh Emma !

_ Ah non, ne commence pas à pleurer maintenant. Va plutôt t'occuper de tes petits fils.

_ Très bien j'y vais.

Snow sortit enfin de la pièce où se trouvait Emma et celle-ci put enfin souffler. Elle n'avait dit à personne que Regina venait pour le mariage et encore moins qu'elle et Arizona étaient leurs témoins.

* * *

Pendant ce temps une voiture s'approchait de la limite de la ville et se stoppa au milieu de la chaussée.

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

_ Parce qu'on est arrivé, je…

_ Regina tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'un moment.

Regina respira un bon coup, puis se saisit du parchemin que lui avaient envoyé Emma et Henry et commença à lire les inscriptions runiques de ce dernier. Elle espérait que ça allait fonctionner, mais d'après Henry, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait trouvé ce parchemin dans un livre sur l'histoire de la ville à la bibliothèque. Il était dissimulé dans la couverture du livre ancien, il avait alors pris le parchemin en photo et l'avait envoyée à sa mère pour savoir si elle pouvait le traduire. Regina connaissant bien les runes, n'avait eu aucune difficulté à en comprendre le sens et espérait de tout cœur que ce sésame allait lui permettre de visualiser de nouveaux cette ville qu'elle avait elle-même bâtie. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de réciter le texte, un léger vacillement bleuté se fit au niveau de la limite de la ville et d'un seul coup elles virent apparaitre le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke ». Regina redémarra la voiture et franchi cette limite passée dans l'autre sens quelques années plus tôt. Néanmoins elle ressentit une étrange sensation, elle ralentit la voiture, jusqu'à s'arrêter une nouvelle fois.

_ Un problème ?

Regina ne répondit pas, elle ferma les yeux et ressentit ce flux, cette énergie qu'elle connaissait si bien, sa magie était revenue. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait pas de magie dans ce monde. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son fils.

_ Allo ! Maman ? Alors vous êtes ou ?

_ Nous venons de franchir la limite de la ville, mais…

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ La magie…

_ Quoi la magie ?

_ Il y a de la magie Henry, mes pouvoirs sont revenus.

_ Ah ça !

_ Comment ça « Ah ça ! » ? Vous étiez au courant ?

_ Oui, disons qu'il se pourrait que Man' ait aussi des pouvoirs, elle a d'ailleurs eu quelques petits problèmes au début.

_ Emma a des pouvoirs ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? J'aurai pu l'aider.

_ C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle avait peur que…

_ Elle avait peur que je redevienne la méchante reine ?

_ Un peu, mais surtout que tu refuses de venir si tu on te l'avait dit.

_ C'est certain que je ne serais pas venu, Henry te rends-tu compte ? Les habitant de cette ville me déteste, ils ont peur de moi et si en plus ils apprennent que j'ai mes pouvoirs… ils…

_ En fait ils sont tous au courant que la magie est revenue, c'est monsieur Gold qui l'a faite revenir. Mais bon maman ça va bien se passer.

_ Hum… Je l'espère pour vous !

_ Vous venez à la maison ? Il n'y a que moi et Sam, vous ne risquez rien.

_ Très bien on sera là d'ici dix minutes. A tout de suite.

Regina raccrocha et tapa sur son volant, mais pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils rien dit !

_ Chérie tout va bien ?

_ Non. Henry et Emma n'ont pas jugé bon de me dire que la magie était présente à Storybrooke.

_ Regina ça veut dire que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs magiques ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est génial ça !

_ Euh Sofia, je ne crois pas que Regina pense la même chose. Regina, regarde-moi. Tu es une bonne personne, tu as changé et je suis là pour te le rappeler. Tout va bien se passer, redémarre cette voiture et allons rejoindre Henry.

Regina la remercia silencieusement et redémarra la voiture. Dix minutes plus tard elle se garait devant son ancienne maison. Elles descendirent de voiture, récupérèrent leurs bagages et entrèrent dans la maison. En entrant elles retirèrent leurs manteaux, puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine d'où leur parvenait le bruit d'une conversation. Elles y trouvèrent Henry et Sam en train de boire un chocolat chaud.

_ Bonjour vous deux.

_ Maman ! Je suis trop content de te voir. Man' t'attend à la mairie pour s'habiller, je l'ai prévenue que tu étais arrivée.

_ Emma est à la mairie ?

_ Oui dans ton ancien bureau, grand-mère a jugé que si elle s'habillait sur place au moins elle serait à l'heure et ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

_ Ce n'est pas totalement faux. Je vais aller me changer et j'irai la rejoindre. Arizona tu restes ici avec les filles ?

_ Oui, après tout moi aussi j'ai mon rôle de témoin à jouer.

Regina embrassa sa femme sur la joue et monta les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, se souvenant de toutes ces années où elle les avait empruntées. Elle pénétra dans son ancienne chambre, rien n'avait bougé, Emma l'avait laissé telle quelle. Elle sortit sa robe de sa house, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de se doucher et de se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard elle enfila la robe longue de grossesse bleue nuit qui mettait très bien en valeur son décolleté généreux et son ventre arrondi. Puis avant de redescendre elle eut envie d'essayer quelque chose. Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main droite et la magie opéra, un halo lumineux dansait au-dessus de sa main. Elle voulut tester autre chose et se téléporta dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter ses occupants.

_ Je suis prête !

_ Tu… comment…

_ Tu as utilisé ta magie ?

_ Oui j'ai voulu faire un test.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je me suis dit que je pouvais me rendre auprès d'Emma de cette façon.

_ Et ainsi retarder l'inévitable ?

_ Oui. Je sais c'est pathétique.

_ Je dirais plutôt que tu as peur de leur réaction.

_ Maman tu es magnifique et sacrément enceinte ! C'est sûr que tu ne vas pas passer inaperçu aujourd'hui.

_ Merci mon chéri, bien que je ne sache pas si c'est vraiment un compliment.

Ils se mirent tous à rire devant la tête que fit Henry à cette réflexion.

_ Un conseil mon cœur ne fait pas sursauter Emma comme tu viens de le faire avec nous. Je pense qu'elle est déjà assez stressée comme cela.

_ Tu as raison, je vais me téléporter dans la salle de bain de mon ancien bureau, en espérant qu'elle ne s'y trouve pas. Bon on se voit tout à l'heure.

Arizona déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres juste avant que la brune ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée parme, la couleur de sa magie s'était adoucie, elle avait senti le changement opérée et s'était adaptée. Elle réapparu à la mairie et tendit l'oreille afin de savoir si Emma était seule. N'entendant pas de bruit elle se décida à pénétrer dans le bureau.

Elle fit quelques pas et vit Emma debout face à la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Bonjour la femme du jour.

En entendant cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien, Emma se retourna et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je suis si contente de te voir. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, tu n'as pas croisé ma mère ?

_ Euh disons que j'ai pris un raccourci.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je me suis fait apparaitre ici. Tu aurais tout de même pu me dire que la magie était présente à Storybrooke ! Il parait d'ailleurs que tu as des pouvoirs.

_ Des pouvoirs, euh… je suis plutôt miss catastrophe, monsieur Gold a bien essayé de m'enseigner quelques technique, mais d'après lui je suis la pire élève qu'il ait eu ! Désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit, je…

_ Henry m'a expliqué. Bon il parait qu'il y a un mariage aujourd'hui, si je t'aidais à te préparer.

_ Avec plaisir. Au fait tu es magnifique, la grossesse te va bien. J'aime beaucoup ta robe et ta coiffure est très réussie. Tu pourras me coiffer aussi ?

_ Bien sûr, on peut d'ailleurs commencer par ça.

Emma s'installa devant la coiffeuse qu'avait fait installer sa mère spécialement pour elle. Regina lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et commença à œuvrer. La coiffure terminée, elle passa au maquillage, elle lui fit un maquillage doux et lumineux. Il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant le début de la cérémonie lorsqu' Emma commença à s'habiller. Elle était en train d'enfiler ses jupons lorsque l'on frappa à la porte du bureau.

_ Emma c'est maman, tout va bien. Je m'inquiète un peu je n'ai pas vu arriver ta témoin et je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'aide.

_ Tout va bien, je suis presque prête et j'ai toute l'aide qu'il me faut.

_ Oh… d'accord.

Regina sentit la peine dans la voix de Snow et ne put s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux à Emma, en espérant que celle-ci comprenne le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Emma c'est ta mère, tu dois la faire entrer. Elle attend ce jour avec impatience depuis le moment où elle a su qu'elle était enceinte !

_ Je… tu crois ?

_ Oui, je la connais bien tu sais. Vas lui ouvrir, je vais me mettre de côté afin qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise cardiaque.

_ Maman ? Tu es toujours là ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu… tu veux entrer et venir m'aider à enfiler ma robe ?

Emma vit la poignée de la porte s'abaisser lentement, puis sa mère apparu, quelques larmes aux bords des yeux. Regina avait raison, Snow avait le droit d'être présente.

_ Oh Emma, tu n'es pas encore habillée, mais tu es déjà magnifique, j'aime beaucoup ta coiffure, qui te l'a faite ?

_ Je… c'est…

_ C'est moi. Bonjour Snow.

_ Re… Regina? Emma? Ta témoin c'est… Regina?

_ Oui. Je… j'avais peur de ta réaction. Regina est mon amie et la seule que je pouvais faire venir ici et…

Snow regarda tour à tour sa fille et Regina, une fois, deux fois et finalement la troisième fois elle s'avança vers Regina et la prit dans ses bras.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas très bien la réaction de la petite brune.

_ Bonjour Regina, je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu es… enceinte ?

_ Bonjour Snow. Et oui je suis enceinte. Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois présente ?

_ Non, au contraire, c'est là qu'est ta place, tu fais partie de la famille. Je n'ai pas osé le suggérer à Emma, je ne savais pas si on pourrait te faire revenir. Mais apriori ma fille à trouver une solution !

_ Euh… oui. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai aussi des demoiselles d'honneurs, trois pour être exacte !

_ Tu as enfin demandé à Ruby et…

_ Non, ce sont les filles de Regina. Tu m'as dit que dans le protocole royal, il était de coutume que les princesses de la famille de la mariée soient les demoiselles d'honneur. Techniquement, Regina est toujours Reine et donc ses filles qui sont les sœurs d' Henry sont princesses.

_ Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai expliqué sur le protocole ?

_ Emma je ne suis plus reine et mes filles sont encore moins des…

_ Non Regina, Emma a raison, tu n'es plus la reine de la forêt enchantée, mais tu es celle du royaume du nord, dont tu es la seule héritière encore en vie.

_ Je… c'est vrai. Mon père aurait dû monter sur le trône au moment où j'ai lancé la malédiction.

_ Ce n'est pas ta mère qui en est la reine alors ?

_ Non, ma mère était l'épouse d'un des héritiers potentiel, mais lui étant mort, c'est son héritier qui peut prétendre au trône, donc moi. Snow je n'ai pas été couronnée, je…

_ Regina, non il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie, mais tu es tout de même la reine. Du coup il va falloir modifier quelque peu la cérémonie. Hum… qui est le témoin de Sam ?

_ Arizona.

_ Qui ?

_ La femme de Regina.

_ Je vois donc nous avons deux reines comme témoins et des princes et princesses comme garçons et demoiselles d'honneur. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Archie, ça modifie quelque peu la cérémonie.

_ Maman on peut aussi faire quelque chose de tout simple… pas besoin de…

_ Emma tu es ma fille, héritière du trône de la forêt enchantée, je voulais un mariage royal pour toi, il va l'être encore plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

Regina ne put retenir un éclat de rire dû à la moue débiter que faisait Emma.

_ Oh toi, ne rigole pas ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas trop se faire remarquer, tu ne vas certainement pas passer inaperçu et ta famille non plus !

_ Désolée Emma, mais tu verrais ta tête et puis ta mère a raison.

Emma et Snow regardèrent Regina comme si elle avait dit une absurdité.

_ Quoi ? Il n'est pas possible que je sois d'accord avec toi Snow ? Ce mariage suit un protocole royal, autant le faire dans les règles de l'art !

_ Merci Regina, est-ce que tu peux l'aider à finir de se préparer, moi je vais faire les modifications de dernières minutes.

_ Pas de souci, après tout c'est mon rôle en tant que témoin.

_ Regina n'oublie pas de porter ta couronne, d'ailleurs il en faut une pour ton épouse et des diadèmes pour tes filles.

_ Maman où veux-tu qu'on trouve tout ça exactement, dans le magasin de monsieur Gold ?

_ C'est vrai qu'en règle générale la couronne est fabriquée sur mesure pour la personne qui doit la porter et …

Regina fit un mouvement du poignet faisant apparaitre quatre diadèmes et deux couronnes sur le bureau.

_ Et voilà le problème est réglé.

_ Tu… tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs ?

_ Il faut croire, mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucunement l'intention de gâcher ce mariage.

_ Je te crois. Oh mais c'est… ?

_ Ton diadème de mariage, je me suis dit que tu serais heureuse qu'Emma le porte.

Regina ne put éviter l'embrassade de Snow, la petite brune fit une dernière bise à sa fille, avant de quitter la pièce en emportant les trois petits diadèmes et la couronne d'Arizona.

_ Je crois que tu viens de faire une heureuse et d'être sacrée reine.

_ En effet, bon si tu enfilais ta robe !

_ Oui majesté.

Regina et Emma se mirent à rire et finirent de se préparer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Snow était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment où elle croisa David.

_ Chérie, où cours-tu comme ça ?

_ Ah tu tombes bien, il y a quelques petits changements.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'Emma ne veut plus se marier ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ah Sam, où se trouve votre témoin ?

_ Je suis là.

Arizona n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Snow la serra dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour et bienvenue dans la famille, Emma m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

_ Bonjour, je dois dire que j'ai également entendu parler de vous.

_ Tu es Snow White ? La vraie ?

_ Bonjour, ce que tu es mignonne, oh mais vous l'êtes toutes les trois. Et oui, je suis bien Snow White. Tenez Arizona, voici votre couronne et les diadèmes pour vos filles.

_ Euh… ma couronne ?

_ Snow que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont ces personnes ?

_ Nous avons une famille royale supplémentaire, du coup je dois quelque peu modifier la cérémonie. Emma est presque prête, tu peux aller la rejoindre à l'étage.

_ Euh très bien, mais de quelle famille royale parles-tu ?

_ La famille royale du royaume du nord.

_ Du royaume du nord, mais c'est le royaume du père de… tu veux dire que… Elle est ici ?

Snow acquiesça, elle lui présenta la femme et les filles de Regina, puis ordonna gentiment à son époux de rejoindre sa fille à l'étage. Ce dernier ne dit rien de plus et monta rejoindre Emma et Regina.

Pendant ce temps Snow montra à Arizona comment mettre sa couronne et positionna les diadèmes sur les petites filles. Ensuite elle leur expliqua le déroulé de la cérémonie, mais fut interrompu par Henry.

_ Euh grand-mère, Sofia ne sera pas dans le cortège.

_ Comment ça ? Toutes les princesses de la famille se doivent de faire parties de cortège. Ou veux-tu qu'elle soit sinon ?

_ Près du piano, elle doit jouer un morceau avec moi pour l'entrée de Man'.

_ Oh ! Tu es la violoniste ? Très bien, c'est d'accord, pas de souci, dans ce cas Henry je te laisse gérer avec la princesse Sofia, vous reprendrez vos places avant le début du mariage.

_ Princesse ? Je suis vraiment une princesse ?

_ Oui, et une très jolie princesse. Bon je dois vous laisser je vais de ce pas voir le maitre de cérémonie pour lui signifier les changements. Sam, Arizona, allez vous mettre en place.

Snow partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant le petit groupe quelque peu surpris.

_ Euh, elle est toujours comme ça ?

_ Oui !

Henry et Sam avaient répondu d'une même voix, faisant rire tout le monde.

_ Maman ?

_ Oui Safae ?

_ Nous sommes vraiment des princesses ?

_ J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris non plus. On demandera à Regina de nous expliquer. Les filles vous restez ici toutes les deux, Regina et Emma ne devraient plus tarder.

_ D'accord !

Safae et Ayanna restèrent toutes les deux dans le hall, tandis que les autres entraient dans la salle de réception de la mairie. Arizona et Sofia furent émerveillées de découvrir la décoration de la pièce, pas de doute, c'est un mariage de conte de fée. Sofia et Henry allèrent s'installer près du piano sous les regards curieux des invités. Sofia n'y fit pas attention et régla son violon, afin d'être prête le moment venu. Snow discutait avec Archie, et lorsqu'elle vit arriver Sam et Arizona, elle leur indiqua où se positionner. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle, tous se demandaient qui pouvait bien être la femme blonde aux côtés de Sam et la petite fille se trouvant avec Henry. Snow se rapprocha des deux enfants et leurs expliqua qu'elle leur ferait un signe le moment venu. Elle prit Ruvana dans les bras de Granny et quitta ensuite la pièce afin de rejoindre son mari et sa fille. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall elle les trouva tous les deux en compagnie de Regina et de ses filles.

_ Oh Emma tu es magnifique.

_ Maman !

_ Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Bon je vous explique comment va se dérouler la cérémonie, donc je vais entrer la première puis…

Snow passa quelques minutes à tout expliquer, elle regarda l'heure, il était temps de commencer. Elle ouvrit grand les portes de la salle, fit signe à Henry et Sofia de se tenir prêt et enfin fit signe à Archie de commencer.


	13. AVM - Part 11 - Mariage Royal

**Bonjour,**

 **Tout d'abord désolée pour le post tardif de ce chapitre qui a bien failli ne pas être posté. En effet j'ai perdu tout mon travail jeudi et si aujourd'hui vous avez ce chapitre c'est uniquement parce que je l'avais envoyé par mail à ma femme. Par contre j'ai perdu la suite qu'il va me falloir réécrire. J'espère que le chapitre suivant sera donc prêt dans deux semaines. Je crois que la perte de données est la hantise de tous auteurs, je me dis que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mais c'est pratiquement impossible pour moi de réécrire exactement ce que j'avais déjà écrit. En plus j'ai également perdu d'autres fichiers sur un projet personnel qui me tient vraiment à cœur et là le travail va être bien plus important. En tout cas aujourd'hui vous avez ce chapitre que vous attendez !**

 **Avant de vous laissez à votre lecture je voudrais vous remercier de me suivre depuis si longtemps sur cette trilogie, cette idée m'était venue, un peu farfelu de mélanger ces deux univers et puis finalement ça l'a fait! En tout cas malgré ce petit contre temps, vous aurez une suite...**

 **Je tenais aussi à dire quelques mots à un guest qui chaque semaine s'évertue à me laisser des messages du genre "c'est toujours aussi nul", bien entendu pas aussi bien écrit ça ressemble plutôt à "c tjs aussi nul". Je veux juste te dire que je suis assez admirative en fin de compte, car franchement lire une FF durant plus de 250 000 mots et la trouver nulle et malgré tout continuer la lecture, je dois dire je t'applaudis ! Personnellement si je n'aime pas une histoire après deux, trois chapitres, j'arrête de la lire. Mais toi non, tu persistes... Tu dois franchement avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre, peut-être devrais-tu essayer d'écrire pour voir si ça pourrait nous plaire ? Ou au moins te trouver un vrai pseudo, car franchement "guest" ce n'est pas terrible ! ça manque déjà d'imagination et aussi de courage, car critiquer les gens sans même oser s'affirmer et sans qu'on puisse te répondre, pour moi c'est de la lâcheté ! Personnellement ça ne me touche pas plus que ça, mais que des personnes comme toi envoi de tels messages à des auteurs débutants qui on le courage de poster leurs écrits, personnellement ça m'énerve ! On ne peut pas tout aimer, mais on peut au moins respecter le travail effectué.**

 **A tous mes lecteurs je tenais à m'excuser pour ce petit aparté, mais je pense qu'entre les critiques sauvages et anonymes et les vols de FF, il ne faut pas qu'on se laisse faire. Alors j'avais juste envie de répondre à ce guest qui régulièrement poste ce genre de messages sur mes FF et sur celles des autres auteurs !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message auquel je puisse répondre.**

* * *

 **11**

 **Mariage Royal**

 **27 novembre 2015**

 **Storybrooke, Etat du Maine**

A l'ouverture des portes, le silence se fit. Archie observa son auditoire, puis commença.

_ Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour assister au mariage de la princesse Emma du royaume de la forêt enchantée avec monsieur Sam Ryan des États-Unis d'Amériques. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'assister à un mariage royal dans la plus pure tradition. Nous allons donc tous nous lever afin de faire honneur à la future mariée, à ses parents, à sa témoin et à ses demoiselles d'honneur.

Archie fit une pose le temps que tous se levèrent. Puis il reprit.

_ Pour les accueillir le prince Henry et la princesse Sofia vont nous jouer un morceau choisi par les futurs mariés.

Henry et Sofia acquiescèrent et se mirent en place.

_ A ton avis de quel royaume est la princesse Sofia, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

_ Aucune idée, première fois que je la vois.

_ Taisez-vous, le mariage va commencer.

Granny avait fait les gros yeux à Belle et Ruby, leur faisant bien comprendre de ne plus parler avant la fin de la cérémonie.

Henry entama les premières notes de piano, suivi par Sofia au Violon.

 _(Pour ceux qui voudraient avoir un fond musical en lisant la suite. J'ai imaginé l'entrée de la mariée sur la reprise faites par la violoniste Jane Cho de « This Woman's Work/Wuthering Heights ». C'est donc le morceau que jouent Henry et Sofia)._

Snow entra la première dans la salle avec dans ses bras Ruvana, elle marcha au rythme de la musique jusqu'à l'autel puis s'installa à sa place au premier rang. Safae pénétra ensuite dans la pièce, avançant en lançant des pétales de fleurs roses tout au long du trajet, des exclamations se firent en découvrant la petite princesse qui émerveilla toute la salle, elle souriait aux invités, heureuse du rôle qu'on lui avait donné. En arrivant au bout de l'allée, elle alla se positionner sur le côté de l'autel à l'opposé de Sam et d'Arizona. Les invités étaient surpris, et se posaient tous la même question que Ruby en début de cérémonie, mais qui étaient donc ces princesses ?

Lorsqu' Ayanna s'avança à son tour, elle fut d'abord un peu effrayée par tout ce monde et tous ces regards sur elle, elle croisa alors le regard de sa mère qui lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à avancer au rythme de la musique, jusqu'à venir se placer à côté de sa sœur. Les deux petites filles souriaient et ravissaient les cœurs de l'auditoire. Regina respira un bon coup, c'était à son tour de pénétrer dans la salle. Elle fit un sourire à Emma, puis entama sa marche en direction de l'autel. Elle avait la démarche d'une reine, un port de tête altier et une présence qui imposait le respect. Elle entendit malgré tout, les exclamations des invités, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et se concentra sur le regard aimant de sa femme, jusqu'à prendre place aux côtés de ses filles. En faisant ainsi face à la salle, elle perdit un peu de son assurance, en découvrant des regards inquiets pour certain, emplis de haine pour d'autres, pleins d'interrogation pour les derniers. Elle croisa pour finir le regard reconnaissant de Snow et se concentra sur l'entrée de la future mariée. Emma entra au bras de son père, majestueuse dans sa robe blanche composé d'un bustier surmonter de dentelles recouvrant les épaules et le haut des bras. La dentelles descendait sur la robe et finissait en une longue traine de trois mètres. Pour la première fois Regina vit la princesse en elle. David embrassa sa fille sur la joue, puis tendit la main de cette dernière à Sam. Il alla ensuite se positionner près de Snow qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Sam et Emma firent face à Archie, qui attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Princesse Emma. Sam. Vous êtes devant nous en ce jour afin de vous unir. Vous avez demandez à vos témoins la reine Arizona et la Reine Regina de bénir votre union et d'en être les gardiennes. Nous allons donc dans un premier temps leur laisser la parole. Reine Arizona, veuillez faire face aux mariés.

Arizona vint se positionner à la place d' Archie. Heureusement Regina l'avait préparé à cela et elle avait préparé les mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

_ Sam, tu m'as fait l'honneur de me choisir comme témoin. Nous sommes un peu semblables, deux étrangers dans ce monde enchanté, qui pour nous n'était que des histoires qu'on nous racontait étant enfants. Nous avons malgré tout l'un comme l'autre, choisi de rester auprès de l'être aimé. Emma n'a pas connu la stabilité d'un foyer aimant avant de te rencontrer et lorsqu'elle t'a présenté Henry, tu as tout de suite été présent pour lui et tu le considères aujourd'hui comme ton fils. Tu es là quand il a besoin de se confier sur des sujets qu'il ne veut pas particulièrement aborder avec ses mères…

Des rires se firent entendre, Arizona se stoppa un instant puis reprit.

_ Tu es cette présence masculine qu'il a besoin aujourd'hui pour grandir et s'épanouir. Pour Emma tu es son point de repère, celui qui sait la rassurer et l'écouter. Tu as su lui donner deux merveilleux petits garçons et qui sait peut-être il y en aura d'autres à venir…

Emma fit une tête l'air de dire, mais ça ne va pas de mettre de telles idées dans la tête de ma mère, des petits rires se faisaient entendre dans la salle et Arizona fit un grand sourire aux deux mariés, avant de poursuivre.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Emma, on ne sait jamais de quoi la vie est faite ! Donc je disais… j'ai trouvé en vous deux, des amis sincères sur qui je peux compter et à qui je pourrais confier mes enfants les yeux fermés. Vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent, et malgré les obstacles, vous avez su vous trouver l'un l'autre. J'ai été celle qui t'a annoncé ta grossesse Emma et j'ai vu tout d'abord de la peur dans ton regard, la peur d'être une nouvelle fois abandonnée, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et enfin tout simplement la peur d'être mère. Mais Sam a su trouver les mots, trouver les gestes pour te faire comprendre qu'il serait là pour toi et que tu ne devais plus avoir peur, que tu ne serais plus jamais seule. Et toi tu as enfin pu lui dire combien tu l'aimais. Parce que votre passé à fait de vous les personnes formidables que vous êtes aujourd'hui, parce que la vie n'a pas été des plus tendre et vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs et parce qu'enfin lorsque vous êtes ensemble on ne peut que voir le bonheur qui émane de vous, je consens à cette union et promets d'être présente dans vos joies et dans vos peines, de vous aider à résoudre les éventuels conflits et d'être tout simplement là pour vous et vos enfants.

Arizona avait terminé, elle avait réussi en quelques mots à émouvoir toute la salle. Emma et Sam se rapprochèrent d'elle et la serrèrent dans leurs bras et la remercièrent de ses paroles si sincères. Archie au bout de quelques instants, se gratta la gorge afin qu'il puisse poursuivre la cérémonie.

_ Merci Reine Arizona, c'était un discours rempli de sincérité et de sagesse. Reine Regina c'est à votre tour.

Quelques voix de mécontentement se firent entendre, mais le regard noir que leur lança Snow leur intima de garder leurs réflexions pour eux.

_ Emma, Sam. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vais vous dire ces quelques mots. Me trouver ici, devant vous aujourd'hui en tant que témoin est pour moi un véritable honneur. Si on me l'avait dit un jour, je pense que j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. Qui aurait pu affirmer que nous deviendrions amies. Le jour où je t'ai vu débarquer chez moi, me ramenant Henry, ce n'est pas vraiment le mot amitié qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Et pourtant tu… l'histoire te décrit comme la sauveuse, toi tu ne t'es jamais considéré comme telle et pourtant pour moi tu l'as été, ma sauveuse. Tu as su me tendre la main quand mon monde s'est effondré, quand je me suis retrouvée à devoir vivre dans ce monde où toi tu avais grandi seule par ma faute. Tu n'as d'abord pas compris mon besoin d'éloignement, mais tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire, tu m'as tenu tête… tu t'es énervée, tu m'as dit qu' Henry avait besoin de moi et que je ne devais pas lui tourner le dos, tu m'as dit que tu n'y arriverais pas toute seule, que j'étais celle qui avait si bien élevé notre fils. Petit à petit tu as su m'apprivoiser et on s'est entraidé, et un jour j'ai compris ce que c'était d'avoir une amie. Aujourd'hui Emma tu es ma meilleure amie, celle à qui Je confie mes craintes, mes peines et mes joies, et tu en fais de même. La première fois que tu m'as parlé de Sam… tu avais peur, peur de te laisser aimer, peur qu' Henry le rejette, tout simplement peur d'être heureuse. Je t'ai vu t'épanouir à son contact, prendre enfin confiance en toi, te sentir aimée et désirée. La peur est néanmoins revenue quand tu as pris conscience de ta grossesse, là je t'ai dit que tu étais déjà une merveilleuse maman et que notre fils était un petit garçon épanoui et heureux, que Sam t'aimait et qu'il n'était pas comme le père d' Henry. Mais le plus beau cadeau que Sam et toi m'ayez fait est de faire de moi la marraine de vos enfants, de mettre en moi cette confiance, et par ce geste me faire comprendre que j'avais changé. Sam aujourd'hui c'est avec un immense plaisir et une sincère confiance que je te la confie. Je consens à cette union et promets d'être présente dans vos joies et dans vos peines, de continuer à calmer vos peurs et d'être là dans les moments importants de votre vie.

Emma avaient les larmes aux yeux, Regina venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, venait de se révéler devant tous ses ennemis et tout cela pour elle. Elle et Sam vinrent prendre Regina dans leur bras, Sam se repositionna rapidement, mais Emma resta un peu plus longtemps. C'est Regina qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'y retourner.

_ Merci reine Regina.

Regina regagna sa place et remarqua les regards étonnés de l'assistance. Avaient-ils compris qu'elle n'était plus la même ? Archie reprit la cérémonie et Regina oublia ses questionnements.

_ Emma, Sam, vos témoins ont parlé, il est temps pour moi de procéder à votre union. Sam Ryan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Emma Swan, princesse de la forêt enchantée, de la protéger et de lui offrir tout votre amour.

_ Oui.

_ Emma Swan, princesse de la forêt enchantée, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Sam Ryan, de le protéger et de lui offrir tout votre amour.

_ Oui.

_ Par les pouvoirs confédérés par les souverains de la forêt enchantée, je vous déclare mariés. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Sam.

Sam ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Emma sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes. Ils se séparèrent le temps de signer le registre, que signèrent également Arizona et Regina. Snow et David furent les premiers à venir les embrasser et les féliciter, avant que chacun ne défile pour présenter leurs vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés.

Pendant ce temps Regina s'était mise un peu de côté avec Arizona et ses enfants. Emma avait imposé sa présence et elle ne savait pas comment allaient réagir les habitant de Storybrooke. Snow le remarqua et alla à leur rencontre.

_ Regina, Arizona, vous avez fait de magnifiques discours, je comprends le choix des mariés. Regina, je… juste merci d'être là pour Emma.

_ De rien, elle est aussi une amie sincère pour moi.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet. Puis te demander un service ?

_ Bien sûr. Je t'écoute.

_ Est-ce que tu saurais comment briser la barrière magique qui nous maintien ici ?

_ C'est une bonne question, je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches. Tu voudrais ouvrir Storybrooke sur le monde ?

_ Oui, enfin je voudrais surtout pouvoir rendre visite à ma fille et à mes petits-enfants.

_ Je comprends. Je vais tout faire pour arranger cela, je ne peux pas te promettre d'y arriver, mais je ferais mon possible. Rumple n'a pas trouvé comment lever le sortilège ?

_ Non, lui, Belle, Emma et Henry ont essayé de trouver, mais sans succès.

_ Emma ne m'en a pas parlé. En même temps elle ne m'avait pas non plus dit que la magie était revenue.

_ Vraiment ? En tout cas je suis heureuse de te revoir et de retrouver celle que j'ai connue étant enfant.

_ Merci.

Snow la prit une fois de plus dans ses bras, sous les regards de nombreux habitants qui ne voyaient pas la présence de Regina d'un très bon œil. C'est Ruby, qui fut la première à venir la saluer.

_ Majesté, quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

_ Bonjour Miss Lucas, je vois que vous avez des robes qui descendent en dessous de vos genoux.

_ En effet ! Votre humour m'avait manqué ! Oserais-je vous poser une question ?

_ Depuis quand demandez-vous la permission ? Je vous écoute.

_ Nous sommes plusieurs à nous poser des questions sur les personnes se trouvant en train de discuter avec Henry. Nous avons bien une petite idée mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous le confirmer ?

_ Oh ! Arizona, tu peux venir une minute. Ruby, Belle, Je vous présente mon épouse Arizona et nos trois filles Ayanna, Sofia et Safae.

_ Enchantée, moi je suis Ruby Lucas.

_ Tu es qui dans le monde des contes ?

_ Sofia ! Ça ne se fait pas de demander cela !

_ Il n'y a pas de problème. En fait dans vos contes à vous je suis deux personnages différents. Je suis à la fois le petit chaperon rouge et le grand méchant loup.

_ Pour de vrai ! Waouh ! C'est trop cool.

_ D'ailleurs Regina à ce sujet, je tenais à vous remercier. Pendant la malédiction je n'avais plus à subir les affres de la lune. Malheureusement aujourd'hui la magie étant revenue, je me transforme à nouveau et je n'ai plus ma cape pour m'en protéger.

_ Si ce n'est que ça ! Tenez.

Regina fit apparaitre la cape de Ruby en un mouvement de poignet.

_ Je… ma cape ! Mais… comment ? Nous l'avons cherché partout, mais…

_ Désolée, je l'avais mise à l'abri dans mon caveau, si j'avais su que la magie était revenue, j'aurais demandé à Henry de vous la remettre.

_ Merci. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

_ Non, mon fils et Emma n'ont pas jugé bon de me le dire. Belle je… je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

_ Vos… vos excuses ? Regina vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

_ Je vais très bien. Je… ce que vous avez subi pendant toutes ces années par ma faute, je…

_ Ce n'est rien, c'est du passé. De plus je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte que tant de temps était passé. J'accepte vos excuses.

_ Belle comme dans la belle et la bête ?

_ Euh, en effet. Et toi tu t'appelles Sofia c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu joues très bien du violon. Ça fait longtemps que tu en joues ?

_ Euh… deux ans, c'est Regina qui m'a appris !

_ Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez du violon.

_ Je suis pleine de surprise.

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Voyant cela certain curieux se rapprochèrent afin d'entendre la conversation et d'en savoir un peu plus sur Regina et sur sa famille. Finalement David demanda à tous de se diriger vers le gymnase de l'école où se dérouleraient le banquet et le bal. Heureusement Emma avait préparé un plan de table qui incluait Regina et sa famille, ce qui soulagea Snow quand elle l'apprit.

* * *

La soirée se passait pour le mieux, la table des mariés, se trouvait au fond de la salle, ces derniers faisaient face à leurs invités, à leurs côté se trouvaient à la droite d'Emma, Regina et à la gauche de Sam, Arizona. A ces côté Regina avait Snow, Tandis qu' Arizona avait David. Henry et Ayanna se trouvaient à une autre table avec des amis d' Henry, et Sofia et Safae se trouvaient assisses avec des enfants de leurs âges. La première entrée venait d'être servie et chacun discutait avec ses voisins de table.

Regina voyait bien que Snow se retenait de lui poser un milliard de questions, n'y tenant plus, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait poser les questions qui la démangeaient.

_ Snow vas-y ! Demande-moi ce qui te titille.

_ Je… il n'y a rien qui me…

Regina lui fit son regard, « pas à moi, je te connais trop bien. » et Snow jeta l'éponge.

_ Je me demandais comment, enfin… tu es enceinte… je pensais que… que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant et tu… enfin Arizona est… et… bref comment c'est possible ?

Regina éclata de rire surprenant les invités se trouvant sur les tables les plus proches, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu rire. Emma qui jusque-là discutait avec Sam, son père et Arizona, se tourna vers les deux femmes, tout comme le reste de la tablée.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Regina tout va bien ?

_ Oui tout va très bien, j'adore juste l'éloquence de ta mère lorsqu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec le sujet qu'elle aborde.

_ Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ! Avoue que ce n'est tout de même pas banal qu'une femme se retrouve enceinte en ayant une femme pour épouse. Je cherche juste à comprendre comment cela est possible.

_ En fait c'est très simple, ce n'est que de la science.

Arizona avait pris la parole, son côté médecin reprenant le dessus. Elle leur expliqua donc en détail le principe de la PMA et comment elle et Regina avait pu concevoir ce bébé que la brune portait.

_ C'est fantastique ! Nous n'avons pas une telle avancée de la médecine dans le monde enchantée. Et donc pour quand est prévue la naissance ?

_ Fin mars, début avril. Au fait Emma pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous cherchiez un moyen de briser le sortilège qui maintien Storybrooke à l'écart du monde ?

_ Euh… je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver une solution ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je peux essayer.

_ Vous n'y arriverez pas très chère !

_ Rumple ! Quelle désagréable surprise. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'y êtes pas arrivé, que je ne peux pas résoudre le problème.

_ Sauf que d'après notre théorie à Belle et moi, il est tout à fait impossible d'y arriver.

Belle, Ruby, Granny et d'autres habitants s'étaient rapprochés afin de suivre l'échange entre les deux plus puissants sorciers de la ville.

_ Et quelle est cette théorie ?

_ Oui c'est vrai ça ! Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé. Belle ?

_ Pour ma part je pense que seul un baiser d'amour véritable peut résoudre notre problème.

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné au moment où Emma a rompu la malédiction ?

_ Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit la sauveuse qui soit en cause. De plus si le sort venait à être rompu je ne sais pas qu'elle pourrait en être les conséquences.

_ Vous pouvez être plus précise ?

_ Je veux dire, si nous arrivons à rompre le sort, resterons-nous ici ou serions-nous ramener dans le monde enchanté ?

_ Dans… dans le monde enchanté ? Mais…

_ C'est en effet une possibilité et d'après vous si ce n'est pas à la sauveuse de rompre le sort, alors à qui ?

_ Je dirais à vous Regina.

_ A moi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_ C'est vous qui avez lancé la malédiction, parce que vous n'aviez pas votre fin heureuse, il est donc possible que seule votre fin heureuse puisse rompre le maléfice. Hors nous savons tous que vous avez perdu votre amour véritable.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord !

Henry et ses sœurs s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés et il venait de prendre la parole face aux absurdités énoncées.

_ Oh, et monsieur le plus pur des croyants aurait-il une autre théorie ?

_ Oui, pour moi maman n'a pas perdu son amour véritable, pour la simple et bonne raison que Daniel ne l'était pas, c'était juste son premier amour, un amour de jeunesse. Pour moi le véritable amour de maman c'est Arizona !

_ Henry c'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas que…

_ Non, non , non… Henry n'a pas tort ! Et je dirais même que s'il a raison et que vous vous embrassez toutes les deux on pourrait se retrouver dans une sacré panade.

_ Emma ne soit pas ridicule, j'ai déjà embrassé Arizona depuis que nous avons franchi la ligne et rien ne s'est produit.

_ En fait pas vraiment…

_ Comment ça pas vraiment ? Chérie je sais encore ce que je…

_ Regina ?

_ En fait Arizona a raison, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment embrassées.

_ Dans ce cas embrassez-vous et on saura si la théorie de Belle est juste.

De nombreux habitant acquiescèrent aux paroles d 'Henry, ce qui fit se lever Emma.

_ Non mais vous avez perdu la tête ! On fera quoi si on se retrouve dans la forêt enchantée ? Imaginez que nous n'y soyons pas tous transporté, que nos enfants restent ici étant donné qu'ils sont nés ici !

_ Hum c'est une théorie des plus plausible Miss Swan, vous m'épatez !

Les discussions à ce sujet commencèrent à se développer, formant un brouhaha autour de la table des mariés. Snow n'en pouvant plus se leva et décida d'y mettre le holà.

_ Bon ça suffit maintenant ! C'est le mariage de ma fille et pour l'heure il est temps qu'elle ouvre le bal avec son époux. Que tout le monde retourne à sa place, nous verrons le problème de la malédiction demain ! En attendant Regina si tu pouvais t'abstenir d'embrasser ta femme ça serait gentil !

Tous retournèrent s'asseoir sans demander leur reste, Emma et Sam se levèrent et se rendirent au milieu de la piste de danse. Les premières notes de musiques se firent entendre et les jeunes mariés entamèrent leur première danse. Arizona avait profité que les places soient libres pour se rapprocher de sa femme, voulant lui toucher deux mots sur ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Mon amour, tu ne crois pas vraiment à tout ça ? Je veux dire…

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est tout de même une possibilité… car je sais depuis un moment que Daniel n'était pas mon amour véritable et que c'est toi.

_ Comment ?

_ Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Daniel le dixième de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Arizona se pencha prête à embrasser sa femme, mais cette dernière posa son index entre leurs deux bouches.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester trois jours sans t'embrasser !

_ Arizona, le risque est trop grand, car à mon humble avis la théorie la plus probable c'est qu'en effet on rompe le sortilège et qu'on se retrouve tous dans le monde enchanté. Et j'ai bien dit tous, car pour moi ceux nés dans ce monde sont reliés par le sang, les liens du mariage ou d'adoption, donc font aujourd'hui partis du monde enchanté.

_ Tu crois vraiment que si je t'embrassais là maintenant, la seconde d'après on se retrouverait au milieu d'une clairière dans ton monde ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ça serait si mal ?

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu sais que dans le monde enchanté, il n'y a ni eau, ni électricité. Que la plupart des personnes que tu vois sont pauvres, qu'on n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler ce monde que nous avons quitté il y a plus de trente ans.

_ Hum, je vois. Et tu ne saurais pas comment nous ramener ?

_ Dans ce monde et à ce moment précis, non je ne saurais pas.

_ Ok. Et pourtant ça en ferait taire plus d'un ! J'avoue que certains regards me mettent très mal à l'aise.

_ Je suis désolée que tu doives subir les effets de mon passé.

_ Je t'aime telle que tu es. Bon accepteras-tu de danser avec moi ?

_ Oui bien entendu.

Arizona saisit la main de sa femme et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, de nombreux couples évoluaient maintenant autour des mariés et elles se fondirent dans la masse. Le temps d'une danse elles voulaient se retrouver seules au monde, elles voulaient oublier toutes ces suppositions, le temps d'une danse elles voulaient juste s'aimer… et sans s'en rendre compte leurs lèvres se touchèrent et au moment où elles le firent une vague de magie traversa toute la ville, brisant à jamais le sortilège qui l'emprisonnait…


	14. AVM - Part 12 -Le résultat d'un baiser 1

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Un grand merci pour vos messages de soutien. Je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer mon travail, ça été vraiment très difficile pour moi de réécrire ce chapitre, je l'ai terminé ce matin. Autant vous dire que j'ai totalement modifié le chapitre, car en face de la page blanche, je savais que c'était impossible pour moi de réécrire à l'identique. Les grandes idées sont là, mais j'ai développé l'histoire de manière différente et je crois que malgré ces deux semaines de galère, j'ai réussi à en sortir un meilleur chapitre. Le suivant risque d'être également compliqué à réécrire, mais après ça devrait mieux aller...**

 **En tout cas merci pour votre patience, je suis dans les temps et d'un certain côté ça me rassure, je n'aime pas vous faire attendre.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je ne suis pas de ces auteurs qui attendent après les reviews, mais je crois que pour la première fois j'en ai réellement besoin.**

* * *

 **12**

 **Le résultat d'un baiser - 1**

Henry ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant quelques courbatures dans tout le corps. Il sentait l'air frais de ce mois de novembre lui caresser le visage, il faisait nuit et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il se trouvait. En posant une main sur le sol, il sentit les brins d'herbe glisser entre ses doigts. Où se trouvait-il et comment était-il arrivé là. La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait… il dut réfléchir un instant… il se trouvait au mariage de sa mère en train de rire avec ses amis. Il se mit en position assise et observa autour de lui, la nuit était sombre, il lui était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il tendit l'oreille et finit par entendre quelques gémissements autour de lui, puis il entendit une voix s'élever dans le silence de la nuit, une voix qu'il connaissait bien…

_ Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça non d'un chien ! J'étais tranquillement en train de boire une bonne pinte de bière et la seconde d'après je me retrouve ici !

_ Je ne sais pas Leroy, essayons déjà de nous regrouper et nous verrons après ce qui s'est passé.

_ Grand-père !

_ Henry ? Essaye de me rejoindre, d'ailleurs que tous ceux qui se trouvent ici essayent de me rejoindre.

Henry se dirigea vers la voix, et en approchant il vit enfin son grand-père, il courut les derniers mètres et vint l'entourer de ses bras. D'autres personnes approchaient petit à petit.

_ Mes vieux os n'ont pas aimé le voyage !

Granny approchait lentement du petit groupe qui se formait autour de David, tout en se massant le bas du dos.

_ Le voyage ? Quel voyage ?

Un habitant de Storybrooke qu' Henry ne connaissait que de vue venait de poser cette question, il tenait sa femme et son fils par la main.

_ Nous sommes de retour dans la forêt enchantée.

_ J'ai bien peur que Granny ait raison.

Tous regardèrent Granny et David, attendant la suite de leurs conclusions.

_ Dans… dans la forêt enchantée ? Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de la méchante reine, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire une chose pareille !

La fée bleue venait de parler, plusieurs têtes hochèrent d'approbation, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Henry hors de lui.

_ Eh ! Ma mère n'est plus comme ça, elle a changé !

_ Euh Henry, j'ai bien peur que Blue ait raison.

Henry regarda son grand père avec de grands yeux, comment pouvait-il affirmer une telle chose.

_ Mais…

_ Je ne crois pas que ça ait été volontaire de sa part néanmoins. Elle, disons qu'elle…

_ Qu'elle n'a pas su se retenir d'embrasser son amour véritable !

_ Granny !

_ Donc Belle avait raison ! Un baiser entre maman et Arizona nous a renvoyé dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Il semble bien.

_ Mais… Où sont-elles ? Où est grand-mère, où est man' ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henry, peut-être avons-nous été éparpillés dans le monde enchanté.

_ De toute façon ce n'est pas ce soir que nous obtiendrons les réponses, on n'y voit presque rien. Le mieux est de trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Granny voyait ses instincts revenir. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'était devenue la forêt enchantée et mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

_ Je suis du même avis. Quelqu'un aurait une petite idée de notre position ?

_ Hum peut-être, cette clairière me dit quelque chose et si je ne me trompe pas il y a une série de grottes à quelques mètres d'ici.

_ Très bien Leroy, nous te suivons.

Le groupe partit à la suite de Leroy, marchant en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçurent devant eux des cavités rocheuses.

_ A tout hasard, est-ce que l'un de vous aurait une lampe torche, un briquet, un couteau ?

Un petit garçon s'approcha, tendant un bâton lumineux à David, puis un homme lui tendit un briquet et enfin les nains lui tendirent tous un canif en même temps.

_ Euh merci, un seul suffira.

Il rendit le bâton lumineux au petit garçon, ramassa une branche solide, déchira un bout de sa chemise qu'il enroula autour. Ensuite il fit une saignée sur un arbre et mit de la sève sur sa torche improvisée, enfin avec le briquet il y mit le feu. Leroy en fit de même et tous les deux demandèrent au reste du groupe de les attendre le temps qu'ils s'assurent qu'il n'y ait aucun danger. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, espérant que celle-ci n'était pas habitée.

Pendant ce temps Granny avait demandé à tous de ramasser du bois afin d'allumer un feu. Certains avaient protesté, mais la grande majorité s'était attelée à la tache sans rien dire. Lorsque David et Leroy revinrent, assurant que la grotte était inhabitée et assez grande pour tous les accueillir, ils les suivirent sans rien dire. Granny demanda à tous de poser les morceaux de bois ramassés au même endroit, elle ramassa quelques pierres afin de délimiter le foyer et s'attela à faire un feu qui éclairerait et réchaufferait tout le monde. Henry curieux d'apprendre se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda quelques explications, d'autres enfants firent de même et elle fut ravie de leur apprendre à faire un feu.

Une fois le feu lancé, tous s'installèrent autour, puis ils commencèrent tous à parler en même temps. David observa la scène et décida de calmer tout le monde.

_ Silence ! Rien ne sert de parler dans le vide, nous ne savons pas quelle est la situation, nous sommes tous fatigués et le mieux à présent serait d'essayer de dormir. Est-ce qu'il y a des volontaires pour monter la garde à tour de rôle ?

Les nains se manifestèrent d'une seule voix, ainsi que trois hommes, Granny et une autre femme. David établit des tours par groupe de deux et demanda aux autres de se coucher. Henry se rapprocha de son grand-père et s'allongea à ses côtés. Maintenant que le feu permettait de bien voir tout le monde, il observa une à une les personnes présentes. Ainsi il put voir qu'il y avait les sept nains au complet, Granny, la fée bleue, le docteur Whale, le roi George, le seigneur Maurice, pour ceux qu'il connaissait. En plus il y avait trois autres fées, quatre couples avec leurs enfants et quelques personnes seules, portant leur nombre à quarante-deux personnes. Il se tourna vers son grand-père qui lui aussi était en train de compter.

_ Grand-père comment ça se fait que nous soyons si peu nombreux ? Tu crois qu'on va retrouver les autres ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henry, j'espère que Snow et tes mères vont nous trouver. Le mieux demain sera de prendre la direction du château.

_ Lequel ?

_ Là est toute la question… j'hésite entre le nôtre ou celui de Regina. Il faudra réussir à évaluer les distances. Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir maintenant.

_ Bonne nuit grand-père.

_ Bonne nuit Henry.

* * *

 **28 novembre 2015**

 **Quelque part dans le monde enchanté.**

Henry ouvrit les yeux et lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien dans une grotte dans le monde enchanté. Il se redressa et observa autour de lui, des petits groupes discutaient entre eux, il chercha son grand-père, mais ne le vit nul part, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à manquer. Il se mit debout et décida de sortir de la grotte et d'aller à leur recherche. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à les trouver car David se trouvait juste devant la grotte à discuter avec Blue, Granny, les nains et le seigneur Maurice. Sa curiosité le poussa à se rapprocher du groupe.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour Henry. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

_ Un peu courbaturé mais ça va.

_ Courbaturé ? Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre d'avoir dormi à même le sol à mon âge !

_ Euh Granny, je ne voulais pas…

_ Je plaisante ! Je me doute bien que pour toi qui est né et qui a grandit dans l'autre monde, ça doit te faire un sacré changement. J'avoue qu'en fin de compte la malédiction de Regina n'était pas si… terrible !

_ On a été privé de notre libre arbitre et vous ne trouvez pas ça terrible !

_ Blue, Granny ! Là n'est pas le sujet.

_ De quoi vous parliez ? Je peux vous aidez ?

_ Si tu veux ! On a réussi à établir notre position. Maintenant on doit se décider sur notre destination.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Alors nous sommes bien dans la forêt enchantée, c'est déjà un bon début, par contre nous sommes loin de notre royaume car nous sommes à la limite des basses terres.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Ce qui veut dire qu'il va nous falloir plusieurs jours de marche avant d'atteindre notre destination ?

_ Et quelle est-elle ?

_ On hésite entre le palais royal et le palais sombre. Le premier est à huit jours de marche tandis que le second n'est qu'à cinq jours.

_ Ah quand même ?

_ Oui, de plus pour le premier nous devons passer devant le château des ténèbres, traverser le royaume d'Avonlea, passer par le lac Nostros, puis prendre la direction du château d'or, traverser la forêt de Sherwood, pour enfin arriver à la colline aux lucioles avant de découvrir au loin le palais royal.

_ Euh, ça n'a pas l'air super sympa ce périple ! C'est quoi l'autre option ?

_ Alors pour nous rendre au palais sombre, nous devons passer au sud du mont chauve, puis traverser la terre désolée et passer devant la forteresse interdite, pour arriver dans la forêt des ténèbres et enfin au palais de Regina.

_ Finalement le premier n'avait pas l'air si terrible !

_ Le problème est de savoir où les autres ont pu arriver et quel est notre meilleure chance.

_ Lorsque la malédiction s'est abattue, il y a eut pas mal de dégâts sur le palais royal, de plus Regina étant la personne l'ayant lancé, je dirais qu'on a plus de chance de les trouver dans sa demeure !

_ Je suis assez de l'avis de prof ! Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trainer par ici et prendre la route dès que possible !

_ Et pourquoi ne pas se séparer en deux groupes ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux, nous ne savons rien de l'état de la forêt enchantée, nous ne sommes pas armé, nous ne portons pas des vêtements d'ici.

_ David a raison, ça serait dangereux de se séparer. Il va nous falloir des provisions, nous ne pouvons pas marcher neuf jours sans eau, ni nourriture.

_ Si je ne me trompe pas il y a un verger dans la clairière où nous sommes arrivés hier soir.

_ Très bien Leroy tu vas prendre quelques personnes avec toi, afin de faire des provisions.

_ Il y a de l'eau dans la grotte, il faut qu'on trouve de quoi la transporter.

_ Granny je te laisse gérer ça.

_ Euh peut-être que je vais poser une question idiote mais nous avons des fées avec nous, elles ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs ?

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple Henry, pour que nos pouvoirs soient actifs, il nous faut nos baguettes et de la poussière de fée.

_ Oh ! Donc vous ne pouvez pas nous aider ? Je comprends mieux ce que maman disait à votre sujet !

_ Et que disait-elle ?

_ Euh Blue, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Rentrons dans la grotte pour expliquer la situation à tous, on se donne la matinée pour se préparer et ensuite on prend la direction du palais sombre.

* * *

 **1 décembre 2015**

 **Quelque part sur la terre désolée.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le groupe avançait, jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de vie humaine, ils avaient passé des villages laissé à l'abandon, en partis détruis, des fermes isolées où la végétation avait repris ses droits et se demandaient s'il y avait encore âme qui vive dans la forêt enchantée.

Henry découvrait ce monde où avait grandit sa famille et commençait à regretter son lit douillet. On n'était loin du monde féérique qu'il s'était imaginé et ces longues journées de marches étaient vraiment épuisantes. Il discutait avec Granny qui aimait lui raconter les souvenirs qu'elle avait de la bonne époque, mais la vieille dame lui racontait aussi les souvenir moins heureux, les guerres entres les royaumes, la famine, les pillages… Elle lui racontait la rencontre entre Snow et Ruby lorsqu'un homme de leur groupe commença à poussé des petits cris de joie.

_ Vous avez entendu ? Il y a des voix, dans cette direction !

David n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter que l'homme se mit à courir dans la direction des voix. Il partit à sa poursuite avec quelques membres du groupe et demanda aux autres de rester sur leurs gardes et de les suivre à distance. Lorsqu'il rattrapa enfin l'homme, ce dernier se trouvait encercler par plusieurs hommes armés. David leva de suite les mains en signe de paix et ses compagnons en firent de même. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoint par le reste du groupe, qui resta un peu en retrait pour ne pas envenimer la situation. David se décida à prendre la parole, il ne savait pas si ces hommes étaient dangereux ou non.

_ Bonjour à vous. Nous sommes de simples voyageurs, nous ne voulons aucun mal.

_ D'où venez-vous ?

_ Nous venons de… du royaume du Maine qui se trouve au-delà du royaume d'Arendelle.

_ Que venez-vous faire sur nos terres ?

_ Nous ne faisons que traverser, nous sommes les derniers survivants de notre royaume et nous espérons trouver refuge et demandé l'asile auprès du palais royal.

Les hommes en face de lui se mirent à rire.

_ Vous vous fichez de nous ? Le palais royal n'est plus que ruines depuis la malédiction. Vous ne trouverez personne là bas en dehors des ogres. Il fait maintenant partie de leur territoire.

_ Oh ! Nous n'avions pas cette information, nous sommes alors bienheureux de vous avoir rencontré. Peut-être pourriez-vous nous indiquez un royaume qui serait prêt à nous accueillir.

_ Tous les royaumes de la forêt enchantée ont disparus en même temps que la malédiction, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas au courant ?

_ Notre peuple n'est pas venu dans ces contrés depuis plusieurs générations, Les anciens du royaume nous ont dis de faire route dans cette direction afin d'assurer la survie de notre peuple. Nous ne savions pas que votre royaume avait subi des dégâts. Êtes-vous les seuls survivants ?

_ Je te trouve bien curieux pour un simple voyageur !

_ Excusez-moi, nous marchons depuis des semaines et nous espérions trouver de l'aide dans ces contrés.

_ Nous allons vous conduire à notre reine, vous lui expliquerez votre présence sur ses terres et elle décidera quoi faire de vous.

_ Oh, il reste donc un royaume encore debout ?

_ Tous les survivants se sont réunis pour former un nouveau royaume, nous devons notre survie à notre reine et à sa fille.

_ Quel est le nom de ce nouveau royaume.

_ Le royaume de Saorsa

David réfléchissait, ce nom signifiait la liberté, leur reine était peut-être bienveillante après tout.

_ Vous allez nous suivre, nous allons vous conduire jusqu'à notre reine.

_ Est-ce loin ?

_ Elle demeure dans l'ancien château du royaume du nord, ce château à eu la chance d'être totalement épargné par la malédiction. Il faut compter un jour et demi de marche.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui mon petit gars ?

_ Comment se nomme votre reine ?

_ La reine Cora !

Henry regarda son grand-père puis observa le reste de ses compagnons, tous faisait une drôle de tête en essayant de ne pas le montrer, mais il devait se tromper ça ne pouvait pas… David le devança et posa une autre question.

_ Cora vous dites ? Faisait-elle partie d'une des familles royale avant votre malédiction ?

_ En effet elle était l'épouse de l'héritier du royaume du nord.

Plus de doute possible il s'agissait bien de la mère de Regina ! Henry se rappela soudain d'une information et posa une question de plus.

_ Vous dites qu'elle gouverne avec sa fille ?

_ Oui tout à fait, la princesse Zelena.

Henry regarda son grand-père ne comprenant pas très bien, sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était fille unique.

_ Bon vous aurez tout le loisir de poser des questions en marchant ! La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et nous avons deux heures de marche avant d'atteindre notre campement.

Tous se remirent en marche sans dire un mot de plus. David commença à marcher auprès du responsable du groupe et posa des questions sur le territoire de ce nouveau royaume. Il apprit ainsi que les ogres occupaient une bonne partie de l'ancienne forêt enchantée mais que grâce à Cora et Zelena ils regagnaient petit à petits les territoires occupés. Il profita que l'homme aille discuter avec ses éclaireurs pour rejoindre la queue de peloton du groupe afin de pouvoir discuter avec quelques uns de ses compagnons. Henry l'imita, il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était.

_ Grand-père ? Il s'agit bien de… de la mère de maman ?

_ David, on ne peut pas aller là-bas ! Cette sorcière va nous reconnaitre !

_ Je sais Granny, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. C'est le seul royaume qui existe, le reste des terres est aux mains des ogres.

_ Grand-père ?

_ Oui Henry ?

_ Je ne savais pas que maman avait une sœur ?

_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, elle n'en a pas ! Je ne sais absolument pas qui est cette Zelena.

_ Il y a bien une Zelena qui apparait dans une histoire de…

_ Vraiment ? Qui est-elle ?

_ C'est…

_ Henry ?

_ C'est la méchante sorcière de l'ouest dans le magicien d'Oz !

_ Cette Zelena viendrait du pays d'Oz !

_ Le pays d'Oz existe ?

_ Oui Henry. Ce que tu viens de dire ne me rassure pas vraiment. Ça voudrait dire qu'on va se retrouver en face de deux femmes qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ! Alors que nous…

_ Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir !

_ Tout à fait Leroy.

_ Maman, man' et grand-mère vont nous retrouver.

_ J'aimerai le croire Henry, mais… Regina et Emma ont des pouvoirs, elles auraient déjà dû nous retrouver.

_ Je suis assez de ton avis David, d'autant qu'il y a aussi Rumple ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

_ Vous… vous croyez qu'ils sont prisonniers ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henry. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Cora est

_ Avide de pouvoir !

_ Enragée !

_ Complètement barge !

_ C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris… Pas besoin de me faire plus peur ! Ma grand-mère est caractérielle !

_ Henry surtout ne lui dit pas qui tu es ! Cora ne doit pas savoir que tu es le fils de Regina, d'ailleurs si jamais elle nous demande où se trouve Regina, on ne sait pas !

_ Ce qui est la stricte vérité !

_ Oui, enfin vous m'avez compris ! Faites passer le message aux autres.

Ils continuèrent de discuter puis enfin ils arrivèrent au campement. Ils furent traités cordialement par tout le groupe présent et invité à partager le souper. On leur proposa même deux grandes tentes pour passer la nuit. Pour le moment tout se passait bien, mais David appréhendait le lendemain soir et la présentation devant Cora.

* * *

 **2 décembre 2015**

 **Château du royaume de Saorsa**

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés au château de Cora. Ils attendaient dans une grande salle que l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille, informe sa reine de leur présence. Ils étaient tous nerveux et appréhendaient cette rencontre.

_ Grand-père, c'est ici qu'à grandit maman ?

_ Non, pas vraiment, ton grand-père Henry à grandit ici, mais avec Cora il vivait dans un manoir au sud d'ici.

_ Tu crois que maman et man' sont déjà ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas, et je ne l'espère pas !

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand faisant place à quelques gardes suivit par deux femmes d'allure royale. David reconnu sans difficulté Cora, puis il observa l'autre femme, cette dernière avait bien des traits de ressemblance avec Cora, la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes traits sur le visage, le même sourire. Comment était-ce possible !

Les deux femmes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux lorsque Cora s'arrêta et les observa un à un, pas de doute elle les avait reconnus. La plus jeune s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle n'était plus suivi et se retourna vers Cora.

_ Que se passe-t-il mère ?

_ Ça pour une surprise ! Le royaume du Maine ! Je trouvais ce nom étrange, maintenant je comprends mieux ! Bonjour David ! Ou se trouve votre chère et tendre ?

_ Bonjour Cora. Merci de nous offrir l'hospitalité.

_ David ? Vous voulez dire…

_ Le prince charmant en personne ! Seigneur Maurice, George. Quel étrange groupe vous faites !

_ Cora très chère, je suis ravie de vous revoir après tant d'années.

Des gardes s'empressèrent de faire barrage et bloquèrent George dans son avancé.

_ Laissez ce bon à rien, je n'ai rien à craindre ! David vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, où se trouve Snow et surtout où se trouve ma fille ?

_ Je l'ignore. La malédiction a été rompue et nous avons été séparés.

_ Cela fait un peu plus de trois ans que la malédiction a été rompue ! Ou étiez-vous durant tout ce temps ?

_ Nous…

_ La malédiction n'a été qu'en partie rompue !

David jeta un regard noir à la femme qui venait de parler, Cora ne devait rien savoir de plus, il s'avança pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus mais Cora le bloqua avec ses pouvoirs.

_ Parlez ma chère, je vous écoute !

_ Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, la sauveuse à rompu la malédiction, du moins en partie, nous sommes tous restés bloqué dans le monde créé par votre fille.

_ Je vois que Regina est plus maligne que je pensais si elle a réussi ce tour de force !

Un rire se fit entendre dans l'assistance. Cora dévisagea l'homme osant ainsi la couper.

_ Cela vous fait rire monsieur ?

_ Whale, docteur Whale. Votre fille n'y est pour rien, nous l'avons banni. C'est ce scélérat de Rumplestiltskin qui est derrière ce problème !

_ Bannie ? Ma fille a été bannie ? Ou se trouve-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Est-elle en vie ?

Henry observa celle qui était sa grand-mère, il découvrit une vraie inquiétude dans son regard, peut-être n'était-elle pas si méchante que cela. Il se décida à avancer et à prendre la parole à son tour.

_ Majesté, votre fille va très bien.

Cora se tourna vers ce jeune garçon, qui semble t-il semblait se soucier de respecter le protocole.

_ Avance mon garçon. Enfin quelqu'un de bien élevé parmi vous. Qui es-tu ?

_ Je suis Henry.

_ Henry ? Mon mari se nommait ainsi, tu…

_ Je suis votre petit-fils !

_ Henry !

_ Quoi grand-père ! Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète pour maman, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille nous faire du mal.

_ Grand-père ? Je ne comprends rien. Tu es le fils de Regina ?

_ Son fils adoptif ! Ma vraie mère est la sauveuse.

_ Qui est cette sauveuse, ça fait déjà deux fois que vous y faite référence.

_ Ma fille.

En apprenant cela Cora ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire ! Alors comme cela sa fille avait adopté le fils de la fille Charming !

_ Qui a bien pu jouer un tel tour à ma fille !

Henry allait répondre, mais Cora reprit la parole.

_ Non ne dit rien, ça ne peut être qu'un tour de ce cher Rumple ! Il a toujours eu un drôle sens de l'humour.

_ Mère, qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ?

_ Très bonne question Zelena. Le chef de mes gardes m'a dit que vous vous dirigiez vers le palais Royal. Qu'alliez-vous faire là-bas ? Il ne reste plus que des ruines et le territoire est envahi par les ogres ?

_ Nous n'allions pas là-bas, nous allions au palais sombre !

_ Henry !

_ Quoi ? A quoi ça servirai de mentir ? Elle peut surement nous aider.

_ David, veuillez cesser de lui couper la parole. Henry qu'alliez-vous faire au château de ma fille ?

_ On… on espérait la trouver là-bas.

_ Regina ?

_ Oui.

_ Capitaine !

_ Oui majesté ?

_ Vous êtes bien passé devant le palais sombre il y a quelques jours de cela ?

_ Oui majesté. Il y a exactement quatre jours.

_ Y avez-vous aperçu trace de vie ?

_ Non majesté.

_ Mais… vous êtes sûr ?

Henry était inquiet. Ou se trouvaient ses mères !

_ Se pourrait-il que nous soyons les seuls à être revenus ?

Granny avait émis l'hypothèse à voix haute. Henry espérait tant que ces deux mères viennent le chercher, mais comment allaient-elles faire si elles n'étaient pas dans la forêt enchantée ! Tous s'observèrent ne sachant quoi penser. Cora les observa un moment, ce petit groupe ne représentait aucune menace pour elle. De plus elle avait envie de connaitre ce jeune Henry. Elle décida donc que pour le moment ils seraient ses invités. Zelena quant à elle vit de l'espoir dans les yeux de sa génitrice, l'espoir de retrouver sa chère fille ! Et à nouveau la jalousie commença à se faire une place dans son cœur. Elle avait enfin la place qui lui revenait de droit et il était hors de question que sa sœur vienne la lui reprendre !


	15. AVM - Part 13 -Le résultat d'un baiser 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici un chapitre que vous attendez, qu'est-il advenu de Regina, Arizona, Emma et des autres, voici les réponses !**

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre et de me laisser vos messages. Merci aux petits nouveaux qui découvre cette histoire, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans deux semaines...**

* * *

 **13**

 **Le résultat d'un baiser – 2**

_ Regina !

Regina et Arizona, toujours dans leur bulle, n'avaient pas réaliser le changement autour d'elles. Emma avançait rapidement dans leur direction et stoppa les deux femmes dans leur danse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

_ Emma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'… tu te fiches de moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans évite d'embrasser ta femme ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Emma voulait en venir. La blonde comprit alors que cette dernière n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Tu n'as rien ressenti de particulier quand tu as embrassé Arizona ?

_ Non. Emma qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Regina regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous semblaient choqués, un silence pesant régnait et tous les observaient Arizona et elle. Elle se tourna vers Emma, essayant d'obtenir une réponse.

_ Tu n'as pas ressenti la vague de magie qu'il y a eu lorsque vous vous êtes embrassées ?

_ Non.

_ Regina, chérie. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ A priori nous, notre baiser a eu certaines répercutions, bien que je ne vois pas ce qui a changé.

_ Oh très chère, vous ne voyez pas ce qui a changé ! Pour commencer la magie a disparu ! Je suppose donc que la barrière isolant la ville également. Maintenant en effet nous sommes toujours à Storybrooke, ce qui m'étonne à dire vrai. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

_ J'ai une théorie à ce…

_ Emma !

Belle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Snow qui arrivait dans leur direction en criant le prénom de sa fille. Cette dernière paraissait affolée, et tous attendirent qu'elle reprenne son souffle et leur explique quel était le problème.

_ Maman, calme toi, tout va bien… certes il n'y a plus de magie, mais…

_ Ton père a disparu !

_ Comment ça disparu ?

_ Ce n'est pas le seul, Leroy et ses frères aussi !

_ Ainsi que Granny…

Emma regarda tour à tour sa mère, Nova et Ruby, se demandant si ces dernières étaient sérieuses. Comment ça ils avaient disparu.

_ Ils doivent surement prendre l'air… je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquié…

_ Maman ! Henry a disparu, je discutais avec lui et ses amis et d'un coup il s'est volatilisé juste au moment où l'étrange lumière nous a touché !

_ Vous disiez miss Swan ?

_ Je… Oh et puis c'est vous le spécialiste des malédictions non !

Emma observa autour d'elle, tous s'étaient rapprochés, attendant de savoir ce qui se passait, la regardant, espérant que leur sauveuse ait la réponse. Mais Emma ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle n'avait aucune fichue idée de ce qui s'était passé, et maintenant elle était inquiète pour Henry, pour son père… Elle croisa le regard de Belle et se rappela que cette dernière avait essayé de formuler une hypothèse avant que sa mère n'intervienne.

_ Belle, tu disais que tu avais une théorie sur ce qui vient de se passer !

_ C'est exact ! Je pense que la malédiction réagit en fonction de Regina, et que c'est pour ça que nous sommes toujours ici et non dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Comment ça en fonction de moi ?

_ Tu as lancé cette malédiction en grande partie pour te venger de Snow, mais aussi parce que tu étais malheureuse et que tu voulais trouver le bonheur.

_ En effet.

_ Aujourd'hui, les tensions entre toi et Snow n'existent plus et tu as trouvé ton amour véritable si on l'en croit ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Belle tu ne veux pas accélérer !

_ Ok Emma ! Tu es heureuse ici et non dans la forêt enchantée. Si je ne me trompe pas, aujourd'hui tu ne souhaites plus de mal à quiconque à Storybrooke et tu n'as aucune envie de retourner dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Je n'ai plus de rancœur en effet et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais retourner vivre là-bas !

_ la malédiction étant lié à toi, nous sommes donc ici !

_ Euh Belle, dans ce cas où sont passé les absents ?

_ Je pense qu'ils sont dans la forêt enchantée !

Tous se tournèrent vers Belle et c'est Snow qui posa la question que tous avaient sur le bout de la langue.

_ Mais tu viens de dire… je ne comprends pas, pourquoi certains serait retournés dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Alors ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'ils souhaitaient au fond d'eux !

_ Je vais le tuer ! Emma je vais tuer ton père !

_ Belle je comprends que David ou encore les nains aient voulu rentrer chez eux, mais qu'en est-il d'Henry ?

Arizona avait posé la question voyant la peine que ressentaient Regina et Emma en réalisant que leur petit garçon se retrouvait dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Henry a toujours rêvé de découvrir la forêt enchantée, je pense que c'est pour cela que lui aussi a été touché. Regina étant heureuse, la malédiction a donc donné à chacun ce qu'il souhaitait.

_ Et comment on fait pour les ramener ?

_ Ça je ne sais pas !

_ Tout ceci est de ma faute ! Mon petit garçon a disparu par ma faute.

_ Regina tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_ Emma n'essaye pas de me consoler, Henry est seul là-bas par ma faute !

_ Il n'est pas seul, il est avec mon père. Je suis sûre que nous trouverons un moyen de les ramener.

_ Regina, Emma a raison. Henry est en sécurité avec David. Bon je pense qu'on ferait mieux de mettre un terme à la soirée.

_ Tu as raison maman, de toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de faire la fête.

_ Emma, je suis désolée, je…

_ Regina arrête d'être désolée, d'une on ne peut rien y changer ! De deux ça ne va pas les ramener ! Et de trois tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Je pense que le mieux pour ce soir est de pointer les absents et d'aller se coucher.

Tous acquiescèrent, Emma demanda aux gens de rentrer chez eux et à ceux qui avait constaté des disparitions de rester afin de noter le nom des absents. Belle avait récupérer de quoi écrire auprès d' Ayanna qui avait toujours un crayon et un carnet avec elle. Ils passèrent presque une heure à lister les absents, fermèrent le gymnase et rentrèrent chez eux. Snow ne voulant pas rester seule avec Ruvana, décida d'aller dormir au manoir avec les autres. Tous montèrent se coucher, mais peut réussirent à dormir.

* * *

 **28 novembre 2015**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Regina n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, le soleil se levait et elle observait Arizona qui dormait paisiblement blottie dans ses bras. Arizona était son amour véritable… Regina n'en revenait toujours pas ! Il était vrai que dès le premier jour elle s'était sentie bien avec la blonde, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait pensé que… il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, car pour elle cette histoire d'amour véritable n'était qu'une litanie propre à la forêt enchantée. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur et le vivait au jour le jour, prenait tout ce que la vie lui apportait, comme cette vie qui grandissait en elle. Elle caressa son ventre et pensa à cet enfant à naitre, puis une larme coula sur sa joue en voyant le visage radieux d' Henry. Henry, son petit garçon qui par sa faute se retrouvait dans la forêt enchantée. Elle décida de se lever, elle ne pouvait plus rester allonger à ne rien faire. Doucement elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Arizona, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle avait le visage fatigué. Elle enfila une robe de chambre en satin et quitta la chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, voulant s'occuper en attendant que les autres ne se lèvent. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine elle y découvrit Emma et Snow, chacune accoudé au comptoir, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

_ Bonjour, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à n'avoir pas trouvé le sommeil.

_ Hum…

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas relevé la tête et Regina n'obtint rien d'autre de leur part. Elle se dirigea vers les placards et en sortit de quoi faire des pancakes. Une façon pour elle de s'occuper l'esprit et de nourrir leurs conjoints et enfants lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient. Toujours dans le silence elle prépara la pâte, puis petit à petit elle fit cuir les pancakes. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Snow.

_ Vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ?

_ Mais oui maman, papa sait se débrouiller dans la forêt enchantée, de plus il n'est pas seul, il a Granny, Leroy et les autres. Je suis plus inquiète pour Henry.

_ Henry a de la ressource, il ira bien.

Emma tourna la tête vers Regina, acquiesçant à ses paroles.

_ Comment va-t-on pouvoir les ramener sans magie ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Nous sommes censés retourner à Boston demain, Sam et moi reprenons le travail lundi, Henry a école.

_ C'est pareil pour nous, Arizona a des patients à voir lundi, les filles ont école, Sofia doit retourner à Seattle.

_ Arizona ne pourrait pas vous faire un certificat médical à tous ? Elle est bien docteur n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Snow, elle est pédiatre. En effet on pourrait gagner quelques jours pour les enfants, mais…

_ Tu penses qu'il nous faudra plus que quelques jours ?

_ J'en ai bien peur Emma. Je pourrais rester ici, mais je connais Arizona, elle ne voudra jamais partir et me laisser seule surtout avec…

_ Le bébé.

_ Oui.

_ Sam refusera également de me laisser ici.

_ Ça c'est certain, où tu vas je vais ! Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

_ Non, ça fait une heure que nous sommes là avec maman, et Regina vient d'arriver. Je suis désolée, je…

_ Emma chérie, pourquoi es-tu désolée ?

_ A cause de la magie, de notre univers, le mariage a été gâché, tu ne méritais pas ça !

_ Mon amour, le mariage a été magnifique, ton univers est aujourd'hui le mien, ta famille est aussi ma famille, la seule que j'ai. Je savais qui tu étais avant de t'épouser et cela n'a pas changé hier, tu es toujours la même. Je tiens à Henry comme s'il était mon propre fils et je t'aiderais à le retrouver peu importe le temps que ça prendra ! Mon chef me dit tout le temps de prendre des congés, je vais l'appeler et lui dire que finalement je vais les prendre mes congés ! Que je viens de me marier et que je veux profiter de ma femme et de mes enfants ! Je vais me faire passer un savon pour ne pas l'avoir invité au mariage, je vais lui promettre de fêter ça à mon retour et j'aurais mon congé.

_ Merci, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime !

_ Ce que vous êtes mignons !

_ Maman !

Regina souriait, Snow ne changeait pas, Emma avait trouvé la bonne personne pour partager sa vie et lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et des lèvres lui faire un baiser dans le cou, elle se rappela qu'elle aussi avait trouvé la perle rare.

_ Et puis de toute façon, que serait un mariage dans la famille sans l'intervention de Regina !

Regina resta sans voix à la remarque de Snow, qui lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil !

_ Tu… je…

_ Waouh maman ! Tu as laissé Regina sans voix !

_ Très drôle Emma ! Bon que faisons-nous ?

_ J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. Je dois emmener Sofia prendre son avion à Boston demain matin, et je pense que les filles devraient rentrer à New York et reprendre l'école normalement. Je sais que les trois vont râler, mais je ne veux pas les mettre en danger.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Du coup tu rentres aussi ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seule chercher Henry ? Je vais voir avec Teddy et Jess s'ils peuvent s'occuper des enfants durant notre absence.

_ Arizona, je… ça ne va pas être une promenade de santé, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose !

_ Oh et tu crois que rester ici à m'inquiéter ça sera mieux ?

_ Elle marque un point, si vous allez dans la forêt enchantée, on fait aussi partie du voyage.

_ Ah oui, et que fait-on des jumeaux ?

_ Leur grand-mère voudra peut-être les garder ?

_ Quoi ?! Hors de question, je viens avec vous ! Et c'est non négociable !

_ On pourrait demander à Belle ou Ruby de les garder durant notre absence.

_ Oui c'est une bonne idée. Mais bon de toute façon pour le moment on ne sait même pas comment nous rendre dans la forêt enchantée.

Un silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à une idée pour résoudre ce problème. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par l'arrivé des enfants. Emma et Sam allèrent chercher les jumeaux dans leur lit et Snow alla s'occuper de Ruvana, tandis que Regina et Arizona mettaient la table du petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Durant le repas, les deux femmes expliquèrent à leurs filles la décision qu'elles avaient prise, aussitôt des protestations des trois filles se firent entendre, chacune exposant une bonne raison de les emmener dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Ça suffit ! Vous aller retourner à l'école et il n'y a pas matière à discuter ! Et rien ne sert de regarder Arizona pour qu'elle décide du contraire, nous avons pris cette décision à deux !

Les trois filles ne dirent pas un mot de plus et baissèrent la tête, continuant de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

_ Peut-être qu'il y aurait eu moins de problème entre nous si tu m'avais remis à ma place de cette manière à l'époque !

_ Regina n'était pas sévère avec toi ?

_ Non, grand dieu non, Regina était d'une gentillesse avec moi. Ça a vraiment dégénéré à la mort de mon père.

_ Bon si on parlait d'autre chose. Je propose que nous allions voir Belle et Rumple, ils pourront surement nous aider dans nos recherches.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas tous y aller, je vais rester ici avec les enfants.

_ Mais… on veut aider nous aussi.

_ Sofia, vous nous aiderez en préparant vos valises et en faisant vos devoirs. Sam va rester avec vous, alors j'espère que vous serez sages.

Sofia acquiesça, sachant très bien qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis sa mère. Les quatre femmes quittèrent donc la maison, laissant les enfants sous la surveillance de Sam.

Le reste de la journée se passa à faire des recherches dans les nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Ruby et Belle avaient accepté de s'occuper des enfants lorsqu'une solution pour se rendre dans la forêt enchantée serait trouvée. Malheureusement rien ne fut trouvé ce jour là. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter les recherches en début de soirée, Regina et Arizona voulant profiter de leurs filles avant leur départ le lendemain.

* * *

 **2 décembre 2015**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Cela faisait déjà 5 jours que quarante deux personnes de Storybrooke avaient disparu. Arizona et Regina avaient conduit leurs filles à Boston le dimanche et les avaient laissées au pied de l'avion. Sofia retournant auprès de Callie à Seattle, tandis qu' Ayanna et Safae retournaient à New York auprès de Teddy et Sam. Arizona avait fait annuler tous ses rendez-vous sur les deux semaines à venir, ne sachant pas combien de temps elle serait absente. Regina qui n'avait aucune obligation particulière, avait juste fait part de son voyage à ses employeurs, afin que ces derniers ne s'étonnent pas de ne pas réussir à la joindre. De leurs côtés Emma et Sam avaient chacun demandé deux semaines de congés pour partir en voyage de noce, espérant que cela suffirait. Concernant l'absence d' Henry, Arizona avait fait un certificat médical, attestant que ce dernier avait du être hospitalisé et qu'il manquerait donc l'école jusqu'à son rétablissement.

Jusqu'à ce jour, ils n'avaient fait aucune avancée dans leurs recherches, Regina, Emma et Snow étaient à bout de nerfs. Rumple ne mettait aucune bonne volonté à les aider, voulant partir à la recherche de son fils dans ce monde, plutôt que de se soucier de ceux qui étaient retournés dans la forêt enchantée. Ce ne sont que les menaces de Belle qui l'avait fait rester pour aider.

Ils se trouvaient tous attablés au Granny à la fin de cette nouvelle journée de recherche, lorsque qu'un couple pénétra dans l'établissement. Tous les regardèrent, se demandant qui ils étaient. Ils s'adressèrent à Ruby qui les renseigna, puis sortirent du restaurant.

_ Ruby qui étaient-ce ?

_ Des touristes, qui demandaient où ils pouvaient dormir cette nuit.

_ Des touristes ?

Snow et Emma avaient parlé en même temps, ne réalisant pas très bien ce que venait de dire Ruby.

_ Il ne manquait plus que ça ! La ville est bien visible depuis l'extérieur ! Nous allons devoir faire plus attention. Belle je pense que tu devrais retirer des rayons de la bibliothèque les livres qui font référence à la magie.

_ Oui je le ferais dès demain Regina.

_ Chérie, on ne devrait pas tarder à appeler les filles. Il est déjà tard et c'est l'anniversaire d'Ayanna aujourd'hui.

_ Tu as raison. On vous laisse, on va rentrer.

_ On vient aussi, il est temps de mettre les jumeaux au lit.

Ils se souhaitèrent tous une bonne soirée et chacun regagna sa maison. Emma et Sam laissèrent Arizona et Regina seules le temps de coucher les enfants et les deux femmes en profitèrent pour appeler leurs filles à New York. Elles restèrent un moment au téléphone, souhaitant un très bonne anniversaire à la plus grande et en lui disant combien elles étaient désolées de ne pas être présentes, mais que dès qu'elles seraient rentrées, elles iraient toutes ensemble fêter ça ! Une fois raccrochée, elles restèrent blotties dans le canapé, Regina un livre à la main, continuant les recherches. Elles furent rejointes au bout de quelques minutes par Emma et Sam. Ce dernier alluma la télévision, essayant ainsi de se changer les idées. Emma fit comme Regina et se plongea dans un livre. Ils finirent tous par s'endormir dans le salon, et furent réveillés en sursaut par la sonnerie de téléphone d'Arizona. Arizona se leva d'un bon en voyant le nom de Callie s'afficher, elle décrocha sans plus tarder, le cœur empli d'angoisse.

_ Callie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sofia ?

_ Maman, c'est moi. Je vais bien.

_ Oh Sofia, tu m'as fait peur. Il est tard, tu n'es pas encore au lit ?

_ Il n'est que vingt heure trente à Seattle, j'étais en train de lire et j'ai peut-être trouvé une idée pour que vous alliez chercher Henry !

_ Attend une seconde je te mets sur haut-parleur pour que les autres entendent.

Tous se tournèrent vers Arizona, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

_ Bonjour tout le monde.

_ Bonjour Sofia ! (Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix)

_ Sofia tu peux nous expliquer qu'elle est ton idée ?

_ Son idée ? A quel sujet ?

_ Regina j'ai une idée pour que vous puissiez rejoindre Henry.

_ Vraiment ? Quelle est ton idée ?

_ J'étais en train de relire encore une fois le livre d' Henry, quand j'ai reconnu un personnage que j'ai croisé au mariage d'Emma, c'est le père d'une amie d' Henry, Grace.

_ Jefferson. En quoi peut-il nous aider ?

_ Jefferson est le chapelier fou dans votre monde, dans le livre il est expliqué qu'il peut voyager entre les mondes à l'aide de son chapeau magique.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé, en plus c'est moi qui ai le chapeau dans mon caveau ! Sofia tu es un génie !

_ Merci Regina. Ça va vous aider à ramener Henry ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère. Merci beaucoup.

Tous remercièrent encore une fois Sofia, Arizona discuta encore quelques minutes avec sa fille, puis raccrocha. Un nouvel espoir en eux, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, il était presque minuit et ils n'accompliraient rien de plus ce soir.

* * *

 **2 décembre 2015**

 **Château du royaume de Saorsa**

Cora avait fait préparer un somptueux souper en l'honneur de ses invités. Elle siégeait en bout de table, à sa droite se trouvait Zelena, tandis qu'à sa gauche elle avait fait asseoir Henry. Elle était plus que curieuse de discuter avec ce jeune homme se prétendant être le fils de Regina. David voulant avoir un œil sur tout ceci, s'était installé près d' Henry et avait fait en sorte d'éloigner le plus possible ses camarades un peu trop bavards à son goût. Depuis le début de la soirée il observait Cora et Zelena, se demandant pourquoi il avait droit à un accueil aussi chaleureux.

_ Majesté, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt enchantée depuis que la malédiction a été lancée ?

_ Bien entendu Henry. Pas de doute, il n'y a que Regina qui ait pu t'inculquer d'aussi bonnes manières.

Cora expliqua comment ils s'étaient tous retrouvés figés par la malédiction, ne pouvant plus bouger, ne vieillissant pas, mais voyant le temps défiler autour d'eux. Puis un jour ils avaient été libérés, certainement lorsque la malédiction avait été rompue. Elle expliqua alors comment elle était revenue dans la forêt enchantée et avait découvert ce qu'il en restait et comment les ogres s'étaient appropriés les terres. Elle avait rejoint un groupe venant de tous les mondes qui essayait de faire reculer les ogres et de se reconstruire une vie. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait retrouvé sa fille Zelena et qu'à elles deux, grâce à leurs magies, elles avaient pu créer ce nouveau royaume où régnait une certaine sécurité et où chacun pouvait reprendre une vie normale et manger à sa faim.

_ J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez aidé tous ses gens, simplement comme ça, sans rien demander en échange.

_ Vous savez David, passer vingt-huit ans figés, change la perception que vous avez du monde. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal dans ma vie, et mes filles sont les premières à en avoir payé le prix. Une des premières choses que j'ai faite en revenant ici, a été de remettre mon cœur à sa place, cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais plus, que je ne ressentais plus rien, que j'agissais sans état d'âme. Aujourd'hui grâce à Regina j'ai une seconde chance, et puis mon rêve à toujours été de gouverner, c'est ce que je fais à présent.

_ En parlant de vos filles, j'ignorais que vous en aviez deux !

_ Zelena est ma fille ainée. Je l'ai abandonné à la naissance, elle était un frein à mon ambition, à ma vengeance !

_ Tante Zelena, vous avez pardonné à votre mère de vous avoir abandonné ? Moi aussi ma mère m'a abandonné, je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

Zelena fut plus que surprise par la question d' Henry et encore plus que ce jeune garçon l'inclus aussi facilement dans sa famille, elle qui avait toujours été seule.

_ Je… je le crois oui. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

_ Non ! Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

_ Tout le monde à toujours eu peur de moi.

_ Parce que vous aviez des pouvoirs ? Mes deux mamans ont aussi des pouvoirs, la magie fait partie de la forêt enchantée.

_ Tu es un garçon étrange Henry. Je…

_ Tu as eu peur que je me détourne de toi, si jamais Regina revenait ?

_ Oui mère.

_ Dans ce cas n'ayez crainte, jamais ma mère ne voudra revenir vivre ici !

_ Ah bon !

Les deux femmes avaient parlé en même temps, surprises d'une telle affirmation.

_ Henry, je pense que tu en as assez dit pour ce soir.

_ Mais…

_ Henry, je ne crois pas que ta mère apprécierait que tu parles de sa vie, je pense qu'elle aimerait raconter elle-même à sa mère et à sa sœur, ce qu'elle est devenue.

_ Oui tu as certainement raison.

_ David je crois que vous avez raison, ma fille me dira tout ce que j'ai à savoir lorsque je la retrouverais. Il se fait tard vous devez tous être fatigué après ce voyage, je vous propose à tous d'aller vous coucher et demain nous aviserons ce que nous pouvons faire pour votre situation.

Dire que David et ses camarades étaient surpris par tant de gentillesse eut été un doux euphémisme. Cora serait-elle vraiment devenue quelqu'un de gentil ! C'est en se posant cette question qu'ils allèrent tous se coucher.

* * *

 **3 décembre 2015**

 **Storybrooke, État du Maine**

Après un bon petit déjeuner, Ils étaient tous partis en direction de chez Jefferson, afin de savoir si ce dernier pouvait les aider à retourner dans la forêt enchantée. Regina avait fait un détour par son caveau afin d'y récupérer le chapeau magique et tous se trouvaient maintenant dans la demeure du chapelier fou.

_ Que puis-je pour vous majestés ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'accueille autant d'altesses royales en ma demeure.

_ Jefferson, j'ai en ma possession votre chapeau magique. Je voudrais savoir si vous pourriez nous aider à retourner dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Mon chapeau ? Ça fait des années que je le cherche, puis-je le voir ?

Regina tandis le chapeau et Jefferson s'en empara sans plus attendre. Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures, puis le mit sur sa tête et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

_ Jefferson ! Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

_ Je ne crois pas non.

_ Papa ! Henry est bloqué dans la forêt enchantée, il faut aller le chercher !

_ Je le sais ma chérie, mais je ne peux rien faire.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il n'y a plus de magie ici, sans magie je ne peux activer le chapeau.

_ Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

_ Emma calme toi, on va trouver une solution. Jefferson pourriez-vous nous accompagner à la bibliothèque afin de voir avec Rumple s'il n'y a pas un moyen d'activer le chapeau, après tout il a bien réussi à faire revenir la magie.

_ Papa, dis oui !

Jefferson regarda tour à tour sa fille et Regina, et finit par accepter. Tout le groupe se retrouva donc à la bibliothèque à chercher une solution pour activer le chapeau.

_ Bien évidemment qu'il est possible d'activer ce chapeau !

_ Rumple, au lieu de faire l'intéressant, pouvez-vous nous dire comment !

_ Bien sûre très chère ! Il y a deux personnes dans cette pièce qui peuvent créer de la magie.

Tous se regardèrent se demandant bien ce que Rumple voulait dire. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, puis arracha un cheveu à Regina et un autre à Arizona, il mit les deux dans une fiole et ces derniers se lièrent créant un mélange étincelant.

_ La magie de l'amour véritable !

Il tendit la fiole à Jefferson, qui la déversa sur son couvre chef, le posa au sol et le tourna afin de l'activer. Un portail s'ouvrit au centre de la pièce.

_ Je vous souhaite à tous un bon voyage, en espérant vous revoir bientôt !

Rumple avait dit ça de façon théâtrale, faisant comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas partie du voyage.

_ Je ne viens pas avec vous, lorsque vous serez dans le chapeau vous vous retrouverez dans une pièce comprenant vingt huit portes, prenez la porte marron avec des motifs d'arbres, elle vous conduira dans la forêt enchantée. Par contre le chapeau nous vous permettra pas de revenir, il n'y a pas de porte vers ce monde, seuls les mondes magiques possèdent une porte.

Jefferson venait de leur expliquer le fonctionnement et surtout de leur dire qu'ils prenaient un aller simple !

_ Il vous faudra soit trouver un haricot magique, soit un moyen de voyager entre les mondes !

Tous se regardèrent, ils ne virent aucune hésitation dans les yeux des autres et chacun leur tour, Snow, Emma, Sam, Regina et Arizona passèrent le portail.


	16. AVM - Part 14 - Retour dans la forêt

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de choses à traiter en ce moment et les journées ne sont pas assez longues pour tout faire.**

 **Voici donc le chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et mises en follow.**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite**

* * *

 **14**

 **Retour dans la forêt enchantée**

 **3 décembre 2015**

 **Dans le chapeau magique**

Snow, Emma, Sam, Regina et Arizona atterrirent dans une grande pièce circulaire dont le sol de marbre gris anthracite sur lequel était représentés des motifs dorés faisait ressortir les murs tapissés de rideaux rouges où se trouvaient de nombreuses portes, chacune ouvrant sur un monde magique. Emma s'approcha près d'une porte miroir, fascinée par l'aspect translucide de celle-ci, elle allait la toucher lorsqu'elle sentit une main la retenir.

_ Ne touche pas, cette porte mène aux pays des merveilles et crois-moi il n'a rien d'un pays merveilleux !

_ Oh ok ! Alors qu'elle porte devons-nous prendre ?

_ C'est extraordinaire comme endroit. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans Alice aux pays des Merveilles.

_ J'allais le dire.

Regina fit un sourire à sa femme et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle regarda Sam qui avait les yeux brillants, tel un petit garçon qui découvre un monde fabuleux. Elle profita encore quelques secondes de cet instant, puis se décida à répondre à la question d'Emma.

_ Alors Jefferson nous a dit de prendre une porte de couleur marron avec des motifs d'arbres.

Chacun se dirigea vers un groupe de portes afin de trouver celle qui correspondait à la description. C'est Arizona qui trouva celle qu'ils cherchaient.

_ Je pense avoir trouvé la porte.

Regina se rapprocha d'elle afin d'examiner la porte.

_ En effet, il n'y a plus qu'à l'ouvrir !

_ Est-ce que tu sais où l'on va arriver ?

_ Snow, je dois avouer que j'ai oublié de demander !

_ Il n'y a plus qu'à y aller, on verra bien !

Emma sur ces belles paroles ouvrit la porte, leur dévoilant une vaste forêt, elle passa la première, puis les autres suivirent. Regina observa un moment autour d'elle, Snow également, essayant toutes deux de savoir dans quelle forêt elles se trouvaient.

_ Alors maman, Regina, une petite idée d'où on est ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Snow ?

_ J'ai une petite idée, mais j'espère me tromper.

_ La forêt infinie ?

_ Je crois bien !

_ Mais encore ? Ce nom ne me dit rien qui vaille !

_ Disons que le seul moyen de trouver la sortie de cette forêt est de faire appel à la magie !

_ Je n'aime pas cette forêt, David m'a dit qu'il s'y était perdu une fois.

_ C'est exact !

_ Comment sais-tu cela ?

_ Disons qu'il se pourrait que je l'y ai envoyé !

_ Tu…

_ Bon ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser le passé, vous nous raconterez tout ceci quand on sera rentrés à Storybrooke et qu'on sera tous assis autour d'un bon feu de cheminé avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains ! Concrètement que faisons-nous ?

_ Je vais faire apparaitre une boule de lumière qui va nous guider vers la sortie qui nous intéresse.

_ Les terres désolées ?

_ Tout à fait !

_ C'est quoi ces noms ? Vous êtes sûres que nous sommes dans les contes de fées ?

Snow et Regina se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire face aux têtes que faisaient Emma, Sam et Arizona.

_ C'est ça moquez-vous, en attendant pour les terres désolées ?

_ Disons que je connais assez bien ce territoire, ma meilleure amie y ayant sa demeure et de plus c'est le chemin le plus court pour aller au château.

_ J'ignorais que tu avais une meilleure amie ?

_ Je croyais que c'était moi ta meilleure amie ?

_ Ok, disons que c'était ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

_ Oui plutôt ta seule amie oui.

_ Merci Snow pour cette précision.

_ Et qui étais-ce ?

_ Celle que tu as combattu à Storybrooke ! Tu sais le dragon sous la bibliothèque.

_ Le… le dragon ? Ta meilleure amie était un dragon ?

_ Oui c'était Maléfique. D'ailleurs si on se dépêche on pourra dormir dans son château cette nuit, on sera mieux que dehors.

_ Tu m'as fait combattre Maléfique ? J'ai… j'ai tué une puissante sorcière ?

_ Non, elle est toujours en vie, d'ailleurs tu me feras penser à la libérer quand on sera de retour à Storybrooke.

_ Euh ok. Avant de partir juste une petite question, pourquoi tu ne nous téléportes pas tout simplement dans ton château ?

_ Pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant que je ne peux pas me téléporter depuis la forêt infinie. La deuxième c'est trop loin, et enfin je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on va trouver là-bas !

_ Regina, chérie, ne risquons-nous pas de faire une peu… taches dans ces vêtements si nous rencontrons quelqu'un ?

_ Tu as tout à fait raison… hum…

Regina fit un léger mouvement du poignet et tous se retrouvèrent vêtus de tenues plus appropriées.

_ Voilà qui est mieux.

_ Mouai…

_ Un problème Emma ?

_ J'espérais juste qu'on pourrait te voir en Evil Queen, mais ce n'est visiblement pas ce que tu as choisi.

_ J'avoue que moi aussi je l'espérais.

Regina regarda tour à tour Emma et Arizona, se demandant si ces dernières étaient sérieuses et visiblement elles l'étaient. Elle passa tout près d'Arizona et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

_ Lorsque l'on sera rentré, fais-moi penser à récupérer une malle dans mon caveau, son contenu devrait te plaire !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit en route sans rien ajouter de plus. Arizona avait quelque peu rougi et Emma l'observait intriguée. Finalement tous se mirent en marche et suivirent la boule lumineuse créée par Regina.

* * *

 **3 décembre 2015**

 **Château du royaume de Saorsa**

Henry se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil, il sortit de son lit et quitta la chambre. Il commença à explorer ce château magnifique où avait grandi son grand-père. Au détour d'un couloir sans faire attention il percuta de plein fouet une autre personne.

_ Eh bien, eh bien ! Bonjour Henry, que fais-tu seul dans les couloirs de si bon matin ?

_ Euh bonjour Majesté. Je… je visitais.

_ Puis-je te tenir compagnie dans ta visite ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Vous…

_ Oui ?

_ Vous êtes très différente de ce que m'ont dit ma mère et ma grand-mère.

_ Ne suis-je pas ta grand-mère ?

_ Euh si, mais je parlais de mon autre grand-mère, Snow White.

_ Oh ! J'avais oublié. Notre famille commence à être quelque peu compliqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit sur moi ?

_ Que vous n'aviez pas de cœur et qu'il ne fallait pas vous faire confiance. Que vous étiez assoiffée de pouvoir et que le reste ne comptait pas à vos yeux. Que la magie vous avait rendu mauvaise.

_ On peut dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, j'ai arraché des cœurs pour moins que ça !

_ Oh, je… je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect. Maman m'a toujours dit que je ferais mieux de réfléchir deux fois avant de dire ce que je pense. Elle dit que ça peut blesser les gens quand on est un peu trop direct.

_ Regina t'a dit ça ? Elle a dû beaucoup changer, je lui ai fait tant de mal. De plus la description que tu viens de faire n'est pas si fausse que ça !

_ C'est bien de l'admettre. Pourquoi vous avez été si méchante avec elle ?

_ Je… Henry j'ai appris à mes dépend que l'amour était une faiblesse et lorsque j'ai compris cela je me suis arrachée le cœur, me promettant de ne jamais plus souffrir. Quand Regina est venue au monde je n'ai pas pu ressentir de l'amour pour elle.

_ Parce que vous n'aviez pas de cœur. Aujourd'hui vous avez remis votre cœur à sa place, pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais Henry, passer vingt-huit ans emprisonnée dans son propre corps, voir la vie continuer sans pouvoir agir et n'avoir comme autre occupation que de réfléchir, change bien des choses. Je me suis rendue compte que la vengeance et la soif de pouvoir ne m'avait pas rendu heureuse, que j'étais passée à côté de ma vie, de mes filles.

_ Pourquoi avoir abandonné Zelena ?

_ Elle… Zelena est née hors mariage. Dans notre monde c'est un déshonneur, si je voulais me marier je n'avais pas le choix. Et toi, pourquoi ta mère t'a abandonné ?

_ Elle purgeait une peine de prison et ne se pensait pas assez bien pour m'élever.

_ La fille de Snow White pas assez bien pour t'élever ?

_ Maman a été orpheline jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit rompue. Tout comme votre fille Zelena elle a dut apprendre à se débrouiller seule. Encore aujourd'hui elle se méfie des gens. Finalement quel que soit la solution que vous avez choisi Snow et vous, le résultat a été le même, vos filles en ont souffert, toute les trois ont dû grandir seule, sans l'amour d'une mère. Moi ma mère a voulu une vie meilleure pour moi, ne pouvant me l'offrir et j'ai eu la chance d'être adopté par votre fille qui m'a donné l'amour d'une mère.

_ Regina est donc une bonne mère ? Elle qui sur un coup de tête a fait en sorte de ne jamais le devenir. Je suis heureuse pour elle. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais cela est malheureusement impossible.

_ Man' dit que rien n'arrive pas hasard et que pour rien au monde elle voudrait changer le passé, car ça voudrait dire que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Maman malgré ses erreurs est aussi de cet avis. Elles sont amie toutes les deux et c'est vraiment super ! J'ai beaucoup de chance. Et puis si vous avez vraiment changé, il n'est pas trop tard pour renouer avec ma mère.

_ Ma fille est amie avec la fille de Snow ?

Cora s'était arrêtée de marcher, ayant du mal à assimiler tout ce que venait de lui dire Henry. Ce pouvait-il que Regina soit heureuse, que la malédiction lui ait apporté ce qu'elle recherchait ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Zelena.

_ Ah mère vous voilà, je vous cherchais. Nos invités sont tous dans la grande salle et nous vous attendions pour passer à table.

_ Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je discutais avec mon charmant petit fils.

_ Euh, ça c'est le surnom de grand-père !

_ J'aime beaucoup ton humour Henry. Va devant, je dois m'entretenir avec ma fille.

_ Très bien. Euh majesté, croyez-vous qu'il serait possible d'aller visiter le château de ma mère durant mon séjour ici ?

_ La palais sombre ? Bien sûr Henry. Nous organiserons cela dans la journée.

Henry la remercia, puis partit en direction de la grande salle, Cora et Zelena prirent la même direction, mais d'un pas beaucoup plus lent.

_ Mère, que comptez-vous faire d'eux ?

_ Pour tout te dire, rien.

_ Comment ça rien ? Ils… ils sont une menace.

_ Je ne pense pas. Zelena, je comprends toute la colère et la rancune que tu peux ressentir, mais je suis la seule responsable de tout ceci. Je sais que tu as toujours été jalouse de ta sœur, mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour nous trois d'être une famille.

_ Vous ne pensez pas vraiment ce que vous dites ?

_ Si. Zelena, depuis mon retour dans la forêt enchantée je suis aimée et respectée. Je dirige ce nouveau royaume et c'est toi qui me succèdera, que puis-je demander de plus ? Si ce n'est voir enfin mes deux filles réunies. Henry nous a bien dit que Regina ne souhaiterait pas rester. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle. Tu devrais discuter un moment avec Henry, ce jeune homme est vraiment intéressant. Promets-moi au moins d'essayer.

_ Je vais essayer de discuter avec ces gens, mais je ne vous promets rien.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que tous avaient le même intérêt, il faut même se méfier de certains.

Sur cette dernière parole, elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et saluèrent leurs invités. Zelena s'installa à côté d'Henry, suivant ainsi les conseils de sa mère. Cora elle s'installa près de David, voulant connaitre les projets du groupe et en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus durant toutes ces années. Elle proposa à Henry de partir dès le lendemain pour quelques jours afin de lui faire découvrir le royaume de ses aînés. Il fallait une journée et demi de trajet pour rejoindre l'ancien château de sa fille et proposa à David et Zelena de se joindre à eux. Ils seraient bien entendu accompagnés d'une escorte composée de soldats et de membres de la garde royale.

* * *

 **3 décembre 2015**

 **A la sortie de la forêt infinie**

_ Enfin la fin de cette forêt ! Bon nous ne sommes plus qu'à deux heures de marche de la forteresse. On devrait y arriver avant que la nuit ne soit tombée.

_ Je comprends pourquoi ça s'appelle la Terre Désolée, mais j'avoue que je suis bien contente d'être sortie de cette forêt. C'est vraiment un royaume ?

_ Tout à fait Emma c'est le royaume du roi Stéphane.

_ Quelqu'un qu'on devrait connaitre ?

_ Snow tu sais très bien que ça ne leur dit rien, voyons voir si je vous dis, l'époux de la Belle au bois dormant, le père d'Aurore.

Regina vit les visages s'éclairer, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient compris le lien entre leurs contes et ce monde.

_ Mon cœur, pourquoi ces terres sont-elles si… désolée ?

_ Autrefois ces terres étaient une immense forêt qui a été entièrement brûlée par Maléfique, il ne restait qu'un seul arbre, on l'aperçoit là-bas, cet arbre continuait de brûler de flammes magiques. Maléfique a peu à peu perdu ses pouvoirs et s'est enfermée dans la forteresse interdite.

_ Maléfique n'a plus de pouvoirs ?

_ En fait elle les a récupérés lorsque je lui ai rendu visite pendant mon apprentissage avec Rumple, c'est comme cela que nous sommes devenues amies.

_ Le palais sombre se trouve encore loin d'ici ?

_ Non Emma, si tout se passe bien et qu'on part au lever du jour, nous devrions y être demain soir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher tout en discutant, Regina et Snow racontaient leurs souvenirs sur la Terre désolée. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne et finirent par arriver à la forteresse peu avant la tombée de la nuit. La forteresse n'était pas dans un très bon état, néanmoins Regina alluma un feu dans l'âtre et ils purent se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit. N'ayant rien trouvé en chemin, ils prirent dans leurs provisions de quoi se faire un repas, discutèrent un moment, puis finirent par s'endormir au coin du feu dans les fauteuils se trouvant encore là après toutes ces années.

* * *

 **4 décembre 2015**

 **Palais sombre**

Après une très longue journée de marche, le petit groupe découvrait enfin le Palais Sombre.

_ La vache ! Il est encore plus impressionnant que dans le livre d'Henry.

_ Emma ! Pas si fort, nous ne savons pas s'il est gardé.

_ Sérieux ? Tu as vu l'état de la végétation ? Soit le jardinier fait très mal son travail, soit les lieux sont à l'abandon !

_ C'est triste de le voir dans cet état.

_ Snow c'est ici que vous avez grandi ?

_ Oui c'est ici que je suis née et que j'ai grandi. C'est aussi ici que Regina a épousé mon père et après sa mort c'est elle qui a gardé le château. Depuis les terrasses des jardins on a une jolie vue sur le lac et…

_ Snow, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire les touristes. Vous trois vous restez là, Snow tu viens avec moi.

_ Euh… Ma mère sans arme te sera plus utile que moi ?

Regina regarda Emma, l'air de dire « tu me poses vraiment la question ». Néanmoins Emma n'avait pas totalement tort, elle fit alors apparaitre un arc et son carquois et le remis à Snow.

_ Ta mère, à la différence de toi sait être discrète et connait les lieux. Surtout vous ne bougez pas.

Regina et Snow partirent toutes les deux en reconnaissance, laissant les autres à l'abri dans l'ombre de la forêt.

_ Ta mère à la différence de toi sait être discrète ! Non mais je suis tout de même policière ! Alors oui je ne sais pas utiliser un arc et des flèches, mais j'ai mon arme sur moi, ça peut servir !

Arizona et Sam observaient Emma parler toute seule et râler après Regina qui était déjà bien loin.

_ Elles sont impressionnantes comme ça. Ta mère à l'air plus dans son élément. Tu sais mon cœur, Regina a dit ça pour ton bien. Elles veuillent juste nous protéger. Et puis elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, elles connaissent le terrain, et tu sais combien ça peut compter dans une mission.

_ Oui je sais, mais que veux-tu je n'aime pas me sentir sur la touche. Ma mère a vécu un moment dans la forêt afin d'échapper à Regina. Je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse s'entendre aujourd'hui. Nous par contre on fait un peu tache !

Ils continuèrent à discuter tous les trois attendant le retour des deux femmes.

Pendant ce temps Regina et Snow avait passé l'entrée du château et avançaient avec prudence. Elles ne virent aucun signe de vie à l'extérieur, les jardins étaient en friche, les écuries vides et à l'abandon. Elles se décidèrent à jeter un œil à l'intérieur, elles prirent chacune une direction et au bout de quinze minutes se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ.

_ Visiblement personne ne vit ici.

_ Je n'ai rien remarqué non plus.

_ Bon ! Dans ce cas rendons un peu de splendeurs à ces lieux !

Regina agita ses mains et petit à petit le château retrouva son apparence d'origine. La poussière amassée durant ces nombreuses années d'abandon, les murs décrépis, les ronces et la végétation envahissante, tout disparaissait au fur et à mesure que Regina avançait, l'intérieur du château retrouva toute sa beauté et une fois qu'elle eut terminé à l'intérieur, elle s'attela à faire de même dans les jardins et termina par l'entrée d'où elle et Snow firent signe aux autres de venir les rejoindre.

_ Que s'est-il passé, on a vu le château se métamorphosé, un halo lumineux l'entourer.

_ Disons que j'ai fait un brin de ménage ! Venez nous allons vous faire visiter.

_ Tu as fait ça avec ta magie ? Il n'y a pas un moyen que tu conserves tes pouvoirs ? ça serait vraiment pratique pour les tâches ménagères.

_ Tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire ça ? C'est vraiment trop cool.

_ C'est surtout impressionnant.

Regina se mit à rire devant les yeux brillant des trois étrangers à ces terres. Elle expliqua à Arizona que même si elle pouvait conserver ses pouvoirs, elle ne les utiliserait pas pour ce genre de tâches. Elle promit à Emma de lui apprendre quelques tours simples, puis elle les guida dans ce qui fut sa demeure durant de nombreuses années. Regina ayant retrouvé toute la maitrise de ses pouvoirs, fit apparaitre un somptueux diner et tous apprécièrent ce repas. Néanmoins ils gardaient tous en tête leur mission et se demandaient où pouvait bien se trouver Henry, David et les autres.

Après le repas, Snow passa du temps avec Emma, lui racontant son enfance en ces lieux, lui montrant sa chambre de petite fille. Pendant ce temps-là, Sam visita les lieux, avant de regagner la chambre que lui et Emma partagerait pour la nuit. Regina fit également faire le tour à Arizona et lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de la brune, la blonde ne put se retenir de la plaquer contre la porte et de l'embrasser.

_ Tu sais, finalement ce n'est pas si… médiéval. Je pourrais me plaire ici.

_ Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi tu vas adorer retrouver ta douche en rentrant.

_ En attendant si tu me faisais visiter ton lit !

_ Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

_ Oh que oui, j'ai très envie te faire l'amour à ma magnifique femme enceinte dans ce lit majestueux. Et si en plus tu pouvais revêtir une tenue adaptée au cadre, j'avoue que je n'en bouderais pas mon plaisir.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'envie. Mais tu sais avec mon ventre rebondi, ça ne va pas avoir le même effet.

_ Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver quelque chose pour me satisfaire.

Regina réfléchi un instant, puis lui fit un sourire coquin avant de claquer des doigts. Elle et Arizona se retrouvèrent alors totalement nues au milieu de l'immense lit.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplai…

Arizona ne put terminer sa phrase, sa femme la faisant taire en l'embrassant. Elles passèrent de longues heures à profiter l'une de l'autre, profitant d'être seules et de pouvoir laisser libre court à leur amour. Elles finirent par s'endormir, Arizona la tête posée sur le ventre rebondi de la brune.

* * *

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Palais sombre**

Emma faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle, ronchonnant de ne pas avoir eu son petit déjeuner en se levant. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Regina et Arizona et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle prit finalement la direction de leur chambre. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois elle entra dans la pièce sans frapper et resta figer face à la scène qu'elle découvrit devant ses yeux.

_ Emma ! Tu pourrais te retourner s'il te plait ?

_ je… euh oui… désolée, je…

Emma était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, découvrir Arizona s'affairer entre les cuisses de Regina était à jamais gravé dans sa rétine. Elle entendit Regina et Arizona rire aux éclats et ronchonna de plus belle.

_ C'est ça moquez-vous, non mais y'a pas idée non plus, et si c'était Henry ou l'une de vos filles qui était entré dans la pièce !

_ Je te ferais remarqué que c'est justement parce qu'ils sont absents qu'on en profite un peu ! Quelle idée aussi d'entrer sans t'annoncer. C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

Regina et Arizona avaient chacune enfilé un peignoir en satin que la brune avait fait apparaitre. Elles se levèrent avec le sourire, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé une telle nuit et si Emma ne les avait pas interrompus le réveil s'était annoncé plus que prometteur.

_ Je suis désolée, je… C'est juste que…

Le ventre d'Emma se mit à gargouiller, faisant haussé un sourcil, à Regina.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu es ici parce que tu as faim !

_ Ben…

_ Non mais je rêve ! Tu as empêché une femme enceinte d'avoir un orgasme parce que tu avais trop faim pour attendre qu'on se lève ?

Emma se boucha les oreilles ne voulant rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de ses amies. Arizona riait de la situation, et Regina finalement la rejoignit, que pouvait-elle faire, Emma ne changerait jamais !

_ Très bien, tu peux retourner dans la grande salle le petit déjeuner est servi. Nous vous rejoindrons dans un petit moment, j'avoue que j'ai besoin de prendre un bon bain avant.

_ D'accord. Merci. Et encore désolée.

Emma quitta la chambre et laissa les deux femmes finir de se préparer. Regina utilisa sa magie afin de leur préparer un bain, elles y restèrent un moment, continuant de profiter de leur intimité retrouvée. Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'elles firent leur apparition dans la grande salle.

_ Non mais pincez-moi, je rêve ! Elles daignent enfin nous faire profiter de leur présence.

_ Je serais à ta place Emma je ne la ramènerais pas !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Elle ne vous a pas raconté comment elle est entrée dans notre chambre telle une furie nous surprenant dans notre intimité ?

_ Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Sam riait imaginant très bien sa femme entrer et se figer en réalisant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû frapper ! Snow avait la bouche grande ouverte ne voulant même pas essayé d'imaginer la scène. Les deux nouvelles arrivantes prirent tranquillement place autour de la table et commencèrent à déjeuner comme si de rien n'était et reprirent une conversation normale sans aucune gêne.

_ Bon que faisons-nous ?

_ Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de s'éparpiller, le mieux est d'essayer de localiser Henry et David.

_ Comment pouvons-nous faire ça ?

_ Il y a dans la bibliothèque du château de nombreuses cartes des royaumes enchantés, on va essayer de les localiser dessus. Je crois que tu vas avoir ta première leçon de magie !

_ Trop cool !

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir notre fils en face de moi.

_ Les chiens ne font pas des chats !

_ Lui au moins sait frapper à une porte avant d'entrer !

Regina éclata de rire face à la mine boudeuse d'Emma et les trois autres en firent de même. Ils suivirent tous la brune jusqu'à la bibliothèque. La pièce était magnifique, des murs entiers recouverts de livres. Regina et Snow allèrent chercher les cartes et les étalèrent sur une grande table au centre de la pièce.

_ Alors comment procédons-nous ?

_ En fait j'ai adapté un sort à partir d'un objet que détenait ma mère. Elle avait en sa possession un globe magique qui permettait de retrouver les membres de sa famille grâce à une goutte de sang. J'ai réussi à adapter une formule pour pouvoir faire de même sur n'importe qu'elle carte.

Regina fit apparaitre quatre bougies blanche qu'elle plaça à chaque coin de la carte du royaume enchanté, afin déjà de définir dans quel royaume se trouvait son fils. Elle les alluma puis se tourna vers Emma

_ Très bien je t'explique. Tu vas devoir te piquer le doigt afin de faire apparaitre une goutte de sang, tu vas ensuite prononcer les mots suivant « Toi qui a mon sang, révèle-toi à moi, montre-moi le chemin qui me mènera vers toi. ». En prononçant ces mots tu feras tomber la goutte de sang au centre de la carte et normalement elle devrait se déplacer jusqu'à s'arrêter à chaque endroit où se trouve quelqu'un ayant le même sang que toi, se trouvant bien entendu dans le royaume enchanté. Si tout va bien on devrait voir apparaitre quatre points, un pour toi, les autres représentant ta mère, ton père et Henry. Tu as tout compris ?

_ Oui ça ne m'a pas l'air bien compliqué.

_ Très bien alors essayons.

Emma suivi scrupuleusement les conseils de Regina et lorsqu'elle termina de prononcer la phrase, la goutte de sang commença à se déplacer. Elle s'arrêta une première fois dans la forêt enchantée, puis tout de suite marqua un deuxième point. Elle reprit ensuite sa route et marque un troisième point sur la route venant du royaume du nord et de suite marqua un quatrième point.

_ J'ai réussi !

_ En effet, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais du premier coup ! Alors donc ces deux points sont les vôtres, ceux qui veux dire que les garçons sont les deux autres points.

_ Regarde Regina les points se déplacent.

_ En effet, et ils viennent dans notre direction. Bon ben je crois que finalement on va sagement rester ici les attendre. Ils devraient être là d'ici quelques heures.

_ Tu ne peux pas aller les chercher ?

_ Je pourrais en effet, mais je ne pourrais jamais ramener tout le monde, et puis ça leur fera les pieds de marcher un peu !

_ Là je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi Regina, après tout ce sont eux qui ont voulu venir ici !

_ Chérie je trouve que les points se déplacent vite pour des personnes à pied.

_ En effet, se pourraient-ils qu'ils soient à cheval ?

_ Dans ce cas ils seront là dans moins d'une heure.

_ C'est exact. En attendant Emma ça te dit de continuer à apprendre la magie ?

_ Oui avec plaisir.

_ Vous pouvez faire ça dehors ?

_ Pourquoi dehors ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie que ma fille détruise le château de mes ancêtres !

_ Mais…

_ Snow a raison, allons dans le jardin.

_ On peut venir aussi ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir la leçon.

_ bien sûr.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le jardin et Regina commença à enseigner la magie à Emma, ne se doutant pas un instant que David et Henry n'arrivaient pas seuls…


	17. AVM - Part 15 -Réunion de famille

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je sais que vous attendez les retrouvailles avec impatience, du coup je vous laisse lire le chapitre du jour, en espérant que vous passiez un bon moment, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire...**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **15**

 **Réunion de famille**

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Forêt enchantée**

Le convoi avançait à bonne allure, d'ici quelques minutes le palais sombre apparaitrait au loin. Henry observait le paysage, toujours aussi fasciné de se retrouver dans la forêt enchantée. Cela faisait une journée et demie qu'ils avaient quitté le château de son arrière-grand-père. Henry posait beaucoup de questions tant à David qu'à Cora, qui connaissaient tous deux très bien la région. Zelena écoutait également, ne connaissant pas tout de l'histoire de ces contrées. Henry lui posa également beaucoup de questions sur le monde d'Oz, Zelena en fut tout d'abord surprise, puis y répondit volontiers. Finalement elle était contente de participer à cette petite escapade en famille. Sa mère avait peut-être raison, il n'y avait rien à craindre de David et d'Henry. Le jeune garçon s'avérait être très attachant et qui sait peut-être pourrait-elle-même s'entendre avec sa petite sœur qu'elle avait tant jalousée, mais qu'en fin de compte elle ne connaissait pas.

Le carrosse ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Un soldat s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et informa la reine qu'on pouvait apercevoir le palais sombre. Cora descendit et fit signe à Henry de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, dévoilant à Henry le château où était née sa grand-mère et où avait vécu sa mère durant de nombreuses années.

_ Il est impressionnant, j'en avait une représentation dans mon livre, mais je ne le voyais pas aussi grand et majestueux.

_ Oui ce château est magnifique. Nous avons hésité à nous y établir, mais il était en moins bon état que celui du royaume du nord.

_ Grand-père c'est dans ce château que tu as épousé grand-mère ?

_ Non Henry, nous nous sommes mariés au palais d'été. Ta mère vivait seule dans ce château.

_ Vraiment ? Elle a dû se sentir si seule et beaucoup souffrir.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune prince, devant admettre une vérité qu'il énonçait si facilement et qui pour eux n'avait pas transparu à l'époque.

_ Tu crois qu'on trouvera encore des pièces en bon état et des objets lui ayant appartenu ?

_ Je ne sais pas Henry, le royaume enchanté a beaucoup souffert durant notre absence.

_ Nous nous y sommes rendues avec mère il y a trois ans, le mobilier et les pièces étaient encore en bon état, je pense que tu trouveras ton bonheur.

_ J'ai hâte d'y être, il nous reste combien de route ?

_ Nous devrions y être d'ici une bonne demi-heure.

Ils remontèrent dans le carrosse, le sourire aux lèvres face à l'enthousiasme d'Henry. Le convoi reprit sa route, se rapprochant au fil des minutes de ce château qui avait déjà tant vécu.

* * *

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Palais sombre**

Pendant ce temps, Regina apprenait quelques sorts simples à Emma. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réussir à allumer une bougie rien qu'en y pensant, mais une fois cette étape passée, le reste était venu plus facilement. Regina lui apprenait maintenant à matérialiser un bouclier de protection, pour cela elle avait demandé l'aide de Snow, afin que cette dernière tire des flèches sur Emma. Mais rien n'y faisait, Emma n'arrivait pas à mettre le bouclier en place et chaque fois Regina intervenait afin d'arrêter la flèche. Regina eut alors une autre idée, elle fit un signe à Snow et cette dernière comprit immédiatement ce que pensait la plus âgée. Elle tendit son arc, prête à envoyer une nouvelle flèche, puis au dernier moment se tourna et envoya la flèche en direction de Sam et Arizona. Emma réagit immédiatement par instinct et réussi à se matérialiser entre son mari et la flèche et à mettre en place le bouclier juste à temps.

_ Tu vois quand tu veux !

_ Non mais vous êtes deux grandes malades ! Vous auriez pu les tuer !

_ Emma, as-tu été ne serait-ce que blessée depuis le début de l'entrainement ?

_ Non ! N'en pêche que vous êtes malades ! Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

_ En tout cas tu te débrouilles vraiment très bien.

_ Ouai c'est ça ! Arrête de te moquer de moi Regina.

_ Emma je ne me moque pas ! Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour maitriser ne serait-ce qu'un seul des sorts que tu as réalisés aujourd'hui ? des semaines !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment, Rumple a même voulu abandonné, disant que je n'étais pas assez douée et qu'il allait se trouver une autre élève. Emma la magie est en toi, c'est inné chez toi.

_ Dites les filles, loin de moi l'idée de mettre fin à cette charmante conversation mais vous n'entendez pas des bruits de chevaux ?

Toutes se tournèrent vers Sam, se demandant si ce dernier les faisait marcher, puis elles tendirent l'oreille et en effet on pouvait entendre le bruit des sabots se rapprocher. Ils virent apparaitre alors un cortège composé d'une garde à cheval et d'un carrosse, Regina et Snow froncèrent les sourcils, tandis qu'Emma, Sam et Arizona étaient émerveillés. Le cortège avançait dans leur direction et avait bien l'intention de pénétrer dans la Cours du château.

_ Snow tu connais ce blason ?

_ Non. Première fois que je le vois. Ce bleu est magnifique symbole de rêve, de liberté, de sagesse.

_ L'oiseau qui sort de la cage est également un message très fort de liberté.

_ D'autant qu'il ressemble à un Quetzal.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sam, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

_ Le Quetzal est un oiseau d'Amérique du sud, c'est l'oiseau sacré des Mayas et des Aztèques, c'est vraiment un symbole de liberté car cet oiseau meurt si on le met en cage.

_ Ce blason est très puissant, comment ça se fait qu'on ne le connaisse pas ?

_ Aucune idée.

Le convoi s'était arrêté juste avant de passer l'entrée de la Cours. Le responsable de la garde fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le carrosse, surement pour y prendre ses consignes. Regina et Snow s'étaient automatiquement mises sur leur garde, ne sachant pas à qui elles avaient à faire, et s'étaient positionnées de manière à protéger leur famille.

Pendant ce temps dans le carrosse, Cora se demandait pourquoi le convoi s'était arrêté. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre le chef de sa garde.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Majesté, le château est…

_ Quoi ?

_ Il est habité. Il a été totalement remis en état et il y a des personnes dans la Cours.

_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas faisons une entrée protocolaire. Annoncez notre arrivée.

_ Bien majesté. Dois-je tous vous introduire ?

_ Évidemment ! Je vous ai donné les informations à cet effet il me semble.

_ Tout à fait. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il semblerait que ma chère fille soit finalement dans les parages !

_ Maman est là !

_ Mère comment pouvez-vous être certaine que ce soit Regina ?

_ Qui d'autre pourrait remettre ce château en état en si peu de temps, et de plus maintenant alors qu'un groupe d'habitant de la forêt enchantée est apparu. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

_ Je peux descendre ?

_ Non Henry, nous devons respecter le protocole, nous arrivons dans une Cours Royale, nous devons donc respecter l'étiquette.

_ Oh ! Très bien.

Les trompettes se firent entendre, annonçant l'arrivée du carrosse dans la Cours du château. Le responsable de la garde s'avança face à Regina, en approchant il la reconnu et la brune put y découvrir de la stupeur, le garde malgré sa stature, tremblait légèrement. Regina haussa un sourcil et le regarda droit dans les yeux, marquant ainsi son autorité.

_ Que faites-vous sur mes terres ?

_ Majesté. La Reine du royaume de Saorsa étant en voyage dans la région, vous fait l'honneur de sa visite.

_ Jamais entendu parler. Le royaume de Saorsa se trouve-t-il loin d'ici ?

_ Pas exactement, le royaume de Saorsa est le nouveau royaume réunissant tous les anciens royaumes frappés par la malédiction. Son siège se situe au château de l'ancien royaume du nord.

_ Je suis la souveraine légitime du royaume du nord, et vous avez devant vous Snow White, la souveraine de la forêt enchantée.

_ Bien entendu, néanmoins vous avez disparu il y a de nombreuses années, le peuple avait besoin d'un guide pour faire face aux ogres. Nous avons donc choisi une nouvelle reine et construit ensemble un nouveau royaume. Puis-je introduire ma souveraine ?

_ Faites !

_ Sa majesté la princesse Zelena du royaume de Saorsa.

Zelena descendit du carrosse, la tête droite, elle marcha d'un pas sûr à la rencontre de celle qui était sa petite sœur, mais qui n'en avait pour le moment pas la moindre idée. Elle marqua tout de même un arrêt et une mine surprise en découvrant le ventre arrondi de sa cadette, puis continua d'avancer alors qu'on annonçait le deuxième visiteur.

_ Sa majesté le roi David de la forêt enchantée.

Snow et Regina se regardèrent surprises, bien évidemment elles savaient qu'il se dirigeait dans cette direction, mais elles n'avaient pas imaginé qu'il avait pu déjà faire connaissance avec d'autres dirigeants. Elles ne manquèrent pas non plus le petit sourire ravie de la rousse, qui avait l'air plutôt fière de son petit effet. Emma qui jusque-là s'était tenue tranquille, se rapprocha de Regina afin de pouvoir lui glisser deux mots à l'oreille.

_ Tu crois que notre fils est aussi dans ce carrosse ?

_ ça m'en a tout l'air, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Sa majesté le prince Henry, héritier de la forêt enchantée, du royaume du nord et du royaume de Saorsa.

_ Quoi ! c'est quoi ce délire !

_ Emma ! Calme-toi.

_ Que… que je me came ? Regina tu as entendu ce que…

_ Oui. Mais regarde plutôt notre fils.

Henry venait de descendre du carrosse, un air fier, vêtu comme un prince, il était magnifique. Il tourna la tête et vit ses mères, il ne put attendre plus longtemps et se mit à courir dans leur direction, jusqu'à venir prendre Regina dans ses bras.

_ Maman ! Je suis trop content de te voir.

Regina oublia quelques instants le reste du monde, profitant de ce moment de retrouvailles avec son petit garçon. Henry la serra encore quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Emma, qu'il prit à son tour dans ses bras, puis il fit de même avec Snow, Sam et Arizona, avant de revenir auprès de ses mères.

_ Où sont les filles ?

_ A New York!

_ A New York?

Regina n'eut pas le temps de rentrer plus dans les détails que la dernière annonce se fit entendre.

_ Sa majesté la reine Cora du royaume de Saorsa.

Regina faillit se sentir mal en entendant le prénom de sa mère, elle vit la rousse en face d'elle avoir un sourire narquois. Cora descendit du carrosse, Regina fut surprise de la découvrir détendue et souriante. Elle s'approcha d'elle et à sa grande surprise la prit dans ses bras.

_ Ma chère fille que je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu es magnifique et visiblement enceinte. Henry n'aurais-tu pas omis quelques détails ?

_ Majesté, qu'est-ce que la vie sans surprises ? Je voudrais vous présentez mon autre mère, la princesse Emma de la forêt enchantée.

_ Voici donc la fille de David et de Snow White. David très chère, elle est magnifique.

Regina n'en revenait pas, dans quel foutu dimension venait elle d'atterrir ?

_ Oh oh oh! Stop là! C'est quoi cette mascarade?

_ J'allais dire exactement la même chose. Que leur avez-vous fait ?

_ Snow White, c'est toujours un plaisir.

_ Un plaisir ? Vous vous foutez de nous? A cause de vous nos vies ont été un véritable enfer, et vous apparaissez là devant nous la gueule enfarinée comme si…

_ Comme si nous étions une famille unie.

_ Tout à fait Regina !

_ Maman ! Grand-mère ! Grand-mère Cora a changé, elle est une souveraine aimée par son peuple, elle fait le bien, combat les ogres et assure leur sécurité.

_ Henry a raison, on a pu voir tout le travail qu'elle et Zelena ont fait et si aujourd'hui il reste encore des gens en vie en ces terres, c'est à elles que nous le devons.

Regina et Snow regardèrent David, n'en revenant pas.

_ Alors toi ! Surtout ne la ramène pas ! C'est quoi cette lubie de vouloir vivre dans la forêt enchantée ! On a une vie agréable, deux enfants merveilleux, un monde en paix, et tout ça à Storybrooke, grâce à Regina, et non monsieur préfère jouer les princes. Le temps des chevaliers en armure blanche et des dragons est révolu ! A cause de toi notre fille est seule à Storybrooke, pendant que moi je suis obligée de partir à ta recherche !

_ Maman, tu y vas un peu fort là.

_ Un peu fort ? Et les jumeaux que tu as dû laisser et Regina qui a aussi dû laisser ses filles ? Fort ? Je ne crois pas non !

_ Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas apparues dans la forêt enchantée lorsque maman et Arizona ont rompu la malédiction ?

_ Non Henry, vous êtes peu nombreux à avoir disparu.

_ Mais… comment ça se fait ?

_ A priori seuls ceux qui désiraient revenir dans la forêt enchantée ont disparu.

Regina regardait son fils et David en disant cela, leur faisant comprendre pourquoi Snow était aussi énervée. Cora et Zelena écoutaient la conversation, relevant des éléments intéressants de temps à autre, puis Cora en eu assez d'attendre.

_ Bon et si nous discutions de tout ceci à l'intérieur autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ! Comme cela vous pourrez nous faire les présentations car je ne crois pas connaitre les personnes qui vous accompagnent.

_ Bien sûr majesté, faites comme bon vous plaira ! Mais je crois que c'est ce que vous avez toujours fait.

_ David, je vois que votre fille a hérité de l'insolence de sa mère. Fut heureux qu'Henry ait été élevé par ma fille !

_ Non mais je vais me la faire la…

_ Emma chérie, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien.

_ Emma, Sam a raison, tu n'aurais aucune chance. Veuillez nous suivre, vos gardes peuvent mettre les chevaux aux écuries, et prendre leurs quartiers dans l'aile nord du château.

Cora fit un signe de la tête au plus haut gradé et suivi sa fille à l'intérieur, jusqu'au salon de réception. Elle en profita pour observer un peu ce groupe qui accompagnait sa fille. La jeune princesse Snow avait bien changé, les cheveux courts, une belle force de caractère. Emma la mère d'Henry avait aussi du répondant, elle sentait aussi de la magie en elle. L'homme avait l'air d'être son compagnon, par contre elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était l'autre femme blonde, cette dernière s'était rapprochée de sa fille et elles discutaient à voix basses. Zelena se rapprocha de sa mère afin d'en faire de même.

_ Mère, êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ? Regina est sur la défensive. Et nous ne savons rien de ses compagnons.

_ Seule l'autre mère d'Henry à des pouvoirs, Snow peut mordre, mais rien de bien méchant. Les deux autres par contre je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas l'air de faire partie de notre monde.

_ Que comptez-vous dire à Regina à mon sujet ?

_ La vérité. Je te l'ai dit, j'aimerai faire la paix avec mes deux filles. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle elle est enceinte, mais…

_ Le fait de vous savoir grand-mère vous ramollie !

_ Non, au contraire, j'ai enfin compris la leçon, le pouvoir ne mène à rien si on est seul. J'ai toujours été malheureuse, Regina a été malheureuse, tu as été malheureuse, il est peut-être temps aujourd'hui d'essayer autre chose et de se faire confiance.

Pendant ce temps Emma, Arizona et Regina discutaient à l'avant du groupe, tandis que Snow écoutait le récit d'Henry et que Sam discutait avec David.

_ Regina, qu'allons-nous faire, tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ta mère.

_ En effet, néanmoins elle n'a rien fait à Henry, même en sachant qu'il était mon fils, elle n'a pas non plus tué David. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

_ Peut-être a-t-elle changé, tout comme toi ?

Regina regarda sa femme, voulant croire à ses paroles, mais combien de fois sa mère l'avait-elle trompée ? Elle avait peur pour sa famille, elle était heureuse et elle se demandait si aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas recevoir la facture de tout ce bonheur.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans le salon, Regina fit apparaitre un plateau contenant des tasses, du thé et des biscuits. Elle prit place sur l'un des sofas, Arizona s'installa à ses côtés, Emma prit place dans un fauteuil sur les genoux de Sam. David s'installa sur un autre sofa, espérant que Snow viendrait se mettre à ses côtés, mais cette dernière préféra s'assoir à la place vacante près de Regina, tandis qu'Henry s'installait près de son grand-père et que Cora et Zelena prirent chacune un fauteuil.

Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes, Regina observait, se posait beaucoup de questions, Cora aussi observait, sa fille était devenue une femme magnifique et la grossesse lui allait bien, malgré une certaine méfiance à son égard, elle pouvait reconnaitre une sérénité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Finalement elle se décida à briser le silence et à prendre la parole.

_ Nous avons été étonné de découvrir David, Henry, ainsi que leurs compagnons il y a de ça quelques jours, alors que la malédiction a disparu il y a un peu plus de trois ans. Henry et David ont essayer de nous expliquer ce qu'il en était, mais j'avoue n'avoir pas très bien compris, en dehors du fait que Rumple avait une fois de plus mis son grain de sel et que toi aussi ma chérie tu avais quelque chose à voir avec cet évènement.

_ ça résume bien en effet.

_ Puis-je en savoir plus ?

_ Pas pour le moment. Qui est-ce ?

_ Oh ! Quelle idiote je fais, bien sûr tu ne connais pas ta sœur ainée. Regina je te présente Zelena.

Un silence se fit à cette annonce, Regina resta un moment à observer sa mère, puis Zelena, puis sa mère et à nouveau Zelena. La rousse affichait un sourire sûre d'elle et fière du petit effet que venait de provoquer Cora. Une sœur, comment diable pouvait-elle avoir une sœur ? Un millier de questions passait dans la tête de la brune.

_ Je… comment ? Mère ?

_ Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui vais te dire comment on fait un enfant, je crois que tu as su trouver le mode d'emploi si j'en crois ton état. J'ai eu Zelena avant de rencontrer ton père.

_ Mais… pourquoi ne vivait-elle pas avec nous ? Père aurait accepté.

_ Grand-mère m'a expliqué qu'à l'époque c'était pas bien d'avoir un bébé hors mariage, du coup elle a abandonné tante Zelena, et après elle s'est enlevé le cœur. Mais aujourd'hui elle a remis son cœur à sa place.

Regina regarda Henry, puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa mère qui lui confirma les dire de son fils en hochant de la tête. Elle hallucinait de plus en plus.

_ Tu es vraiment ma sœur ? J'ai du mal à réaliser. Où as-tu grandi ? Tu as eu des parents ? Tu as une famille ? Comment as-tu retrouvé mère ?

Zelena fut réellement surprise par les questions de Regina, cette dernière semblait très affectée par la nouvelle et triste de la rencontrer seulement aujourd'hui. Elle semblait vouloir la connaitre, lui marquer un réel intérêt.

_ Je… j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ta part, je pensais que tu me détesterais. Quand j'ai appris qui était ma mère, j'ai aussi appris ton existence et je t'ai détesté, jalousé. J'ai même essayé de devenir la favorite de Rumple, mais rien n'y faisait tu restais la meilleure. Je… J'ai eu des parents, ma mère est morte quand j'étais très jeune et mon père me détestait, il disait que j'étais un monstre à cause de mes pouvoirs.

_ Mère pourquoi vous n'êtes pas retournée la chercher, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à père, il aurait compris.

_ En fait… je suis allée la chercher, vous avez vécu plusieurs jours ensemble, mais très vite vous avez compris que vous étiez sœurs et… j'ai ramené Zelena dans sa famille. J'ai eu peur des conséquences si ça se savait, peur de nuire à ton destin

_ Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

_ Je les ai effacés de ta mémoire.

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Regina, elle se leva et pris la direction de la porte fenêtre qui menait sur un balcon, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Arizona observa sa femme et sans un mot décida de se lever à son tour et de la suivre. Cora observa la scène sans en comprendre le sens. Une fois les deux femmes dehors, elle posa la question qui la démangeait depuis le début.

_ Qui est la femme qui a accompagné ma fille à l'extérieur.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, mais aucun ne répondit. C'est finalement Emma qui prit la parole.

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Vous poserez la question à votre fille, elle décidera de vous répondre ou non. D'ailleurs je crois que moi aussi je vais aller prendre un peu l'air ! Ne vous a-t-on pas enseigné l'art de la subtilité ? Car annoncé à Regina qu'elle a une sœur de cette façon, c'était… tout sauf subtil !

Sur ces derniers mots, Emma quitta la pièce et rejoignit ses deux amies sur le balcon. Elle trouva Regina la tête enfouie dans l'épaule d'Arizona.

_ Salut, tout va bien.

Regina se redressa et fit un sourire à Emma.

_ Oui ça va. J'avais juste besoin d'un moment pour avaler la pilule. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai une sœur, et d'après ce que je ressens, elle a de grands pouvoirs.

_ Ta mère se pose des questions au sujet d'Arizona.

_ Je m'en doute, ma mère n'aime pas quand il lui manque des pièces du puzzle.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à l'intérieur avant que ma mère ne vende la mèche !

_ Je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait deux fois la même erreur ! Mais tu as raison, rentrons. Jouons un peu avec ma chère mère, Arizona, donne-moi la main.

_ Chérie, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je veux lui faire comprendre que j'ai les cartes en mains et qu'elle va devoir me dévoiler les siennes.

_ Tu penses qu'elle n'est pas sincère ?

_ Je ne sais pas, si effectivement elle a remis son cœur dans sa poitrine, il se pourrait qu'elle soit sincère, j'avoue que je ne l'ai jamais connue avec son cœur. Je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Henry et David ont l'air de lui faire confiance. Espérons que nous ne faisons pas une erreur et qu'elle nous aidera à retourner chez nous.

Lorsqu'elles regagnèrent le salon, une discussion avait démarré entre tous sur le nouveau royaume et le fonctionnement de ce dernier, les trois femmes reprirent leur place, Regina gardant la main d'Arizona dans la sienne, Cora avait bien vu le geste, mais continua d'expliquer à Snow comment elle voyait l'avenir se profiler dans le royaume enchanté et comment la reconstruction se faisait jour après jour. La conversation dura un bon moment, chacun posant des questions et Regina réalisa ce qu'avait vécu ceux qui étaient restés dans le monde enchanté après qu'elle est lancée sa malédiction. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé cela !

_ Et vous que vous est-il arrivé durant ces vingt-huit années de malédiction et ces trois dernières années ?

_ Regina tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre !

_ En effet Snow. Alors lorsque je me suis réveillée après avoir lancé la malédiction, j'étais dans un lit, dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas, je me suis approchée près de la fenêtre et j'ai découvert un monde très différent du nôtre. J'ai commencé par explorer ma maison, puis je suis sortie afin de découvrir cette ville que j'avais créé. La première personne que j'ai croisée a été Archie, qui m'a aimablement salué et qui m'a appelé madame le maire, j'ai su après qu'il s'agissait de Jiminy Cricket. Ensuite j'ai croisé Snow, qui elle aussi m'a salué et là j'ai compris que la malédiction avait fonctionné, personne ne savait qui j'étais et personne ne se souvenait de sa véritable identité. J'ai apprécié cette vie pendant quelques temps, seulement le temps passait, les journées étaient toutes les mêmes, rien ne changeait jamais. Je gérais la ville toute seule, n'avait pas de véritable amis et je m'ennuyais, au final je n'étais toujours pas heureuse. Je suis alors sortie de la ville, j'ai pris de cours de musique, de cuisine… j'ai fait beaucoup de choses. Puis au bout de dix-huit ans je suis allée voir Rumple et je lui ai demandé de me trouver un enfant. C'est là qu'Henry est entré dans ma vie. J'étais enfin heureuse.

_ Tu étais la seule à savoir que vous étiez prisonnier de cette ville hors du temps ?

_ Oui.

_ Finalement ton sort n'était pas beaucoup mieux que le nôtre ! Les habitant de ta ville ont moins souffert que nous au final.

_ Maintenant que vous le dite ! Mais je dois dire que le réveil a tout de même été douloureux !

Snow commença alors a raconté comment la vie avait repris son cours avec l'arrivée d'Emma et comment la malédiction avait été rompue. La décision de bannir Regina hors de la ville à ce moment-là. Cora et Zelena écoutaient, vraiment intéressées d'apprendre tout ceci. Snow raconta la vie à, Storybrooke après le départ de la brune. Regina écoutait ne connaissant pas tous les détails et les difficultés rencontrées.

_ Et toi ma chérie qu'as-tu fais ?

_ Moi, tout d'abord je me suis sentie perdue, heureusement Emma avait pensé à me donner les clés de son appartement à Boston et c'est donc là-bas que je suis allée dans un premier temps. J'ai très vite relativisé et je me suis dit qu'au final le bannissement était ma chance, mon nouveau départ. Mon fils me détestait, ne me regarde pas comme ça Henry, tu sais que c'est vrai.

_ Je sais, mais ça n'a pas durée.

_ Non en effet. Donc j'ai décidé d'explorer ce monde que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais les moyens, je suis donc partie à l'aventure comme j'avais toujours rêvé de le faire. Emma m'a fait la morale, disant que j'abandonnais Henry et on a fini par trouver un accord afin que je puisse voir mon fils de temps en temps.

_ Mon petit-fils vit donc avec vous aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, nous avons également quitté Storybrooke, mais ne vivons pas dans la même ville que Regina.

_ Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

_ Mère, c'est une décision commune, j'ai vécu plus de deux ans sur un autre continent pour mon travail, je ne pouvais pas avoir Henry avec moi, Henry a ses amis où il vit et je le vois régulièrement.

_ Je vois… Qu'en est-il de tes autres enfants ?

_ De mes autres enfants…

_ Oui tu as très bien compris ! Snow a dit que tu avais dû laisser tes filles afin de venir chercher Henry. Je me pose juste la question.

_ Oh ! En effet j'ai trois filles, une belle fille et deux filles que j'ai adopté au cours d'un de mes voyages.

_ Tu es donc remariée ?

_ En effet.

_ Et il ne t'a pas accompagné ? Peut-être ne sait-il rien de notre monde ? En tout cas il a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à te mettre enceinte !

Regina n'aimait pas les insinuations de sa mère, elle respira un bon coup et se décida à lui éclaircir la situation, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir faire son coming out à sa famille, mais apriori elle allait devoir s'y soumettre ! Elle allait parler lorsqu' Arizona la prit de cours !

_ Madame, sauf votre respect, de quel droit vous permettez-vous de juger une situation que vous ne connaissez pas ! Regina est quelqu'un d'honnête, une bonne mère, une femme active, une femme aimante. Vos insinuations sont totalement déplacées. Je suis la femme de votre fille et je connais son passé, je sais toutes les horreurs que vous lui avez fait subir lorsqu'elle était enfant, je sais comment vous avez tué son petit ami devant ses yeux, comment vous l'avez marié à un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et tous le mal qu'il lui a fait, je sais tout ça ! Je sais aussi le mal qu'elle-même a fait, mais surtout je sais qu'elle regrette toutes ces années où elle s'est laissée rongée par cette envie de vengeance, par cette magie noire qui la traversait et dont elle ne pouvait se défaire ! Mais voyez-vous pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la changer, parce que c'est elle toute entière que j'aime et cet enfant qu'elle porte est le nôtre, et si je vous prends ne serait-ce qu'à la regarder de travers, magie ou pas, vous aurez affaire à moi !

Cora resta à observer la femme blonde, n'en revenant pas de son audace, Regina avait la bouche grande ouverte, visiblement troublée par l'intervention de sa femme. Les autres étaient également surpris. Cora finalement afficha un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole.

_ Intéressant !


	18. AVM - Part 16 -La magie de l'amour

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews lors du dernier chapitre, désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à chacun...**

 **Voici la suite, et j'espère que vous allez adhérer... en tout cas j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **16**

 **La magie de l'amour véritable**

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Palais sombre**

Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon, Arizona serrait la main de Regina comme si sa vie en dépendait, son impulsivité allait-elle les mener à leur perte. Cora n'avait dit qu'un seul mot, et maintenant elle l'observait, elle ! Regina était tendue, se demandant ce que sa mère avait en tête, les autres n'osaient pas intervenir. Ce silence trop lourd fut soudain rompu par le rire de Zelena. Cora se tourna vers sa fille ainée, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

_ Zelena ! Un peu de tenue voyons !

_ Mère, désolée, mais franchement la situation est vraiment…hilarante… Regina chère sœur, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ta femme ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui oseraient tenir tête à mère. Madame, vous avez tout mon respect.

_ Euh… merci. Enfin je crois.

_ Ma fille a raison, vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, Regina tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un à ta hauteur. Quel est votre nom ?

Regina n'en revenait pas, sa sœur et sa mère faisaient la conversation comme si tout était on ne peut plus normal.

_ Son nom ? Mère c'est la seule chose qui vous vient en tête ?

_ Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à vouloir connaitre sa belle-fille ? Comment avez-vous rencontré ma fille ?

Regina observait sa mère et sa sœur, puis elle regarda Emma, puis Snow, ne sachant pas du tout comment agir. Finalement Arizona repris la parole et commença à répondre aux questions de sa belle-mère.

_ Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins ! J'ai rencontré votre fille lors de sa première année de voyage dans notre monde.

_ Comment subvenez-vous aux besoins de ma fille ? Gagnez-vous suffisamment votre vie pour lui offrir une vie confortable ?

_ Mère !

_ Laisse Regina, je vais lui répondre. Sauf votre respect madame, votre fille subvient très bien elle-même à ses besoins et n'a besoin de personne pour lui offrir une vie confortable. Néanmoins je gagne très bien ma vie moi aussi, mais le plus important c'est que je suis là pour elle et que je m'occupe de quelque chose de bien plus important que les besoins matériels, je m'occupe de son cœur et ça elle en avait vraiment besoin !

Regina regardait sa femme avec amour, si elle l'avait pu elle lui aurait montré combien elle l'aimait à cet instant, mais malheureusement elles n'étaient pas seules.

_ Je vois. Quelle profession exercez-vous ?

_ Je suis médecin.

_ Et donc vous avez une fille ?

_ Oui, que j'ai eu avec ma première femme.

_ Très chère il va vraiment falloir que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites ce tour de magie, car autant les relations entre femmes existent dans notre monde, mais je n'ai pas connaissance que deux femmes puissent faire un enfant.

_ Ce n'est en effet pas possible, du moins sans la médecine. Pour vous expliquer ça de façon simple, nous nous sommes servies du sperme d'un homme, avec lequel nous avons fécondé un ovule et ensuite nous l'avons implanté dans le ventre de votre fille.

_ Dans votre monde, les hommes sont donc vos esclaves ?

_ Quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?

_ Oh mademoiselle Charming se réveille !

_ Vous… vous…

_ J'attends très chère.

_ Emma ça ne sert à rien. Mère, cessez cela. Les hommes ne sont pas des esclaves, ils… les dons sont volontaires. Cessons donc de discuter tranquillement comme si cela était le plus naturel du monde. Que voulez-vous ?

_ Je ne veux rien. J'aimerai juste pouvoir connaitre la femme que tu es devenue.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, Regina était perdue face à sa mère, jamais encore cette dernière ne s'était souciée d'elle. Dans ce silence un gargouillement sonore se fit entendre. Regina tourna la tête en direction du bruit et y découvrit la tête désolée d'Emma. Elle lui sourit et décida qu'en effet il était temps de passer à table.

_ Si nous continuions cette conversation autour d'un bon repas ?

_ Moi je vote pour !

_ Vraiment Emma, je ne m'en serais pas doutée.

_ Que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer !

Tous se levèrent et suivirent Regina dans la salle à manger. Regina s'apprêtait à faire apparaitre des plats lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Emma.

_ Tu peux m'apprendre ?

_ Je croyais que tu avais fait assez de magie pour aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui, mais ça c'est cool et utile !

_ Oh parce que savoir invoquer un bouclier ce n'est pas utile ?

_ Si bien sûr… mais…

_ Ok c'est bon je t'explique. Tu visualises dans ta tête l'image de ce que tu veux faire apparaitre, puis tu fais un geste souple du poignet et le tour est joué !

_ Je vais essayer. Alors Hum… ça serait vraiment top si…

Emma fit un mouvement du poignet et un plateau rempli de hamburgers et de frittes fit son apparition.

_ Trop cool Man' ! Tu peux faire apparaitre les milkshakes aussi ?

Emma se concentra et fit apparaitre la commande de son fils.

_ C'est la première fois que vous faites ça ?

_ Oui Majesté !

_ Vous avez de sacrés capacités ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette nourriture, mais j'admire l'exécution.

_ Euh… merci, enfin je crois. Regina est-ce normal que ta mère me fasse un compliment ?

_ Là j'avoue que je suis aussi étonnée que toi. Mais bon si tu pouvais faire apparaitre une nourriture un peu plus saine…

_ Tu es enceinte ! Profite, tu peux manger tout ce que tu veux !

_ Regina a raison, manger sain est important pour le développement du bébé, il lui faut de la volaille et des légumineuses pour l'apport en protéines, des féculents, céréales et divers légumes secs pour les glucides, les amandes sont très bonnes pour l'apport en calcium, elle peut aussi manger…

_ Euh… Les filles il se passe quoi là ?

_ Arizona t'explique juste ce qui est bon de manger pour le développement du bébé.

_ Oui, ça j'ai compris mais comment ça se fait que chaque chose qu'elle cite apparaisse sur la table ?

_ Arizona et Regina se retournèrent et regardèrent tout comme les autres ce qui se trouvait maintenant sur la table.

_ Mère c'est vous qui avez fait apparaitre ceci ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ Zelena ? Emma ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi, c'est bien trop sain pour que je puisse imaginer faire apparaitre cela !

_ Je n'y suis pour rien.

_ Ce n'est pas moi non plus.

_ Je crois que c'est ton épouse ma fille.

_ Moi ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, ce n'est donc pas possible.

_ Pense à un autre aliment que je dois manger.

_ Euh… du cacao pour le magnésium.

Devant les yeux grands ouverts de tous, une pile de tablettes de chocolat apparue sur la table.

_ Je… c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

_ A n'en pas douter très chère ! Regina tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta femme avait des pouvoirs, il y a de la magie dans le monde où vous vivez ?

_ Quoi ? Non, il n'y a pas de magie et Arizona n'a pas de pouvoirs… je… comment est-ce possible ?

_ Vous avez détruit la malédiction à vous deux, peut-être que dans le processus Arizona à récupérer une part de ta magie.

Tous se tournèrent vers Henry, se demandant si cela pouvait être possible.

_ Hum, ça serait la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel phénomène, comment avez-vous détruit la malédiction, ça m'aiderait peut-être à comprendre ce qui se passe.

_ Elles se sont embrassées ! Alors que je leur avais interdit !

_ Embrassées ? Vous voulez dire un baiser d'amour véritable ? Quelle surprise ! Cela pourrait en effet expliquer qu' Arizona se retrouve avec des pouvoirs. Ce qui est curieux c'est que je ne les ai pas sentis en arrivant. Les vôtres oui, ceux de ma fille également, mais… Voyons voir…

_ Mère que faites-vous ?

_ J'analyse la magie que possède ta femme. Hum… je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… il y a en effet une part de ta magie, mais également autre chose, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que sait…

_ C'est la magie de l'amour véritable, la vague magique qui nous a frappé avait cette couleur. La magie de Man' a aussi cette couleur.

Cora enregistrait les informations données par son petit-fils, elle analysa la magie de sa fille et cette dernière avait changé, elle était différente et il y avait en effet cette même couleur dorée.

_ C'est tout à fait surprenant. L'amour ne serait donc pas une faiblesse en fin de compte. Ma fille tu dois être la seule sorcière que je connaisse à être passée de la plus sombre des magies, à la plus pure… C'est vraiment étonnant.

_ Regina ! J'ai… j'ai vraiment de la magie en moi ?

_ ça m'en a tout l'air. Je ne comprends pas très bien comment, mais il suffit de voir ce que tu viens de faire.

Regina se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais ce que j'aimerais, là juste maintenant, c'est avoir nos filles près de nous, elles me manquent tant…

_ Oui je sais moi aussi je voudrais les voir apparaitre et pouvoir les prendre dans mes bras.

Tous étaient tellement focaliser sur les deux femmes, qu'aucun ne vit l'onde magique qui s'était formée derrière eux, ce n'est qu'en entendant une voix bien connue qu'ils se retournèrent.

_ Maman ! Regina !

_ Mamans où sommes-nous ?

Arizona et Regina se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, essayant d'enregistrer la scène qui se jouait devant elles. Henry fut le premier à courir vers ses sœurs et à les serrer contre lui.

_ Alors ça ! Les filles comment vous avez fait ? Vous pouvez refaire la même pour nous renvoyer chez nous ?

_ Qui sont ces jeunes filles ?

_ Ce sont nos filles Mère. Safae, Ayanna et Sofia. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Les trois filles coururent en direction de leurs mères et se jetèrent dans leurs bras. Elles restèrent un bon moment à faire un câlin en famille et c'est une nouvelle fois l'estomac d'Emma qui les sortit de leur bulle. Tous s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tout en discutant des derniers évènements. Sofia et Safae voulaient tout connaitre des aventures de leurs mères et posaient de nombreuses questions. Ayanna plus discrète écoutait simplement. Henry, Cora et Zelena émettaient de nombreuses théories quant à la magie qu'avait développée Arizona. Fatiguée par toutes ces conversations et par cette atmosphère totalement irréelle, Regina se leva de table et se dirigea vers l'un des balcons. Arizona allait la suivre, lorsqu'elle se fit arrêté par sa belle-mère.

_ Vous devriez lui laisser un peu d'espace. Je connais ma fille, et telle qu'elle est là maintenant elle doit avoir du mal à réaliser ce que signifie ce lien entre vous. Par ma faute ma fille a perdu foi en l'amour, elle ne pense pas le mériter.

_ Regina a changé.

_ Oh oui elle a changé, je l'ai remarqué. Cependant le doute et la peur feront toujours partis de son être.

_ Je ne vous connaissais pas une telle sagesse. Vous paressez vraiment vous soucier de votre fille pour une fois !

_ Il faut croire que l'on s'assagit avec l'âge. Snow, je tenais à m'excuser pour la souffrance que vous avez endurée par ma faute.

_ C'est plutôt à votre fille que vous devriez faire des excuses !

_ Vous avez raison. Zelena a eu le droit à mes excuses, mais pas Regina.

Cora se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers le balcon où avait disparu sa fille. Elle la trouva, les bras posés sur la rambarde, le regard perdu au loin. Elle la laissa encore quelques secondes dans sa bulle, puis s'avança et se positionna à ses côtés.

_ Tu as épousé une femme magnifique.

_ Oui, Arizona est mon rayon de soleil chaque jour. Mère, je… je ne sais pas comment agir avec vous… nous n'avons jamais eu de rapports mère fille et là…

_ Moi non plus je ne sais pas Regina. Je… je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je suis heureuse que malgré le sort que tu t'étais infligée, tu puisses aujourd'hui être mère et tu as déjà quatre enfants merveilleux, je suis sûre que tu sauras donner tout ton amour à celui à venir.

_ Vous avez donc réellement changé.

_ Tu sais j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, et lorsqu'à la fin de la malédiction j'ai enfin été libérée, que j'ai rencontré Zelena, toutes ces choses qui me hantaient depuis tant d'années, en fin de compte n'avaient plus la même importance. Elle a eu du mal à me faire confiance, mais une fois mon cœur à sa place dans ma poitrine, j'ai su que le jour où je l'avais retiré avait été la pire erreur de toute ma vie. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

_ Je vous ai déjà pardonné mère. Arizona m'a aidé à le faire il y a déjà quelques années. Elle m'aime telle que je suis, sans concessions.

_ ça se voit à la façon qu'elle a de te regarder et de te défendre ! Elle a du tempérament.

_ Je la connais, au fond d'elle, elle était terrorisée. Comment expliquez-vous notre magie ?

_ Je ne l'explique pas et peut-être n'y-a-t-il rien à expliquer !

_ Pensez-vous que nous puisons rentrer chez nous de cette façon ?

_ Franchement, tout est possible, vous avez réussi à faire venir vos filles depuis un autre univers, rien qu'en y pensant !

_ D'ailleurs leurs disparitions n'ont pas dû passer inaperçues ! Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire.

_ Tu trouveras. En attendant je vais aller profiter de mes petits enfants ! Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Non, je vais rester encore un moment ici.

_ Très bien. Je crois que cette malédiction que tu as lancée était finalement une bénédiction pour nous tous, même si le début n'a pas été facile. Si certain préfère rester dans le monde enchanté, je me ferais un plaisir de les accueillir dans le nouveau royaume de Saorsa.

_ Très bon choix de nom au passage !

_ Merci, une idée de ta sœur. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Bon je te laisse.

Cora tourna les talons et s'engagea dans la grande salle, laissant sa fille à ses pensées. Arizona qui vit Cora revenir seule, décida d'aller voir comment se sentait sa moitié, cette fois, la plus âgée ne l'en empêcha pas.

_ Regina tout va bien.

_ Oui mon amour, tout va bien. Je me demandais si…

_ Si ?

_ Si notre magie survivrait à ton monde. S'il nous serait possible de revenir.

_ Tu voudrais pouvoir revenir ?

_ Oui, j'aimerai que notre enfant puisse un jour découvrir le monde d'où je viens.

_ Je comprends, nos autres enfants sont en extase en tout cas, Henry fait visiter le château aux filles. Tu sais, je crois que partout il existe un peu de magie. Jusqu'à présent tu ne voyais que le mauvais côté de la magie, mais dans toute chose il y a du bon.

_ Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter une femme telle que toi ?

_ Rien, c'est moi qui t'ai fait tomber dans une flaque !

_ Oui c'est vrai. Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle, mais…

_ A quoi tu penses ?

_ Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne cette magie entre nous et j'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur. Je pense que grâce à elle nous pouvons rentrer chez nous, mais je ne sais pas si nous serons capables d'emmener tout le monde avec nous.

_ Tu voudrais faire des tests ?

_ Oui. Je sais que c'est risqué, si nous arrivons à retourner à Storybrooke mais que nous n'arrivons pas à refaire le chemin inverse, alors…

_ Nos enfants et nos amis seront bloqués ici. Qu'en pense ta mère ?

_ Elle pense que tout est possible. En fait elle a raison, jamais je n'aurai imaginé avoir une conversation avec elle ! Au passage je crois qu'elle t'adore !

_ Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible !

Regina prit Arizona dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement… Le baiser se fit un peu plus fiévreux, ce lien entre elles était puissant et réveilla une envie bestiale d'appartenir à l'autre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se téléportèrent dans un endroit qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis des mois, un lit qui avait connu leur première fois, où elles s'étaient abandonnées à l'autre. Sans prêter attention au lit sur lequel elles étaient allongées, elles ne quittèrent pas un instant les yeux emplis de désir de l'autre. Elles se déshabillèrent rapidement afin de retrouver la chaleur du corps nu de l'autre.

 **Rating M**

Les deux femmes étaient excitées et plus rien au monde n'existait en dehors de leur désir. Regina vint lentement positionner son sexe contre celui de la blonde, entremêlant leurs jambes, depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle aimait particulièrement cette position qui leur apportait à toutes deux un plaisir immense et qu'elles pouvaient réalisées sans problème malgré le ventre arrondi de la brune. Elles laissèrent quelques minutes leurs lèvres mouillées se toucher puis Arizona commença à bouger, laissant leurs clitoris se frotter l'un à l'autre, augmentant encore un peu plus leur excitation. Regina avait déjà la respiration saccadée et poussait de long gémissements. Arizona ferma les yeux et commença à crier son plaisir. Elles sentaient toutes deux que la délivrance viendrait rapidement, le rythme était volontairement ralenti afin de retarder au maximum l'échéance.

_ Arizona… je… fais-moi jouir.

La blonde prit plus fortement appuie sur l'une de ses mains et accéléra la cadence, les faisant maintenant crier toutes les deux. Dans un dernier effort Regina bougea elle aussi plus fortement et toutes deux sentirent l'orgasme les envahir en quelques secondes. Elles ralentirent le rythme, profitant jusqu'au bout du plaisir charnel, faisant lentement redescendre leurs rythmes cardiaques. Arizona se dégagea lentement et vint se positionner entre les cuisses de la brune venant lécher le liquide s'écoulant de son antre, buvant la moindre goutte de cet élixir qu'elle aimait tant. Une fois bien rassasiée, elle fit de long mouvement de langue avant de venir s'emparer du clitoris gonflé, de le sucer, le mordiller, jusqu'à faire perdre totalement pied à la brune qui de nouveau laissait le plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle la pénétra d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième et commença un lent va et vient. Sur les suppliques de sa partenaire, elle accéléra jusqu'à la mener jusqu'à la libération tant demandée. Elles avaient faim et soif l'une de l'autre, elles se retrouvaient, profitaient de cette intimité qu'elles avaient eue lors des premiers instants. Elles enchainèrent les positions et les orgasmes jusqu'à épuisement, ne se souciant à aucun moment de leurs amis, de leur famille. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, elle et leur plaisir. Elles finirent par s'endormirent, la brune la tête posée sur le torse de la blonde.

 **Fin du rating M**

* * *

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Palais sombre**

Emma cherchait ses deux amies dans tout le château, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle parcourait sans relâche les couloirs et différentes pièces. Elle arriva finalement dans la pièce principale où se trouvaient tous les autres. Observa bien les lieux, mais toujours aucune trace des deux femmes.

_ L'un de vous aurait-il vu Arizona et Regina ?

_ La dernière fois que je les ai vu, elles se trouvaient sur le balcon.

_ Elles y sont peut-être toujours ?

_ Maman j'ai vérifié, elles n'y sont pas.

_ Je les ai vu s'embrasser et c'était tout sauf… tout public… Peut-être sont-elles allées se reposer dans leur chambre ?

_ Merci pour cette information Zelena, mais non elles n'y sont pas !

_ Arrêtez de les chercher, ma fille et son épouse reviendrons lorsqu'elles l'auront décidé ! En attendant est-ce que mes petits enfants seraient tentés par un tour en carrosse ?

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. Alors ?

_ Oui !

Sofia et Safae avaient répondu en même temps, tout en sautant sur place. Ayanna avait des étoiles plein les yeux tout comme ses sœurs. Henry lui, préféra rester avec son grand père à apprendre à manier l'épée. Zelena discutait avec Sam des différences entre leurs mondes. Snow s'approcha de sa fille qu'elle sentait tendue.

_ Emma chérie, détends-toi, tout va bien. Regina et Arizona savent très bien prendre soin d'elles. Comme l'a si bien dit Cora, elles reviendront quand elles le voudront bien. Elles ont besoin d'être seules, ça se comprend tu ne penses pas ?

_ Oui, tu as raison. Allons discuter avec Zelena, peut-être qu'elle peut m'apprendre d'autres tours de magie.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi, chacun s'occupant, apprenant à connaitre les autres.

* * *

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Monkey Bay, Malawi**

Arizona se réveilla la première, la pièce où elle se trouvait était plongée dans le noir. La brune à ses côtés dormait paisiblement. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis déposa de petits baisers sur son front, son nez, ses joues, sa bouche.

_ Mon amour…

_ Hum… qu'elle heure est-il ?

_ Aucune idée. Je dirais qu'il est plus de dix-huit heures. Il fait nuit.

_ Hum… Ou sont les enfants ?

_ Encore une fois aucune idée. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

Regina ouvrit enfin les yeux et observa les lieux.

_ Hum… on dirait notre chambre au Malawi.

_ Regina je ne vois pas bien comment on se serait retrouvé dans notre maison au Malawi.

_ Non je t'assure.

Regina se leva, fit le tour du lit, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans leur ancien salon.

_ Vient voir par toi-même !

_ Oh ben merde alors !

_ Langage.

_ Oui désolée, mais… comment ?

_ Aurais-tu pensé à…

_ Notre première fois ?

_ Oui.

_ Toi aussi ?

_ Oui et à combien on avait un lit confortable et qu'on pouvait profiter l'une de l'autre sans être dérangées.

_ Alors on a eu la même idée et ban on a atterri ici ?

_ Il faut croire.

_ Comment fait-on pour retourner dans la forêt enchantée ?

_ Prenons une douche d'abord et on verra ensuite.

_ Tu as raison, on sent le sexe, je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été aussi…

_ Vorace ?

_ Oui.

Elles filèrent sous la douche, qu'elles prirent non sans en profiter une fois de plus. De longues minutes plus tard elles étaient toutes les deux habillées et dans le salon de leur ancienne maison.

_ Une chance qu'on n'est pas vendu la maison.

_ ça tu peux le dire ! Bon on va d'abord faire un test. Prend ma main. Tu vas penser très fort à la chambre et je vais faire pareil. D'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux et quand elles les rouvrirent, Arizona se trouvait à cheval sur Regina sur le lit défait qu'elles venaient de quitter.

_ Hum… Arizona ça serait avec grand plaisir que j'entamerai un nouveau round, mais là je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on rentre.

_ Comment se fait-il qu'on puisse faire de la magie, je veux dire ici ?

_ Surement un rapport avec l'amour véritable. Bon essayons autre chose qui ne nous conduise pas à une nouvelle sieste crapuleuse. Essayons de nous rendre à Storybrooke. Hum le Granny, ça te va ?

_ Oui je meurs de faim !

Elles firent la même chose qu'avant et lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les yeux elles étaient attablées au Granny avec le regard de toutes les personnes présentent sur elles.

_ Salut !

_ Salut ? Non d'un chien, on était inquiet ! Ou sont les autres ?

_ Bonjour Ruby.

_ Bonjour Arizona. Alors ?

_ Les autres sont dans la forêt enchantée.

_ Et vous êtes là, parce que…

_ A priori, Arizona et moi pouvons voyager d'un monde à l'autre et même nous déplacer dans ce monde grâce à la magie. On meurt de faim, ça serait possible d'avoir une salade Caesar ?

_ Oui. Mais je veux tout savoir !

Ruby alla leur préparer leurs salades, à son retour elle s'installa avec elles et Regina lui raconta les derniers évènements. Nombreux étaient en train d'écouter les aventures des deux femmes.

_ Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, ta mère gouverne le royaume et est devenue plus douce que Snow !

_ C'est à peu de chose près ça.

_ Ok. Vous croyez que je peux me joindre à vous ?

_ Bonne question, nous n'avons pas encore essayé.

_ Je suis volontaire pour être votre cobaye dans ce cas !

_ Très bien. Arizona focalise ton esprit sur la grande salle de mon château.

_ Ok.

_ Ruby donne-moi ta main gauche et donne la droite à Arizona. Vous êtes prêtes ?

Les deux femmes répondirent oui, Arizona et Regina se prirent par la main et une fois de plus disparurent.

* * *

 **5 décembre 2015**

 **Palais sombre**

_ ça n'inquiète toujours personnes que les filles soient introuvables !

_ Emma chérie, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien.

Au même moment, un halo de lumière se fit au centre de la pièce et laissa derrière lui Arizona, Regina et Ruby.

_ Ruby ? Mais…

_ Salut Emma ! Hé les filles, génial le voyage, aucune turbulence !

_ Vous… vous avez fait un aller-retour à Storybrooke ?

_ En fait oui et non ! On a plutôt fait un détour par Storybrooke.

_ Comment ça un détour ?

_ En fait lorsqu'on a disparu du château, nous sommes arrivées dans notre maison au Malawi.

_ Au Malawi ? Pourquoi le Malawi ?

Les deux femmes se mirent à rougir et Emma comprit alors ce que les deux femmes ne disaient pas.

_ Ok, je ne veux rien savoir.

_ Moi par contre je veux bien !

_ Zelena !

_ Oh, si on ne peut même plus rire !

_ je suppose que vous allez donc nous quitter bientôt ?

_ En effet. D'ailleurs nous devrions nous rendre dans ton château afin de savoir qui veut retourner à Storybrooke.

_ Très bien. Zelena, tu nous aides ?

_ Volontiers.

Les trois femmes firent parler leurs magies et tous se retrouvèrent au château du royaume de Saorsa.

Ruby se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère, trop heureuse de la revoir. Cora proposa à tous de partager un diner d'adieu avant le grand départ. Certains décidèrent de rester dans le royaume enchanté, d'autre de rentrer à Storybrooke. Une fois tout le monde prêt pour le départ, Cora s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Regina, je… j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes, enfin toi et ta famille, que vous veniez nous rendre visite de temps en temps.

_ On viendra. Et peut-être que tu pourras toi aussi découvrir l'endroit où je vis.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup. Arizona, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer. Prenez bien soin de ma fille.

_ Ce sera fait. Au-revoir Cora et à bientôt.

Tous se prirent par la main et sans s'en rendre compte firent le voyage retour jusqu'à Storybrooke. Arizona et Regina avaient profiter de leur premier saut pour informer Teddy et Callie que les enfants se trouvaient avec elles. Les deux femmes avaient été soulagées, même si elles n'avaient pas compris le pourquoi du comment. Elles décidèrent de dormir à Storybrooke et de ramener Sofia le lendemain, avant de regagner leur maison à New York.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina se sentait totalement apaisée et était sereine quant à l'avenir qui s'ouvrait à elle et à la vie qu'elle portait en elle. Elle avait trouvé son amour véritable et comptait bien profiter du temps qui leur était donné.


	19. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonsoir à tous,

Tout d'abord merci Fanny pour ton message et pour ton inquiétude. Cela fait un moment que je me dis que je dois vous mettre un message, le temps défile et je n'ai toujours pas pris le temps de le faire.

Ceci n'est donc pas un chapitre, sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté l'histoire, loin de là… Néanmoins je me rends compte que ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai pas posté, ce qui ne me ressemble pas.

J'avais une importante décision professionnelle à prendre et l'esprit totalement embrumé par cela. Aujourd'hui j'ai pris ma décision, qui est de quitter mon travail, ce qui fait que je recherche un nouveau travail, mais comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez compliqué, je m'en vais vivre dans un autre pays, donc je cherche aussi un nouveau logement. Et comme je n'aime pas faire simple je travaille en parallèle sur un projet d'écriture depuis un an et demi. Enfin bref lorsque je me retrouve devant le chapitre de VIVRE , j'écris quelques mots, j'efface, je recommence, je ne suis jamais satisfaite. Cette histoire me tiens à cœur et je n'ai pas du tout envie de bâcler la fin. Aussi la pause va encore durer un petit moment. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça.

Sinon si certains d'entre vous vont à la convention OUAT THEC3 le week-end prochain à Paris, j'y serais aussi. Ce sera ma première convention française et ça sera avec plaisir que je discuterais avec vous. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp pour m'informer de votre présence.

Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre et surtout pour votre patience. Je dis M**** à ceux qui passent des examens et j'espère revenir le plus rapidement possible.

San.


	20. Annonce reprise de Vivre

Bonjour à tous,

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié et je m'en excuse.

Tout d'abord la bonne nouvelle, **la suite de "Vivre" arrive le** **1er juin 2020** ! Pour le moment je vais poster un chapitre par quinzaine, lorsque j'aurai fini d'écrire l'histoire je posterais une fois par semaine.

Sinon côté perso je vois enfin la lumière, après un an de brouillard. Même si cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne travaille pas, je crois que j'ai été encore plus occupée que lorsque je travaillais, en tout cas mon esprit était focalisé sur trop de choses et je n'arrivais pas à écrire. J'ai pris le temps du confinement pour relire entièrement la trilogie « Vivre » et ainsi me remettre dedans et vous offrir une fin du même niveau que le reste. J'ai donc quitté la France pour la Suisse et après avoir travaillé 18 ans j'ai décidé de reprendre des études et de changer totalement de carrière. J'aime toujours écrire et j'espère réussir à vous faire partager encore d'autres histoires après « Vivre ».

Enfin je voulais remercier tout ceux qui ont continué à me lire, à m'envoyer des messages et qui sont devenus mes Followers.

Je vous dis donc à lundi pour un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui à débuté il y a presque 6 ans pour moi.


	21. AVM - Part 17 - Donner la vie

**Bonjour à tous, me voici donc de retour je posterais donc les 1er et 15 de chaque mois.**

 **Je ne fais pas long et vous remercie encore une fois de me suivre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot sur votre avis quant à cette suite.**

 **Bonne**

* * *

 **17**

 **Donner la vie**

 **28 mars 2016**

 **New York, État de New York**

Quatre mois aujourd'hui, qu'Emma et Sam s'étaient mariés, quatre mois qu'elle avait découvert qu' Arizona était son véritable amour. Pas qu'elle ait eu besoin d'une onde magique pour lui confirmer ses sentiments, mais d'une certaine façon, cette confirmation l'avait apaisée.

Après leur court séjour dans la forêt enchantée, elles étaient rentrées à New York et avaient repris le cours de leur vie. Il avait fallu donner quelques explications à Callie quant à la disparition soudaine de Sofia. Alex et April s'étaient portés volontaires pour dévoiler la réelle identité de Regina à la brune, se réjouissant par avance de voir sa tête, et évitant ainsi au couple la première réaction colérique de l'hispanique.

Quelques jours plus tard, le vendredi 18 décembre, Regina avait inauguré sa galerie. Pour ce vernissage, elle avait choisi d'exposer deux visions bien différentes de son travail. La première se voulait citadine et contemporaine, faisant découvrir les rues de New York en noir et blanc et prenant tout le mur gauche de la galerie. Le mur du fond, était réservé aux portraits, on restait dans un premier temps dans la grosse pomme, avec des visages en noir et blanc de ses habitants. Au milieu de la pièce une scissure se faisait dévoilant des visages africains et népalais en couleur. Enfin sur le mur droit des paysages sauvages du Népal et d'Afrique, dévoilant des couleurs inexistantes dans les rues de New York, une invitation au voyage. Elle avait aménagé la galerie de telle sorte que le visiteur en oubliait l'extérieur. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un demi-cercle, où elle avait installé son studio photo. Sa chambre noire était invisible, on y accédait par une porte dérobée dans le mur du fond. Afin de gagner en lumière, les murs entourant l'escalier pour accéder aux étages avait été remplacés par des parois vitrées, permettant aux personnes l'empruntant de s'évader le temps de quelques marches.

Ce vernissage avait été un moment mémorable, un renouveau, la fin d'une ère. Toutes les mésententes et tensions avaient été relayées au passé. Regina avait voulu faire de ce moment un acte de paix et avait ainsi convié Snow et David à y assister. D'abord réticents, ils avaient finalement acceptés l'invitation et avait pour la première fois franchi la limite de Storybrooke, décidant de faire la route en voiture en compagnie de Ruby et Belle. Partis le lundi, ils avaient fait une première halte à Boston chez Emma, ravis de découvrir enfin l'univers de leur fille. Puis le jeudi après midi, Emma et Sam avaient conduit tous le monde à New York.

 _ **Flashback**_

Snow, David, Ruby et Belle s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au Granny's. Tous appréhendaient un peu de sortir de la petite ville du Maine, mais la curiosité était bien plus forte que la peur. Ruby se mit au volant, David s'installa à la place du copilote, Belle et Snow prenant place à l'arrière aux côtés de Ruvana. Ruby démarra et pris la direction de la sortie de la ville. Arrivée à la limite elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis d'un coup appuya sur l'accélérateur et hurla de joie, faisant sursauter ses camarades. Ils mirent quatre heures et demie pour atteindre Boston au lieu des trois heures initialement prévues, s'arrêtant à plusieurs reprises lorsque l'un où l'autre voulait voir quelque chose. En arrivant à la périphérie de la ville, tous restèrent ébahis par l'immensité du paysage urbain qui se dévoilait devant eux et Ruby décida de s'arrêter à la première station service.

_ C'est immense ! David tu veux prendre le volant ?

_ Je trouve que tu t'es très bien débrouillée jusque là !

_ Sympa ! Comment on va faire pour se repérer et trouver l'appartement d'Emma ?

_ On va suivre les indications qu'elle nous a données. J'ai tout noté sur ce papier, en arrivant sur Boston prendre la sortie Boston Centre, puis suivre…

_ Ok, ok ! On va essayer. Vous avez un moyen de la joindre si jamais on se perd ?

_ J'ai son numéro de téléphone et j'ai aussi une carte de Boston où elle m'a entouré son adresse.

_ Ok alors on y va.

Ruby roulait beaucoup plus lentement, ne voulant pas manqué de tourner à une intersection, très concentrée sur les indications de David et essayant de faire abstraction des commentaires de Snow et Belle qui s'émerveillaient de tout. Heureusement les indications d'Emma et Sam étaient très claires et c'est sans problème qu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue de l'appartement du couple. Ils furent accueilli par Henry, qui les aida à décharger et leur fit visiter l'appartement. Pour l'occasion, les jumeaux dormiraient dans la chambre parentale, laissant ainsi la chambre à Belle et Ruby. Henry lui dormirait au salon, laissant sa chambre à ses grands-parents.

_ Ça a été la route ?

_ Oui très bien, mais Henry tu ne te perds jamais dans cette ville immense ?

_ Non, on s'y fait. Belle si tu trouves Boston immense, attends de voir New York !

_ C'est plus grand ? Hors de question que je conduise cette fois !

_ Oui Ruby, mais bon Ma connaît bien la route, je pense qu'elle va conduire une voiture et Sam l'autre, ça sera plus simple.

_ Ouf !

_ Comment a fait Regina quand on l'a banni, elle a dû se retrouver perdue. Je comprends mieux qu'Emma ait voulu l'aider.

_ Tu as raison Belle, nous n'avons pas du tout réfléchi à ça en la bannissant.

_ Bon parlons d'autre chose, rien ne sert de ressasser le passé. Henry quand est-ce que rentrent Emma et Sam ?

_ Alors grand-père, Ma ne devrait plus tarder, elle m'a appelé juste avant votre arrivée, il lui restait un dossier à terminer avant d'aller récupérer David et Matthew à la crèche. Sam, lui est de garde cette nuit, donc vous ne le verrez que demain matin, mais du coup il pourra être avec vous pour vous faire découvrir Boston.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Et toi tu ne seras pas là ?

_ Non Ruby, j'ai école! Mais bon vendredi c'est les vacances et je termine à midi!

_ Il faut combien de temps pour rejoindre New York ?

_ En roulant bien quatre heures. Ma a dit qu'on partirait vers quatorze heure. Elle ne travaille pas vendredi et Sam fini à midi.

_ Très bien. Bon et si tu me montrais la cuisine et que je commence à préparer quelque chose pour le dîner.

Les quelques jours à Boston se passèrent très bien, Sam joua au guide touristique le premier jour et leur montra des endroits à visiter pour les deux jours suivants. Mais les filles préférèrent aller faire les boutiques et faire leurs achats de Noël, du coup David lui s'occupa de Ruvana et des jumeaux. Le vendredi ils montèrent tous en voiture et prirent la direction de New York.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Regina avait aussi souhaité la présence de Cora et de Zelena, qui avaient été émerveillées de découvrir ce monde si différent du leur et un peu perdues de ne pas avoir accès à leurs pouvoirs. Arizona avait convié Callie, espérant trouver le temps de discuté calmement avec elle durant son séjour. Bien entendu les deux femmes étaient entourées de leurs amis qui n'avaient pas hésité à faire eux aussi le déplacement.

 _ **Flashback**_

La soirée se passait bien, Regina ne cessait d'être sollicitée, discutant avec ses confrères de la NGS qui ne cessaient de la complimenter sur son travail, avec des journalistes, des amateurs et professionnels du monde des arts… Elle était totalement dans son élément et naviguait d'un groupe à l'autre avec une aisance naturelle.

Pendant ce temps sa famille et ses amis discutaient entre eux, admiraient l'aménagement de la galerie et les photos exposées, aucun n'ayant eu accès avant l'ouverture. Les habitants du monde enchanté, découvrait pour la première fois le travail de Regina et restait parfois de longues minutes à observer une photo. Zelena se trouvait devant les portraits en noir et blanc, lorsqu'un petit groupe s'approcha d'elle et commença à discuter du travail de sa sœur.

_ Regina a vraiment beaucoup de talent, ces photos sont magnifiques.

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi April, elle est la seule que je laisse me prendre en photo, elle a réussi à prendre une photo de moi que j'adore et ça c'est un vrai miracle. En plus elle est d'une gentillesse.

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter avec elle, mais Sofia est en admiration, d'autant plus depuis qu'elle sait qui elle est vraiment.

_ Callie, tu n'as toujours pas avalé la pilule ?

_ J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à y croire. Et ça me fait un peu peur. D'ailleurs Sofia m'a dit que plusieurs invités ce soir venaient du même endroit que Regina.

_ Il parait oui, je n'en ai pas encore rencontré. Mais j'avoue que cela m'intrigue beaucoup.

_ Bonsoir mesdames, je pourrais peut-être satisfaire votre curiosité dans ce cas.

_ Euh bonsoir et vous êtes ?

_ Je suis Zelena, la sœur de Regina.

_ Sa sœur ? Je ne savais pas que Regina avait une sœur.

_ Elle l'ignorait également, nous nous connaissons depuis quelques jours seulement. J'avoue que votre monde est vraiment très différent du notre. Et je n'en ai pas vu grand chose, je ne suis ici que depuis hier soir. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes des amies de ma sœur ?

_ C'est exact, je suis Teddy et voici April et Callie. Nous sommes des amies d'Arizona et c'est comme cela que nous avons fait la connaissance de Regina.

_ Arizona… Une femme surprenante, la première que j'ai vu tenir tête à ma mère sans sourciller. D'ailleurs ma mère l'adore ! La preuve elle ne la lâche plus!

_ Zelena ! Zelena ! On a une question à te poser.

_ Que voulez vous savoir mes chères neveux et nièces ?

_ On a fait un pari, et il n'y a que toi qui puisses nous départager.

_ Hum… quel est l'enjeu ?

_ Les perdants doivent préparer le petit déjeuner des gagnants pendant une semaine.

_ Hum intéressant, j'accepte de vous aidez si moi aussi j'ai le droit à mon petit déjeuner.

_ Marché conclus!

_ Alors quel est le pari ?

_ Henry et moi, on a parié que tu avais déjà volé sur un balai, tandis que Safae et Ayanna disent que ce n'est pas possible !

_ Hum… Qu'en pensez-vous mesdames ?

_ Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui entrent en ligne de compte ! Déjà il faut savoir si vous avez des pouvoirs magiques et ensuite si vous être du genre sorcière d'halloween !

_ Mais April ! Bien sûr que Zelena a des pouvoirs ! Tout comme Cora. Là n'est pas la question. Nous on veut savoir si tout comme sa représentation dans nos contes, elle sait voler sur un balai.

_ Mais voyons April, c'est d'une évidence ! Dans ce cas moi je dirais que non, c'est un cliché de sorcière de chez nous ça !

_ Je suis d'accord avec Teddy, mais aussi parce que ça me ferait un peu flipper de savoir ma fille en votre compagnie.

_ Oh vous êtes l'autre mère de Sofia. Votre fille a un sacré tempérament. Alors est-ce que j'ai déjà volé sur un balai… hum, la réponse est oui. Je ne serais pas la méchante sorcière de l'ouest sinon !

_ Génial ! Je pourrais voler avec toi un jour ?

_ On verra… Allez demander à Snow si elle discute vraiment avec les oiseaux…

_ La… la méchante sorcière de l'ouest ? Celle du magicien d'Oz ?

_ J'ai grandit dans le monde d'Oz en effet. Ma mère m'y a abandonné peu de temps après m'avoir mise au monde. Mais tout comme Regina, aujourd'hui je ne me sers plus de mes pouvoirs pour faire le mal. Vous voulez que je vous présente aux autres personnages de conte ?

_ Volontiers.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Tous restèrent sur New York jusqu'à Noël, apprenant à se connaître les uns les autres. Regina et Arizona avaient pris le temps de discuter calmement avec Callie et de répondre à toutes ses questions. La brune avait encore du mal à réaliser et pour la convaincre complètement Regina avait proposé de passer une journée dans la forêt enchantée, ainsi elle avait fait découvrir son univers à ses nouveaux amis, Jackson ajoutant même que "Air Monde Enchanté" était une très bonne compagnie et que c'est avec plaisir qu'il repartirait en voyage dans ces conditions.

A partir de là, Arizona et Regina avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre entre leurs travails et leurs enfants, profitant de chaque moment. Passant des week-end dans la forêt enchantée, à Boston ou encore à Seattle et même au Malawi où elles avaient choisi de garder leur maison. Leur nouveau pouvoir leur permettait une liberté toute nouvelle et elles en profitaient. Mais aujourd'hui Regina s'impatientait…

Trois jours, son utérus était-il si confortable que son bébé ne veuille pas en sortir. Trois jours qu'elle avait dépassé le terme, qu'elle était toujours en pleine forme. Assise à son bureau dans la galerie, elle travaillait sur la dernière série de photos prisent quelques jours plus tôt, se délectant d'un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, d'ailleurs comment pouvait elle aimer cette boisson tant apprécier d'Emma et d'Henry, elle qui l'avait toujours détestée. Comme quoi la grossesse vous change. Concentrée sur son travail, elle ne remarqua pas la flaque qui se forma à ses pieds, tout comme elle ne fit pas attention aux premières contractions, mettant les petites douleurs sur le compte de la boisson chocolatée. Une heure passa ainsi, puis une deuxième, une troisième. Elle souffla se maudissant d'avoir bu un chocolat qui lui donnait mal au ventre. Arizona entra dans la galerie, venant chercher sa femme pour le déjeuner. Elle remarqua de suite la flaque à ses pieds, observa le visage de Regina se muer de quelques grimaces, aucun doute possible, le moment était venu.

_ Chérie ?

_ Une minute mon amour, j'ai presque terminé.

_ Depuis quand as-tu perdu les eaux ?

Regina releva la tête de son écran et encra son regard noisette dans les iris bleu de sa femme. Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant de quelles eaux elle parlait. Arizona lui fit un geste de la tête lui désignant la flaque à ses pieds. Regina baissa le regard et ne comprit pas d'où pouvait venir toute cette eau. Puis la question d'Arizona la frappa de plein fouet.

_ Les… je… oh mon dieu ce n'est pas le chocolat ! Le bébé arrive !

Arizona s'était rapprochée de la brune et avait posé son front sur le sien, elle avait tout de suite vu la panique envahir les iris noisette et il fallait que Regina reste calme.

_ Oui mon amour, tout va bien se passer. On va retourner à l'appartement, tu vas te changer et on va se rendre à la clinique.

_ Non, je… Arizona je… je ne crois pas qu'on va avoir le temps.

_ Mais si voyons, on a largement le temps, le travail peut durer des heures.

_ Je crois qu'il arrive…

_ Regina, crois-moi lorsqu'il arrivera tu le sauras et tu sentiras les contractions.

_ Je te dis qu'il est là !

_ Ok, je vais regarder où tu en es. Je peux ?

Regina lui fit un signe d'évidence de la tête, Arizona s'agenouilla et passa sa tête sous la robe de sa femme, elle lui retira son sous vêtement trempé, et là elle se figea…

_ Alors ?

_ Euh… surtout tu ne paniques pas…

_ Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Arizona se redressa et couru vers l'entrée de la galerie, elle ferma la porte à clé et baissa les stores.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te donne un peu d'intimité.

_ Arizona ?

_ En fait tu avais raison, il arrive, j'ai vu sa tête.

_ Quoi ? Mais… je ne suis pas prête, je… je ne peux pas accoucher ici ?

_ Regina, regarde moi, tout va bien se passer, tu vas poser tes mains sur ton bureau, te lever et plier légèrement les genoux. Je vais retourner sous ta jupe et tout va bien se passer.

_ Arizona ?!

_ Tout va bien, quand je te le dirais tu vas pousser.

_ Les filles vous en mettez du temps à… Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ Teddy va me chercher un linge propre et une bassine d'eau. Oh et de quoi couper le cordon.

_ Quoi ?

_ Maintenant !

Teddy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et remonta les escaliers en courant, elle fonça dans le cabinet et chercha tout le nécessaire. Pendant ce temps Arizona essayait de calmer Regina qui paniquait totalement.

_ Regina, à trois tu pousses.

_ Je ne peux pas, je…

_ Un, deux, trois, maintenant. Pousse !

Regina arrêta de réfléchir et poussa. Elle entendit à peine la voix d'Arizona qui l'encourageait, elle ne sut pas non plus que Teddy était revenue, elle était comme dans une bulle où le temps s'était arrêté. Puis la vie reprit son cours quand elle entendit le cri de son enfant.

_ C'est un garçon ! Oh mon dieu Regina on a un fils. Teddy tu peux me donner les pinces et les ciseaux ?

_ Tiens.

_ Regina ça va toujours ?

_ Oui, tout va bien ?

_ Oui mon amour, notre fils est magnifique, je vais maintenant couper le cordon et tu vas pouvoir te rasseoir et tenir notre fils dans tes bras.

Arizona coupa le cordon, mis en place le clamp et enleva la pince, tout en tenant son fils. Enfin Regina la vit apparaître avec le nouveau né, un immense sourire sur le visage. N'en revenant toujours pas, elle ne réalisa seulement que lorsqu'elle sentit la tête de son bébé reposer sur sa peau.

_ Je… Merci.

_ Félicitations les filles. Franchement vous m'aurez tout fait ! Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Merci Teddy. En fait je ne sais pas, je suis venue la chercher et j'ai vu qu'elle avait perdu les eaux.

_ Eh, je suis là je vous signal !

_ Désolée mon amour. Depuis combien de temps tu avais des douleurs ?

_ Je ne sais pas trois heures environ, je pensais que c'était dû au chocolat chaud que j'avais bu.

_ Pincez-moi je rêve. Aie ! Arizona !

_ Quoi c'est toi qui a demandé.

_ Chérie, je… j'ai une légère contraction, c'est normal ?

_ Oui c'est la délivrance. Teddy tu peux prendre le bébé, le temps que j'aide Regina à expulser le placenta.

_ Bien sûr, oh mais oui tu es beau, et tu sais quoi tata Teddy va te laver, comme ça tu seras encore plus beau.

Arizona et Regina se mirent à rire. Le temps de terminer l'accouchement, Teddy avait emmailloté le nouveau né dans un linge propre et le tendit à la jeune maman.

_ Je vais remonter et vous trouver de quoi vous changer. Je vais aussi aller prévenir Jess et les filles, ils doivent se demander ce qui nous prend autant de temps.

_ Merci.

Teddy les laissa seules et un silence de bien-être vint les envelopper. Regina ne pouvait lâcher des yeux son enfant, il était blond avec des traits népalais et de beaux yeux bleus, les mêmes qu'Arizona. Il la regardait fixement, les yeux grands ouverts, tournant légèrement la tête à droite et à gauche, puis il se mit à fixer Arizona avant de finir par se mettre à pleurer. Regina se sentait un peu perdue, tout autant que le premier jour qu'elle avait tenu Henry. Elle regarda sa femme, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'avait leur bébé.

_ Je crois qu'il a faim.

_ Faim ? Euh ok, je…

_ Regina, regarde moi, tout va bien se passer, je vais t'aider. Alors tout d'abord il faudrait que tu retires ta robe.

_ Arizona, je ne vais pas me dévêtir ici !

_ Hum, attends, tu as des plaids au niveau du studio ?

_ Oui.

_ Ok je reviens.

Arizona s'absenta quelques secondes et revient avec un plaid entre les mains, elle le posa sur le bureau et demanda à Regina de lui tendre leur fils. Elle lui demanda de retirer sa robe et son soutien gorge. La brune se retrouva alors complètement nue, elle attrapa le plaid et se couvrit avec, elle décida d'aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil se trouvant dans l'espace studio, Arizona retira le linge entourant son fils et vint le déposer sur le torse nu de Regina de telle manière que ce dernier puisse effectuer sa première tétée, il se passa quelques instants, puis il se mit à chercher le sein à l'aide de son odorat, une fois arrivé à hauteur du mamelon il ouvrit grand la bouche pour s'en saisir et se mit à téter. Les deux femmes gardaient le silence, s'observant mutuellement, puis observant leur fils. Arizona entendit des bruits dans les escaliers et décida d'aller à la rencontre des visiteurs. Elle découvrit Safae qui descendait les marches en courant, excitée comme une puce.

_ Maman, c'est vrai que le bébé est là ?

_ Oui Safae.

_ On peut le voir ?

_ Oui, mais avant je veux que vous me promettiez tous d'être silencieux. Regina donne sa première tétée au bébé, il ne faut pas le perturber. Il va falloir rester un peu en retrait le temps qu'il termine, c'est vraiment important.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour que toutes les tétées suivantes se passent bien. Regina et lui ont besoin de temps pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre.

_ D'accord. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

_ Un garçon. Venez, suivez moi, mais quand je m'arrête, vous faites pareils.

Tous la suivirent, Regina ne les entendit pas arriver, concentrée sur son fils. Jess en profita pour se saisir de l'appareil photo de la brune et commença à la photographier. Arizona s'approcha de sa femme et son fils et s'installa sur l'accoudoir, Regina releva la tête et plongea son regarda dans celui de la blonde.

_ Merci.

_ Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

_ Pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu m'apportes chaque jour, et pour me permettre de vivre ce moment. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

_ Il te ressemble beaucoup.

_ Il est magnifique, merci à toi pour avoir accepté de le porter. Tout se passe bien ?

_ Je crois, c'est étrange comme sensation au début. Oh ! Il me chatouille !

_ En effet il mâchouille, c'est qu'il est temps de lui donner l'autre sein.

Arizona aida Regina à changer de position à leur fils et ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à se raccrocher au sein et à recommencer à téter.

_ Il a l'air d'avoir très faim !

Regina releva les yeux et vit alors qu'elles avaient des visiteurs. Elle fit un immense sourire à ses filles et leur fit un geste de la main pour leur dire d'approcher.

_ Vous voulez voir votre petit frère.

_ Il est tout petit…

_ Il est beau, il a les mêmes yeux que maman. Comment il s'appelle ?

Arizona et Regina se regardèrent, elles avaient décidé du prénom depuis un moment déjà et aujourd'hui il était temps de le dévoiler à leur entourage et de présenter leur petit trésor.

_ On vous présente Keanan Mills Robins.

_ J'aime bien, je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

_ Pas tout de suite Safae, là il finit de manger et après il va se reposer, tu sais il a vécu une grande aventure aujourd'hui et il a besoin de dormir.

_ Oh… mais…

_ Tu pourras le prendre tout à l'heure. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à nous.

_ Il s'est endormi.

_ Dans ce cas on va retourner à l'appartement, tu pourras prendre une douche et t'habiller, d'ailleurs je vais aussi me changer.

_ Vous n'allez pas à l'hôpital ?

Arizona et Regina regardèrent Jess, se demandant si ce dernier était sérieux, elles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Teddy les devança.

_ Pourquoi iraient-elles à l'hôpital ? Le bébé est en pleine forme, la maman aussi et il y a deux médecins sur place.

_ Teddy a raison, tout c'est bien passé, je suis habilitée à prononcer les naissances donc il n'y a aucune obligation pour nous d'aller à l'hôpital.

_ Jess pourquoi tu as mon appareil photo dans les mains ?

_ Je me suis dit que vous voudriez garder des souvenirs de ce moment.

_ Merci, c'est vraiment gentil, elles ont intérêt d'être réussies !

_ Je n'ai certes pas ton talent, mais je sais encore prendre des photos, je te rappelle que je suis journaliste tout de même !

_ Montre moi le résultat.

_ Regina, tu auras tout le temps plus tard, là tu devrais profiter que le petit ange se soit endormi pour prendre du temps pour toi.

Regina acquiesça et suivit son épouse tenant leur fils dans les escaliers. Une fois à l'appartement elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se faufila dans la salle de bain. Elle profita durant de longues minutes d'une bonne douche, ne pouvant s'arrêter de sourire. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle s'habilla avec les vêtement que Teddy lui avait préparé, un simple leggins, un débardeurs s'ouvrant de quelques boutons, lui permettant d'allaiter sans problème et un pull large. Elle s'installa à table où l'attendait un bon repas préparé par Arizona et Ayanna.

La journée s'écoula, puis la semaine, le mois…

Le week-end suivant la naissance, Henry, Emma, Sam et les jumeaux étaient venus sur New York, voulant voir le petit prince. Sofia avait dû attendre les vacances scolaires, Regina ne préférant pas utiliser la magie dans un premier temps. Elle avait ainsi attendu un mois avant d'aller présenter son fils à sa mère, qui s'étaient transformer en une véritable mamie gâteau, cette dernière avait même demandé à venir séjourner chez elles quelque temps pour les aider dans le quotidien, surprenant tout le monde par sa requête. Cora voulait rattraper le temps perdu et apprendre à connaître ses petits enfants.

Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, devenu son sujet favori. Elle pouvait passer des heures à le photographier, en oubliant tout le reste. C'est ainsi qu'elle oublia d'aller chercher Safae à l'école et que la petite fille lui fit la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Arizona eut alors une sérieuse discussion avec son épouse, lui expliquant que Keanan était en pleine santé et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le couver ainsi. Qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à le partager et à faire confiance aux autres pour s'en occuper. Regina s'énerva dans un premier temps, expliquant qu'elle voulait bien faire et qu'elle ne comprenait pas les reproches qu'on lui faisait. Arizona décida alors de réunir tous ses enfants et de faire un conseil de famille afin que chacun puisse lui expliquer son ressenti. Regina comprit enfin ce qu'on lui reprochait et à partir de ce moment là elle réussi à mêler à sa nouvelle vie, son travail, son fils, sa femme et tous ses enfants.


End file.
